Life Beyond the Code
by Bek-K
Summary: After the Naboo incident, Obi-Wan defies the Council to train Anakin. Leaving the only life he knows behind and with Anakin's help, he discovers life beyond the code.
1. Saying Goodye

**Title:** Life Beyond the Code

**Author:** bek

**Genre:** AU (Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family)

**Characters:** Obi-Wan, Anakin

**Summary:** After the Naboo incident, Obi-Wan and Anakin defy the Council by living life beyond the code.

**Disclaimer:** The characters (Obi-Wan, Anakin, etc…) belong to Lucas or Watson. I make no profit from this. It's just a hobby.

**A/N:** Please note that this story is a hybrid - majority AU with a little cannon mixed in. The SW timeline is not necessarily followed. That's the joy of writing fanfiction, we can adjust things as needed to fit the story we'd like to write. I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

He watches the orange and red hues slowly descend upon the horizon until the sun disappears over the edge of the landscape. The dimming blue fades to black, and white twinkling dots begin to scatter themselves across the heavens. Occasionally a few will pass by as if propelled by a rocket, streaking across the skyline in intricate patterns as the tails leave a faint stain of where they had once been.

He lowers his eyes from the spectacle above, his head soon following, his shoulders falling forward from the weight of the last few hours. The grief that pours through him is unbearable. The Jedi aren't allowed attachments; they aren't allowed to love as love leads to attachment. But somewhere along the way, he, they, had come to love one another as the only two parts of a small but happy family could.

His frame shudders slightly from the solitude he now feels. His mind empty of the constant but soothing and wanted presence he once felt and longs to feel again. He unconsciously searches for it but instead of the steadfast controlled signature he knows as well as his own, he feels a slight hesitancy from a chaotic emotion filled existence that isn't sure of its place. He watches with his minds eye as it steps to the edge of his conscious and peeks in as if trying to decide the safety of the move. A small smile finds its way to his lips and he laughs softly as he feels the presence jump back as he tentatively touches the young mind with his own conscience. A new joy begins to fill him as he and his conspirator begin to banter back and forth. The emptiness begins to subside as he once again finds something, someone, to care for.

**Chapter 1**

He watches as Yoda paces back and forth in front of him, silent one moment but forthcoming in the next, "Agree with this boy's training, I do not!"

He lifts his head in response, his chin jaunting out slightly in defiance. "I will train him without the permission of the Council if I must."

The Jedi Master pauses in his steps, he sighs, leaning heavily on his cane as if a great weight suddenly crashed down upon him. "Leave the Jedi, would you?"

Swallowing through a tight throat, he answers, "If I must."

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you, need that you do not! To lose you to the galaxy would be a great loss to the Jedi Order, and yet, allow the training of this child we cannot." He sadly shook his head and turned to look at the young padawan, now a Knight.

Obi-Wan refused to make eye contact. "This promise was the last request he made of me. I will train the boy."

"The boy is dangerous, said so you did."

"Yes, Master Yoda, I did; however, I promised Qui-Gon and I will not fail him in this as I did in his final moments."

"Fail him you did not. Struck down by the sith he was, not by any fallacy of yours. Fail you he did by requesting this promise from you. The Chosen One, the boy may be, but maybe not. Too much fear do I sense in him to allow his training."

"And that is exactly why he must be trained." Obi-Wan raised his eyes to meet his elder's. "I know what awaits someone with the potential he has if he were to be left to his own devices. I would not wish that on anyone."

"Come a long way you have since that time, young one. Fought hard to regain your training, you did. Proud of the Jedi you have become we all are."

Obi-Wan nodded but did not otherwise acknowledge the council member's words. "Master Yoda," the quietness of his voice softly echoes throughout the room. "I respectfully resign my place within the Jedi Order." Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, he held it forth and offered it to the diminutive Master.

Yoda stared down at the humble offering. Using his hand, he gently pushed it back toward its owner. "Need this you will, young one. Accept your request I do not. If determined you are to follow this path then you must do so on your own; but know that _I_ am here for anything you may need. A Jedi you are, a Jedi, you will remain." Yoda rested his hand upon the young man's head; his eyes affectionately tracing each curve of the beloved face. Sighing deeply, Yoda turned and left.

**X**

Obi-Wan attended the memorial service held for his slain master. Protocol was to have a pyre built upon which the remains would be cremated. This wasn't normal procedure however, as the Jedi's body was currently on a ship headed for Coruscant. Even in death, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn somehow managed to defy Jedi etiquette. Many friends and colleagues came to Naboo to pay their respects and reminisce of their encounters with the maverick master. Some Obi-Wan found himself enjoying, others he barely heard.

He could sense the weary emotions of the boy standing next to him. He kept his shields lowered around the fledgling bond so Anakin could seek comfort if need be as he had found the boy to do on numerous occasions throughout a single day. The child still wasn't sure about this new development, but found solace in the reassurance of the Knight's presence nearby. He unconsciously took hold of Obi-Wan's robe and clenched it within his hand, his fingers tightening around the material and pulling the arm closer to him. Obi-Wan looked down to see Anakin staring at him with confused eyes. Lowering himself to the child's level, he gently took hold of a small shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, encouraging the child to speak what was foremost on his mind.

"What will happen to me now?" came the quiet words.

He suddenly realized that though he had first resented being given this task, a task that a newly Knighted padawan whom had lost his master in the most terrible of circumstances wasn't ready for, he found that the solace the boy offered with merely his presence was a healing balm to a young man's heart. Obi-Wan cupped a smooth cheek with his hand, his thumb easing away a tear as it rushed toward the boy's chin. "The Council will not permit me to _officially_ train you, Anakin."

The boy's eyes widened and he backed up slightly, panic radiating off him in waves. The question of, _Where will I go?_ clearly seen in the frightened gaze. Obi-Wan quickly muted the boy's force signature as to not startle the few Jedi who had been able to attend his master's memorial.

"It's okay, Anakin, calm yourself." He pulled the boy closer to quietly explain to him of what his future could be, "I am willing to leave the Order to train you in the ways of the Jedi and in doing so, we can go anywhere we wish." Before Anakin could form a response, Obi-Wan placed a finger over the boy's lips to quiet him. "Think on it, young one, and let me know your answer in the morning."

Anakin nodded, his features that of surprise and wonder. His hand unconsciously tightened a bit more, his knuckles turning white. The young man raised the sleeve and enclosed the small hand within his own. Side by side, they stood and listened as the remaining few shared their experiences with the mentor they had both adored and respected.


	2. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** **Thank you for your replies; I enjoyed reading your thoughts on the story! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far; I hope it keeps your interest as it progresses. **

**Chapter 2**

The sun was just peeking from beyond the scope when Master Yoda found whom he had been searching for. Obi-Wan sat meditating on the wide cement banister overlooking the surrounding city of the Naboo palace. The small Master lifted himself upon the barrier and waited for the young man to awaken.

The sun was high within the morning sky when Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes. He arranged his sitting position to one of more comfort. When situated, he met the Jedi's gaze.

"Certain are you that this path you are meant to take?" Yoda asked, his ears rising slowly waiting for a hopeful answer.

The silence stretched between them as Obi-Wan thought about his answer. "I'm not sure of a lot of things, Master. But I am sure that I must keep this promise."

As Yoda's ears flattened back onto his head and the little master's head bowed in thought, Obi-Wan continued, "But it's become more than just the pledge I made to Qui-Gon. I can't explain it exactly as the Force is being somewhat elusive, but Anakin needs to be trained, Master, and I need to be the one to see this through."

"Why?"

"The boy needs me in a similar way that I needed Qui-Gon not so long ago. I apologize if this disappoints you but this is the road I must travel." Obi-Wan eyed his elder as he waited for his response.

"Disappoint me you never have. Frustrate sometimes, annoyed most certainly but never disappoint." Yoda's eyes looked to the distance, his head nodding in tandem to what the Force was telling him. "Much you will learn on your journey, young one. A great Jedi you will still become."

"And Anakin?"

"Brighter but still clouded is the boy's future. Light now seeps through the darkness, yes, but the undercurrent is waiting to sweep away and swallow what radiance succeeds in building. Up to young Skywalker it will be in which will gain strength, which he will serve."

"He will choose the right path, master," the former Jedi stated with conviction.

"Hope you are right, I do."

Bending his legs so his knees were against his chest, Obi-Wan encircled them and looked off into the distance. The two sat in silence, both content to spend these precious last moments in one another's company before being split apart for many years to come.

**X**

The shuttle had left several hours previously but Obi-Wan had yet to leave the palace-docking bay, his eyes still locked onto the sky above. The pilots and mechanics milling around the area paid him no attention but instead went about their work. Quiet footsteps sounded from behind him and he smiled. Without turning, he asked, "What brings you here young one?"

The soft noise of shuffling feet met his ears as a shy voice began to speak, "Master sir, I was thinking on what you said yesterday that we could go anywhere we wanted to…." Anakin stopped and tried to think of how best to ask what he wanted to know.

Obi-Wan slowly turned and knelt in front of the boy. "Anakin?" The boy looked up. "First off, I'm not a Jedi Master. Second, you don't have to call me _sir,_ it makes me feel older than I am, and third, you can call me Obi-Wan or Kenobi, whichever you prefer." Obi-Wan laughed softly when he noticed the look of surprise on the boy's face. "What is it?"

Anakin hurriedly looked away. "It's nothing, Mas…Obi-Wan. I just didn't know that I could call you by your name."

Instead of responding to the boy's statement, Obi-Wan rose from his kneeling position and motioned for Anakin to follow. When they reached their rooms, Obi-Wan opened the door and guided his young charge inside. "Have a seat."

Having sat down, Obi-Wan leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees and his hands folded. "There is a lot we are going to have to learn about one another. For example, I don't know what it is like to have been a slave. I've asked you to call me my first or last name because I thought that it would be more comfortable for you than to call me _Master _– "

"Really? You want me to be comfortable?" Anakin's nose scrunched up and his brow furrowed in confusion. "No one ever cared before."

A sad smile tugged at Obi-Wan's lips. "Anakin, in the Jedi Order the term Master is used as a term of respect and commitment in a master/padawan pairing and in most cases evolves into a term of affection substituting the word friend and in some relationships, father or mother. The same can be said of the word Padawan when used to indicate the learner."

Anakin thought this over before responding, a disgusted expression taking prominence over his features. "That's _not_ how it's used on Tatooine," he said bitterly. "They make us use it to make themselves feel and look important. It makes us feel like bantha poodo on someone's shoe every time we have to say it. It's a word that doesn't deserve respect."

"You will find that there are many in this galaxy who will place others below them to raise their own social status; they don't just exist on Tatooine." Obi-Wan reached across the short distance between them and tapped Anakin's arm to regain his attention. "Like I said, there is a lot we have to learn."

Taking a deep breath, Anakin relaxed slightly. "I've been wondering; what is it that I'm supposed to do? What do you expect of me?"

Taken back by the question, Obi-Wan sat stunned for a brief moment before realizing he hadn't answered. Shaking his head, he attempted to reply, "I'm rather new at this, Anakin, from this side I mean."

Folding his hands within the sleeves of his robe, Obi-Wan knelt before the boy. "There is something I need to ask you and I want you to think about it before you answer." At the child's nod of understanding, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and continued, "Anakin Skywalker, would you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan Learner?" The Knight waited silently as he watched various expressions cross the child's face.

"You mean I have a choice?"

Nodding, Obi-Wan explained, "Yes, you do. You're free Anakin. You are no longer anyone's slave. What becomes of your life is your choice and if you decide you wish to train as a Jedi know that you are not bound to that life for eternity. It is a commitment that must not be taken lightly, but you are free to leave at anytime."

"But you said the Jedi wouldn't allow my training."

"Not officially and that is where the difference lies."

"So we're doing this without their permission."

"Yes." Obi-Wan had never seen a child ask so many questions. The children in the crèche and the initiates were often curious and inquisitive and were encouraged to be but they were also encouraged to think things through, to come to their own conclusions concerning various situations and circumstances.

"Are you still a Jedi? You still have your light sword." Anakin pointed to the metal cylinder hanging at Obi-Wan's side.

"Yes and no. Master Yoda gave me permission to carry my lightsaber and to refer to myself as a Jedi Knight. However, the Council will not help in any way with your training and they do not look upon us as Jedi, but Master Yoda has volunteered his advice if it is needed."

Anakin scratched the back of his head and tilted his head to the side. "So how will we know when I become a Jedi?"

Smiling, Obi-Wan lifted himself from the floor and retook his seat on the couch across from Anakin. "The Force will guide us."

There was silence for several moments as Anakin watched something only he could see across the room. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he hesitantly glanced back to Obi-Wan. "I want to be your student," he declared. "And I want us to return to Tatooine."

Shocked, Obi-Wan replied, "I thought you had dreamed of visiting other worlds and traveling among the stars. Are you sure you wish to return to a dry desert planet? There are many worlds with an abundant resource of water and greenery."

Nodding with a big smile on his face, Anakin answered, "Yes, I'm sure. It's what I want."

Giving his approval, Obi-Wan replied, "Okay then, get your things together and we'll leave shortly."

The boy's eyes widened in delight. "Today?! We're going today?!"

"Yes, Anakin, now go!" Obi-Wan laughed as his apprentice ran back to his room. _My apprentice,_ he thought. Opening the pouch Master Yoda had given him, he pulled out a strand of ginger hair. Looking further inside the pouch, he found a piece of flimsiplast with writing on it.

_From your Padawan braid it is. Need a braid, your apprentice will. Master Yoda._

The Knight sighed and replaced the items back into the pouch. As soon as they were aboard the shuttle he would approach Anakin about the standard padawan cut and leave it to the boy to decide if he wanted it hacked and braided.


	3. Master and Padawan

**Author's Note: **I'm rather new when it comes to posting on this site. I've tried to reply to the reviews. I think some went out by e-mail while a few others went through private messaging. Not sure how that happened but I think I'm getting the hang of it.

If I've missed anyone, please let me know. You took time out of your day to read and review; I can take time out of mine to respond. For those who are reading but are not signed up, I'm going to post your response before each chapter since there isn't an e-mail or private message I can get to.

**A Fan: **_An interesting idea you have here. Good start. Though I wonder where this will lead. You could have them join one of the Jedi Praxeum not attached to the temple?_

A Fan, Thank you for your reply! The story will be centered on how Obi-Wan and Anakin deal with life outside the Temple and yet how Obi-Wan still tries to retain his Jedi upbringing while incorporating what he learns on the outside. There will be some twists and turns along the way. As for a Jedi Praxeum, there won't be one…sorry!

**Chapter 3**

Padmé grasped hands with the Jedi in a farewell gesture. "Thank you for all you have done, Knight Kenobi; you have a lifelong open invitation to Naboo."

Offering a slight respectful tilt of his head, Obi-Wan replied, "Thank you Milady."

Padmé studied him a moment, seeing an awkwardness to him that wasn't present a moment before. "Is everything all right?"

He paused another second before finally giving in and stepping forward, offering her a brief hug. "Thank you for your kindness during Master Jinn's memorial," he whispered before stepping back to give his padawan a chance to say goodbye.

Anakin wiped impatiently at the tears that were stinging his eyes. "Goodbye Padmé."

Smiling, she knelt in front of the boy and pulled at something around her neck. "I will always remember you, Anakin," she said as she showed him the Japer snippet he had carved not so long ago.

Delight lit his features as he recognized the gift. "You kept it!"

"Of course I did, Ani, a close and special friend gave it to me." She briefly looked over Anakin's shoulder toward Obi-Wan and said loud enough for him to hear. "Make sure your Jedi instructor brings you back to visit. I want to hear all about your training." She gently caressed his cheek before hugging him.

Anakin clung tightly to his angel. "I will come back and visit, I promise!" Stepping back, he smiled as he reached out to touch her natural features. "I like you better without all the white stuff; you look prettier."

Before she could respond, he turned and ran up the plank of the ship. A slight blush stained her cheeks as she watched him go. Stopping at the top, he turned and waved before entering the craft.

Returning the parting wave, Padmé made a request of the former Jedi standing a few feet away. "Take good care of him, Knight Kenobi."

"I will."

**X**

Anakin was beginning to get restless as the days progressed. Being cooped up in a small ship wasn't his idea of fun. Of course, the first few days had been about learning the controls and seeing what the craft was capable of but now, now it was boring. He shuffled his feet across the floor as he entered the miniature version of a kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he propped his elbows on the countertop and rested his chin in both hands.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the other chair opposite the table. He lowered his datapad enough to peak over the top at his young charge before placing the computerized notebook on the counter and sitting back. "There's something I need to discuss with you, padawan."

Anakin tilted his head to the side and studied his mentor. "What about?"

Pulling the long strand of hair from the pouch at his belt, Obi-Wan gently ran the tip of ginger and chestnut through his fingers before answering the question. "When an apprentice takes his place beside his mentor, there is a private ceremony held between the two where a training bond is created and the padawan's hair is cut and braided. We don't have to worry about the bond; the Force has seen fit to form it without any help from us. I'm curious as to how you would feel about cutting your hair and allowing me to plait a braid behind your right ear."

Anakin thought this over, his eyes roving over Obi-Wan's own hair as he contemplated his decision. Shaking his head, he answered, "I don't think I want to cut my hair, but the braid sounds wizard."

"The braid it is, then." Moving over beside Anakin, he held out the piece of hair for his examination. "We'll cut it here." He indicated a section above the ginger/chestnut mixture. "And braid that section into your own hair melding it together with the Force."

Anakin gingerly touched the silken strand. "Whose is this?"

"It was mine," Obi-Wan stated quietly. Seeing that Anakin was about to ask another question, he interceded, "This section here belonged to Qui-Gon. When an apprentice is chosen, the mentor takes a piece of his own hair and braids it into the padawan's as a token of their partnership." A smile escaped as he furthered his comment, "Also, it helps the braid to get started otherwise the learner would have to wait months before there was enough to braid."

"You're giving me Master Qui-Gon's part too?"

"Yes, it was he who first saw the potential in you. And mine is added as I will be instructing you." Obi-Wan reached over and took the strand from Anakin. After braiding it, he took a section of his novice's hair and carefully bound the strands together. Applying the Force he melded the sections until they were one. He neatly tied off the end and placed it over Anakin's shoulder.

Running his fingers down the length, the boy smiled and jumped from his chair. He encircled his stunned guardian's neck with his arms and offered a brief hug before running toward the fresher to examine it in the mirror.

Obi-Wan pushed himself from the table and trekked after his charge. Leaning into the doorway he watched as Anakin studied himself. "This is so wizard!"

Moving to stand behind him, Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders and squeezed gently. "You're okay with it then?"

"Are you kidding?! This is what I've always dreamed of! Thanks Obi-Wan!"

"You're quite welcome young one."

**X**

"Isn't there something we can do?" Another plea from the child.

"We can work on meditation, again."

"I don't like being still. I saw you earlier working with your lightsword, can I learn that?"

"It's a lightsaber, Anakin, and not until we can build you one. I don't have a spare at the moment so we'll have to make you a training saber until the day comes that you master the skill. Then you can build your own," his tone was polite and firm, but his insides were starting to come unglued. He had patience, he had learned patience through many years of hard earned practice and yet this child was trying every nerve he had.

Anakin was beginning to say something else when a beeping sound came from the cockpit. Taking off at a run for the command room, Anakin yelled, "Woohoo! We're home!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Obi-Wan thanked the Force that they would no longer be cooped up in this small space; he went to the cockpit to land the ship.

**X**

The shuttle settled quietly into the landing bay in Mos Eisely. Obi-Wan caught Anakin by the arm as he attempted to run from the cockpit. "Gather your things and then we'll find a place to stay."

"We can stay with mom!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Anakin. What would Watto say? I don't want him thinking that he's going to get his hands on you again," Obi-Wan explained, the latter part being said with more force and firmness than he realized.

Anakin smiled a little. "Don't worry so much. We'll talk to mom and she'll figure it out." Walking toward the back of the ship, Anakin hummed a little tune he remembered from his early years. _He cares,_ he thought happily. _He really cares._ Satisfied that this new relationship was going to work out, Anakin grabbed his bag and went to meet Obi-Wan by the now opening plank.

The heat rushed up to greet them as they stepped off the ramp. Obi-Wan entered a code and the incline rose until it clanged shut. Looking toward Anakin, he gestured for him to lead the way. Noticing that his padawan was getting a little too far ahead of him, he called upon the Force to gently halt the boy in his tracks. When he was caught up, he leaned down to whisper in the apprentice's ear. "Stay near me and be sure to keep your hood up."

Anakin nodded and slowed his pace until he was evenly matched with his instructor. The town hadn't changed much in the weeks he had been gone. He noticed a few more retailers had moved in but other than that the place was just as it was before. He maneuvered through several streets before coming to the one that led to the slaves' quarters. His pace began to quicken as he rounded the corner of the third set of buildings. Obi-Wan reached out to grasp Anakin's cloak in an attempt to slow him a bit but before he could catch it the boy took off at a run. Anakin opened the door pushing it hard enough so it banged back into the wall behind it.

Shmi came from her workroom and stopped at the sight in front of her. Her hands quickly rose to cover her mouth as she stood in shock. Her hands shaking slightly, she reached out and walked toward her child. "Ani?" Without hesitation, Anakin ran into his mother's arms.

Obi-Wan stood just inside the doorway and watched the small reunion, a smile gracing his handsome features. Stepping to the side, he took hold of the door and quietly shut it as to not disturb mother and son.

"My Ani," she said, holding him tightly within her embrace. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you!" he responded, his eyes securely closed as he reveled in being this close to his mother once again.

After a moment longer, they reluctantly broke their hold and turned toward the visitor. Anakin moved forward and took Obi-Wan's hand leading him over to meet his mother. "Mom, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's going to train me to be a Jedi."

Breathing deeply, she tried to calm her thoughts. Thoroughly confused as to why Anakin was with someone other than the man who had promised to look after her little boy. "I don't understand. Where is Master Jinn?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Anakin became quiet and still. Realizing the tension that suddenly entered the room, Shmi moved over to the table and asked that everyone be seated.

"Things didn't go quite as planned when Master Jinn and Anakin left Tatooine, Milady. I was Qui-Gon's apprentice; I stayed with the ship when we were here last."

Blushing at the young man's politeness and respectful wording, Shmi responded, "I remember he mentioned you. He spoke of you in high regard; he was very proud of the young man you had become and the Knight he said you were already showing signs of being."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes and fought back the tears that tried to come forth. _He could tell a complete stranger how he felt but he couldn't tell me._ Gathering his composure, he continued, "We went to Coruscant to report on the events of the mission we attended. The Jedi Council had in some reference refused to discuss Anakin's future with the Order until the mission was completed; we were sent back to Naboo where an invasion had taken place. Anakin accompanied us as there was nowhere else for him to stay for the time being."

Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin and saw a touch of anger in his eyes. Reaching over, he squeezed the boy's forearm in reassurance before retelling more of their adventure. Shmi noticed the exchange and was pleased to see that there was some form of relationship growing between her son and his new mentor. "A war broke out on Naboo. There was a Sith warrior..." when Shmi looked at him with a confused expression, he tried to explain, "a force-sensitive, a person with special talents that used his gift for evil." At her understanding nod, he finished, "there was a battle with the Sith in which Qui-Gon was killed."

Shmi rose from her seat and walked around to where Obi-Wan was sitting. The maternal side of her reacted to this news as she placed her arms around the young man and held him. He stiffened when he felt her arms encircle him. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Obi-Wan."

The young Knight held his emotions in check and yet found his arms had come up around the petite older woman as he too embraced her. "He was a good man," she said with quiet conviction. Her kind words burst through the dam that Obi-Wan had built to keep his emotions in check. Without warning, the tears he had held at bay came rushing forth. Shmi tightened her hold and rocked the heartbroken young man until his tears subsided.

Anakin watched as his mentor's grief finally came to the forefront, his own tears running down his rounded cheeks. "I miss him too," he whispered.


	4. Tatooine

**Candace:** _This is a wonderful story. Please keep up the good work. Wonder if Shmi will still meet Cleig? How will Watto react to Ani being back? Again, kudos._

Thank you for your review and the kind words; they are very much appreciated! I'm not ignoring the rest of your comment; I just can't answer one way or the other at this time.

**Chapter 4**

_**Three Months Later**_

The small hut they now called home wasn't fancy by any means but it was clean and the temperature inside was maintained at a comfortable degree. After having spoken with Shmi concerning where they would stay, she had agreed that it would be too risky for them to stay with her. If Watto found out that Anakin was back on Tatooine, he may just try to find a way to once again enslave the boy.

Shmi remembered a vacant homestead located just a few miles outside of town. She had overheard the previous owners mention it when they were speaking of their move to an inner core world. The place had been well kept from their tale and they didn't need it any longer. They had asked another customer that day to watch over the place and to sell it if he got the chance.

During the course of her work, Shmi had managed to speak with several people about the vacant farm. When she received the lead she was seeking, she informed Obi-Wan who then made the arrangements to purchase it from the funds Yoda had given him upon his leave, which wasn't much, but it was enough to make a new start.

Anakin stood outside a ways from the house, his face turned upward toward the suns. He smiled as the heat of the morning began to warm his cheeks, he was home and he was free; a content sigh escaped his lips. Flinching in reaction to a sudden noise behind him, he quickly turned. Obi-Wan had stumbled from the doorway and upon feeling the temperature quickly turned to go back inside, but in the process got his foot stuck inside a pale that was placed to the side of the door. Anakin grinned and watched as his mentor hopped on one foot trying to release his encased appendage from the offending object. Shaking his head, he walked back to the house to help.

"You don't like the heat do you?" he asked innocently as he grasped hold of the bucket and pulled.

"Umph…." Obi-Wan fell back on his hind side and glanced up at his young charge. "Not particularly," he stated while taking the hand that Anakin offered to help him up. "The climate on Coruscant was controlled so the temperature never reached this high."

"It'll only get worse by noon," Anakin said as he turned to go back into the hut.

"Yes I know." Obi-Wan frowned, following behind him. They reached the kitchen and Anakin sat down while Obi-Wan set about the task of preparing a meal from the small amount of rations that Shmi had given them two weeks ago during a visit.

"It doesn't help that the sun reflects off the sand," he continued while tracing patterns onto the table's surface. He enjoyed rubbing it in where the environment was concerned. Suddenly Anakin's head jerked up bringing his gaze with it to look outside the opened door. He listened. A low rumbling could be heard but was a fair distance away. A slow smile spread across his lips; he jumped up and ran from the small cottage out onto the barren sand.

"Anakin, will you get me that…." Obi-Wan turned around to find the boy was no longer there. "Anakin?" He placed the pan on the cooking unit and went to find his padawan.

"Out here!" he heard the youth call out.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh! Listen," Anakin said.

They were both silent, Anakin marveling in the sounds of the engines he could hear from afar.

"What are we listening for?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin turned toward his companion with an exaggerated sigh and narrowed his eyes. "Listen!"

Obi-Wan called upon the force to enhance his hearing. Faintly he heard the sounds of motors and cheering. "What is that?" he whispered.

Anakin's grin grew wide. "Podracing!" he looked up toward his guardian, his eyes pleading.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. "No!" Turning, he walked back into the house.

Following behind him, Anakin had to jog to keep up with the ground eating pace that Obi-Wan was leading with. "Why?! I'm the only human on Tatooine that can do it, Obi-Wan. It's fun, it's fast, and it's exciting!"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned, his hand resting on the door jam. "Jedi do not seek adventure, young one."

"They also don't leave the Order to train a kid who's too old but you did!" Anakin argued.

"That's different. The force led us to this path, Anakin, I don't hear it calling you to smash yourself upon one of those boulders in the canyon." He went into the dwelling and continued to prepare breakfast.

Anakin followed him in and stood behind him. "I didn't get smashed up all the other times I raced. I didn't always win either but I didn't get smashed."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he heard the compromising arguments that came from the boy. Turning from the heating unit, he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Why did Qui-Gon allow you to race?"

Taken back by the question, Anakin pondered a moment before replying, "Because he needed to fix his ship."

"And why did Watto allow you to compete?"

His lip turning into a small snarl, Anakin answered, "Because he was greedy and wanted to win money by betting against me."

"Each time you raced it was with a purpose, Anakin, more times than not a rotten purpose but a purpose nonetheless. There is no purpose now other than you want the excitement."

Looking down at the floor, Anakin thought this over. "But, that's not all of it," he replied hesitantly. "I want to race because it's something I'm good at. It's something I enjoy and something that makes me feel free."

"Anakin, you are free. You don't have to race anymore to _feel_ as though you were. It's a fact, not a feeling."

"I know, but I still enjoy it," he answered, his large blue eyes saddening in response to not being allowed to race.

Obi-Wan had fallen for that look before and it had not been a pleasant experience. Changing the subject to a safer topic, he announced, "Go get cleaned up. I told Shmi we'd visit today."

Anakin's whole face brightened at the prospect of seeing his mother. "Yippee!"

**X**

The monitor softly beeped in tune to the heartbeat of its patient. The patient shifted, the lead keeping track of the oxygen levels coming loose from the index finger and falling to the floor. The pillow moved awkwardly beneath the Jedi's head as dreams plagued the unnatural sleep.

Yoda moved quietly toward the figure and placed a clawed hand upon the Jedi's forehead releasing the dreams and the restlessness into the Force. The patient calmed and drifted once more into a peaceful calm.

Bant stood in the doorway watching the scene with interest. "Has he awakened?"

Shaking his head, Yoda looked back over his shoulder. "Not yet."

Stepping into the room she walked over to the bedside and placed a comforting hand upon the figure's arm. "Have you heard from him?" she questioned softly.

"No, but doing well he is. That much the Force has shown me. Saddened by the events that led to his path but a Jedi he is and overcome he will," the small master replied, his sleepy eyes taking in that of the padawan.

"He needs to know about this; he needs to be aware of what has transpired," she pleaded, hoping the venerable Master wouldn't add to her friend's grief by keeping this quiet.

The patient moved within the bed, lips uttering something too low to be understood. Yoda sighed and sat back. Bant leaned over and retrieved the lead, placing it back onto a lax finger. The machine righted itself and began once again taking inventory of its charge's oxygen levels.

"Tell him when more stable he has become. False hope, not helpful would it be."


	5. Boys Meet Cliegg

**Chapter 5**

**Three and a Half Years Later**

"Don't step back when you execute that move, padawan," Obi-Wan instructed from his angle in the makeshift arena they had designed behind the house.

"I didn't. I stepped to the side like you said."

"Anakin, I saw your foot go back." Obi-Wan walked over and stood behind his apprentice. Taking his hands, he grasped the boy's arms and took him through the fifth movement of the seventh kata. "Now, when you reach this point, the foot goes to the side." Obi-Wan used his foot to move Anakin's out and away from what would have been called the center of the ring he was standing in. Releasing the boy, the Knight stepped back and instructed his charge to once again perform the move.

Sighing heavily, Anakin did as he was told. To his amazement, the graceful movement his mentor insisted he learn helped complete the kata flawlessly. Smiling broadly, Obi-Wan clapped his shoulder. "Well done!"

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," he replied.

"That's enough for today. Go get cleaned up, your mother's expecting us for dinner."

Anakin hurried in to shower but paused when he felt a subtle shift within the Force. Turning in the entryway, he saw Obi-Wan stepping back into the ring. Leaning against the doorframe, he took a moment to watch as his master completed a high level kata that he had never seen. _Master?_ he wondered at that word. He hadn't used it in reference to Obi-Wan since becoming a team. He realized suddenly that the grit and grime that use to cling to the word in his minds eye was now a polished silver chrome. He gently fingered the braid behind his right ear that now fell to lie against his upper chest. _Maybe it's time for a change._ His thoughts were interrupted as he watched the graceful and fluid but sharp and cunning movements of his mentor as he executed the deadly dance. He often wondered how Obi-Wan kept up with his skills as they had yet to actually spar. The Knight would help him by adjusting his stance and exchanging a few blows, but it was almost as if he were afraid to actually get into combat again, practice or otherwise. Shaking his head at the thought, he walked toward the fresher to do as his master had instructed.

**X**

Now, thirteen standard years of age, Anakin had caught up to where most of the Temple students in his age group were in lightsaber skills. No, that wasn't entirely correct. Actually, he had surpassed them. Obi-Wan let his thoughts drift as he flew through the air. He knew his padawan had paused in his instruction to clean up and he knew he was momentarily being watched.

Anakin had asked many times to spar, had requested that they duel in order to put his new skills into practice. But each time he had declined and pit Anakin against the remotes they had built together.

_"I'm never going to learn how to combat a live opponent if you don't teach me!"_ Anakin had argued and a valid point had been made. If Qui-Gon had never sparred with him or had never allowed him to spar with his friends, how would he have ever learned to expect surprises or to have learned to never underestimate a living opponent when backed into a corner?

He let out a deep breath as the kata came to a close and pressed the off switch on his saber. The beam of light quickly vanished within the hilt. He missed his master's guidance.

They had been on their own for three years now. Not once had he called the Temple, called Yoda. Many times he had wanted to but then would change his mind and trek to town to speak with Shmi. Anakin's mother in many ways had become a mother to him also and although he knew attachment was forbidden he couldn't help but relish in the comfort of having someone care for and love him in a maternal sense. She had been a valuable resource in dealing with many of Anakin's antics. Whenever Obi-Wan had had enough, he simply threatened to call Shmi and somehow an obedient child appeared where moments before stood a brat.

The Force suddenly shifted around him and he tensed. Stretching out his senses he scanned the surrounding area with no success or clues as to what the disruption may have been. A cold chill passed down his spine. Something was different.

**X**

Shmi welcomed them with open arms. Anakin moved farther into the home but stopped upon seeing a strange man sitting at his mother's table, the head of the table, _his_ seat to be exact. He vaguely noticed that Obi-Wan had stopped beside him and was just as tense as he was.

Before either could question, Shmi moved over beside the man and spoke, "Anakin, Obi-Wan, this is Cliegg Lars. He is a friend and I have invited him to dinner to meet the two of you." Seeing that both of her boys were about to speak, she hurriedly cut them off, "I would appreciate it if you were both on your best behavior tonight."

Properly chastised before they could even misbehave, Obi-Wan and Anakin moved to greet the newcomer. The Force didn't appear to feel this man was a danger to Shmi or to Anakin as it came back non-threatening when Obi-Wan stretched his senses toward the gentleman.

Cliegg eagerly shook both young men's hands. "You must be Anakin." He smiled at the young boy. "And you must be Obi-Wan. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Shmi's told me a lot about you."

Obi-Wan blushed a bit before grasping his padawan's elbow and leading him to sit next to his mother at the table. Anakin scowled for a bit at having someone in his chair. Since the day he was born the head of the table had been his. And when Obi-Wan came he had graciously allowed Anakin to retain his seat. And now there was this stranger making eyes at his mother.

Obi-Wan helped Shmi to finish placing the food on the table. After they were seated, the food was passed and an attempt at conversation filled the air.

"I have a son about your age Anakin. I think the two of you would get along great."

_Great, someone else to take my place._ Instead he said, "That's nice, Mr. Lars."

Obi-Wan continued to eat as he spoke to his apprentice through their bond, _/ Mind your thoughts padawan and be nice. Your mother went through a lot of trouble to arrange this. I think she might actually like Mr. Lars /_

Looking up from under lowered lashes, Anakin caught Obi-Wan's gaze and replied, _/ I don't trust him, Master. He's too nice. No one on Tatooine is this nice /_

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, as did Anakin's when they both realized the title the boy had used to indicate his mentor. Quickly schooling their features, Obi-Wan offered his padawan a warm smile and received a shy one in return before Anakin lowered his eyes. _/ Then we shall be cautious. But if he treats your mother well and she grows to care for him, then we leave it be for her happiness. And padawan, you have to learn to trust sometime /_

Reluctantly, Anakin nodded his agreement. _/ I do, I trust you and mom /_ Shmi watched the two as they silently communicated. When they both genuinely smiled, she knew something of a breakthrough had been accomplished. Making a note of the incident to ask about it later, she rose from her seat to get dessert.

**X**

Obi-Wan sat with Shmi outside. Looking up at the stars, they both lost their selves in the splendor of the cool night air. "Do you ever miss it?" Shmi asked, her voice hushed as to not wake Anakin who was sleeping on a blanket in the sand at her feet.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked, his thoughts calm, his soul at peace.

Arranging the blanket around her, sat back into the comfort of the chair. "The Jedi life, the Temple."

"Sometimes I suppose, but it's not so much the way of life or the Temple itself that I miss. What I miss is my master's laughter, his lectures…him. This may sound crazy but he was a sheltering tree of sorts, my shelter from everything that threatened the life we lived. When he died, I felt adrift as if my anchor had been ripped out from under me." Turning his head to the side, he looked over at Shmi. "That is until you took me in. You and Anakin gave me roots."

Shmi smiled and reached across the short distance to trace a strong jaw. "You are my son, Obi-Wan. Adopted, surrogate, call it what you like, you are part of my family."

"Thank you."

"I wanted to ask you," she began. "I noticed the communication between you and Anakin at dinner. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. I think he has discovered that the word Master can have many different meanings as long as it is the heart that gives it such."

Shmi's eyes widened. "He did it?"

Nodding, Obi-Wan's eyes shone with the pride he felt at this simple accomplishment. "Yes, he did. I think I finally won his trust."

"You did more than that; you won his love."

They sat a while in silence until Obi-Wan dared to break it. "So…who is this Cliegg Lars?"

Laughing, Shmi covered her mouth until she could speak. "I was wondering which of you would bring that up first. Then I figured it would be you. Anakin doesn't feel he can ask questions when it's new territory so I assumed he would send you to gather the answers."

"So?" he prodded, not fazed in the least that she had so accurately found them out.

"He's a very nice gentleman who has been frequenting Watto's shop. When Watto is out on business he comes in and we talk."

"And what have you discovered in these talks?"

"Well, he's a widower; his wife passed away three years ago. He has a son around Anakin's age named Owen and he owns his own moisture farm. He is a kind man, Obi-Wan. If given the chance he will prove that to you both."

"It's not me he has to convince Shmi. It's Anakin. This has been his domain for thirteen years. He hasn't had experience with a father figure and he isn't sure that he likes your attention being divided."

Releasing a breath, Shmi replied, "I know. Anakin does have a lot of adjusting to do in this area, but he looks up to you and you've been around for a while now. I would think that that would be practice if anything else were to come along."

"But I'm not competition, Mr. Lars is. I'm more of a brother to him, a mentor, than anything else. And I didn't sit in his chair when I first came to dinner."

Shmi giggled. "I almost burst out when I saw Ani's face. I didn't think to tell Cliegg about the chair or else he wouldn't have sat there, honest."

"Well, I think we'd better be going. It's getting late."

Obi-Wan rose from his seat and gathered his groggy apprentice. "If he gets much bigger I'll have to sling him over my shoulder."

"You can try," Anakin sleepily mumbled before resting his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I see, pretending to be asleep so you can hear all the latest news."

"Am too 'sleep," he murmured.

"Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight mom," they both said in unison.

**X**

The figure twisted in the covers, the heart monitor sped up to correspond with the struggling patient. The oxygen lead fell from his index finger causing an alarm to beep incessantly on the observation desk.

Noticing the distress signal alight on her keyboard, the healer quickly made her way to the Jedi's room. The figure jerked within the bed, his hands pulling at the restraints in a need to pull at the foreign objects he could feel strewn across his body. His eyes were wide open, fear and uncertainty battling for domination within. His head moved from side to side trying to take in his surroundings but was only allowed a limited sight of distance due to the circumstances surrounding his inability to properly move his body.

The healer quickly went to the comm. unit and put a call in for the council. She then went to his side, one hand coming to rest on his stomach and the other on his forehead. She began speaking to him quietly in soothing tones, stirring his hair as she repeatedly brushed her hand from his forehead back onto his scalp in an attempt to draw his attention. The patient began to still, his hands – momentarily clenched into fists – now relaxed as did his body as he allowed himself to listen to her peaceful murmurs. "That's it." She smiled. "Everything's all right."

The door opened and the being flinched at the sound. Sensing who it was, she ignored the intruder and kept her attentions on the Jedi in her care.

Yoda moved his hoverchair beside the bed to better look at the figure within. Bant looked up and saw the question in his eyes. Keeping her voice in the same soothing tone, she returned her patient's gaze and replied, "He's doing fine. I think he's awake for good this time."

Nodding, Yoda leaned forward and placed his hand on the forearm of the still somewhat distraught Jedi. When the patient turned his head to look at him, blue eyes met green ones. "Three and a half years have you been gone from us young one. About time you came back, it is." He said approvingly.

The individual looked back and forth between the two. His forehead wrinkled in confusion at Yoda's softly spoken words. "I...don't...."

"Shhh…." Bant smiled. "Don't try to talk. We'll explain everything a bit later. Do you think you could hold something down? A glass of water or juice perhaps?"

At an answering nod, she directed a padawan to bring something in. When the apprentice entered the room, the Jedi looked upon the boy's features his eyes immediately going to the braid behind his ear. "Where..." He tried to clear his throat but only half succeeded. Sensing how his presence was upsetting the patient, the boy quickly made his exit after handing the glass to Bant.

Lifting his head, Bant propped a pillow behind him before offering the juice. "Here, drink this."

He took slow sips until the glass was half empty then leaned back and closed his eyes. "Tired," he whispered.

Yoda placed a hand upon his temple and urged him into a natural, dreamless sleep.

Bant looked toward the aging master. "Now will you contact him?"

"Soon," was all he would say.


	6. Awakenings

**Chapter 6**

Anakin quickly deflected the blaster beams from the training remote, sand flying around him as he practice his footwork in an attempt to correct his stance on the kata he had been practicing. A beam slipped by and stung him on the thigh. Allowing himself to let a few curses slip by, he brought his saber up and started toward the remote.

"Will cutting it down make the sting to go away?" A voice asked from behind him.

Stopping a foot from the training orb, he powered down his saber and turned around. "It might." Obi-Wan smiled and pulled Anakin back to where he had been standing. Pulling a worn scarf from his pocket, Obi-Wan folded it carefully before wrapping it around the boy's head to cover his sight.

"Why must we go back to this?"

"Because you're relying too much on what you can see. Focus on the force Anakin, let it direct your actions."

Anakin sighed. He had been brought back to this simple lesson one to many times. "And you will continue to repeat it until it becomes second nature," his mentor supplied, having picked up on his thoughts.

Signaling that he was ready, Obi-Wan started the probe and then pulled a second from his pocket. Activating it, he watched as it flew from his hand to join the other device. "Now, feel, don't think," he stated, and then suddenly caught his breath as he realized what he had said. This wasn't the first time he had found himself repeating many of his master's teachings but it seemed to affect him each time he caught himself doing it.

Anakin ignited his blade and waited. The first sphere circled him causing his hearing to zone in on its location.

"The force, Anakin," Obi-Wan corrected as he felt what his padawan was doing.

The second one rapidly fired a succession of shots as the one behind him paused. Anakin's saber was a blur as he blocked each and every beam. Smiling widely at his accomplishment, he reached up to remove the blindfold when he felt a bolt hit him in his shoulder. Swinging around, he deflected a series of shots before the probe finally shut down. The scarf landed at Obi-Wan's feet as an agitated Anakin stared him down. "That wasn't fair; I didn't know the second one was there!"

"One must always be prepared for the unexpected, young one."

Anakin huffed as he looked away. "I know! I know."

"That's enough for today. Come in out of the heat and relax for a bit."

"Will you spar with me?"

Obi-Wan had started back to the house but stopped upon hearing the one question he had heard so often. Turning back he saw the hopeful look in his apprentice's eyes, a look that had still not dimmed even with the gentle rejections he gave each time.

"Anakin...."

The boy moved forward, his hands spread out in front of him. "Please, Master, just this once."

Obi-Wan looked away. "I can't. Now come along." he turned and began walking back toward the house.

"You're afraid!" the young man yelled.

Obi-Wan stopped but didn't turn around. "You shouldn't speak of things you don't know."

"Then why? Why won't you practice with me?"

Placing his hands on his hips, the former Jedi turned around. "Do you know what it's like to watch someone die, Anakin?"

The padawan nodded. "Mom use to take care of people who were sick and sometimes they would die."

"Were any of them close to you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No."

"My best friend died at the end of a lightsaber. There are two sides to the force padawan, two sides using the same weapon for opposite reasons: one to defend and the other to kill. I couldn't remember which side I was on after my master had been cut down. For a while, I fought for the wrong side." Obi-Wan paused a moment before whispering to himself, "Again".

"I don't understand," Anakin stated.

"I can't take my weapon up against anyone I care for, Anakin. What if...." he left the thought unfinished.

The force whispered to Anakin, a light going off within him. "You won't hurt me." He moved forward and grasped his friend's arm. Waiting until Obi-Wan met his gaze, he stated with absolute conviction, "We would never hurt one another. Please?"

It seemed an eternity before Obi-Wan finally answered, "I don't…" He looked into his padawan's eyes and saw only trust. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his consent. Anakin hurried into their hovel and grabbed his master's lightsaber. Running back to where Obi-Wan stood, he handed the hilt to its owner and took a stance opposite his mentor.

Igniting the switch, Anakin watched his training saber come to life. The green blade hummed in anticipation. Obi-Wan looked at the hilt of his saber and back to Anakin. Realizing the hesitancy that resided in those blue-grey depths, Anakin launched forward on the offensive causing his mentor to activate his saber to block the raining blows that his apprentice was throwing his way. The sabers locked momentarily before each combatant pushed away and slowly circled the other.

"See, this is fun and educational," Anakin quipped, a smirk thrown in for good measure. It had only begun and yet he was having the time of his life.

Obi-Wan smiled, a mischievous glint reflected in his eyes. "You're right, it is." He had forgotten how much he enjoyed sparring with another. The fear tried to creep up within him asking _what if._ What if he made a wrong move, what if he forgot who he was practicing with and went on the offensive for the wrong reason? Obi-Wan stepped back, momentarily arguing with himself. Anakin could sense his uncertainty and once again struck out. Obi-Wan easily deflected it and with a swipe of his foot caught the boy behind the knees effectively sending him to the sandy ground. Anakin's saber fell a few feet from his grasp. Looking up to Obi-Wan with questioning eyes, he saw the humor that shone within.

"So that's how it's played," he said as he reached for his saber and it obediently flew to his hand.

"The unexpected, remember?" Obi-Wan taunted.

"Yeah, I remember. You won't catch me off guard again now that I know how you play," he replied.

The following few hours were spent under the twin suns, their outer tunics having long since been discarded, each parrying, thrusting, and deflecting hits from their opponent. Anakin watched his mentor carefully, studying his technique and his use of the kata's he himself had learned. Obi-Wan had been kind in not accelerating above Anakin's current capabilities. He did however surprise the boy with an occasional offensive maneuver that Anakin had never practiced causing him to think fast to get out of a potentially dangerous situation.

When they finally called it quits, the suns were beginning their slow descent. Falling onto the sand, they both lay on their backs looking up toward the evening sky basking in the beginnings of what would be night.

"Master?" Anakin's breathing was finally beginning to even out.

"Hmmm?"

"Mom really likes you."

"I'm honored, Anakin. Your mother is very kind." Obi-Wan watched as the sky grew darker, the beginnings of stars appearing within the various blackened areas of the sky.

"She loves you like a son, you know." Anakin turned his head and looked at his mentor. "That would make you my brother."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Indeed it does."

"Do you still think that love is wrong?"

"I never thought it was _wrong,_ padawan." Obi-Wan tried to put together within his mind what he had been taught the majority of his life with what he had learned during the three and a half years he had lived on Tatooine. Sitting up, he placed his hands behind him and leaned back.

"As Jedi, we're taught that love can lead to attachment. When we love, it's possible for that love to turn possessive: we want more than anything to protect that which we love because we fear to lose it. For a Jedi that is not allowed. We are taught that we can love, but we must be ready to let go and move on. There are many feelings that can come from such a strong emotion, Anakin. The majority of these are positive but there are some that are negative, such as jealousy. The negative sentiments are what we cannot allow to rule our decisions and our actions. Does any of this make sense?"

Nodding his head, the younger answered, "Sort of. But without love there wouldn't be families. And how can someone let go of something and move on just because they're told to? If that were possible, then there wasn't a strong enough connection between them to begin with. Mom told me once that there is a time for everything, and mourning is one of them. No matter what, attachment is something that will happen."

"Sometimes without one even realizing it," Obi-Wan admitted.

"You loved Master Qui-Gon didn't you?" Anakin asked somewhat hesitantly.

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan and then nodded 'yes'. "He was the closest thing I had to a father and the irony of it is, I don't have anything to compare it to. I don't know my real parents; I've never met them."

"I only knew him for a few days but I miss him." Anakin looked toward the sky. "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to mom."

Turning his gaze back to the star studded sky, the elder replied, "Let's hope we both never find out."

Anakin smiled. "I knew you loved her."

**X**

Obi-Wan lay in his bed. His sleep was restless to say the least. His master had died a thousand times within the last few hours, his dreams looping over and over again. He tried to wake but couldn't force his eyes to open.

He felt something pulling him, something within his mind tugging at him. He searched his thoughts, his memories but found nothing that he could discern as the cause. Forcing himself to consciousness, he sat up in bed and grasped his head between his hands. The aching throb was steady within his psyche.

Stumbling from his bedroom, he made his way to the fresher and splashed cool water upon his face. Looking into the mirror above the sink, a shadow behind him caught his attention. Flicking on the light, his eyes widened. Turning around, his eyes searched the small room but found no one there. He looked into the mirror again but the image was gone.

"Master?"

There was no answer.

**X**

He was fully aware, rested and ready to know what was going on. He was completely healed from his injury, but to him it had just happened. The last few years of his life had been stolen from him. Three and a half years of living he had missed out on. By all accounts he should be dead. The mortal wound he had suffered should have ended his life. His memories of the day it happened were fresh; his last memory was that of a grieving friend and then nothing.

Bant entered the patient's room. She smiled when she saw he was awake. "How are we feeling?"

He took a deep breath and blinked. "When did you become a healer?" he asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"About three years ago. You've been out for quite a while." she checked his vitals, writing down the information as she went.

"You took care of me, didn't you?"

Pausing in her ministrations, she answered, "Yes, I did, as well as many other healers."

He grasped her finned hand. "Thank you, Bant."

She brushed her free hand against a course cheek. "You're welcome." Feeling the scratchy stiffness beneath her fin, she laughed. "You could use a shave, and a haircut for that matter."

Looking down at his chest, he noticed the long strands of chestnut. "Yes, I guess I could."

Sensing that he had questions, Bant soothed his mind. "I'll contact Master Yoda and have him come down."

"That would be much appreciated."


	7. Fear Calmed

**Chapter 7**

Anakin woke earlier than usual. Yawing, he thoroughly stretched his limbs before rolling out of bed. Making his way to the fresher, he flicked on the light, as it had no window to allow sunlight in, and squinted at the sudden brightness that flooded the room. Deciding that a good cleansing with water would be preferable to a sonic shower, he stepped into the stall and blindly reached out, turning the knobs until the temperature was the way he liked. The warm water poured onto tired muscles helping them to relax.

Having cleaned his body and hair, he rinsed the soap off and made sure to take his leisure in this rare treat. Water being scarce on this desert world caused the majority of their showers to be sonic. But today, he needed the warmth and the gentle massage of the water to ease his aching back. He took his time getting dressed before making his way into the kitchen. Pulling some milk from the cooling unit, Anakin poured himself a generous glass as he sat down at the table, grabbing a muffin from the plate in the center. He took a few bites when he suddenly noticed that the house seemed eerily quiet.

"Obi-Wan?" When no response was forthcoming, he rose from his seat and walked into his master's bedroom. The bed was empty and the covers were in disarray. He frowned, knowing that Obi-Wan always made his bed first thing when he got up.

He walked through the rest of the cottage and found it to be empty. Running to the door, he swung it open and walked outside turning a circle as he did so. The sand went on for miles with no one in sight.

"Obi-Wan!" he yelled, again no answer. He ran around the back of the house. Shielding his eyes he glanced around the area, his gaze coming to rest on a figure sitting in the sand a fair distance away.

He trekked the distance to where his master sat in meditation. His eyes burned with the tears that had now stained his cheeks. He was upset, no, he was angry. He stood before the man who had come to mean the world to him outside of his mother.

"Where were you?!" He demanded, "I couldn't find you! I woke up and you were gone, no note, no nothing! Your bed wasn't even made; it was like someone came in and stole you! The house was empty!" Anakin screamed between hitches, his voice mixed with anger and grief.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and waited until the young man had finished. He stood, preparing to chastise his apprentice for his outburst. He opened his mouth to speak when Anakin's fist came out of nowhere. He felt the sting against his cheek as the young man hit him with all his weight behind it. He stumbled and fell back, Anakin falling with him. The boy fought with the sand as he struggled to regain his footing. "Don't ever do that again!" He stood, turning to walk back toward the house.

"Anakin, wait!"

The padawan stopped. "Do you know what it's like to wake up and have no one there? And then to have that person not answer when you call?" he asked, his voice unnaturally calm for all the turmoil he had just been in.

Obi-Wan walked up behind him and stood quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize," the voice was regretful.

Anakin leaned back against the figure behind him. "Just don't do that again," he stated firmly, his anger dissipating but the fear he felt still palpable. "Please don't ever do that...." his voice trailed as he began moving back toward the house.

"I won't, I promise." He heard his master's firmly rooted words as he slowed his pace in order for Obi-Wan to catch up.

Finally making it back to the house, Obi-Wan entered behind his apprentice and closed the door. Anakin had grown quiet.

"I didn't realize what time it was." Obi-Wan sat down in the kitchen chair and lay his head on his folded arms upon the table.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Meditating. I found the silence out there to be soothing."

Anakin looked around for a moment before he rose from his seat. Opening the cabinet door he took down the med supply kit and walked back to where his master was sitting. "How long were you out there?"

"Since late last night." Obi-Wan lifted his head and sat back in the chair.

"Why?" Anakin asked as he took out some antiseptic wipes and a tube of antibiotic ointment.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied as he watched his apprentice doctor the small area of broken skin on his left cheek.

"The dreams?" The padawan asked, placing the contaminated wipe upon the table before opening the cylinder of cream.

Obi-Wan met his gaze. "You know about them?"

Anakin nodded. "I heard you. I use to come in and sit with you until they went away. It seemed to help because they never lasted long while I was there, but…"

"But?" Obi-wan prodded as he took the medicine and applied it to the cut.

"You woke up one night and said you could handle them on your own, that I should go back to my room and stay there."

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan sighed. He looked at Anakin. "I couldn't get back to sleep after the one last night. It felt like someone was trying to get my attention and when I went to the fresher last night, I could've sworn that I saw Qui-Gon standing behind me when I looked in the mirror. But when I turned there was no one there." He put the cap back on the container and placed it back in the med box before running his hands through his now shoulder length hair. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"That's why you were meditating, trying to find answers," Anakin deduced as he placed the pack back into the cabinet.

"Yes, but it didn't help. There were no answers to be found."

**X**

"Have questions you do." the elder master hobbled into the room and took a seat next to the bed.

"You get right to the point, Master."

"Three and a half years you have waited; want to wait a few more days do you?" Yoda asked, his ears twitching with mischief.

"No, I would prefer not to." Qui-Gon shifted the pillows behind his back before laying his hands within his lap. "Where is my padawan?"

"Went to Tatooine he did to train the boy."

"I don't understand."

"Remember do you that made him promise to train Skywalker?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes. Time was short and I couldn't, I shouldn't have...."

"Too late for regrets now it is. Train the boy he is _without_ the Council's permission. Your defiance he has, taught him well you did. Left the Order he has to keep his promise." Yoda explained.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "He left the Jedi Order? Being a Jedi was his dream, he wouldn't just give it up!"

"Keeping his promise to you was more to him than his dream. Allow him to resign I could not, made him keep his lightsaber – your lightsaber – I did. But know this the Council does not." Yoda rested his chin upon the top of his gimmer stick. "Time on Tatooine will change him. Sense I do that he will not be the same as when he left."

"You underestimate him; there is strength within him. He will take the changes his time there may bring, and he will learn from them. He will still be Obi-Wan. He may have left the Jedi but the training has not left him."

Yoda's ears perked further forward. "Yes, strong is he but also teachable by life's lessons," he agreed.

The Jedi silently acknowledged the truth in that. "He's always taken each one to heart and applied it where necessary," he replied. Qui-Gon absently ran his hand along the area of his abdomen that the saber had pierced, wondering, _How am I alive?_


	8. An Offer and Discipline

**Chapter 8**

Shmi sat with Cliegg outside her small humble dwelling watching the lights faintly flicker within the city, one at a time going out as the late hours approached.

"I think I may have done something wrong when I was here last," Cliegg interrupted the silence.

Turning toward him, Shmi's brow furrowed in question.

"Well, I don't think Anakin was too keen on me being here. I could see it in his eyes." He smiled self-consciously.

Shaking her head, Shmi laughed lightly as she explained, "It wasn't you. Anakin is having a hard time letting go. It was just the two of us for so long that he doesn't really know anything else."

"He's been living with Obi-Wan for the past three years, hasn't that helped a bit?" Cliegg asked, confused.

"Yes, but as Obi-Wan explained it to me, Anakin looks to him as an older brother and not competition for my affections. To him, this is still _his_ home."

"Is this your home, Shmi?" Cliegg asked, his voice somewhat nervous.

Shmi shook her head 'no' and then slightly shrugged her shoulders with indecision. "Somewhat I guess. My home has always been where Anakin is."

Cliegg sighed deeply before turning to look at Shmi. "The thing is this, you are a strong woman Shmi: gracious, kind, caring, and you love your family-"

"Now Cliegg, I'm not-" Shmi interrupted.

Cliegg moved off his seat and sat on the sand in front of her clasping her hands. Rushing forward he continued, "Please, don't interrupt." He replied as he swallowed hard. "Shmi, I would be honored if you would allow me to buy your freedom. I don't feel right doing it behind your back and I don't want you to feel as though you're indebted to me for doing so. I will give you your papers and I will set you free. I only ask that you allow me to continue to call on you from time to time as we have been doing. Perhaps in time and with your consent, I will ask for your hand in marriage. But first, I want you to experience true freedom and all that it offers." Cliegg swallowed audibly and waited for her reply.

Shmi's eyes grew wider with each word that came from this gentle man's heart. _Free._ "I can't let you do that, Cliegg. As much as I wish for my own freedom, I can't allow you to do that."

"Listen to me; you are worth so much and more and it's about time you start believing in that. If you're worried about where you would live, I've already spoken to Obi-Wan and he's got an extra room. He also gives his blessing. If he feels I am an honest man with no deception within my heart, can you perhaps give me a chance outside of slavery?"

Shmi was touched by the faith that Obi-Wan had placed in this man. She knew he wouldn't have dealt out a blessing upon their potential union if he himself believed there to be something amiss about Cliegg Lars. Nodding her acceptance of freedom and a long awaited proper courtship, she smiled. "I accept."

Cliegg chuckled and gathered her into his arms. "I promise to do everything I can to make sure you never regret this."

She pulled back, raising her hand to touch his cheek. "I know."

**X**

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan paced in the common area waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" the reply was muffled, distracted.

"We need to talk." Obi-Wan had allowed Anakin to calm down after his outburst the previous day and was now going to confront his padawan concerning the anger he had allowed to control his actions.

Anakin walked into the living area with a droid part in his hand. Twisting the mechanism, he popped the top off revealing a bundle of wires. He sat down on the nearest chair, his gaze never leaving the metal gold mine in his hand.

Obi-Wan sighed audibly and walked over to his apprentice, reaching down he snatched the piece from Anakin and held it up for inspection. "What's this?"

"It's the new circuit board for the droid I'm building."

"Droid? When did you start that?"

"Today." Anakin shrugged as if it should have already been common knowledge.

Setting the piece aside, Obi-Wan studied his apprentice. "Yesterday, in your concern that I was missing, you allowed yourself to become angry."

Anakin stiffened but didn't dispel Obi-Wan's words. He swallowed and waited for his mentor to continue.

"You acted on that anger, padawan, when you struck me." Obi-Wan waited for some form of response but none came. Sighing audibly he questioned, "Did it make you feel better?"

"A little," Anakin admitted, suddenly realizing that if his master had wanted to he could've taken him down without a thought.

"Well I'm glad that you felt better because my jaw is still sore," Obi-Wan stated, his cold gaze resting on the blond bowed head.

"There was so much inside, master, so much and I couldn't dispel it. I couldn't release it." Anakin tried to form an argument and yet was speaking from his heart.

"Did you try?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

"What did you feel?"

"At first I felt confusion because the house was so quiet, then it turned to panic when I saw how messy your room was and then when I called for you and you didn't answer I became afraid. When I saw you out there on the sand, I was relieved because you were okay and you were here. But then the closer I got to you the angrier I got. You didn't answer." Anakin fell silent.

"We've been working on this for a while now, padawan. I thought we had finally succeeded in this area."

"So did I," he whispered.

Obi-Wan was suddenly at a loss. _If Qui-Gon were here,_ he thought and then shunned that way of thinking. "So now what?"

Anakin's head snapped up at the question. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think your punishment should be?"

Anakin's eyes widened as he replied, "You're asking me to decide my own punishment?"

At Obi-Wan's confirming nod, Anakin's face fell. "Extra meditation I suppose."

"And?"

"And what?"

"If I recall correctly, Mr. Lars has some mechanical problems on his farm that need tending to. You're a whiz with mechanical things. You'll be working for him until all repairs are complete."

His eyes burned with resentment. "I thought you were going to let me pick my sentence."

Smiling, Obi-Wan reached down and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I did. And then I added to it. Really Anakin, you were letting yourself off too easily."

"So he gets free labor and I get to be a slave until these so called projects are complete," Anakin complained as he rose from his chair. He snatched up his droid part and walked to his room.

Obi-Wan followed behind him and leaned against the door way. "You are no one's slave padawan. I believe this project will be good for you. You'll meet Cliegg's son and have someone your own age to talk to. And maybe you'll even learn to like them." Obi-Wan started to walk away and then turned back. "When you're finished pouting perhaps we can spar for a bit." He began counting as he continued his trek down the corridor. _One, two, three, fo…_

"Master?"

Obi-Wan smiled, and then quickly composed himself before turning around. His eyebrow raised, he replied, "Yes?"

"I'm ready if you are," was the hesitant response.

He momentarily considered his apprentice, causing the young one to shift under the scrutiny. Deciding the poor boy had waited long enough, he gestured toward his room. "Get your saber and meet me outside."

Anakin's smile was brighter that the suns. "Yes Master."


	9. A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 9**

Taking hold of the parallel bars in front of him, Qui-Gon lifted himself to a standing position while placing the majority of his weight upon his arms. Once he was steady, he cautiously lifted his right foot forcing it to take a step forward. His foot scuffed upon the floor as he used his hip to initiate the movement; thereby, turning the non-cooperative limb into a diagonal angle.

He bit down on his lip to keep his frustration from being voiced. Breathing heavily, he straightened the limb before once again leaning forward upon his arms. He glared at his left lower appendage as if somehow thinking that that would make it leap to his command. Concentrating, he closed his eyes and with a boost of energy from the Force, the lower extremity slowly lifted and stepped forward.

His chest rose fast and steady from his exertion. A small satisfied smile found its way to his lips. It wasn't much, but he had just taken his first steps.

"Master Jinn!"

Moving his head to the side so he didn't look toward his unwanted guest, he moaned in protest of the forthcoming confrontation.

As the figure moved closer, he could feel the irritation being broadcast for all force users to sense. "What do you think you are doing?! You're not due to begin another round of physical therapy 'till next week! You could have done more damage than good!"

Taking a deep breath in an effort to control his temper, as it had been madly fluctuating the past few months, he looked into the eyes of his tormentor. "Now I understand why Obi-Wan couldn't wait to get away from the healers ward."

"Ha, ha. I would take that as a compliment except I wasn't a healer at that time. Let me help you get back into the hover chair," the physician stated, moving around behind the Jedi Master in an attempt to help him to sit back down.

Qui-Gon turned around as far as his body would allow while still holding the rails. "NO!"

Bant looked up, startled but unruffled. "Don't get huffy with me, now you either accept my help or I'll sedate you and have the med droids move you back to the infirmary. Which do you prefer?"

Qui-Gon glared at the healer a moment before finally releasing a sigh of defeat and allowing her to help him back to the medical center.

The walk through the Temple was quiet. Bant looked down periodically to see that her patient was still resting his head upon his hand as she directed the chair through the corridors. "You have to talk to me sometime, you know. You and Obi never were ones to stay upset for too long."

"How could you possibly remember? My pada…he hasn't been in Temple for the past four years and I've been in a coma."

She chuckled but her gaze held no mirth. She knew he missed him as much as she did, probably more so. "As soon as you're stronger, Master Yoda said you could go to Tatooine." She turned the corner and pushed the chair into the medical wing. Carefully maneuvering around the obstacles in the waiting area, she located his room and entered. Stopping next to the bed she gauged her patient's mood before attempting to ask a question. "Do you want to shower before climbing into a fresh linen bed?"

He looked over toward the fresher. "You aren't planning on helping are you?" He only half jokingly asked.

"That would definitely be a resounding 'no'," she stated, a slight bit of humor coloring her words.

"Then yes, a hot shower would feel good." Taking the controls, Qui-Gon directed the chair into the fresher and closed the door.

**X**

Slipping from shadow to shadow along the buildings, Anakin made his way to his mother's quarters. He knew he shouldn't be out during the day but he needed to speak with Shmi. Arriving at the home he had lived in for six years, he entered and wandered into his old bedroom to gather a few things before Shmi arrived home.

The door opened and Anakin heard her enter but also realized that she wasn't alone. The flapping of wings accompanying her signaled that Watto had followed her in.

"He offered a large price. I could get my debts paid off from that no good swindler that took your son."

Shmi offered Watto no satisfaction of seeing the fury in her eyes as he spoke of the Jedi who had freed her Anakin. "So you're planning on selling me too then?" She asked, worry etched in the skin circling her eyes. "If Anakin were to return how would he know how to find me?" She had to make him believe that she didn't want to leave if this plan of her and Cliegg's was going to work.

Watto scratched at his chin. "If Ani were to come back he would have already. He left you here so what does it matter?"

Shmi turned away from her owner and sighed. "So how much am I worth?"

"Not as much as Ani but enough to balance the books. He will be by in two days to fetch you so pack your things."

Watto left without another word. Shutting the door, Shmi smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pressed her forehead to the door and took a deep breath, _Free. In two days I'll be free._ She could hardly believe it. She and Ani would have what they had always wanted, _freedom._ And they would have it together.

A sound behind her caught her attention and she quickly turned around. She gasped as she saw Anakin standing a few feet from her, his eyes blazing and his hands shaking. "He's selling you?!"

Moving quickly, she walked over to stand in front of her son. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, her arms firmly wound around his shoulders. "Anakin, let me explain." Before she could continue, he shoved her back and glared at her accusingly.

"Explain?! Explain what, mom? He's selling you what is there to explain?! We'll lose you! We can't…" He quieted a moment before turning away. Taking advantage of his distraction, she quickly pressed the button on the comm. link that Obi-Wan had given her hoping he would arrive soon.

Staying where she was in order to not frighten her boy who was tense enough to spur into action at any moment, she calmly began her tale, "Anakin, Watto is selling me but out of this I will gain my freedom."

He spun around and looked at her as if she had gone mad. "How? Like when Gardulla sold us to Watto? Was that a way of us gaining our freedom? How is that freedom?"

"Because Cliegg has promised to give me my papers for me to do with as I wish. He is going to hire a physician to remove the implant and to destroy it. He is going to give me my independence so I can make my own choices about my life and what I want to do with it. Oh, Ani, this will be for the best. You'll see," She replied as she rested a hand upon the top of his head and brought his forehead to rest on her shoulder.

"Lars is the one buying you?" his voice was low and angry.

"Cliegg has asked _permission_ to free me," she said, stressing the word.

"Why?" raising his head he stepped away and began pacing. "What does he want in return?"

"Nothing."

Shaking his head, Anakin replied, "No one does something this big that doesn't want something in return."

"You're right," a new voice entered the conversation.

Anakin looked behind his mother to see his master step inside and shut the door. "You knew about this?"

"Yes, Anakin, I did. Cliegg came to me with his plan a few weeks ago."

"So what does he want?"

"He wants simply for your mother to be self-sufficient and for the chance to offer a proper courtship should she allow."

Anakin's head snapped back and a look of disgust came across his face. "Courtship?!"

Shmi blushed slightly. "Cliegg is a good man, Ani. I have given him my permission to call upon me should he still wish."

Anakin shook his head. "No." he paced wildly through the small dining area as he tried desperately to grasp this. _If I get rid of Watto then she would be free without the strings attached,_ he thought, but then a comforting presence dispelled that thought from his mind.

_/ Be mindful padawan mine. That line of thought will lead you down a path I would not wish you to go /_

He looked up sharply and for the first time since the bond had been formed he wished that his master would leave him alone. "And how do you know it's not a path that _I_ wish to follow?"

Obi-Wan was momentarily speechless; no Jedi wanted to travel the path of the dark side except he knew that that thought, for him at least, was hypocrisy in and of itself. Regaining his equilibrium, he calmed his thoughts before replying. "It is a path that takes away, Anakin; it offers isolation and loneliness. It is a path that is easy to follow because it requires no effort to do evil. Everything you know would be lost to you if you took that road."

Shmi gasped at the implication of what she had just heard. "Anakin?"

He looked between the two people who were his world. His gaze resting on Obi-Wan, he asked, "And how would you know anything of the dark side? Your faultless."

"I've watched as my own master nearly drowned in his grief and lust for revenge when the woman he forbiddingly loved died. I watched his former apprentice commit suicide because he would rather die than face the Council for the atrocities he committed. I saw a world torn apart, children and parents separated on opposite sides warring against one another and I myself in the middle of it. I shortly lived with the surge of power it offered in my thirst for vengeance when the sith killed Qui-Gon. I know the dark side, Anakin, more intimately than I would care to admit. And everyday I deal with the 'what if's' in the decisions I have made. That, padawan, is how I know."

Anakin's mouth opened and closed several times while he searched the face of his mentor, looking for some sign that everything he thought he had known about this man was still in tact. What he saw was what he knew with the added presence of a life long lived within the mind and body of a twenty-nine year old. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything; show respect and listen to your mother."

Anakin nodded and sat down. Shmi sat down next to him as she offered a nod of appreciation to Obi-Wan. "The plan is this, son. Cliegg will buy my ownership papers tomorrow and will come to get me the following day. Giving Watto time to deactivate the transmitter and sign the papers tomorrow afternoon. Cliegg is then going to give me my freedom before he takes me to your and Obi-Wan's home." Anakin's eyes lifted from the table top to his mother's warm brown pools. "Obi-Wan has offered me a home and I've taken him up on it. And when I am ready, Cliegg and I will discuss what part he may or may not have in our lives."

"Courting leads to marriage doesn't it?" Anakin asked with a hint of dread in his eyes.

Obi-Wan grinned, turning his face away from his surrogate family as he waited for Shmi to answer.

"In some cases, if the two people involved come to love and respect one another, then yes it can. Otherwise they hopefully remain friends and go their separate ways."

"I don't want things to change."

Shmi placed a hand on his cheek. "I know, but you can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. It's a part of life, Ani, a wonderful part."

Anakin had visibly calmed and that fact alone was enough to calm his guardians. He suddenly routed his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Adding to my punishment, huh? You did that on purpose."

Obi-Wan smirked slightly. "You and Owen are getting along nicely from what I've observed."

"It was a trap to get me to like them wasn't it?"

"Not a trap, Anakin, a learning experience. If we were at the Temple, we would be traveling on missions meeting a variety of species on different worlds with various personality quirks and such. Since you're not supposed to be traveling into town during the day due to Watto discovering that you're actually on planet, I haven't been able to give you any diplomatic instruction in this area; and the shame of it is that Mos Eisley certainly has a diverse populace that would have been perfect for such training. Sending you to work with Owen and Cliegg was the next best thing and the fact that it coincides with this event was merely coincidence." Obi-Wan wasn't known for his diplomatic skills for nothing. He and Qui-Gon were the best at what they did, or so they had been told time and again.

Anakin allowed the corner of his mouth to raise in a half smile as he listened to his mentor try to explain his way out of the mess he had voluntarily gotten himself into. Having heard the whole scenario, he grinned. "Yeah, I bet. You do realize that gibberish only works on the weak minded."

"Well, if the galaxy were full of them then there would be no need for diplomats now would there?"

Shmi laughed as she listened to them banter back and forth. She had actually been concerned at first with the way they had suddenly seemed so at odds with one another, but quickly dispelled those feelings while watching the closeness they shared as friends and brothers come to the surface to smooth away any misdirected hurts and in the process forgiving and forgetting.


	10. Of Home and Visions

**Chapter 10**

Anakin and Obi-Wan hurriedly swept from room to room, each involved in one task or another to prepare their home for their new arrival. Once certain that the house was as clean as they could possibly make it, they stood side by side in the living area scanning for anything they may have missed.

"You remembered to place fresh linens on the bed, sweep the floor, and dust the furniture in the spare room, right?"

"Yes, master. And you remembered to stock the cooling unit and the cupboards so we can eat for the next few weeks, right?"

They both glanced at each other and grinned before falling back into the chairs behind them for a quick rest before their soon to be houseguest arrived.

"So how long do you think it will be before Mr. Lars asks Mom to marry him?" Anakin asked, his eyes still holding an unsteady amount of emotion concerning this topic.

Obi-Wan studied him sympathetically before responding. "A year, if that. They've gotten close over this last cycle; we may as get use to the idea of the Lars' being part of our family."

Anakin turned to study the ceiling. His eyes roamed over the smooth surface as he thought through his next question. "The Jedi aren't allowed to marry. Have you ever loved master in a way that you may have wanted to marry? Did Master Qui-Gon ever love?"

Obi-Wan was shaken a bit by the question. He hadn't thought about that part of his life in quite some time. He briefly wondered what she thought of him having left the Order for a second time. Hearing Anakin shift in his chair, Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts. "Yes, padawan, I have loved. When we first discovered our feelings, we were too young to think of anything but wanting to be together. So no, I didn't think of marriage, or the future for that matter, at that time."

"What happened?"

"Master Qui-Gon found out, and after a discussion that involved Master Yoda I was told I had to make a decision: the Jedi or life outside the Order."

"You chose the Jedi," Anakin said.

Nodding his head, he sighed deeply. "Yes, but that didn't make the feelings go away. We promised one another that we would bury them and never again remind each other of what we had sacrificed in order to remain in the only life we had ever known."

Anakin's eyes widened. "You still love her."

Obi-Wan didn't answer, but he nodded slightly before clearing his throat and changing the subject. "Master Qui-Gon also loved and I think that theirs could have been one that exceeded the Council's wishes, but she died while on a mission a couple years after Qui-Gon had started my training.

"That's sad."

Obi-Wan allowed a sad smile to escape. "Yes, it is."

"You left the Order to train me. What made that different than say, wanting to be with the girl you loved?"

"You were a gift to me from Qui-Gon." He laughed self-consciously as he noticed Anakin's dumbfounded look. "He asked that I train you. How could I turn that down?"

"You didn't want to in the beginning did you?" Anakin asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to, I didn't know what to do with you. I was a padawan myself, Anakin. I had lost Qui-Gon and gained an apprentice in the same day. It took time for me to adjust to the changes."

The youth grew quiet as he contemplated all he had heard. "Do you regret coming here? Do you wish you could go back?"

Obi-Wan met his padawan's gaze. "No. I do not regret one moment I have spent in the company of you and your mother. And I most certainly do not regret leaving the Order to train you. I admit that I miss it sometimes, but it's more my master that I miss than the actual Jedi and Temple. As for going back, I can't imagine trying to place myself as I am now back into that life."

When Anakin remained silent, Obi-Wan commented, "You're rather inquisitive today."

The young padawan shrugged with indifference. "I just had some things on my mind."

"Did you get the information you were seeking?"

Anakin nodded and relaxed into his chair as did Obi-Wan; the two of them lapsed into a comfortable and easy silence.

**X**

Cliegg and Shmi arrived an hour after the boys had sat down to relax. Anakin opened the door and enveloped his mother into a tight hug before stepping back and taking her things from Cliegg and leading her to the spare bedroom.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. I'm right across the hall if you need anything."

Shmi smiled gratefully; a tear traced its way down her cheek. "I'm free, Ani." She whispered, almost afraid to say it aloud for fear of it being a dream. She took the papers from her pocket and showed them to Anakin. Cliegg's signature was written beneath Watto's where monies paid and proof of ownership had been exchanged. Reading further, he noticed that Cliegg had then signed another line that gave his mother full possession of herself, her freedom. Seeing that he was reading and re-reading the same line that she had read a dozen times on the way there, she reached over and placed her hand on his cheek. "We're free, son. We belong to no one."

Anakin looked down to meet his mother's gaze, nodding his head in agreement as the lump in his throat wouldn't allow him to vocalize his joy. Hastily he walked away from Shmi and into the common room. Cliegg and Obi-Wan stood talking but quickly quieted as Anakin hesitantly walked up to Mr. Lars. Without a word, he stretched out his hand and waited for Cliegg to accept it. As Cliegg Lars shook hands with Anakin Skywalker, he thanked the man before him for freeing his mother. Cliegg merely nodded in welcome as he was uncomfortable with showing affection around so many people. Shmi smiled as two of the three men she deeply cared for closed the gap that had lain between them.

Cliegg cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back, running it along his jaw as he looked toward Obi-Wan. "I was just explaining to your brother that to have the slave transmitter removed from Shmi we'll need to travel to Naboo. They're the closest planet with a decent medical facility that can handle this without the risk of infection that these local one man medical organizations around here seem to inflict." Raising his eyes to meet Shmi's, he continued, "I only want the best for your mother, Anakin."

Anakin's eyes widened at the implication of returning to Naboo. Not only would his mother receive the best care, but he would see Padmé again for the first time in four years. Looking to Obi-Wan his eyes pleaded for acceptance of this offer.

A twinkle in his eye, Obi-Wan nodded his consent. "I'll contact the Queen of Naboo and see if she can send a ship for us. It will save us on funds."

"She did say to call if we ever needed anything, Master. I would say this falls beneath that category." Anakin smirked before continuing, "I told you when you sold the ship that we would probably need it again some day, but you said Jedi don't have possessions."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he replied, "We did need the credits at the time youngling. After all, I had to find some way to feed that appetite of yours."

**X**

The therapist once again raised the leg into the air before bending it at the knee and pressing it in as far as it would go before pain once again made itself known. Qui-Gon groaned as the muscle tightened and then went into a spasm as his leg was brought back to its starting position. The physician quickly massaged his calf to release the tension and knots that had resulted from the exercise. "I think that is enough for today Master Jinn."

"How long will it be before I can walk on my own without the parallel bars?" He asked as he sat up and watched the healer clean up the supplies that had been used during his therapy.

"You are progressing well. But I don't anticipate you walking, even with the aid of a cane, for at least another month or two." At his look of frustration she continued, "You were in a coma for three and a half years, Qui-Gon. The healer's did a great job of keeping your blood circulating by exercising your limbs daily but that is all those exercises were for. The muscles are weak as is prone to happen when bedridden to the degree you have been. It takes time to build them back up."

Having accepted her response with a gracious nod of his head he met her gaze. "Thank you for being honest. I'm so tired of everyone telling me that it will be soon. Soon is too broad of a word and I am not always a patient man, especially when there is something important that I need to do."

The therapist smiled in understanding. Placing a hand upon his arm as she moved toward the door, she said, "He will still be there when you are ready."

"I hope you're right," he whispered as she exited the room.

**X**

"Have you contacted him?" Bant demanded as she sat in Yoda's quarters watching the little gnome as he attended to something in his kitchen.

"Not ready is he."

"And who are you to decide? Master Yoda, he has grieved for the loss of a man, a father figure, that meant the world to him. He needs to be told that Qui-Gon is alive!" Bant had had enough of the Jedi Master's obstinate behavior.

Yoda cleared his throat before turning to address the stubborn healer behind him. "Know so much of what he is ready for do you? Know I do of what he has been through. The same, Qui-Gon says, humpf…different the boy has become. Different is his way of thinking now. Feels it the same he does but different it is. Subtle was the change, notice it he did not."

Bant met his gaze with equal fervor. "You haven't even given him a chance! If you don't contact him, I will."

Yoda's ears perked up slightly as he saw the determination in Bant's demeanor. "Hurt him you are willing to do? Ready Qui-Gon is not for such a confrontation. Think of him have you? Or think only of Obi-Wan?"

**X**

The light from the outside traffic, though dimmer than it had been earlier, shown through the large window in Qui-Gon's room. His gaze was fixated in the stars staring blindly through the chaotic masses of traffic to find the direction in which Tatooine would be. His therapy was progressing as the healer had said, but it was too slow for his liking. He longed to call for his padawan, to tell him he lived, to ask him to return. Sighing, he lowered his head and rubbed at his forehead with wariness. Once again he rubbed at the blemish that scarred his abdomen. Master Yoda had made no distinction that he had heard Qui-Gon's muttered comment the day he had explained to him about his padawan's whereabouts. He hadn't offered any explanation of how he managed to survive. Qui-Gon remembered very little of the events. He recalled he and Obi-Wan fighting the sith, them being separated, the saber piercing his abdomen and he vaguely remembered Obi-Wan drawing on the dark side if only for a brief period of time. His heart had threatened to seize when he once again felt his padawan channel the dark currents in order to defeat an opponent. He had worked hard to reclaim Obi-Wan from the dark side influences the boy had allowed himself to be lured into. Qui-Gon's hand continued to absently massage the area as he rested his head back against the pillow behind him.

_"NOOOOO!" he could distantly hear someone scream, the roar of pain within him drowning out everything else. He fell to the floor, his lightsaber landing a few inches from him. His midsection burned from the piercing lance that had invaded his body. His heart was beating loudly, too loudly, pounding in his ears._

_He felt anger and a need for vengeance, he felt darkness. A tiny light flickered within his mind drawing his attention away from the ardent pain his body was in. His conscious focused on the bond with his padawan seeking the brilliance of that much loved presence. Finding it dulled, his mind nearly panicked reaching to calm the chaotic emotions of his apprentice. He could see the duel in his mind's eye. He watched as Obi-Wan was pushed into the pit and his heart sank._

_He felt a tendril unconsciously reach out to him as it always had in intricate situations, seeking stability in this tumultuous time. He weakly grasped hold of it and felt joy flow back to him as his padawan realized he was still alive, although barely._

_The light grew and the brilliance once again overcrowded and chased away the darkness as his apprentice once again called upon the force for the strength to defeat this evil. He heard a scraping sound and vaguely wondered what it was until he heard the snap hiss of a saber. His smile only lit up one corner of his mouth as he felt his padawan's success._

_He felt Obi-Wan lift his head and shoulders from the floor. He opened his eyes to see tears pooling in the blue grey orbs. Obi-Wan shook his head fiercely, denying what his master and the force seemed to be telling him. He reached for the bond they shared and without realizing it tied it to his end. Qui-Gon briefly gasped as his slight hold on life suddenly jerked in its downward spiral as if anchored from above. Unconsciously he slowed his breathing and heartbeat as he had been taught in order to conserve his strength; he needed to communicate to his padawan what he wished him to know. Obi-Wan readily agreed without question to each query his master had asked of him. He placed his hand upon the side of Qui-Gon's head and urged him to sleep. Rising from his position he began calling out for help. He ran through the barricades that had held him prisoner making him too late to help his mentor. Upon finding a technician, he hurriedly raced to the man demanding that he contact the medical facility to help his master._

_The physician's responded quickly, bringing with them supplies and a hover bed. Quickly working to hook Qui-Gon to an IV and placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, Obi-Wan stood back with a helpless look upon his face. The padawan felt a sharp pull on the bond and he doubled over in pain. He grabbed his head not sure what was happening. A physician went to him but the pain had receded as quickly as it had sparked to life; Obi-Wan waved him off motioning toward Qui-Gon. Escorting the hover bed to the infirmary, the healers' quickly set to work on the Jedi Master...._

Qui-Gon awoke with a start, his eyes darting around the immediate area around him in an attempt to get his bearings. His eyes strayed to the city of Coruscant and he realized he had fallen asleep. Sighing, he noticed that his hand was still hovering above the disfigured skin that lay beneath his tunic. Realization hit him like a blow to the face, the force had just shown him what he couldn't remember. Catching his breath, he breathed deeply as he became conscious of the fact that his sudden alertness had left him with an unfinished end.

**X**

Tossing restlessly on the bunk in the small cabin aboard the Queen's ship, Obi-Wan suddenly sprang from his agitated rest and sat upright. He felt as though he couldn't get enough air, his chest heaving with the exertion of trying to calm himself. He hadn't had a dream surrounding this terrible event in quite some time. During the much hated apparition, he could have sworn that he felt another presence lingering in the backdrop.

Rubbing his sparsley bearded chin, he left the close quarters to get away from his nightmare. Shmi sat in the cockpit watching the stars of hyperspace go by with such awe that Obi-Wan couldn't help but stand back and watch her child like curiosity. Smiling, he chuckled as she sat back abruptly as the illusion of her close concentration got the better of her.

"If you stare at them too long they begin to appear to fly straight at you," he explained quietly as he entered the area and sat behind the flight controls.

Shmi blushed with embarrassment. "I've never seen anything like this before." She said as she gestured toward the spectacle before her.

"Wait until we reach Naboo. Anakin couldn't soak up enough of it when we were there last."

"I take it there is an abundance of water?" Shmi questioned knowingly.

Obi-Wan nodded as his eyes stared off into the distance.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, gently pressing a hand to his arm to gain his attentions.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I dreamt of my master's death. But it was different this time; it was as if I was seeing it from someone else's point of view."

"Could it be that returning to Naboo is bringing all of this up again?"

"Possibly. I've meditated on it but the force is being eerily silent on the matter. It's as if it's hiding something."

Not knowing what to say as she didn't understand the mysteries of the force and the interaction Anakin and Obi-Wan had with it, she kept silent and offered the only thing she could, silent support and an ear to listen.


	11. Naboo

**Chapter 11**

Trying hard not to run, Padmé walked quickly along the corridors to the landing platform. She had forgone the wardrobe and make-up of the Queen for the simple dress of a young woman from Naboo. Her handmaidens jogged to keep up with her long strides as did the security that was assigned to guard her on this day.

Entering the hanger, she hung back slightly as the ship hovered in preparation to land. As it lowered gently to the platform, she smiled brightly when she saw Anakin behind the controls, but his attentions were on the console.

The hatch hissed with released air as it opened and began lowering. Obi-Wan stood at the top with Shmi, Cliegg, and Owen by his side. Before any of them could make a move to exit, Anakin came hurriedly through the barrier to run down the plank. Owen made a face of disgust at his new found acquaintance as he watched him pick the Queen up and twirl her around. She laughed out loud before demanding that he put her down. Anakin grinned and placed her lightly on her feet. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bottom of the gang plank just as his mother stepped off the ship.

"Padmé, you remember my mother," he excitedly introduced.

"Of course; it's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Skywalker." Padmé smiled in welcome as she gently shook her hand.

Shmi returned the pleasantry as she introduced Cliegg and Owen. Obi-Wan stood off to the side as he was prone to do when Anakin suddenly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the group. "Padmé, you remember Obi-Wan?"

Padmé turned and focused on the former Jedi with upset eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Aren't you the one that promised to bring this young man for frequent visits? I would not call once in four years frequent Jedi Kenobi." Padmé stood regally before him, her expression daring him to dispute her complaint.

Obi-Wan bowed while responding, "You're right Milady. I neglected the promise I made; I apologize."

Padmé suddenly grinned as she offered her friend's mentor a quick hug. "You're no fun, Obi-Wan. You give in way too easily."

Obi-Wan smirked as she pulled away. "I blame it on my proper upbringing, Milady."

"I thought we had been through this the last time you were here. Please, Obi-Wan, call me Padmé or I'll have to insist on calling you Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan mock shivered at the thought and received varying degrees of chuckles as the rest of the family gathered around them as they walked into the palace.

**X**

After dinner, while everyone was preoccupied with the physician that was currently explaining in a more detailed level the surgical procedure that would remove Shmi's slave implant, Obi-Wan quietly slipped away. He walked the halls of the palace not really thinking of where he was going. Images of the battle he and so many others had fought in flooded his mind. Some were so real that he could almost see them as they raced around him in an attempt to complete their duty. Shaking his head, he quickly stopped as he noticed the tall steel doors in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what lay behind that gate.

Lifting a hand that shook noticeably, he pressed the activation switch to the side of the entrance and watched as the steel barrier lifted to reveal the numerous walkways where he and Qui-Gon had fought the sith. Hesitantly stepping inside, a quick rush of emotion swelled inside of him as the events from that day came rushing to embrace him full force; he staggered slightly as he was shaken from the impact. His gaze was wild as he watched the images in his minds eye fight along the catwalks. He followed them until they reached the laser beam lights that had cut him off from his master and the abomination that they fought.

He looked down the long corridor through the red hazed beams. Noticing a control panel to the left of where he stood, he walked over to study it before realizing it contained the switches that would deactivate the cycling of the obstructions in front of him. Pressing the levers one by one, he heard more than saw the doors shutting down. Once the last hindrance had disappeared, he began his descent into the core reactor room.

He stood at its entrance as he surveyed the remnants of the place that had taken his master's life. The circular shape drew his eyes to the pit he had fallen into as did his feet as they unconsciously stepped to the edge to peer down into the hole where the sith had vanished.

A hand upon his shoulder startled him and he nearly lost his balance if not for the strong arms that reacted quickly in pulling him back from the rim of what appeared to be a bottomless well.

The arms that encircled his chest were holding tightly as the figure they were attached to waited patiently for his breathing to even out before releasing him.

Obi-Wan felt panic as he struggled to free himself from the one who temporarily held him captive.

"Easy, Master," Anakin said in answer to his sudden alarm.

Obi-Wan took deep breaths to calm his racing heart from the memories that had once again begun to plague him. Once he had calmed, Anakin backed them up a bit further away from the pit before releasing his friend.

"So this is where it happened," Anakin stated in quiet reverence to the man that had fallen.

Nodding, Obi-Wan looked to his right where he had held his dying mentor. He kneeled down on the floor and sat in silence. Anakin sat down beside him, and waited.

**X**

Qui-Gon entered the training salle that had served as his rehabilitation center a few months after he first awakened. He was determined to speed-up his recovery, but in order to do so he would have to tend to his exercises more often than what the therapist was allowing. The first few months had been spent in just being able to sit up by himself without someone helping him to push himself up. When he had accomplished that task, the therapist came in to begin his training, first of which included strengthening his upper body.

He grasped hold of some weighted ankle bands and strapped them to his legs. He then lifted his leg as high as he could before lowering it as gently as possible and repeating. His arms had recovered quickly as he was constantly using them to lift himself from the bed to the hover chair and vice versa. Not to mention pulling himself up to the parallel bars. His upper body was as strong as it had been before the accident; it was his lower extremities that needed tending to now. And when he was up and about, he would need to start on the next area, his cardiovascular system. He tended to become winded easily whereas before he could spar with his apprentice for hours before the toll of the workout finally caused him to need rest.

The sweat beading on his forehead as he strained against the weight on his ankle was annoying to say the least. He lay there momentarily before sitting up and lifting himself back into his hover chair. Moving over to the bag hanging in the center of the room, Qui-Gon stilled his movement while staring at the weighted sack. Taking both hands, he grasped hold of each side and held it. His mind was reliving the events of the past year: waking up, finding out the child he had raised had left his home to fulfill a promise he should have never had to make, his body was out of control and wouldn't do as he bid it, he was tired and scared though he would admit it to no one, and he was angry. Angry with himself for being too caught up in his need to protect his apprentice that he didn't wait for him during the battle; thereby, leaving the boy to fight the sith alone.

His anger was increasing within him. He knew he should release it to the force but he didn't want to. He wanted to feel his failures; he wanted to feel the heat that burned through his veins at the thought of the three and a half years that had been stolen from him due to the darkness that he had failed to kill. His hand struck out on its own accord, slamming into the sand filled bag sending it swinging. His other hand smacked hard on the tough outer covering as it swung back toward his way. One after the other knocked into the bag until he couldn't hit it anymore. When he stopped, he held his head in shame at having lost control, something he would have chastised his apprentice for doing. Sadness crept past his barriers and seeped into his mind. Tilting his head to the side, his brow furrowed as he wondered where this unexpected grief had come from as he knew that it wasn't his. Before he could grasp it and follow it back to the source, it dissipated as if it had never been.

"Feel better do you?" The strange dialect caught his attention and he maneuvered his chair to face his unwanted guest.

Qui-Gon merely stared at the wizened master before nodding that it did indeed make him feel better.

"But?" Yoda prompted.

"It isn't the Jedi way, and it isn't my way."

Yoda smiled understandingly before turning to walk from the room.

**X**

Lars, Skywalker, and Kenobi waited in the lounge for news of Shmi's wellbeing. The three men paced the room aware of where the others were so their paths would not collide. When the doctor stepped in, they hurriedly walked over to the physician and waited with bated breath.

"We located the receiver, removed it, and she's doing fine." The healer smiled as they allowed their relief to show. "The incision we made is on the upper chest. The transmitter had lodged its way into some tissue just under her collarbone causing her to have sporadic bouts of pain which she will no longer have any problems with."

"Can we see her?" Anakin and Cliegg asked in unison.

Obi-Wan laughed softly at their eagerness.

"Yes, but only for a bit. She needs her rest."

"When can she be released?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin turned to view his mentor and gave him an understanding look. He knew that Obi-Wan wanted to leave soon. This planet held recollections that he hadn't been ready to face.

"If she continues to do well through the night, I'd say tomorrow afternoon. But no traveling for at least a week."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Understood."

The three of them walked quietly into Shmi's room as if afraid that stepping too loudly would disturb her. They shouldn't have worried; she turned to look at them and offered a welcoming but tired expression.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked as he was the first to reach her bedside.

"Tired but well," she answered.

"We won't keep you. We just wanted to say hello and to see you for ourselves," Cliegg said. He gently kissed the back of her hand and patted it softly. She returned the gesture by squeezing his before retracting her hand in order to hug Anakin.

"The doctor says you may be able to leave tomorrow afternoon but that you can't travel till the end of the week," Anakin said.

"I don't know, Ani, it's kind of nice having people wait on me here. A change of pace I think," she teased before releasing him.

"We'd better get going. We'll stop by tomorrow." Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin's arm and led him to the door knowing that his apprentice would just assume stay right where he was.

"Behave you three."

Cliegg offered her one of his rare grins, ones he used just with her. "We will."

**X**

Owen sat on the roof of the palace outside his window watching the city of Naboo. He breathed deeply allowing the scent of various flowers and the smell of water to enter his senses. The handmaidens had joked with him about his ability to smell water. He had tried to explain that where he came from it wasn't an abundance that they could take for granted. Here, it just smelled of water everywhere. A light shower began to fall and Owen turned his face toward the heavens. His smile widened with each drop that fell upon his face.

"It's wonderful isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Why would you have ever wanted to return to Tatooine when Obi-Wan was willing to train you here?" Owen asked, knowing who had joined him.

Anakin shrugged as he opened his mouth to catch the water. Swallowing what little had managed to get in, he answered, "I missed my mom and for better or worse, Tatooine is home. Besides, it makes us appreciate so much more the wonders this place has to offer."

Turning to look at Anakin, Owen asked, "How's your mom?"

"She's doing well. The healer says she can return to the palace tomorrow."

"That's good. I like your mom, she reminds me of mine."

Anakin met his gaze. "I'm sorry you don't have a mother anymore, Owen. I can't even imagine what that would be like."

"You don't want to imagine it, Anakin. It isn't something you ever get use to." Owen replied. Changing the subject he asked, "Do you think our parents will marry?"

Anakin sputtered a moment before he addressed the question. "I don't know. Obi-Wan thinks they will."

"Your brother has been helping them in getting together. You did know that didn't you?

"I kind of figured as much."

Owen smiled smugly before changing the subject again. "Have you ever seen a podrace?"

Anakin's eyes widened in excitement. "Are you kidding?!" he shrieked. "I was in several of them!"

Owen turned his body sideways in order to better view his companion. "No way! No human can pilot those pods at those speeds. They'd smash themselves on the first canyon wall."

"A non force-sensitive human perhaps," Anakin replied.

Owen grinned. "So what was it like?"

Anakin was more than happy to discover that he and Owen did indeed have something in common. "It's like nothing you've ever experienced...."

Obi-Wan walked away from the window's edge to give the boys some privacy. He had originally come in to ask them to come in out of the rain. Both being natives of Tatooine, their visit here had so far consisted of keeping them dry and in good health. Obi-Wan grinned, Cliegg hadn't been much better. When he saw the lake behind the palace he had jumped in and motioned for the boys to follow him. It took an hour for him and Shmi to gather the three of them up and get them inside into dry clothing.

As he walked out onto the covered terrace near his room, he hoisted himself onto the banister, his thoughts beginning to dwell on Master Yoda and how much he was finding that he missed the little troll.

**X**

"You won the Boonta Eve Classic?!"

Anakin nodded his soaked head emphatically as he and Owen continued to talk about a sport that he dearly loved. "That was how I gained my freedom, although I didn't know at the time that that was a bet Master Qui-Gon had made with Watto."

The boys were drenched from head to toe as the rain continued its steady downpour. "I watch the podraces from the top of the canyon sometimes, when my dad is busy out on the south ridge. Do you want to come next time?"

"I'd love to!" Anakin replied, then a sobering thought passed through his mind. "But I'll have to ask Obi-Wan first. He doesn't care for the sport that much and prefers I stay away from it."

"Oh. Well, it's not like we're participating or anything. I would think he'd be fine with just observing."

A corner of Anakin's mouth quirked up. "Yeah, well, he doesn't think I can just watch a race and unfortunately as much I hate to agree, I don't know if I can either."

**X**

When Cliegg found the boys on the roof, he was tempted to climb out there and join them; however, the slight shiver they had both experienced when he peeked out on them had him changing his mind. "Get inside, both of you." Stepping back he waited as they climbed back in. Giving each a towel, he suggested they take a hot shower to warm up and put some dry clothes on. Both boys agreed without being told twice. Saying their goodbyes for the time being, Anakin left and went to his and Obi-Wan's quarters.

The rooms were quiet when he entered. The common area separating the bedrooms was empty. He scanned the balcony outside and upon seeing no one there, he dropped the towel and started for the door.

_/ I'm here padawan. I'm on the terrace just down the hall. I'll be in soon /_

His steps halted and he calmed his breathing before replying, _/ Can't you just leave a note or something like a normal person? /_

Laughter filtered through the bond calming Anakin's nerves. He hadn't heard Obi-Wan genuinely laugh in quite some time. _/ I thought you and Owen would have talked longer, considering the topic /_

_/ Ease dropping now? /_

_/ Not on purpose, no /_

_/ Don't be long, I've got something I need to ask you /_ Before Anakin reinstated his shields, he heard Obi-Wan's thought, _I have a bad feeling about this._ Chuckling to himself, he entered the fresher to clean up.


	12. Contacting Coruscant

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer:** Paddy Accu is considered the Caretaker of the Lake Country Retreat according to the databank at . I just borrowed him.

**Chapter 12**

Padmé rose early as her schedule required; however, she had given herself the day off in order to spend time with her guests. While traveling the corridors to Anakin and Obi-Wan's room, she encountered Owen and Cliegg and requested that they join her for breakfast in town. They both readily agreed and made their way to the landing platform to await the others.

Padmé hesitated outside the door. She had just raised her hand to knock when the door opened with a wave of Obi-Wan's hand. Upon entering the room, she heard Anakin responding to something former Jedi had said. The elder brother just waved him off and turned to greet their guest.

"Milady, what do we owe this pleasure?"

Padmé grinned. "You are entirely too formal, Obi-Wan. I was wondering if you and Anakin would join the rest of us for breakfast."

Anakin stepped up beside his mentor. "We'd love to!"

"Then it's settled. The speeder is waiting at the docking bay. I believe Mr. Lars and his son are already waiting."

"Then we should go. After you." Obi-Wan waved Anakin and Padmé in front of him before following behind.

The ride to the city allowed the group to see more of Naboo's splendor. Padmé had suggested on the way that perhaps they could stay at the Lake Country where Shmi would have more of a quiet environment in which to recuperate before their travel home.

Obi-Wan readily agreed to the change in scenery. Anakin silently mouthed the word _thank you_ as his mentor turned back to regard the town they had just entered. He had spoken with her concerning the memories that haunted his master while staying at the Palace. She had agreed with him that it would be better if they could stay elsewhere while they were here. After all, she did want them to return for further visits in the future.

The restaurant she took them to was rather quaint compared to the palace and its chefs. The food tasted exquisite and the company was divine. They laughed and talked about Naboo, Tatooine, the weather, Anakin's training, and what they had each been doing since they had last spoken. Cliegg and Owen seemed to be a bit out of the loop, but Padmé included them and spoke with them as if she had known them all of her life. Obi-Wan merited that to her political skills, but Anakin disagreed and told him that it came from her heart.

**X**

Cliegg picked Shmi up from the hospital and with the directions that Padmé had given him accompanied her to the ferry dock where they met with caretaker Paddy Accu. Inviting them into his wave-riding gondola speeder, he set sail for the Lake Retreat. The ride to the island was relaxing for Cliegg but somewhat nerve wracking for Shmi as she was concerned that the boat would tip and they would fall into the lake. She didn't know how to swim and the thought of drowning, not even a month after she gained her freedom, didn't appeal to her one bit.

As the speeder was pulling up to the pier, Paddy was already stepping out onto the wooden dock. Shmi gasped as she saw his premature departure and thought for sure he would fall in. Just as his foot came down, the boat gently bumped the stage and with Cliegg's help, their chauffer assisted Shmi from the vessel. Having thanked him for the tour of the Lakeland property, they walked the stairs to the terrace outside the dining area and Shmi gasped at the view of the lake. Having continually watched for their arrival, Anakin hurried out onto the veranda to welcome his mother. The three stood outside for quite some time just marveling at the beauty of this green water-laden planet. Anakin had asked about permanently moving to Naboo but his mother had explained that once it became commonplace it would lose its luster and be taken for granted. She also reminded him that Obi-Wan would not be comfortable here until he had completely healed from what had happened four years prior. She was firm in her decision leaving no room for argument or doubt.

Owen had joined them a few moments later and heard the latter part of their conversation. As much as he loved Naboo's environment, he did not wish to leave the place where his mother was buried. Cliegg understood his son's sentiment, but looking around even he had to wonder what it would be like to live in a place as exquisite as this.

**X**

Obi-Wan paced in front of the console, his eyes staring at the comm. unit. He had sat down several times intending to make contact with Coruscant but then got up again to debate his sudden indecisiveness.

Finally seating himself in the chair once more, he hesitantly reached forward and pressed in the code for the Jedi Temple before he could change his mind. Bant answered the comm. in the healer's ward and was nearly ecstatic to see her long time friend on the other end. Tears trailed unimpeded down her salmon colored cheeks as she drank in his image. His hair was shoulder length and his lightly stubble beard was neatly kept. His eyes held the familiar sparkle she had thought for sure had gone out after Naboo. Perhaps living away from the Jedi was actually doing him some good.

"Bant?" the soft cultured voice called her from her revere.

"I'm sorry, Obi. It's just so good to see and hear from you, I miss you."

The sincerity in her voice caused his nervousness to dissipate. "I miss you, too. So tell me all the latest news," he said, wanting to hear everything about the last four years.

"I was Knighted a year after you left, Garen and Reeft about six months after that. To say that Siri wasn't happy when she found out what had happened is an understatement. She won't speak to anyone about it. If the topic comes up she either leaves the room or changes the subject. Garen took a padawan of his own last year. The little guy is keeping him going that's for sure," she said with a laugh. "Reeft refuses to take a padawan, says he has trouble enough keeping himself fed without having to worry about a another mouth."

"How did they handle things?"

"Garen and Reeft? Garen was upset for a while but I think he's come to understand the reason behind your decision. As for Reeft, he's right up there with Siri. He doesn't mention it and he's away from the Temple more than he's here. I know they both miss their best friend."

"And I them. Bant, about Siri, how bad would you say it is?"

"Remember when you remained on Melida/Daan? Well, about three times worse going by her actions and the few things that have slipped past her shields but otherwise she's closed up tight."

Obi-Wan turned his head to the side as he thought over this revelation. Siri was taking it about how he had imagined. He knew she would be angry with him and possibly think that he had somehow betrayed them all once again, but a part of him had also believed that with time she would move past it.

"How are you, Obi? How is Anakin?"

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes before speaking, and then raised them again when he found the words. "Anakin's doing well," he began with a smile. "His skills are way above what mine were at his age. He still needs some work in the academic area but he's coming along. Of course that can be contributed to his upbringing. Shmi did the best she could to teach him the basics with the various textbooks she was able to come by, but he's still a little behind. He's a bright kid, Bant. He sees things from such a different view sometimes that it gets me thinking about the restrictions that were placed on us at the Temple. I guess I'm questioning the way certain things were done."

Bant's eyes gleamed with sadness. Master Yoda was right; he had changed and didn't even realize it. "You knew life was different out in the galaxy, Obi. A different planet means different species with different customs and beliefs. The Jedi aren't perfect, but what we have works for us."

"Does it? I've come to learn that being a part of a family isn't such a bad thing. Anakin and Shmi's relationship is something that is not only filled with light but blessed by it also. At first I tried to do as we were taught, to keep some space so that I could let go if need be at any moment but even as hard as I tried I couldn't do it." He smiled softly as he thought of them. "They have become a part of me." His words were calm and measured. He didn't wish to change her mind or values, he simply needed her to understand and support him as she always had.

She seemed to know instinctively what he desired. "Then perhaps it's something that the Council should look into. Maybe Master Yoda would be up to hearing some new ideas. Something else is troubling you though; I can hear it in your voice."

He shook his head in wonder. Even after all these years, she could still read him as though they hadn't ever been apart. "I thought the nightmares had stopped. I'm getting images of things that I don't recall and feelings that aren't mine. They're not coming from Anakin that I'm sure of, but when I try to sort it out it disappears as quickly as it began. I even thought I saw my master standing behind me when I looked into a mirror." He smiled self-consciously. "It's crazy I know."

Bant gasped softly as he said those last words causing Obi-Wan's keen gaze to pierce right through her. "What?"

Shaking her head, she broke eye contact. "I just can't imagine what you're going through. I could send a healer to Tatooine to check you over, maybe someone you can talk to about this."

"No, Bant, something's happened; what is it?"

"I think you should speak with Master Yoda. I'll call him down and the two of you can chat for a bit."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. Something was going on but from this distance he couldn't get an accurate read on her emotions. He could tell she was nervous about something by her actions but otherwise she was a blank to him. He heard a murmured response in the background a moment before Master Yoda's visage came into view.

"Master."

"Good to see you it is Obi-Wan."

"It would seem that you or Bant have discovered something that perhaps I should know."

Yoda's ears perked forward. "Having visions are you?"

"Nightmares, master, about events long since past."

"Naboo?"

"Yes." If Yoda could play short answers, so could he.

"Seen what have you?"

"The same as before but different, the imagery isn't from my memories; it's from a different perspective."

"Much to tell you we have. But time now it is not. Keep things from you we will for only a short while longer, that I promise."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his lips tightening into a fine line. Willing himself to calm down, he replied though his voice was soft and pleading, "This is driving me insane, Master. I can't find heads or tales of these nightmares and the Force is dissonantly silent on the subject."

"There you have your answer. When prepared you are to handle what is hidden will the force provide the solution."

Obi-Wan slammed his hand down onto the desk. "I feel as if I'm losing my mind!" Rubbing a hand over closed eyes, he took a few deep breaths and asked the force for guidance. "I can't take much more," he whispered.

Yoda studied the former Knight before turning to glance behind him. Returning his gaze to Obi-Wan, he gently offered, "Tell you I will that alone you are not."

Obi-Wan's jaw clenched tightly before responding, "I need to go. Thank you for your time Master, please tell Bant I'll try to contact her soon." With that he ended the transmission before Yoda could reply. Leaning forward, he buried his head in his hands.

**X**

"Was it necessary to bait him like that?" A harsh demanding voice asked.

"Necessary it was to make him understand that time has not yet arrived to know that you live," Yoda answered solemnly before turning to regard the man who sat near the doorway. "Eavesdropping is a new foray of yours, is it not?"

Qui-Gon's ice chipped eyes slightly warmed as he replied, his eyes locked onto the now blank screen of the comm. unit; a sad smile graced his lips. "No, actually it isn't." Gesturing toward the comm., he continued, "I had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. He seems different…tired."

"Yes, tired he is."

"What are these nightmares he's having?"

"Visions of what happened. Dreaming are you?" Yoda asked, his mind piecing together the disturbance.

"Sometimes it's as if the force is showing me what happened after I was impaled. I don't remember much but the dream I had the other night was fairly explicit in detail. It ended much too abruptly, there was still much to be explained," Qui-Gon answered, his face seeming drawn and his eyes distant.

"In tact is your bond with Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon's head snapped up and his brow furrowed. "I don't know. With everything that has happened I haven't thought to try and locate it." Qui-Gon's hope was beginning to rise in having contact with his former apprentice.

"Still there is it?" Yoda asked, giving his permission to look for the connection. "Access it too deeply do not, hurt him you will. Believe you died he still does, need this quick awakening he does not."

Qui-Gon nodded and closed his eyes. He delved into the currents and once his calm center was found, he searched for Obi-Wan. The connection was dim, dormant. He gently took hold of the link and tenderly, with the force as his guide, breathed life back into the still bond. He cautiously traveled its length until he came to a knotted portion; upon careful examination he found an opening large enough for him to get through. This portion of the bond led to his former padawan's mind. Here the link was withered, and dying. The boy truly believed that his mentor was deceased, and why not? After all, that is what he had witnessed, what he had been told. He felt he had no reason to access the bond or to nourish it to keep it healthy, alive. Qui-Gon pulled back and out of the link. Opening his eyes, he met Master Yoda's gaze.

Large green eyes studied him waiting for an explanation of what he had found.

"The bond is still in tact but his end is disappearing. It appears the reason it has lasted this long is that it is tied to me." Qui-Gon's eyes questioned the tiny gnome.

"Tied you say. Hmmm…"

"Master, in my dream, Obi-Wan reached for the link after he defeated the sith. I was gasping for breath when I felt him offer me what strength he could. It must have happened without his knowledge."

"Tie his life to yours he did. Keep you alive he has until recovery you made; unknown to him it is. Undone the knot must be but first nourish the link on Obi-Wan's side you must or die completely it will when freed."

"How do I do that without his knowledge?"

"While he sleeps, a dream he will believe it to be."

**X**

After dinner, Obi-Wan walked along the sandy shore of the lake, his bare feet sinking into the sand. Settling down in a semi-shaded area, he squished his toes together digging them into the soft earth beneath them. As the grainy substance filtered between his toes, he smiled.

He looked out over the water and briefly allowed his mind to wonder what Master Yoda had meant by 'When prepared you are to handle what is hidden will the force provide the solution.' What wasn't he ready for? What were they hiding?

"Master?"

The softly spoken word had him looking up and to the side. Anakin stood there in a pair of loose pants and oversized tunic. He looked comfortable and ready for bed. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he invited his padawan to have a seat.

Anakin settled himself into the sand with a groan. "I hate sand," he mumbled while he got as comfortable as he could.

"You're a child of the desert, Anakin. How can you hate sand?" Obi-Wan asked, amusement saturating his tone.

"The precise reason I hate it. It's rough, course, and irritating and it gets everywhere."

"It does tend to stick to a person doesn't it?" Obi-Wan answered with a chuckle.

"It's good to hear you laugh, master. You haven't done that much since we've been here."

His expression sobering, Obi-Wan answered, "I'm sorry, padawan. This hasn't been the most pleasant trip for me. Being here though..." Using his hand he gestured toward the lake and the cottage. "Is like being a million miles away from the memories. Thank you."

Anakin's eyes were questioning. "For what?"

"For suggesting to Padmé that we stay elsewhere."

"Oh, that."

"I appreciate it, Padawan."

Smiling shyly, Anakin replied, "You're welcome."

Silence seemed to be something that they were both comfortable in as long as it was just the two of them; otherwise, Anakin seemed to squirm with things to say. He had learned over the years that it was okay to have quiet and that oft times than not, more could be said and heard through stillness than in loud obnoxiousness.

Obi-Wan lay back on the sand and stared up at the stars. Anakin leaned back on his hands, his legs and feet coming to rest straight out in front of him with his ankles crossed.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're still having nightmares," a statement, not a question.

Obi-Wan released a frustrated breath. "They're nothing for you to concern yourself with."

Anakin swallowed nervously before he responded, "They're flowing into our bond, master. I can see the images when they occur, I can hear the voices and the screams. I followed you to the reactor room because everything you were trying to keep shielded from me was still getting through. When I stepped into the room I could see Master Qui-Gon lying on the floor as if he were really there. We need help, master. This isn't going away on it's own."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with something close to disbelief. "I thought I was protecting you."

Anakin shrugged. "You have been to a point," he assured him. "I think it's just so much that it finds a way through. And you shouldn't have to deal with this on your own."

"You're my apprentice, Anakin. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, protecting you, not the other way around." Obi-Wan stood in irritation, his hands resting on slim hips. Was he failing in this aspect of being a mentor? "You're fourteen. You should be allowed to be your age and not have to feel older than you are because of circumstance."

"I've been older than my actual age for quiet some time, master. Being a slave makes you grow up more quickly than you would like, Anakin answered, his voice somewhat quiet. Looking up he saw his mentor looking at him with regret.

"I never meant for you to have to deal with this."

"Master, I overheard you speaking with Healer Bant." At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow, he hurriedly continued, "I didn't mean to but I was walking by the room; take her up on her offer and allow a healer to come to Tatooine. We're overdue for physicals and maybe he or she can help us."

"Us?"

Nodding, Anakin reaffirmed, "Yes, master...us."


	13. Excited Request

**Chapter 13**

The trip to Tatooine was a relaxing one in regard to the events that had taken place on Naboo with Shmi's surgery and Obi-Wan's recurring nightmares. Padme had once again made them promise to visit on a more regular basis. Obi-Wan told her they would do their best, being careful not to make an actual promise. Even with their good intentions, he knew that it was possible for life to get in the way.

Anakin had taken it upon himself during the remainder of their stay on Naboo, and the start of the trip, to stand watch when his master slept. Using the force, he helped to quiet his master's mind when the dreams came about.

Noticing the boy's fatigue, Obi-Wan had taken his apprentice to his quarters and effectively put him under with a sleep suggestion much to the chagrin of said padawan. The elder brother then sat on the side of the sleep cot and waited as Anakin drifted into a deep dreamless sleep; his apprentice was getting better at fighting the effects of the implication. Removing the now waist long padawan braid from the boy's neck, Obi-Wan looked over the ties of his accomplishments. They didn't have the colored beads the Jedi used so Obi-Wan had improvised by obtaining bits of thread from Shmi's sewing kit to represent the various stages of Anakin's training. The boy's shoulder length hair hid the upper portion of the braid and when in public Anakin wore the rest tucked inside his tunic. Allowing the braid to fall from his hand and hang from the side of the cot, he moved to the end of the bed and removed the boy's boots before rejoining the others in the small refectory.

**X  
**  
The temperature on Tatooine hadn't changed much to Anakin's annoyance. As the plank lowered, the brilliance of the twin suns cast through the shadows effectively raising the temperature as it clashed with the cool air from the interior of the ship. Anakin sighed in acceptance of his home and slowly walked down the exit. Obi-Wan waited for him at the bottom with a smirk on his face. "Miss it that much did you?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and walked past his master. As Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed the braid, effectively stopping his apprentice in his tracks, Anakin yelled, "Ow!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry about that, but you weren't supposed to keep walking." Reaching over, he grasped Anakin's hood and pulled it up concealing the boy's face.

"I think you enjoy being back a little too much," Obi-Wan heard him mutter.

"Maybe," he conceded.

**X**

Qui-Gon stood within the parallel bars eying the length of the apparatus. With a determination born of necessity, he willed his body to take one step at a time. His legs heeded his call as they moved slowly down the runway, his weight resting solely on the two appendages. He couldn't help but grin at his success; his private workouts were paying off. Breathing a sigh of relief when he reached the end, he turned and smiled at Bant.

Her eyes were misty as she watched him walk. His movements were a bit stiff and uncoordinated, not the usual grace she would accompany with this Jedi Master but he wasn't far now from where he had been.

"You did great! Now turn and walk back."

He turned his body, his feet following suit without having to think it through. One step in front of the other, his movements a bit more smooth and he was standing in front of her. Her smile was broad as she congratulated her patient before offering assistance back into his chair.

Accepting her help, Qui-Gon looked up as he sat down. "When can I begin using a cane?"

"Another week or two at most."

"When can I return to my own quarters? I think I'm capable of looking after myself now."

"How about tomorrow?"

Qui-Gon nodded and sat back to rest as she guided him back to the infirmary.

**X**

The next morning, Bant and Qui-Gon trekked slowly down a familiar corridor until they reached a recognizable name plate. The door opened releasing a small amount of air before it slid back into the wall in which it was framed. He slowly wheeled his chair inside. Looking around, he saw that everything was in place as it had been before they'd left for Naboo. He had expected the dust to have built up but everywhere his gaze traveled revealed clean surfaces.

"I took the liberty of keeping the apartment tidy, hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Thank you."

She hesitated a moment before adding, "I haven't entered Obi-Wan's room. I didn't want to disturb anything."

Qui-Gon's eyes were drawn to the door. Standing from the chair, he took Bant's arm and the two of them walked toward the empty area. As the door slid away to reveal the contents, Qui-Gon was infused by the strong lingering presence of his apprentice. Even after four years, the boy's force signature was still imprinted within the room. He stepped inside and looked around; the bed was meticulously made but the datapad's upon the desk were in disarray. Qui-Gon smiled in remembrance; it was his padawan's favorite place to retreat due to his interest in reading and the added bonus of a window right above the desk (which was still slightly cracked open) that allowed his thoughts to wander when he looked up and needed a break.

For the first time since he had awakened, a tear fell unimpeded down the master's cheek; he impatiently wiped it way. Making his way to the bed, he sat down somewhat clumsily. Putting his head into his hands, he spoke what was on his mind, "What is he going to think after all this time when he learns that I still live? I've been so busy trying to regain my strength so I can go to Tatooine on my own that I haven't really thought of what it may do to him to see me again." Looking up, he met Bant's gaze. "You spoke with him…he's changed."

"But not so much that he isn't still the Obi-Wan we knew. The boy you raised is still there Master Jinn. He thinks differently about things, true, but he's still our Obi-Wan."

"I haven't even thought of what I'm going to say to him." Qui-Gon's eyes widened suddenly with a revelation. "What if he doesn't wish to return to the Temple? What if he is content with this new life he's built?"

She sat down beside him and took his hand within hers. "Then you will face that if and when it comes."

"The Council will not accept Anakin, even now."

"Then you will just have to change their mind."

"Or leave the Order."

"You need to rest." Rising, she gently urged him to lie down on Obi-Wan's bunk and covered him with a blanket she found in the closet.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and with help from his padawan's friend, fell into a restful sleep.

**X**

"Obi-Wan?! Master?!" Anakin ran into the hut, a wide smile gracing his lips and hope shining within his eyes.

Obi-Wan stepped out from behind the kitchen door where he was putting supplies away and was almost run down by his over exuberant padawan. "I'm right here, Anakin, there's no need to yell." He emphasized the point by placing a finger in his ear and shaking it a bit as if the noise had somehow clogged it.

"Yeah, very funny! Remember when I said I had something important to ask you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes," he replied, his voice revealing his hesitance to find out what it may be.

Anakin rolled his eyes at his master's suspicious tone and said, "Owen is going to watch the race from the rim of Beggar's Canyon. Can I go?" Anakin's features were pleading for the opportunity.

"A race?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't happen to be a pod race would it?"

Anakin's face twitched a bit before he answered, "Yes, it is but we'd be watching master not participating."

"And that is something you can do? You can honestly say that you can observe this race without ending up in the pit with the crew workers or talking with the drivers or allowing someone to bait you into wanting to race?"

Anakin swallowed hard and shook his head. "No master. I mean yes I can avoid those things. That was a trick question."

"Yes it was." Obi-Wan smiled. "Owen?"

The boy stepped around the corner, his face just as eager as Anakin's. "Cliegg gave his permission?"

The boy nodded. "My father's working on the south ridge which is close to the spot that I usually watch from."

Glancing over at Shmi as she stood just inside the kitchen door, he saw her nod ever so slightly. Making the boys stand there a moment longer just to watch them squirm he finally consented which caused Anakin to yell a loud, "Yippee!" before heading out the door.

"Anakin?!"

As the boy turned around for final instruction, Obi-Wan spoke, "Be sure to stick together. The Tuskens may be out along that route and even if they're not be weary all the same. And make sure you're not seen."

"Yes, master."

Shmi grinned once the boys were in the speeder and on their way. "You just made his year, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, but I'm still not sure about this; something doesn't feel right. I don't want him getting pulled back into that life again, it's not good for him."

"I agree. But their going to _watch_, what harm can come from that?"

"We are talking about the same young man, are we not? Anakin Skywalker, about this tall, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes? You know the one that likes to build things?" Obi-Wan's eyes shined with amusement and Shmi laughed knowing that he was teasing her.

"The very same," she answered.

**X**

"Can you see the entire course from there?" Anakin asked as he and Owen made their way up the mound to the rim of Beggar's Canyon.

Shaking his head, Owen took a deep breath. "Not all of it, you can see the canyon itself and the last half toward the finish line."

"Wizard!"

Owen looked at his new found friend. "You're dying to go down there and look at the pods aren't you?"

"No, of course not!"

Owen laughed. "Yeah, you are."

"Okay, I am, but you heard my brother I'm not allowed to get anywhere near it. I can't be seen remember?"

"Yes, but he also told us to stick together."

"So?" Anakin asked confused.

"Soooo…If I happen to head down to that area, you'll just have to follow. Otherwise we're not doing as we're told. He didn't tell me I couldn't visit the pit. Just be sure to wear your hood up."

Smiling, Anakin replied, "So what are you waiting for?"

**X**

"Were you able to get a hold of your friend at the temple? Bant I think it was."

Obi-Wan nodded. "She's going to send a soul healer within the week. Regrettably she can't come herself because of her species; tatooine is too hot and dry for her taste."

At Shmi's confusing look Obi-Wan explained, "She's a Mon Calamari: an amphibian based species."

"Oh. Who is she sending?"

"I'm not sure. The two she has in mind are in the outer rim so it wouldn't be out of the way for one of them to stop by."

"Are you nervous?"

Again, Obi-Wan nodded. "I haven't had anyone poking around in my head since Qui-Gon and Anakin never over steps the boundaries unless he has permission first. I'm not sure how I'll react to having someone else testing the waters."

Reaching over and placing her hand over his, Shmi assured him. "You'll do fine.

"I'm more worried how Anakin will react. He insists on being a part of this and yet he's never had someone in his mind so completely that every thought is laid bare."

"Ani will resist at first, I know that much. But if he knows that you approve and you show him that it can be done, then he'll cooperate."

Obi-Wan struggled for breath and his eyes closed before snapping open again. His wild eyed stare had Shmi grasping his face between her hands in an attempt to steady him. "What is it?"

"Anakin!" he whispered.


	14. Podracing and Peril

**Chapter 14**

Anakin looked down into the canyon when they reached the top; memories from years past came rushing back as he took in the layout of the course that ran through the gorge. His eyes roamed from here to there and back again taking in every angle. Hearing Owen coming up behind him, he looked back over his shoulder and grinned.

"I'm glad you invited me. This is only a partial view but it will be worth it when the remaining pods come through."

Owen gestured toward an overhang that they could sit upon. Stretching out with his senses for anything he may need to be aware of, Anakin looked down into the valley, his eyes catching a reflection from the opposite side. Upon closer inspection that wasn't close enough due to the distance, Anakin was able to make out a stalled racer and its pilot. Owen noticed his friend's silent observation and walked over to stand next to him. Pointing toward the stranded driver, Anakin said, "I think his engines are shot. I'm going to go down to see if there's anything I can do."

Agreeing, Owen followed Anakin back down the incline they had climbed and back to to their speeder. Once behind the wheel, Anakin pushed the vehicle to its capabilities as he flew a shorter route to the bottom of the ravine. He stopped a ways from the frustrated pilot and climbed out of the transport.

"Need help?" he asked both in basic and through the force hoping the being would understand.

The driver looked wearily at him and then to his pod. [Won't start] he replied, his native tongue easy enough for a Tatooine born and raised native to understand.

"Mind if I look at it? I'm fairly good with machines and the like," Anakin inquired.

The individual moved aside and gestured toward the craft. [If ya think yous can fix it].

Anakin grinned and moved over to the vehicle; Owen stood by the speeder watching as his friend fiddled with one of the engines. The pilot opened the left hatch on the engine giving him trouble and gestured for Anakin to take a look. Forty-five minutes passed before they both decided to give up. Anakin had gotten it to start a few times but something was shorting out causing it to die within the few moments after it roared to life. He gestured toward the speeder and then turned to point toward the finish line. The alien nodded and Anakin went to speak with Owen.

"If it's all right, I'd like to help him back to the arena."

Owen nodded his consent. After hooking the pod to their only means of transportation, the three hopped inside the speeder and drove back to town.

**X**

The ride didn't take as long as Owen was use to, but then again he wasn't driving either. Anakin had managed to shorten the trip while carefully maneuvering over the sandy sometimes-rocky plains to the outskirts of Mos Espa.

Having pulled into the crew pit, the three got out and unhooked the racer, pulling it over to the driver's rented space. Saying their goodbyes, Anakin and Owen started back to the speeder when Anakin whistled low upon seeing two newer updated versions – one a speeder and the other a pod – he had only read about in the infrequent news updates that Obi-Wan was able to come across. Walking up to a red and yellow vehicle, he grinned as he began explaining the mechanics and logistics to Owen. Running his hand down the side and over the smooth curves on the back, Owen admired the craftsmanship.

"Too bad you can't race anymore," he said so only Anakin could hear.

Anakin grinned at him. "Well, I could but I'd pay for it later." He laughed. "I think I'd rather stay on Obi-Wan's good side from here on out otherwise he'll have me out as cheap labor to the surrounding neighbors who need things fixed."

Owen smiled. He knew that Anakin was referring to his punishment of having to work on his father's farm. "It wasn't so bad was it? Dad thinks you're a mechanical genius. He'd been working on those vaporators for weeks with no success and then you come and fix them within few hours."

Anakin shrugged off the complement, "He would have figured it –"

A noise across the bay caught their attention effectively interrupting any further conversation; they both looked up. Anakin's eyes widened and a hint of fear clouded his gaze as a familiar figure came toward them speaking to them in a language that wasn't basic. Anakin stepped back and tapped Owen on the arm in a sign that it was time to go. Owen had just begun to step away from the craft when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

[What are you doing? Trying to sabotage my vehicle?]

Anakin stood motionless. Owen wrenched his hand – with much difficulty – from the dug's grip and hurried to stand next to his almost brother.

_Sebulba._ Owen heard the quietly spoken word come from his companion and took it to mean that was the being's name.

"Look, we didn't mean any harm. We were just admiring the pod. We didn't break anything."

Turning to leave, they had almost gotten out of the pit when they were knocked down. With one paw holding Owen by the throat, Sebulba took a swing at Anakin effectively knocking his hood from his head. [Slave], He hissed as he recognized the eyes of the wayward boy.

[Not anymore], Anakin responded as he stood back up only to be knocked to the ground again. Having forgotten how strong and fast a dug was, Anakin underestimated his opponent for a second time. Seeing that the former slave could be of benefit and knowing of someone who would be interested in this discovery, he let loose of Owen and started toward the other human.

"Run!" Anakin yelled when he saw Owen begin to back away from the apparently dangerous alien.

Owen shook his head. He couldn't just leave Anakin there to deal with that thing. Anakin's gaze met his, _Get help!_ he sent through the force. Owen's eyes widened as he somehow heard his friend's words but noticed that Anakin's lips never moved. His gaze locked with Anakin's promising he'd return. The young man ran from the hanger in search of anyone who could assist him. Deciding the other human was of little consequence; Sebulba returned his attentions to the former slave child he'd been humiliated by in the Boonta Eve Classic. Digging his claw into Anakin's shoulder and pinning him to the ground, the dug struck him across his right temple. The boy let out a cry before his world went dark.

**X**

Obi-Wan and Cliegg met up with Owen on their way to the canyon. "Owen!" Cliegg shouted, jumping from the vehicle they were in and running toward the boy.

Owen stopped his vehicle and ran toward Cliegg slamming into his father's chest, his arms going around him tightly. "H…He has Anakin!"

"Who has him?" Obi-Wan voice was eerily calm.

Without letting go of his father, Owen pointed with his right arm toward the direction he had come. "A dug."

Obi-Wan's complexion turned pale.

"Anakin knew who he was, he called him Sebulba," Owen supplied.

Obi-Wan stood motionless. Looking toward Owen, he noticed the bruise that was forming around the boy's neck and the scratch's on his right cheek. His lips pressed firmly together, the muscle in his jaw twitched before replying, "Cliegg, I think you should take Owen home and tend to his injuries."

Cliegg didn't like the sound of the other man's voice, "And where are you going?"

Obi-Wan had taken a step toward the speeder the boys had borrowed when he turned to face Cliegg. "To get my brother." With those words said, he took off across the sand toward the one place that encased the very thing Anakin had sworn to never be again, a slave.

**X**

"It is him. How'd ya find him?" The being scratched at his elephant like snout and eyed the creature wearily.

[He and another were getting a little too close to my pod.]

"Hmmm…What do I have to do to reacquire his services?"

[You're lucky your business didn't go under when you lost the bet on this one. Are you sure you can afford him?]

Watto fluttered around a bit before responding, "I'll give you free parts for the next cycle. Anything you need."

Sebulba fleetingly thought this over before agreeing. They slapped hands to seal the deal.

**X**

Anakin awoke in a small room, the only source of light coming from the doorless entry. He moved to put his hand to his throbbing head but found that they were secured and fastened behind his back. Panic rose within him. He remembered being chained when he was little and thrown into darkness, screaming for his mother. He twisted his body to try to free himself to no avail, his wrists rubbing raw within the metal binders. His eyes roamed wildly across the dimly lit area – his thoughts somewhat clouded from the hit to the head – widening in fear as recognition set in.

He could hear the flapping of wings as they moved closer. Pushing himself into the corner, he curled into a ball as best he could and waited for what he prayed wasn't so.

**X**

Obi-Wan walked into the arena and noticed the multi-hued pods stored around the bay. A small smile found its way to his lips when he noticed the two new designs. His padawan had been nagging him to bring him to the race so he could see if any were around on Tatooine. He knew the boy couldn't stay away and so had allowed him to attend with Owen. He should've come along.

Hearing a loud voice speaking within a group of pilots, he moved forward and inched his way into the circle but stayed toward the back. The former Jedi tried to calm the chaotic emotions surging within in, reminding him of a time long since past. The barrier flexed, bending as the past tried to burst forth, feeling him with the sensation of invisibility and power. He clenched his hands, telling himself that he could do this without reverting to a time he just soon forget. When one of the drivers called out Sebulba's name, pointing Obi-Wan in the direction of the dug who was currently bragging about an upgrade he would soon be receiving, the barrier cracked.

Forgetting his diplomatic training, Obi-Wan lunged at the dug pushing him against the pod, a blaster at the alien's throat. "Where is he?" he asked through clenched teeth.

[Who?!]

When Obi-Wan only tightened his grip, the dug smiled slowly in realization, his eyes squinting slightly as though he had the upper hand despite his current circumstance. [Oh, you speak of the slave.]

"He is not a slave. Where is he?!" His hand tightened on the dug's throat, the airway slowly being cut off. Sebulba eyes widened upon seeing the human's eyes start to change color. He had never seen this species eyes turn yellow around the edges before.

[He's ba…back where he...belongs] he choked out.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed in dismay; releasing the alien, he force pushed him across the arena into the jagged wall. While walking away, he heard the thud of a weighted rag doll as it hit the dirt floor; he headed into Mos Espa.

**X**

"Welcome back, Ani! It's been a long time, no?"

When he received no answer, he continued, "You sure have sprouted, eh? You're not so puny no more."

Anakin hid his face as best he could by turning it toward his shoulder and shrank further into the wall behind him. He flinched as he felt a touch to his mind, a familiar but unnamable presence assuring him that _he_ was on his way. Anakin lifted his head and looked at Watto. His eyes narrowed, "I'm not a slave," he said quietly. "I'm free."

"No longer me thinks. That no good swindler cheated me out of good labor but now that you're back where you belong, business will soar. Now, be a good boy and this won't hurt a bit."

Watto flew toward him with an injector gun. Anakin's eyes widened and he began to try to back himself through the barricade behind him. Shaking his head he cried out while trying to raise his feet in an attempt to shield himself.

"NOOOO!" Without conscious thought, Anakin tapped into the very core of the power that lay dormant inside him. Never before had he delved so deeply into the energy he played on the edges of until now. Only wishing that the Toydarian in front of him would disappear, he sent everything he had outward in an attempt to make that happen.

A gust of wind blew through the shop ruffling Watto's wings; he frowned slightly as he watched the boy's lips quietly move. He moved forward again and took hold of the young man's arm holding the injector a short distance from it. A blow to his chest sent Watto flying through the doorway he had entered and into the corner of the counter; the limp body fell with a thump upon the dirt floor.

Not caring to know what else was beyond the room, Anakin curled in upon himself once more and rocked back and forth. The only sound in the store was the whispering that came from a scared little boy, "I'm not a slave…."

**X**

Obi-Wan entered the junk dealers shop and gazed around before proceeding further. When no one came out to meet him, he called out, "Anakin?!"

No answer.

He moved further inward, a blaster gripped tightly within his hand. A small bundle caught his attention causing him to look down. Seeing the shopkeeper lying on the floor, his neck at an odd angle, the former Jedi felt as though he should feel remorse for the lost life but at this point, he found it hard to feel anything for the one who took his brother. Obi-Wan moved on knowing the alien was no longer a threat to be dealt with. When movement caught his awareness from his peripheral, he stopped and moved into a small room no bigger than a large closet. When his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw something in the corner. Moving forward he knelt down and cautiously reached out a hand, his fingers brushing against skin. "Anakin?" he whispered.

The boy groaned and moved as if to get away, his litany continuing in a more quiet fashion. Obi-Wan strained to hear and what came through loud and clear with the aid of the force nearly broke his heart. _I'm not a slave._

**X**

The front door blew back on its hinges; Obi-Wan entered the house carrying his unconscious padawan. Shmi quickly followed him to Anakin's room as he laid the boy upon his bed. Removing the young man's tattered cloak and outer tunics as well as his boots and belt, Shmi proceeded to examine him for any sign that he had been injected with a slave transmitter. When she was thoroughly satisfied that her son had escaped relatively unharmed, she rose from his bedside and went to the fresher to get supplies to clean the abrasions she had found as well as the swelled cut at his temple.

Obi-Wan sat down on the floor across the room and watched his padawan. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them watching as his mother attended to his brother.

Once he had found the key to the locked chains on Watto's body, he had had to force Anakin into sleep before being able to remove the bindings and bring him home. His apprentice was disoriented and confused.

Raising one arm to rest an elbow on his knee, he proceeded to place his forehead against his hand, his fingers entwining in his hair. "Now I understand," he whispered to himself but Shmi heard. After applying the last bandage and making sure that Anakin was comfortable, she moved over to sit in front of her eldest.

"You understand what?" she asked as she cupped his cheek.

"Why they taught us the Code," his brow furrowed and his eyes searched for hers until their gazes locked. "Sebulba and Watto are dead."

**X**

Qui-Gon sat down to meditate. His legs had improved greatly and he was now able to spar though he was working through the lower levels, but to him it was just the feeling of being able to once again hold his lightsaber. His body had remembered the movements and the motions, a little more stiff than they had been but improving with each practice session he enlisted in. The healers had discovered his private therapy sessions but had decided not to interfere; he was determined now more than ever to finish his recovery quickly, he had somewhere to be. Floating with the current, he reached for Obi-Wan's mind and cautiously peered in. The young man was asleep. Carefully he entered the young man's mind and with gentleness and care, he set to work tending his former padawan's end of their bond in an effort to reawaken it and in doing so urge it to survive. Like a gardener tending carefully to his fields, Qui-Gon watered and sowed seed into the link each evening that his apprentice slept. Gradually the bond began to respond, the light filling it a little at a time, the strands that bound the master/padawan training bond once again solidifying into an unbreakable cord.

Qui-Gon shared with Obi-Wan his memories of their time together. Their first meeting which hadn't gone quite as well as both would have liked, their ceremony in the Council chambers that sealed their master/apprentice pairing, Obi-Wan's many life days, and Qui-Gon's numerous mishaps. He shared as many happy moments as he could find from the dusty ole attic he called his mind. Smiling, he slipped in assurance that he was proud of Obi-Wan, something he had found he hadn't shared with the boy enough.

This meditation began as it always had, though this time Obi-Wan's sleep was restless. Qui-Gon stayed on the fringes until he could no longer take the confusion that was roiling within his padawan's mind. He filled their bond with comfort and encouragement. The young man stilled, his mind becoming conscious and alert at the touch. Qui-Gon quickly and quietly backed away before Obi-Wan could find him, which was a feat within itself as Obi-Wan had discovered the newly awakened bond.


	15. Garen

**Chapter 15**

Shmi sat next to Obi-Wan on the floor of Anakin's room, her arm across his shoulders and her head leaning against his. "You have done nothing wrong, my son."

He tried to shake his head. "You don't understand. People like Anakin and me can't afford to do what we did...." he trailed off, sitting up a little straighter when he heard a soft moan come from across the room.

Getting to his feet, he hurried to the boy's side. Anakin woke abruptly, his eyes darting around the room. Shakily he pushed himself back into the corner where his bed met the wall. Obi-Wan carefully sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached for his apprentice; Anakin withdrew sharply never looking toward the one who was offering to help.

"Anakin," his voice was low and soothing. "You're safe, now."

Anakin shook his head, his mind still stuck back in that closet in Watto's shop.

"Padawan, look at me," his voice was gentle yet firm in its demand, needing to cut through the fog that was clouding the boy's mind. "Anakin."

Slowly the youth's eyes looked away from where they were focused on the wall; blue met gray. Anakin's forehead wrinkled in confusion, his lip slightly quivered. He didn't dare believe what his eyes were showing him. What if it was a trick? His gaze remained locked onto his mentor's, afraid that if he looked away the image would disappear.

Obi-Wan glanced back over his shoulder toward Shmi. "He's listless."

Moving forward, she sat down next to her eldest son. "Ani?" she said, her hand taking hold of his and rubbing his knuckles in an attempt to get him to release his balled up fists.

Anakin reluctantly tore his gaze from Obi-Wan and looked toward Shmi but quickly flicked them back to his master. He once again looked at his mother and back again. His eyes were slowly becoming clearer as recognition and realization of his status and where he was took hold. Obi-Wan had to brace himself as he suddenly found his arms full of a frightened, yet relieved, child.

Anakin's shoulders shook with the tears he could no longer hold in; Shmi gently rubbed his back until he quieted. A spike in the force was all Obi-Wan felt before his padawan pushed away and looked at his master, grasping fistfuls of his tunic. Shaking his head emphatically he manically announced, "I didn't mean to! I didn't do it on purpose master he was going to inject me with a transmitter and I couldn't go back to being a slave again! Then I thought maybe the last four years had been a dream but then I remembered you and mom and I just wanted to go home."

Obi-Wan quieted his student, "It's all right Anakin, calm down." When the boy settled down, a look of guilt and relief battled for dominance upon his features. Obi-Wan sighed and tried to smile. "We both did something we shouldn't have done today."

Anakin's eyes widened, seeing the image of Sebulba that slipped past his master's shields. "You killed him," came the whispered reply.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You defended yourself against Watto; there's no shame in that."

Anakin's eyes were full of concern and worry. "What happens now?"

"I don't know padawan."

**X**

Obi-Wan's sleep was restless. _He saw the dug fly across the hanger and then heard the thud as he walked away. He could hear the pilots murmuring that he was dead. He saw Anakin in the closet rocking back and forth. He saw Shmi's gentle features saddened because she didn't know how to help them. He saw himself flying in the training salle and Qui-Gon's look of disapproval when he used anger to defeat his mentor in what was supposed to be a friendly duel._

The scene changed. _He saw the lake in the garden at the Jedi Temple. He saw his new master sitting on the grass near the water, his eyes closed in meditation. He eagerly walked toward the large Jedi and knelt down beside him. He didn't meditate as he expected he was supposed to do; instead, he watched his mentor until awareness once again filled those large faded blue eyes._

Qui-Gon smiled down at his padawan and motioned for him to come closer. Once the boy was seated in front of him, he cut a segment of his own hair from underneath and began braiding it into Obi-Wan's though there was very little of the boy's to mix with his chestnut colored portion, he cut the darker segment longer so the boy would have a decent length braid. In time, his own hair would grow and Qui-Gon's would serve as the lower section. Smiling brightly when his master tossed the braid over his shoulder for his inspection, he turned and offered a bow of thanks.

Gentle assurance washed through his mind cleansing away the fragments from the past twenty-four hours. His eyes snapped open and he hurriedly sat up, searching his mind for the familiar presence he knows he felt. His breath caught in his chest; a corner of his mind that he had long ago forgotten shown brightly as it pulsed with new life. His breathing increased as did his heart rate. Gently rubbing a hand across his forehead, he blinked several times, fighting the powerful urge to sleep.

He tentatively touched the link that had connected him to Qui-Gon for twelve years. The awe and curiosity he felt was almost comical in its innocence. He fluttered around it for several minutes studying it and testing its strength; the thread didn't waver under the pressure he inflicted nor did it dull in its intensity. He traveled through his portion finding that the illumination within it was astounding. When he came to the knot in the middle, his mind drifted in thought wondering what had happened. He pressed against the tangle but it didn't budge.

Another presence brushed his shields and he jerked back from the link and opened sleepy eyes to find Anakin standing in front of him full of worry. His mind was still fighting sleep, the pull so strong he struggled to speak, "I'm fine, padawan. Go back to bed." He lay back and curled into his pillow. Before Anakin could close the door on his way out, Obi-Wan was fast asleep.

**X**

Qui-Gon increased his workout, Bant and Master Yoda in attendance to gauge whether he was ready to be released. He had passed every test she had run on him and she was quickly losing ground in which to keep him Temple bound.

Yoda watched with pride as his grandpadwan brought the kata full circle. His graceful movements had been reinstated through long hours of practiced workouts and forced patience. Qui-Gon bowed and waited for the verdict.

"We have no reason not to release him to field duty, master. He has accomplished – in a shorter time than we had expected – a full recovery."

Yoda nodded and looked at the Jedi with thoughtful eyes. "Go to Tatooine, you will."

One side of Qui-Gon's lips quirked into a relieved but weary smile. "Now my hardest trial will begin."

**X**

Anakin had recovered physically from his encounter with his past, but in place of his normal exuberance and carefree attitude stood a much more subdued young man. He no longer roamed away from the house or worked and visited the Lars' unless his master was with him. The experience had frightened him and made him realize what Obi-Wan had been trying to explain to him since they arrived: they had to be careful for there were slavers in the area who had known Anakin as a child and would not think twice in attempting to enslave him again.

His mother and mentor had been patient with him, reasserting his sense of security and independence. They didn't want him to be afraid of the populace in general, just more cautious of them than he had been. Anakin's more quiet nature as of late had made a large difference within the household. Instead of constantly being on the move as he was prone to do, Anakin had sat quietly day after day within his room. Shmi and Obi-Wan took turns checking on him and what they found amazed them; the boy was in the process of building a protocol droid, granted it wasn't finished as of yet but the head and upper torso with arms was ready to test. Anakin would only smile when they praised his work and would refuse when they tried to coax him into leaving his room. Obi-Wan didn't approve of the oft periods of isolation Anakin placed himself in but he also knew that working with his hands was the boy's only real form of meditation.

They had received word late the day before that a healer from the temple would be arriving around mid-day. The next morning it didn't take long for the sound of a ship to surround the area in which they lived. Exiting the house, they watched as the craft landed with ease stirring up a gust of sand before the engines finally died down. Obi-Wan, Shmi, and Anakin waited near the house until the transport had finally rested her legs upon the sandy ground. The ramp lowered and two Jedi walked out, a master and an apprentice.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in thought, he looked away and then looked back again. A smile forming on his lips, he jogged forward to greet the new arrivals. Anakin stayed with his mother and looked at her in askance. She shook her head and squeezed his shoulders. "He'll introduce us; just wait."

Obi-Wan approached the tall man, his smile broadening. The two stopped in front of one another sizing the other up. Deciding to break the silence first, Obi-Wan spoke, "I heard you were angry with me."

Shaking his head, the Knight answered, "I was but not anymore. It's good to see you Obi-Wan."

"You too Gare." He said, giving his friend a quick hug and pat on the back.

Garen motioned for the boy behind him to step forward. "Tru, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my best friend."

Tru bowed in respect. "It's nice to finally meet you Knight Kenobi. Master talks non stop about your initiate and padawan days."

Looking back to Garen, Obi-Wan grimaced slightly. "Why would you do that? You're going to give him ideas."

"Nah, I only mention your bad habits not mine." He grinned and motioned toward the two people standing by the house. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course." Looking back to the ship, Obi-Wan asked, "I thought Bant was sending a healer."

"She did in a round about way. I wasn't just Knighted in field duty, my friend, my promotion also included training as a soul healer."

"In the name of.... When did you decide that route?" he asked as they walked back toward Anakin and Shmi.

"After you left," he replied, the seriousness of his voice reasoning out his decision for turning to that practice.

When they reached his padawan, Obi-Wan pulled the boy forward. "Anakin, this is Knight Garen Muln, and this is his padawan Tru…"

"Veld," the boy supplied, bowing respectively.

Anakin bowed in return and retook his place next to his mother.

"And this is Shmi."

As she stepped forward, Garen raised her hand and kissed the back of it in his diplomatic fashion. She blushed slightly before demanding they all go inside.

"She's a strong woman," Garen observed. "Kind of reminds me of Siri but a lot nicer and more polite."

Obi-Wan was able to smother the laugh that tried to burst forth, but couldn't hide the grin that would have accompanied it.

**X**

"You're going to have to lay low for a while once you get to Tatooine. Garen landed a week ago and he says their making some progress. Obi-Wan put his foot down that Garen deal with Anakin first as there had been a mishap so he hasn't actually gotten to work with Obi yet." Bant leaned back in her chair. She was currently visiting Qui-Gon giving him instructions on how she thought best to handle the upcoming confrontation, although she preferred the term _renewed introductions._ Qui-Gon called it what he felt it would be.

"How many know the details of my survival?"

"The circumstance surrounding it wasn't publicized. The temple residents of course as they've seen you up and walking around but as far as they're concerned you were terribly injured and have just only recently recovered. As for most of the field Knights, they aren't in Temple long enough to ask questions, so basically, the Council and the healer's ward."

"Garen?"

Bant nodded. "I had to tell him so he would be prepared for Obi-Wan's barrage of questions. That is if he persists the way he did with Yoda. Garen will be tactful if and when it comes to it."

Qui-Gon sat forward in his chair and rested an arm on the table in front of him while using the other to pick up his tea cup. "I use to know him Bant. Four years ago I could've told you exactly what his reaction would be in a given situation but now, I just don't know."

"What would it have been?"

"He would've been confused and maybe a bit angry, but he quickly would have found solace in just my being here. He would have meditated and when he was ready to talk about it he would've come to me and for better or worse we would have it out and that would be the end of it."

Bant smiled encouragingly. "Perhaps that part of him is still there."

"Perhaps."


	16. Common Ground

**Chapter 16**

When Garen heard that his young friend had spent the majority of the last few weeks locked away in his room, he decided it was time for a change in scenery. Having coaxed the boy from the confines of the four walls he had hidden within, he talked the youth into showing him to the racing pit. They had foregone a speeder in this trip for a therapy walk or so that was what Garen had called it. They talked about this and that, non-sequential things in Anakin's opinion, not realizing that the answers he was giving and the questions he was asking was going a long way in helping Garen to help him. When they reached the makeshift garage, Anakin stopped and immediately tried to walk the other way. Garen grasped his shoulders and turned him around. "You promised to show me those new models remember?" his voice was low and soothing urging the boy to turn back.

Anakin swallowed and nodded, he took a step forward and then another. There were no races today so the pilots pit was empty except for the pods and engines and perhaps a few speeders. They entered the hanger and Anakin pointed toward the two new versions that were currently on display.

Led by the force, Garen began walking toward a yellow and red one with sleek lines. Anakin quickly grasped his arm and tried to stop him. "DON'T! Not that one!"

Garen gently untangled himself from the boy and approached the vehicle. He ran his hand along the smooth painted exterior and whistled in a low key. His eyes shone with interest. "I'm guessing this is the pod that started all the chaos."

Anakin nodded but didn't move from his spot. "It's Sebulba's, or it was," he said. "Master…he…"

Garen nodded in understanding but inside he was wondering in exactly what frame of mind his friend had been in when it happened. "I know," is all he said.

Anakin moved a bit farther into the bay and walked up to the next new model. "This speeder is the fastest there is on Tatooine," he said pointing toward the blue and silver vehicle in front of them. "It hasn't been out long."

When Garen nodded, he smiled; somewhat encouraged by the interest the older Jedi was showing, he continued, "This version has better steering also, and it allows the pilot to maneuver sharp turns easy."

Garen grinned. "I wish my fighter could turn tight corners, sometimes it bogs down and I have to flip it to gain the upper hand."

"Do you get to fly a lot?" Anakin asked, his interest suddenly peeked, a spark of his former self trying to shine through.

Garen entertained his questions. "Yes, I do. I was part of the piloting program at the Temple while I was training as a padawan. My master loved flying also so I learned quite a bit as you can imagine."

Turning to study another pod, Anakin asked, "Did you scare him when you piloted?"

"No." He shook his head. "_She_ didn't scare easily. She had already been through practically everything I could throw at her. She's always been very patient with my skills."

"I tend to scare my master when I drive," Anakin said, a slight grin on his face.

"Really? Obi-Wan didn't use to be queasy when it came to flying. He's actually a very good pilot."

"That's because he didn't have me to chauffer him around." A pause, and then, "Is she still alive?"

Garen nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Master Qui-Gon died; he left my master. Sometimes I wonder if Obi-Wan will leave me too."

Garen closed his eyes and turned away momentarily. "You liked Master Jinn didn't you?"

Anakin looked up surprised. "He was the first person who had shown my mother and me any kindness or respect. It didn't matter what station we held, we were _people_ to him, not property."

"And Obi-Wan?" Garen prodded.

Anakin smiled. "He's family. We had a rough start but things worked out. Do you get to see her a lot?"

Garen grinned as Anakin changed the subject. "I do but not as much as I'd like. I've been out in the field quite a bit, but since I've taken Tru as my apprentice I've been able to spend more time at the Temple; he has academics he has to keep up with."

"Do you care about your padawan?" Anakin's gaze pierced his with intensity.

Nodding, Garen answered, "Yes, I do. I was fortunate like Obi-Wan. We both had masters that gave affection in their own way, showing us that it wasn't completely off limits as long as guidelines were followed."

Anakin smirked. "He doesn't follow those guidelines anymore."

"So I've heard."

**X**

Garen sat at the far end of the dining table watching his friend interact with those around him. He had been observing them for the past three weeks. He and Obi-Wan hadn't had a chance to get to the root of why he was here as Anakin had needed his immediate assistance, but tomorrow that was going to change. The boy's spirit had been revived with the love of his family and the help of a friend. Garen smiled as he recalled the long and involved discussion they had had on boundaries and relationships. The boy would have made a good negotiator, his insight into issues compelled one to reexamine the topic at hand, if he had been trained as such at the Temple and yet he couldn't see Anakin as a diplomat. What he saw when he looked at the boy was a fierce warrior. Why that was he couldn't say.

Later that evening, Garen retired outside to meditate, sitting down in the course but soft giving sand. When he finally opened his eyes some hours later, he saw Obi-Wan sitting in front of him. He smiled in remembrance of the many times they had done exactly this. Examining his friend he noticed that much had changed, not only in physical appearance but internally as well.

"Will you please stop treating me like I'm some kind of science experiment?" Obi-Wan requested as he opened his eyes to see Garen in deep thought.

Garen smirked. "Its part of the job description."

"Well it needs to be removed from the fine print."

"Are you going to do this voluntarily or do I have to drag it out of you?" Garen readjusted his position to a more comfortable one. The night air had grown cool but the Knight welcomed the change.

Obi-Wan also changed positions to one of more comfort before looking upward toward the sky. "I feel like I'm loosing my mind, Gare. The nightmares of Naboo came back in full force and in addition my padawan is experiencing them through our bond. Then for some reason or other they changed: I started dreaming about life at the temple when we were padawans but the focus is centered on Qui-Gon and me. I enjoy reliving those times for the most part, even when I awake and find that it wasn't real."

"It sounds as though you're working through it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's just it; the visions start out as those of Naboo and turn into those of Coruscant. It doesn't make sense, and the other night I dreamed that the bond I shared with Qui-Gon was...."

"What?" Garen asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nothing." Taking a deep breath he changed the subject. "The night sky is the best part of this place. It's clear. No fog, pollution, or false illuminations to take away from the stars."

"Obi-Wan, you're not going to figure things out and move on if you don't talk it through."

"It was alive," he whispered.

Surprise flooded Garen. He had been briefed of Qui-Gon's survival but they had left out a very important aspect, the training bond. His features betrayed nothing and his shields held back his thoughts. "Have you tried to locate it since having that particular dream?"

"What's the use? He died," was the quiet response.

"Would it hurt to try?"

Obi-Wan's head snapped up, his eyes wide and round. "Yes, it would!" he stated more forcefully than he had meant to, then with voice lowered, "It's empty and cold; I should know I felt it."

Garen was at a loss, and then, "May I?"

Obi-Wan's posture became rigid. He looked his friend in the eye and saw only compassion and worry, he nodded hesitantly.

Garen quickly but carefully made his way past Obi-Wan's shields. What he found was a well of uncertainty and heartache that had not been dealt with but pushed away and locked up so he could go on with his life. He cautiously dipped into the well and pulled those things forth; Obi-Wan aggressively fought him but Garen was persistent and managed to win the struggle. Together they looked through each event that had caused him anguish and then discarded it into the Force. Moving onto another corner, Garen found the area to be well taken care of and flourishing. Here, he found the bond with Anakin and the roots of a family. Garen allowed Obi-Wan to feel his acceptance of this and moved on.

The next area, though small in size, hid a darkness that the Knight was sure his friend had only recently discovered. Knocking down the barrier that held it at bay, Garen was flooded with the image of the life and death duel his friend fought while on Naboo. Obi-Wan recoiled and tried to pull away, but Garen's continued stability gave him the steadiness he needed to relive the experience. When that had been dealt with, the darkness receded, an ink drop on a white canvas.

The remaining incident was that of Anakin's abduction. Garen eagerly searched his friend in desperate hope that he hadn't taken the life in anger but to his astonishment, Obi-Wan had regretfully done just that. He could feel the former Jedi's remorse of his actions and the wish that he could somehow take it back. Garen sent waves of reassurance through Obi-Wan's mind. When they looked back at the circular ebony drop, it was gone. Because of his friend's repentance, the light had forgiven and washed it away. Garen prodded his friend good naturedly bringing about a time when they had debated that the Light would always accept a person back no matter what he had done; Garen had been right.

He wasn't sure which direction to go, so he asked Obi-Wan to point him in the way of his old training bond and he would travel it alone. The former Jedi waited while Garen inspected the link. When he felt Garen's startled amazement, he hurried to the site. It was as it had been in his reverie, only now he realized it hadn't been a dream. His bond with Qui-Gon was alive and well though there was a barrier that looked as if it were untangling little by little with each passing day as it had been much larger three weeks prior.

Obi-Wan moved forward into the bond and Garen quickly tried to hinder his progress. _Let me,_ he requested. Obi-Wan wanted to argue but agreed to allow his friend to test the waters. He entered the bond and found an opening in the obstruction and slipped through. What he found were strong shields blocking the other side of the link.

He and Obi-Wan broke meditation in unison. "How?! The bond should be gone, he died!" Obi-Wan rattled off his questions. He was startled and suddenly unsure of everything he thought he knew.

Garen was just as shocked as he was. "I don't know."

"What did you see?"

"There's a well-built barricade on the other side, I couldn't get past it."

"Then we're back at square one."

Garen shook his head. "No, we're not. You know for sure now, it's not just a guess on your part."

"Why would the force do this when there's nothing on the other side to communicate with?"

**X**

Qui-Gon stilled as he felt a ghost of something brush against his shields. He wished to lower them to discover if it was his padawan but decided against it. He was leaving for Tatooine in three days; he would wait.

**X**

The next morning, Garen and Shmi were outside watching Anakin and Tru as they practiced their sparring techniques. Garen was amazed at Anakin's skill, there were not many Tru's age that were his equal or his better and Anakin was proving to be both. He smiled when his padawan was disarmed and the blue saber across from him held at a kill point.

"Very good, both of you! Anakin, I must say I'm impressed."

Bowing before the Jedi Knight, Anakin replied, "Thank you."

Tru picked up his saber just as his master placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did well, padawan. I'm very proud of you."

Tru blushed slightly. "Thank you master."

Anakin watched the interaction and briefly wondered why Tru hadn't gotten upset or jealous at the praise that Knight Muln had given to him.

"He knows his place is secure at Garen's side," said a voice from beside him.

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. "You're peeking again."

"No, I just know how you think. You're my padawan and my friend, Anakin. Your place is secure I can assure you."

Anakin beamed at the reassurance and took off toward the house.

"Garen, Cliegg Lars has asked us to dinner tonight and he would very much like to meet you. Will you join us?"

Garen nodded. "Sounds good. Padawan?"

Tru smiled and nodded his acceptance.

"Good." Obi-Wan slapped his friend on the back. "He has a son your and Anakin's age, Tru, I think you'll get along well."

When they had re-entered the house, Garen waited for Shmi to start breakfast and the boys to attend to cleaning up before asking, "Are you doing okay?"

"It took me the rest of the night to accept what happened but I think I'm all right, still confused but better."

Garen smiled in relief but knew the coming events were going to be anything but all right.

"Garen, when you leave tomorrow morning for Coruscant, we're going to come with you."

Garen had just taken a drink that Shmi had handed him when he sputtered, "Why?"

"Shmi and Cliegg haven't seen much outside of Tatooine other than Naboo and I'd like to take Anakin to the Temple. He didn't get a very good impression the first time around and I'd like to show him where I grew up. Maybe it will help him to understand some things that we've discussed."

Garen nodded his consent as he couldn't argue with his friend's reasons for they were perfectly legit. He just needed to contact the Temple and inform them hoping it wasn't too late.

**X**

Bant knocked on Qui-Gon's door, when it didn't open fast enough for her liking she used her medical override.

Entering the quarters she nearly ran into Master Jinn. Stopping abruptly, she reached out and latched onto the Jedi's arm to keep herself from falling. Once she was steady on her feet, she took a deep breath. "I apologize for intruding but there's a change of plans. Obi-Wan has informed Garen that he and Anakin's family will be returning with him," she rattled off.

Qui-Gon stood motionless his features that of surprise. "When?"

"They leave tomorrow; they'll arrive two days after. Consider your flight cancelled," she informed him and turned about face to make her exit.


	17. Discovery on Coruscant

**Chapter 17**

_They'll be here soon,_ he thought as he paced his living area, the carpet wearing down from the constant motion. _What will I say to him? Will I even recognize him?_ He paused, _This is ridiculous, I'm talking to myself._

Grabbing his cloak and leaving his quarters, he walked to the front doors and exited the Temple. His pace increased as he made his way to a local diner, worried about Obi-Wan's return and yet excited to tell his long time friend that his padawan would be on planet if only for a visit.

Arriving at Dex's, he entered the small establishment and took a seat toward the back. When the Besalisk saw him, he came out from behind the counter.

"Qui-Gon, ole friend."

"Hello Dex."

"What brings ya here, shouldn't ya be restin'?"

"No, no, my friend. My body's healed, I'm free to go where I will."

"That's good news."

"I've got better news than that; Obi-Wan is returning today," Qui-Gon's voice held a hint of trepidation.

Dex smiled. "Leave word for him to make a visit, will ya?"

The owner knew the happenings behind the young Jedi's reason to leave as Obi-Wan had contacted him and explained it. When he had been told of Qui-Gon's survival by one of the Temple healers, he nearly passed out from shock. Having gone there in person, Bant had explained that his recovery was to be kept hidden and that no one could know. When Dex inquired as to why she was telling him, she placed her hands on her hips and with a frustrated tone, she told him that Qui-Gon needed a friend and asked if he could come and see him.

"Is that why you seem nervous?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "For the first time I don't know what to expect and it terrifies me."

"It's the little ginger haired kid that adored you, remember? It may be a rough start but he'll come around, and quickly I bet too."

"He's a man now, Dex. He isn't a child anymore, hasn't been for a long while. The Council isn't the only one who has betrayed him. I should have contacted him sooner but I wasn't ready to face him and like a coward I allowed Yoda to call the shots instead of living up to my reputation."

"I think you're giving the kid less credit than he deserves. Send him my way, I'll talk to him."

"He has to make this decision on his own."

"Like I said, I'll talk to him."

"I'll tell him." Qui-Gon glanced at the chrono on the far wall. "I'd best be going, they'll be here soon."

"Take care Jinn."

Stepping outside the small establishment, Qui-Gon decided to take a walk through the streets of Coruscant before returning to the Temple.

**X**

Garen exited the ship with Tru close behind; Shmi, Cliegg, and Owen following shortly after.

Obi-Wan crouched near the open hatch trying to catch his breath. It had been some time since he'd walked these halls and he briefly wondered if he had done the right thing in returning. Anakin stopped beside his mentor and knelt down before him. "Are you all right?"

"No," he said, and then smiled. "But I will be."

"We don't have to do this, Master."

Obi-Wan glanced at his apprentice before pushing himself to a standing position. "Yes we do. You've grown much, Padawan. Don't let anyone take away from you what you have learned, do you understand?"

Anakin nodded. "I won't, I promise."

Together they walked down the plank and made their way over to the others. Master Yoda was the only one to meet them and for that Obi-Wan was grateful.

Bowing respectfully, the young man looked every bit the Jedi he had been. The only differences being that his hair was longer and he had grown a beard, although he didn't allow it to become thick and unkempt; he kept it neatly trimmed.

"Master." Obi-Wan knelt on one knee; Yoda took a step forward.

Placing a hand on the young man's head he smiled gently, his eyes somewhat moist. "Good to see you it is."

The former Jedi nodded his agreement and stood, not trusting himself to speak. Being in his childhood home was overwhelming to his senses. A young padawan approached and requested that they follow him to their temporary quarters.

The accommodations were adjoining. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Shmi took one side while Cliegg and Owen took the other. When they were parting ways, Anakin noticed that Cliegg appeared to have wanted to say something to his mother but decided against it. He looked to Owen and noticed the other boy had observed the same thing. When their eyes met, the unspoken words, _it won't be long now_ was clearly understood between them.

Obi-Wan and Anakin left their rooms a short time later to explore the Temple; Obi-Wan taking his younger brother to all the places he used to go when he was younger. Clothing had been waiting in the rooms when they arrived and the two had changed into tan tunics and pants. They fit in perfectly with the others around them except that the style was simpler, if that were possible, than even the Jedi gear.

When they reached one of the many training salles, Anakin stopped and pulled Obi-Wan inside. Slipping in and staying off to the side, Obi-Wan noticed two Knights sparring. He leaned over to his padawan. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Why?" Anakin whispered back.

Just as Anakin finished, one of the Jedi had stopped his sparring session and was moving toward them.

"That's why," he replied.

Obi-Wan waited patiently as the Knight walked toward them, his own features encased in the serene façade the other Jedi remembered all too well. When the other stilled a few feet away, Obi-Wan spoke, "Reeft." His childhood friend just stood there, silently taking inventory.

The storm in Reeft's gaze was fighting between being angry at his long time friend for leaving and relief at seeing his comrade once again. He looked down at his saber allowing it to momentarily distract his attention as he turned it over in his hand. Looking back to Obi-Wan he asked, "You still remember how to fight?"

The left side of Obi-Wan's lips lifted in a smile; he nodded.

"Then let's see how much you remember," he said as he backed himself out into one of the circles that were painted on the mats lining the floor.

Anakin leaned forward. "Master?"

"It's okay. Reeft's an old friend." Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber from his belt and stepped out onto the floor.

**X**

It was going on the third hour as Anakin stood in awe of his master and his opponent. His master wasn't kidding when he said he remembered how to fight, this was a side Anakin hadn't seen before other than the private sessions Obi-Wan participated in on Tatooine in the evenings and even those couldn't compare to this exhibition. Anakin and his mentor had become quite capable of sparring with one another to the point that they knew the next move before it was made, of course Obi-Wan always had something up his sleeve that he hadn't yet taught his apprentice and therefore won each and every match.

Watching him practice with someone else showed Anakin that various partners in the arena were a necessity. He smiled as he remembered his match with Tru, they were equal in strength but in the end he had bested him. It was the most satisfying practice session he had had in a very long time. He didn't necessarily know where the next strike would come from and there was something exhilarating about being able to block each attempt. And through the training bond, he sensed that his brother was feeling the same.

Obi-Wan somersaulted over Reeft's head and the match ended as he brought his blade up to the back of the Jedi's neck.

Reeft thumbed his blade off and turned around. Reaching out his hand, he waited until Obi-Wan accepted it. "Good match." He then retreated to the locker room without another word.

It wasn't much but it was a start, and Reeft had forgiven him. He smiled as he accepted the towel that Anakin had grabbed from a nearby bench. He saw the wonder in the boy's eyes and chuckled. "We'll spar later, I promise."

"You've been holding out on me," Anakin accused.

"You're not ready for a match like that, Padawan. You're good, but you're not at the upper levels yet." When the boy merely raised one brow, Obi-Wan continued, "At the rate you're learning, you'll be there in no time."

Anakin seemed content with the answer and asked if they could continue their excursion.

They walked the entirety of the Temple having visited the archives, the infirmary where they were greeted by an over exuberant Mon Calamari, the many gardens, the créché, the star map room, and other various floors that made up the sanctuary. Obi-Wan suddenly stopped and Anakin was hard pressed not to run into his back. He bumped into him slightly and backed up. "What's wrong?"

His mentor pointed to the door he was standing in front of. Anakin turned toward the object and read the marker, _Jinn/Kenobi._ Anakin shook his head. "I don't understand."

"These were mine and Qui-Gon's quarters." Obi-Wan stepped forward and ran his fingers over the engraved plate.

"Shouldn't that have been taken down?" Anakin asked, somewhat disturbed by the feeling he was getting through the force.

"It should have been removed years ago." Obi-Wan hesitantly placed his hand over the panel to the side and the door slid open. Stepping back at the sudden admittance, it was a moment before he stepped inside.

He looked around the common area and noticed that things were as he remembered them. Moving forward, he entered his old room and found it to be in the same condition as when he had left it. He entered the small area and picked up a data pad from the desk, pressing the on switch the book he had been reading came up on the screen in the exact spot in which he had stopped. He smiled as he recalled vague details of the story that he had been so engrossed in. In the background he could hear Anakin moving around the quarters looking at one thing or another by the soft noise it made when it was picked up or set back down. When Obi-wan heard his name called, he placed the data pad on the bed and went to check on his padawan.

"What is it?"

Anakin pointed toward a photo sitting on a shelf by the door. When Obi-Wan leaned closer his features twisted into confusion as he took in the details. "I don't remember this one." Qui-Gon was wearing white infirmary clothing and was standing between parallel bars wearing a smile that referenced a victory of some sort. The one next to it was of Qui-Gon and Bant; except the Jedi master was wearing standard Jedi Clothing and standing on his own two feet. "I wonder when these were taken," he murmured.

Anakin's hand shakily turned the photograph over and pointed toward the date in the lower left corner. Obi-Wan concentrated on reading the information. An expression of shock shadowed his features; he looked at Anakin to see the boy was somewhat stunned himself. Turning the picture back to the front, his gaze grew stormy. Holding them firmly in his hand he exited the apartment and proceeded down the hall, his padawan close behind.


	18. Reunion

**A/N: **The reunion is posted below. Obi-Wan will not behave as George Lucas wrote him. This a hybrid: AU with little bits of cannon Obi-Wan mixed in. I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter…hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm sure everyone has there thoughts of what should happen or what might happen.

**- - * - - **

**Chapter 18**

Storming through the Council doors without waiting to be invited or announced, Obi-Wan, along with a disgruntled Anakin, stepped into the middle of the chamber. Looking straight at Yoda, ignoring the other members, Obi-Wan asked, "When were these taken?!" his voice was tightly restrained, the force bouncing around him in agitation.

Yoda's gaze didn't waver from the former Jedi's. "Speak of what do you?"

Anakin gently took the pictures from his master's trembling hand and held them forth. "We found these in master's old quarters."

A look of stern confusion crossed Mace's features at Anakin's use of the word 'master'. Before he could comment, Yoda replied, "If seen these you have, then time it is."

Obi-Wan lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes, trying to draw in deep breaths to calm the storm he felt brewing inside; his internal conflict of emotions was massing into something of a tidal wave that hadn't yet crashed upon the shore. Feeling uncomfortable as he could not only sense but also feel his master's struggle, Anakin responded, "What happened on Naboo? Why were we told that Master Jinn died?"

Yoda smiled at the young man. "Train you well, Obi-Wan has. Learned to control your fear you have, young one." Anakin smiled sadly in response to Yoda's praise. "Taken to the infirmary he was, remember do you Obi-Wan?"

When the young man nodded but continued to work on his breathing, Yoda continued, "The physicians announced him dead on arrival; what we told you was true at the time. Only after you left did we learn that Qui-Gon was still living. Understood it the healers did not. By all accounts, survive he should not have, too serious was the wound. Able to stabilize him they were, then transported back to Coruscant to the Temple healers. Many surgeries he has had, many bacta treatments following, finally recovered he has."

"Why not tell us?"

"A sith they fought, an apprentice we have since learned. Where there is one, there is another. In Master Jinn's weakened condition, announce he had survived we could not."

"In case the master wanted to finish the job," Anakin finished, putting the pieces together.

Yoda's ears perked forward. "Yes."

Obi-Wan found his voice, "Qui-Gon and I told you long ago what we knew."

Looks of confusion graced the faces of the Council members, all but one. Yoda's gaze never wavered. "Not enough proof did you have at the time."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed slightly. "My word's not good enough? I would have thought the experience would have been enough."

The elderly Jedi shook his head in disappointment. "Good enough your word has always been. The knowledge should never have been learned in that way. But the larger picture needed evidence to follow behind."

Deciding to drop that topic for the moment, Obi-Wan asked, "The dreams, the visions, the lot of it, it was Qui-Gon wasn't it?"

"The force it was. Experiencing shared memories you were," Yoda explained.

Obi-Wan's jaw clenched. "And the bond?"

Yoda's eyes swept from Anakin to the former Knight. "Found it you have. Alive is it?"

Obi-Wan nodded curtly.

"Untied the knot can now be. Intertwined your life force with Qui-Gon's, kept him alive you did. Explain the rest, Qui-Gon will."

"NO!" Anakin flinched at his master's commanding tone; he had never before heard Obi-Wan so angry. "_You_ will tell me!"

Mace began to say something only to be interrupted by Yoda. "Speak with your old master you will! The end of discussion this is."

Not understanding how the people who had raised Obi-Wan could treat him like this, Anakin asked, "How could you do this to him? Do you have any idea what believing this lie has done to him?!"

"Anakin, don't," Obi-Wan's suddenly calm voice brought about the boy's attention. Taking one last glance around the room, Obi-Wan turned and left the room, refusing to follow protocol by bowing and waiting to be excused. His padawan trailed in his wake.

**X**

"Well, that went better than I had expected," Mace commented.

"The boy was right, this has torn into him more deeply than we would have thought," Adi replied.

"The force's will it was."

Mace turned his attention to Yoda. "How is it that the boy refers to Obi-Wan as his master?"

Yoda didn't waver under the Council's scrutiny. "Left the Order and took the boy with him he did. Allowed him to keep his Jedi status; return to us one day he will. Need him, the Order does."

"And the boy? I sense that Obi-Wan is attached to Skywalker and his family."

"Evaluated the boy must be. Sense goodness in him I have. No longer is his path hidden in the shadows. Good for one another they are. Keep each other balanced, anchored they do."

"Master Yoda, are you suggesting the boy be tested for training?" Plo Koon asked.

"Training he has already received and will continue to obtain at young Kenobi's side. Whether he learns here at the Temple or on Tatooine makes no difference. Here more opportunities he would have, varied training in the force he could receive."

"Obi-Wan should also be evaluated. He has been absent from us for quite some time. I sense a change in him. His control on his emotions is tenuous at best," Adi supplied. "And I believe that is our fault."

"I sense you know something about those two, Master Yoda. Care to share with us?" Master Mundi inquired.

"Time enough later for that there is."

Mace nodded. "All in favor of evaluating both Skywalker and Kenobi for immediate evaluation and possible acceptance into the Jedi Order, raise your hand."

The vote was nine to three.

**X**

Anakin searched frantically through the hallways, his features showing the panic he felt. Turning a corner he bumped into another Jedi. "I'm sorry, I didn't –" Trailing off he looked up to see Garen.

"Anakin?" Upon closer inspection of the young man, Garen's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Its Master, he, well, we found out that Master Qui-Gon is still alive. It took everything he had not to…." Anakin wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. "Let's just say that I've never seen him that angry. We left and he took off, I haven't been able to find him. I don't know where to look!"

Garen stepped closer to the boy and spoke calmly, "Have you tried the training bond?" When Anakin nodded his head emphatically, Garen sighed.

"He's never closed it before." Anakin's eyes were wild.

"Never?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not so completely; I can't sense him at all. It's like he's not even on Coruscant."

A trigger of a memory pulled at Garen's thoughts. There was something about Anakin's statement. Shrugging it off to think on later, he asked, "Have you tried the gardens?"

"Which one, there's too many! There's too much here, I can't concentrate!" The boy looked around the hallway at numerous Jedi traveling the large corridor. "I can't think straight, it's too loud."

Garen swore under his breath, he had had a bad feeling about this from the start. Pulling the Padawan a ways down the hall, he found a small empty classroom. Stepping inside, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

A frown greeted his question. "Yes."

Garen reached up, placing a hand on either side of the young man's head. Delving into the force, he helped the boy to erect sturdier shields, the noise fading to a faint murmur instead of the loud roar it had been. When he opened his eyes, the Jedi asked, "Better?"

Anakin nodded. "I feel like I can breathe now. What was that?"

Garen smiled. "You've lived on Tatooine your whole life; it's quiet there. When a force-sensitive comes into contact with others like them, it can be rather loud if you don't shield yourself from the onslaught." When the boy nodded in understanding, the two stepped out of the room. "Come on, I think I might know where Obi-Wan is."

**X**

Obi-Wan knelt by the pool of water he had visited so often as an initiate and then padawan. Normally this place soothed him, calmed him, but not today. Today he had learned that even the Council knew how to betray one of its own, _betrayal _by omission. And what of Qui-Gon, why hadn't he told him he was alive?

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," a deep voice spoke gently behind him.

His chin involuntarily quivered at the sound of the almost forgotten baritone, he stood and turned. His eyes met the faded blue of his master, the image just as he remembered in his dreams. He didn't speak; he didn't think he could.

"The Council contacted me after you left. Yoda said you have questions, need answers that they didn't provide."

Obi-Wan studied his former mentor. His commanding stance was one he remembered well. His strong noble features that could hold tenderness one moment for a pathetic life form or a hurt and sick padawan; sternness when a delegate would deliberately hold off on signing a treaty thinking he/she would eventually get what they desired out of the deal, or when a padawan disobeyed orders thinking it was the will of the force that he do so; kindness and humor in the face of something they could make no sense of so decided to make the best of the situation they were in, or when a certain padawan had pulled a prank and the brunt of the joke just happened to be played upon a certain bald council member.

The memories began running rampant through his mind. The more he thought of that life the more he ached from the loss of it. The more he missed it the angrier he became because it had not needed to turn out like this. He could've been there if he'd only known. He could've worked something out so Anakin could have trained within the Temple walls. He could have…. His thoughts trailed off as the possible _what if's_ became too much to think about, his jaw briefly tightened.

"You son of a sith!" he yelled vehemently, the raw pain he felt clearly heard in each and every syllable. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Padawan," Qui-Gon gently called out. He had received some of the images the younger man had allowed to run across his conscious. He too missed the years that had been taken from them, years they would never get back.

"NO! Don't call me that; you lost that right when you left me. I watched you die, our bond was silenced." Tears pricked at the backs of his eyes. Reaching up he ran both hands through his hair, shaking his head 'no'. "You're not standing there, it's impossible!"

Qui-Gon longed for the version of his padawan he knew would have been four years prior, the edition he had told Bant about. In no way shape or form did he imagine this kind of outcome, the boy would rather he have remained dead than to be alive. "You're right; by all accounts I should be dead, but for one reason or another the force saw fit to let me live."

Obi-Wan curtly shook his head negatively when Qui-Gon took a small step forward. Not wanting to frighten his already skittish apprentice, he remained where he was. "I know you're angry, I would be to if our positions were reversed. All I ask is that you allow me to tell my side before you commit to any decision."

Eyes moist, he looked past his former mentor not wanting to make eye contact. "If our positions were reversed, you would be more understanding. I can't be."

He needed some time to himself to sort through the remnants of this explosion he was caught up in; he looked around for a way out but saw none past the barrier standing in front of him. He started to walk forward in an attempt to leave, but instead of following through with his intended thought he clenched his fist and sent the surprised Jedi Master crashing to the ground. He looked down at the one he admired more than anyone else and a part of his heart longed to make amends, but another part of him couldn't accept the lies and deceit. Bant had been in on it he suddenly realized, she knew. How many others knew? Did Garen know? At that moment two individuals came to an abrupt halt a ways behind Qui-Gon. Taking a brief look down at the large Jedi as he was trying to regain his equilibrium, Garen met his friend's gaze.

Quick to see the tension set in his padawan's shoulders, Qui-Gon maneuvered to his knees while holding his jaw. Looking toward the two new arrivals, his gaze settled on Anakin's. The realization of how much the boy had grown apparent, as was the hurt in the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said looking at the young man and then turning to Obi-Wan.

"I apologize for keeping my existence quiet. I don't expect you to forgive me just yet as I understand that words won't make the pain disappear. I stood by and allowed the Council to make my decisions for me instead of standing on my own principles. Garen didn't know until just before he left for Tatooine. Do not be angry with him, padawan," Qui-Gon saw a tear fall when he used that beloved term, impatiently wiped away by his former padawan. "If and when you wish to talk, I'll be in our quarters."

Rising from the ground, Qui-Gon turned to walk away when he remembered. "Dex would be grateful if you could stop by." Obi-Wan's features creased in confusion at the sudden turn in conversation but quickly schooled themselves. Qui-Gon's lip quirked at the corner. "You haven't been away so long that I still can't read you young one." He lowered the shield he had erected around the bond. Obi-Wan's eyes closed tightly when he felt his mentor's sorely missed presence fill his mind and senses. His mind instinctively told him to slam down his shields but his heart wouldn't allow it. Lowering himself to the bench behind him, he sat heavily as if a weight had been placed upon his shoulders.

Anakin quickly moved over to his brother. "Master?!"

"He's all right Anakin; he's just remembering what it's like on the other end of a training bond." Qui-Gon stood silently as he watched Anakin care for his mentor. He could feel Obi-Wan in the back of his mind, could feel the confusion and the anger and yet a thread of hope that should have been too small to have been noticed. He mentally sighed in relief as the force showed him that all was not yet lost. He took a deep breath and turned toward the exit, reluctantly leaving the garden and returning to his quarters.

Garen joined Anakin and Obi-Wan near the pond. "Are you okay?" he heard Anakin ask. Obi-Wan didn't answer.

Garen knelt down in front of him. "Obi-Wan?!"

When their eyes met, he pleaded his case, "I didn't know before a few weeks ago; I swear I didn't."

Obi-Wan studied his friend a moment before acknowledging his words. "I know. You tried to tell me and I didn't get it."

Garen tilted his head to the side. "How's that?"

"You found the bond." at Garen's disbelieving look, Obi-Wan continued, "I was determined to believe it a dream, remember?"


	19. Conversations

**A/N: **In this chapter, Obi-Wan is trying to make some sense out of what he's learned in regard to Qui-Gon's survival and the last four years. In doing so, he allows his former Master to tell his side.

- - * - -

**Chapter 19**

Bant silently patched up Obi-Wan's right hand, the skin covering his knuckles having broken open upon impact. After the bandage was applied, he flexed his hand and grimaced.

"The swelling will go down in a day or two and the bruising and abrasions should be better within a week or so," she said, then gathering the supplies she used, turned and placed them on the counter. "Not even back a day and you're already in the infirmary," she whispered, soft humor saturating the words with no smiles or laughter anywhere to be found.

Obi-Wan took hold of her finned hand and pulled her back. "Why didn't you tell me, Bant?" his voice was pained.

"I was told not to. I did fight for your right to know but they wouldn't give. I didn't know what else to do."

He nodded and let her go. He didn't blame her or Garen, they had submitted to authority the same way he had done years ago.

Through the force he could feel his padawan's mixed emotions with an underlying current of amusement. Looking toward the door, he saw Anakin fidgeting. "Come in, padawan."

The boy entered the room and sat down in a chair near the bed. "How's your hand?"

Obi-Wan knew what the boy was getting at. "Probably no better than yours felt."

"Seems to run in the family, huh?" the padawan said, a small smile ghosting his lips.

"Apparently, yes," he answered.

"Master?" When Obi-Wan looked at him he continued, "I know better than anyone what you've been going through these last years and I don't want to lose you to the Temple or the Jedi but…." Anakin paused and looked down before continuing, "Couldn't you at least talk to him and find out what happened?"

Obi-Wan's gaze didn't leave that of his brother's as he thought over the request, finally he answered, "I'll talk to him but only if you come with me. You have as much right as I do to know the circumstances around this. He was going to train you, remember?"

Anakin nodded. "I remember. But I don't want him to train me, I've got you."

"I haven't set the best example, padawan."

Anakin gestured toward Obi-Wan's injured hand. "Neither have I."

**X**

Obi-Wan sat on the roof of the Jedi Temple thinking through the course of events that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours. Anakin's words were like a litany in his head: the boy desperately wanted him to speak with his former master. He wasn't even sure what he would say. He wanted – no, he needed – answers but wasn't sure of the questions to ask. Out of anger he had hit the man who had raised him and protected him in more situations than he cared to count. His emotions seemed to be carried just beneath his skin these days, reacting first and thinking later. He felt as though he had reverted back to his initiate days. He refused to think that these lapses in judgment were a lingering effect of a time he'd just as soon forget.

The wind picked up, blowing his hair wildly around his face. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them as the breeze brought with it a cold chill. He had always loved this spot ever since he had discovered it at the tender age of ten. He hadn't told anyone of it so as far as he knew no one would know where he had gone off to. He smiled, well, no one but his padawan. Anakin had made him promise not to shut him out again. He hadn't realized how badly the boy would take to being cut off so completely from his mind.

He couldn't really chastise him for his reaction, for the last four years they were all each other had had next to Shmi. Anakin depended on him, counted on him to be there. Perhaps it would be different if they had been allowed to train at the Temple. Anakin would have had various instructors in different areas and would not have had to solely depend upon him. Anakin would have learned early that there was a vast support system at the Temple for a number of various things one may encounter when in this profession. He would have learned independence.

Drawing his cloak tighter around him, he carefully pushed himself up the small slanted roof and opened the hatch. Climbing back down the ladder, he allowed himself to roam the halls with no destination in mind.

He soon found himself traveling a familiar corridor. Pausing outside the door he had spent so many years behind, he slowly lifted his hand and once again traced the engraved marker wondering why Qui-Gon hadn't had it removed. Of its own accord, his palm rested over the entry panel and the scanner read his print. The light turned green and the door quietly slid open. He stood there quietly observing before entering the apartment. The lights were dimmed as it was well past the hour of sleep. He quietly made his way toward his old room and stepped inside; sitting down on the bed he picked up a data pad and pressed the activation switch. Leaning back against the wall the bed was lined against, he began to read where he had last left off.

**X**

Qui-Gon woke just before dawn. As he sat up, he sensed something was different. Looking around his quarters he shrugged in apparent unconcern and went about the familiarity of his morning routine.

Having showered and dressed in comfortable trousers and a loose tunic, he walked the short hallway toward the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Stopping mid-step, he peered curiously at the second bedroom. The door was half open, pushing it the remaining way he stepped inside. What he saw made his breath catch in his chest. Obi-Wan lay sprawled across the bed on his stomach, his right arm hanging off the side and the data pad he had been reading lying on the floor beneath a relaxed hand. His hair was in disarray, a portion covered the side of his face that was visible.

Qui-Gon moved over to the closet and pulled a blanket off the top shelf as he had done so many times before. He gently covered the young man and stepped back, but not before removing Obi-Wan's boots. Leaning over, he carefully pushed the young man's hair from his cheek. It amazed him how much the visage had changed and yet remained the same. It surprised him that the young man had remained asleep through his attempt to make him more comfortable. Qui-Gon smiled slightly; even with the chaotic circumstances surrounding their lives, on a deep level, Obi-Wan still trusted him. Here, in this room, the young man felt safe enough to let down his guard. Exiting the room, he paused to look back one more time briefly wondering what had led his former padawan to sleep in his old room. Deciding he would find out soon enough, he went about his task before retiring onto the balcony to watch the city awake to a new day.

**X**

The light was slowly seeping through closed eyelids, the brightness causing him to squint and his hand to reach for something to cover them. Turning onto his back, he pulled the pillow out from under his head and covered his face but the morning light still peeked in from around the edges. His eyes cracked open and he lifted the pillow to peer out somewhat sleepily. His mind was still fogged by drowsiness as he took in the familiarity of the room. Having taken a deep breath, he smiled, his hazed mind wondering if it had all been a dream. Laying the pillow aside, he yawned deeply and stretched before sitting up on the side of the cot. His cloak lay on the chair at the desk and his belt lay beside it on the carpeted floor. His features creased in thought as he looked out the window above the desk.

Walking over toward the open porthole, he reached forward and closed it shutting out the cool morning air. Fastening it, he turned and grabbed hold of the blanket, wrapping it around his chilled form before exiting the room. He ran a hand through his hair effectively tiding it somewhat before entering the common area. He glanced around briefly before his eyes fixed on the figure sitting on the balcony, an image he knew well. Reaching up to rub a hand across tired eyes in an attempt to rid them of the remnants of sleep, he paused when his hand caressed a lightly bearded jaw; it hadn't been a dream. Sighing softly, he walked quietly to the open glass door and stood studying his former mentor with a bit of longing for the years they could never get back.

Qui-Gon allowed the scrutiny to continue for some time before shifting to glance at Obi-Wan before readjusting his eyes back to the steady growing traffic lanes.

"There's tea if you'd like some," he said, his voice low and kind.

"Each morning I woke I could always count on you being in that very spot. It's _comforting_ to know that that hasn't changed," Obi-Wan replied, his voice wistful. Turning toward the kitchen, he snuggled deeper into the blanket he held around him and went to make some tea as was part of his former routine that he still kept even on Tatooine.

Qui-Gon heard a cabinet door open and the cups clink as they were brushed against one another. When Obi-Wan stepped out onto the veranda, he walked forward and leaned on the banister, his cup held firmly within one hand, the blanket clasped tightly with the other.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I remember meditating most mornings. When I would open my eyes you'd be sitting on that railing and each time I'd have to restrain myself from pulling you back before you fell."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard before turning to face his past. "How did we get here, master?"

Qui-Gon's eyes threatened to mist upon hearing that term come from that much missed cultured voice. Swallowing back the threat, he replied, "Circumstance I suppose as it was against both our wills."

"Or betrayal?" Obi-Wan walked into the apartment and took a seat on the sofa, setting his cup on the table in front of him.

Qui-Gon left the terrace and went inside as he had so many times before when his padawan was troubled and needed to talk. He entered the living area and took a seat across from Obi-Wan. "Are you willing to listen?" Qui-Gon asked quietly, his eyes piercing through the young man he still thought of as his apprentice.

The chime sounded and without thought Obi-Wan waved a hand and the door opened. Qui-Gon smirked at his padawan's unconscious reaction of being back in their quarters.

Anakin stepped inside and walked over to sit beside his mentor. He said nothing as he watched them. Obi-Wan finally spoke, his voice soft, "Anakin, Qui-Gon was about to tell his side."

Anakin wasn't sure what to say so he remained quiet, looking between the two men who had had a major impact in vastly different ways upon his life. Qui-Gon watched him a moment before he spoke, "I'm assuming the question the two of you would have foremost on your mind would be why I made no contact with either of you in the last four years."

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan who was leaning back into the sofa cushions, his head tilted slightly as if listening intently.

"That was one of them," Anakin replied.

Qui-Gon's gaze looked down upon the small table between them and without thought his hand smoothed away imaginary dust. "The last thing I remember was having sensed Obi-Wan's defeat of the sith just before he knelt beside me. I had requested that he train you Anakin and with no hesitation he agreed. The next thing I remember is waking in the infirmary here within the Temple; that was a year ago." He looked to each of them and found the same emotion in each set of eyes: confusion. "According to Bant the injury was serious enough that it took a number of surgeries as well as several Bacta treatments before it was healed. Because of the stress the wound placed upon my system, my body nearly shut down; luckily they were able to revive me. However, I was in a coma for three years."

"What about after you woke," Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon offered him a sad smile. "I had a lot of healing to do. My limbs were immobile for so long that it took a great deal of therapy – and not just physical – to get me back on my feet. That, and after hearing you had left the Temple to fulfill my last request, I couldn't bring myself to face you."

Obi-Wan's face clearly showed his confusion. "Why?"

"Because I had bound you to take an apprentice when you yourself had not yet been Knighted." Qui-Gon shook his head. "I should never have asked that of you. You should have had the freedom to explore your Knighthood, to experience solo missions."

Obi-Wan's gaze had rested on Anakin during the latter portion of Qui-Gon's explanation. The boy was doing remarkably well under the weighted words but he could see the need for reassurance under the calm façade. Speaking from his heart, his words were calm, measured, and the determination behind them left no room for argument. "I don't regret the promise I made to teach Anakin." His eyes sought out those of his former master. "He was the last gift you gave me. I wouldn't have traded the experience of training him for anything. You saw something that neither of us did when you placed us together; you knew that we would need one another."

Anakin lowered his head momentarily and closed his eyes for a brief instant; the left corner of his lips quirked as he felt his master's assurance flow freely through they're bond. His place was secure at his master's side and _no one_ would take that from either of them.

Qui-Gon silently observed the two and then nodded in agreement of Obi-Wan's statement. "I did."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "How? I wasn't exactly thrilled with another one of your projects in the beginning."

Qui-Gon laughed softy. "No my padawan, that you were not. You and Anakin are complete opposites and therefore complement each other well, one picking up where the other cannot go on. You are learning a great deal from one another I take it."

Anakin nodded. "We are."

"You want me to return to the Jedi," Obi-Wan said, a statement of fact, not a question.

His eyes shifting from Anakin to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon replied, "Yes, I do."

Anakin quickly looked to Obi-Wan, his calm façade cracking into a million pieces. "I can't do that. The Council made it clear that they would not accept Anakin for training. I will not abandon the family that took me in when my own decided to deceive me."

Qui-Gon looked away. "I _didn't_ betray you Obi-Wan," his voice was firm and determined to get this point across. "Betrayal requires predisposed knowledge of an act and then caring it out with intent purpose of getting the desired result _regardless_ of what it does to another."

"And the Council didn't do that?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question.

"The _Council,_ Obi-Wan; _not_ me. I didn't purposely keep my existence from you to hurt you. I kept it from you until I could heal enough for this reunion to take place. Would you have rather known that I was laid up for three years not being able to respond to anyone or anything around me? Would you have rather watched as they told me about the therapy I would struggle through in order to be able to walk again and just maybe come out the other side at least half the man I was and if I was fortunate, the man I was? Would you have wanted to hear my complaining and whining through the whole ordeal, the nights I fell asleep wondering if you were all right or what you were doing? Is that what you wished you hadn't missed?"

Obi-Wan sat forward. "At least I would have known you lived! Do you know what it's like to loose the only father figure you've ever known? Do you know what it's like to feel that emptiness and that ache and know no matter what you do it will always be there?! To suffer nightmares of 'what if's' or visions of 'what is', but you don't understand them because what you know of reality conflicts with them. Do you know what it's like to meditate and not even hear the force speak to you as if it has abandoned you?! Do you know how much it hurts when a bond of twelve years has suddenly been silenced? Anakin was my reason to push aside my guilt and get on with my life. He needed me as his master and as a friend, he taught me to live life in a way I didn't know existed." Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's gaze and the knowledge of his last statement hit him. "That's why you charged me with his care because you knew I would need a purpose; otherwise, I may have brooded about your death for longer than you would have liked."

Anakin stared at his master after he had finished. He hadn't known any of this. He had simply done what needed to be done for his brother to live life instead of allowing it to pass him by; and in the process, they had become good friends.

Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "You would have went through the motions doing as you were instructed, but you wouldn't have been living, padawan. You forget that I am aware of what it feels like to lose someone I thought of as a child. Not once, but twice. First Xanatos, and then you, and I'm guessing it hurts about as much. Especially knowing that _you_ were out there and thinking I were dead. The time that I was able to nurture your end of our bond back to life was the most precious because it gave me a peek into your well being but even that was hard to take at times. The force was silent with me as well during our time apart, so yes, I have an idea."

Obi-Wan's jaw tightened slightly but he refused to allow anything to show. Anakin saw this – as he saw so many of his master's little idiocies – and decided it was time to speak up, "I think that we were all casualties of the Council's good intentions. Maybe," he took a moment to put into words what he most wanted to say, "Maybe the three of us could start over. You were both under false views of what was going on. Master Qui-Gon, it sounds as if you did have my master's best interests at heart. Bant told me that you were planning to come to Tatooine if we hadn't of interfered and came here."

Anakin turned toward Obi-Wan. "Master, you're always telling me that there are more to things than we can see with our eyes, that things are not always what they seem. Perhaps this is one of those times. You have a chance to start new with the man who raised you, a man who was as much a father to you as he was your mentor. I just know that if our situations were reversed, I'd be longing for that old relationship to be reinstated even if my pride and stubbornness desperately wanted to keep me from it."

Qui-Gon eyed the young man. "Your insight serves you well, Anakin. I imagine you will become a great Jedi –"

"He doesn't have to be great; he just needs to be Anakin! Being himself is all that I require of him," Obi-Wan said with more than a little annoyance. He refused to allow Qui-Gon to place unobtainable standards on _his_ padawan.

Qui-Gon was somewhat taken back by the response. "I didn't mean anything by it Obi-Wan. I simply meant that he is progressing well in his training."

"You always told me that you foresaw I would be a great Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan paused a moment before chuckling self-mockingly. He looked back at Qui-Gon and whispered somewhat roughly, "I'm not even a Jedi anymore."

He rose from his seat and walked toward the door. "Anakin?" The boy looked between them before reluctantly getting to his feet and following his mentor.

Qui-Gon stopped them both. "You could be again, if that is what you want."

Obi-Wan didn't turn around. "And Anakin?"

"The Council was rather impressed with how he handled the inopportune meeting that was pressed upon them and would like to evaluate his progress."

Anakin stiffened. "You mean they might allow me to train within the Temple?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, if you are both willing. They are also considering allowing your mother quarters within the Temple, giving her employment if she will accept."

Obi-Wan finally turned and eyed his former master. "And how many toes did you have to step on to work this out?"

"Nothing is worked out, it depends on the evaluation. And I had nothing to do with it. I think this may be Yoda's way of trying to make amends for a poorly arranged situation. Neither of you are bound to agree in any way. But Anakin isn't the only one they wish to evaluate." He had not looked in their direction while explaining the circumstances of the coming apology from the Council. He wasn't supposed to have said anything at all but thought that enough secrets had been kept.

Obi-Wan's shoulder's tensed. "I would think that Garen's assessment of us on Tatooine would be sufficient. Do they not trust the one they sent?"

"I do not pretend to know what is in the Council's mind concerning the organization of these reviews, but yes, I would think that Garen's report would suffice." Qui-Gon glanced at his padawan; the former Jedi held himself stiffly, the blanket secured tightly around his shoulders clutched in white knuckled hands. Anakin offered a slight nod before pressing the panel beside the door.

As the door opened and the two visitors walked away without another word, Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and bringing his hands up to support his head as he rested it on the two appendages. He tried to swallow around a sudden knot and then cleared his throat to rid himself of the invisible obstruction. Deciding not to wallow in the circumstances surrounding his former apprentice and himself, he rose from his seat to start another day.


	20. Voice of Reason

**Chapter 20**

The former Jedi and his padawan had made it to the end of the corridor and were about to turn the corner when Anakin stopped walking. "Master, where are your boots?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching. His eyes roamed over his mentor once, then twice. "And your belt and cloak, do you know you still have a blanket wrapped around your shoulders?"

Obi-Wan looked down at his appearance, his gaze resting on his socked feet. Wiggling his toes a moment, he hesitated before answering. "I must have left them in Master Jinn's apartment." His eyes traveled down the hall toward the door he had just left before turning toward the lift. "I'll send a droid to fetch them."

Anakin frowned at the notion. "Nonsense, master, I can go and get 'em. Go back to our rooms and I'll have your things there in no time."

"You don't have to do this, padawan; I can send someone else."

"It's all right. I don't mind."

Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed before retreating to their temporary quarters. Calling back over his shoulder, he said, "I'm keeping the blanket though, its mine."

Anakin grinned at the defiant declaration. He watched until his friend disappeared before retreating back down the corridor.

**X**

Qui-Gon had just finished rinsing the kettle and cups from this morning's tea when he heard a soft knock on the door. Waving the entrance open, he was somewhat surprised to see Anakin standing on the other side.

They temporarily stood in an uneasy silence until Qui-Gon remembered his manners and asked the youth to come in. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon," he admitted.

Anakin blushed, more out of embarrassment for his master than anything else. "Obi-Wan left some things behind, and I need to collect them."

At Qui-Gon's questioning look, Anakin explained, "Boots, belt, cloak."

"Oh, of course. Go ahead; they should be in his room."

Anakin entered Obi-Wan's room and with no complications found what he had come for. Opening himself to the force, he sensed his mentor's presence with ease. The room was sparse in furnishings and even more so in personal effects, but it offered a warm invitation nonetheless. Gathering the items he had come for, he settled them in his arms before retreating back to the common area. He had begun toward the door when he paused. "Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon met the boy's gaze and nodded in recognition of the question.

"He's not angry with you anymore, not really. He's just having a hard time believing that you're really here, that you're alive. He's afraid that it's another dream, one that he's going to wake up from. When he figures out that he's actually living it, he'll be back."

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy and reached out to ruffle his blond wavy hair. "Did he tell you this?"

Anakin shook his head 'no'. "He confides in me a lot, but this is just something I can feel. I don't even think he even knows that its there."

"And what about you, young one? What are your feelings on this?"

"I'm not angry, master Qui-Gon, just worried about Obi-Wan."

"That makes two of us then. I take it the two of you have bonded well?" Qui-Gon couldn't quite hold back the look of hope he felt that Anakin would give a positive response.

Anakin's features belied the truth as they wrinkled slightly before straightening. "In the beginning it was hard, neither of us really wanted what was handed to us. But after we returned to Tatooine and Obi-Wan was around my mom and we only had each other to depend on, it got easier." Anakin smiled as bits and pieces of the past four years ran rapidly through his mind. "He's my brother." He looked up to the man who had freed him so long ago to find understanding and happy approval in the faded blue depths.

Resting a hand on the padawan's shoulder, Qui-Gon squeezed gently. "I'm glad he had you to look out for him, Anakin. I couldn't have left him in better hands."

Anakin smiled humbly at the praise before retreating out the door and back to his apartment.

**X**

Cliegg paced the room nervously muttering to himself and then shaking his head while running a hand over his face thinking it would somehow clear his mind. His hands began to take on a life of their own as they waved in the air to the soundless words his lips were forming. Watching as he shook his head negatively once again, Owen finally decided to step in and interrupt the conversation his father was having with himself.

"Dad?"

Startled from his private discussion, Cliegg turned suddenly and nearly ran into the boy. Reaching out to steady his son so he didn't fall to the floor, Cliegg apologized for his absentmindedness and focused his attentions on the one being he cared for more than life itself.

"What?" his voice was a bit gruffer than he had intended it to be. His eyes softened at the look that betrayed the boys concern of being a nuisance. Cliegg sat down on the sofa and motioned for the child – no, young man, he reminded himself – to come sit with him.

Owen hesitantly approached his father. "Are you all right?"

"No, Owen, I'm nervous."

Owen's brow creased in worry. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothings happened, son. It's what I _want_ to happen."

Owen was confused. "I don't understand."

"Do me a favor. Will you call Anakin and ask him to come over? I need to speak with you both."

Owen nodded and went to do as his father asked, still concerned about the man's odd behavior.

**X**

Shmi had been sitting on the terrace admiring the bustling city when Obi-Wan came in. She peered through the sliding doors and watched as he went into the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

She walked from the balcony into the apartment and stopped to lean against the kitchen door. "I've never seen you drink anything stronger than tea."

He grinned and raised his glass in a mock salute. "Perhaps that's because I hadn't had to deal with Qui-Gon Jinn."

Shmi nodded in understanding. "Anakin told me he was alive. Is that were you were last night, and this morning?"

The young man nodded. "I should be relieved, happy even, and maybe part of me is, but the larger feeling is anger over something this important being kept hidden for four years.

"Son, you have to let go of this. It's eating at you and I'm sure it's hurting him as well. He was your guardian and your friend for twelve years; you can't throw that away because of what the Council did."

"I had a right to know Shmi, I could've been here."

"All right," she conceded before sitting herself at the table. "Let's say that the Council had told you that Qui-Gon survived. Then what? He was in a coma for three years, Obi-Wan, what would you have done? Sat by his side day in and day out during that period of time? I think they would have had you out and about doing one mission or another to keep you from going mad if not to relieve the boredom. And perhaps I'm being a bit selfish in saying this, but what about Ani? What would have become of your brother if you had not taken him in?"

Obi-Wan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and sat down across from Shmi. He held the cup tightly within his grasp and turned it, watching the amber liquid slosh against the sides with the momentum. He set it down and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right." He looked at her with eyes that seemed lost. "But I don't know how to let go of what's in here," he said, tapping his forehead with one finger. "Releasing my emotions was one of the first things I learned to do well, but lately…." trailing off, his gaze settled on the glass in front of him.

Shmi reached over and took his hand. "When you did have difficulty releasing your feelings, what did you do?"

Without a moment's hesitation, he answered, "I'd ask Qui-Gon to help me meditate and –" He stopped mid sentence and looked at her. "I can't."

"Why? If he was half the guardian you have made him out to be, I know he won't turn you away and just maybe there is something he needs help in releasing to."

Obi-Wan looked at his surrogate mother a bit stunned. "You think I should ask him."

"I think you should do what your heart tells you, not this," she answered as she placed a hand to the side of his head. "Take your own advice, son; feel, don't think."

She rose from her chair upon hearing the door open and close and went into the next room to see Anakin putting some things onto the couch. "Did master make it back?"

Shmi nodded and intercepted her son before he could enter the kitchen. "He needs some time to think. Owen called and asked that you go over."

Anakin nodded to his mother and turned to make his way back out of the apartment. Before leaving, he turned a weary look back toward the doorway that led into the kitchen.

**X**

Cliegg all but dragged Anakin into the room when he answered the door. The boy looked toward Owen, who shrugged his shoulders, and then to Cliegg. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no…I just need to talk to the two of you," he stammered.

Owen and Anakin sat down and watched the nervous man pace back and forth. "Well, as you know, Shmi and I are good friends and we've gotten close," he began, completely oblivious to the satisfied looks the boys tossed to one another along with knowing smirks.

"I want to ask her to marry me and I need to know how the two of you feel about that?" he stood with his hands clasped tightly in front of him, his features haggard and worn.

Owen was the first to speak, "I can see how happy you are when you're both together. You smile more now than you have since mom passed on. I'm okay with this if that's what you're asking."

Cliegg took a deep breath and smiled at his boy. "Thank you Owen, it means more than you know." He turned his attention to Anakin. "May I ask your mother to marry me?"

Anakin almost choked on the laughter he was holding in. He almost felt bad at being so amused by Cliegg's questions as well as his actions…_almost._ He eyed the older man briefly before sitting forward. "When I first met you, I didn't like you very much and the fact that my brother seemed to made me not like you even more. But since I've gotten to know you and what you did for my mother, I'm okay with you asking her to marry you. I know that you make her happy and that's all I care about."

Cliegg smiled at the boy. "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin stood. "Now that that's out of the way, I think I'll be going."

Cliegg nearly panicked as he went to intercept his soon to be stepson. "I need a bit of help on another matter."

"What would that be?" Owen questioned.

"I've been a widower for quite a while now. I have no idea how to ask Shmi to marry me?"

Anakin laughed, he couldn't help it. "You do know that you're asking a couple of fourteen year olds right? We've never done this either."

"You're almost fifteen or will be in another month or so," Cliegg defended.

Owen responded with a laugh. "Dad, you won't even let Beru and I spend time together alone. How do you think we'd know what to say?"

Cliegg replied, "I just thought maybe you'd have a suggestion or two. Anakin, I was thinking of getting her something. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Mom doesn't like fancy things so your best off not going that route, probably because we've lived on Tatooine so long." Anakin paused as he thought it over, and then smiled. "She'll need a wedding dress, but it would have to be simple in style or she won't wear it."

Cliegg smiled in relief. "Now that I can do."

**X**

"Contact Obi-Wan we will need to. Have him bring Skywalker to the Council chambers to begin his assessment," Yoda explained, sitting across from Mace in a private meditation chamber.

"I have to admit that I'm surprised you allowed Skywalker to be trained at all and without the knowledge or the supervision of the Council."

"After much thought and meditation, came to see that leaving the boy untrained would have been a grave error on our part."

"I'm concerned with Obi-Wan's temperament, especially after seeing Qui-Gon. Perhaps he's been away for too long. He may have trouble readjusting to Temple life and the boy clearly takes his cues from his mentor. Is it possible for him to readjust to our lifestyle? Knight Muln's report stated that Kenobi struck down a being out of anger."

"Feel remorse for that action he does. Forgiven him the force has, should we not follow its example?"

Mace was silent. "I still have my concerns, Master."

"Noted they are. Send for Skywalker we will."


	21. Rebuilding Foundations

**Chapter 21**

Obi-Wan stood outside the small diner, his hand reaching for the entrance panel and just as quickly pulling away again. Taking a deep breath he turned to look out onto the street when he heard the door open and smelled the aroma of something cooking from inside.

A few customers brushed past him causing him to back up to get out of their way. Taking one more step back, he found himself in the doorway and a loud voice calling his name over the hustle and bustle inside. Closing his eyes briefly, he turned to greet the Besalisk. Four strong arms caught him up in a hug before he could reply to the welcome. Setting the boy on his feet, Dex stood back a bit to get a good look at the young man he had become so fond of.

"It's good to see you, Obi-Wan! Where you been hidin' yourself?"

Obi-Wan smiled in spite of himself and moved to the side to sit in a booth. "Here and there, you know how it is."

Dex sat down in the tight space across from the former Jedi and placed two hands on the tabletop. "Ah, that I do my boy. So how long are you on Coruscant for?"

The young man shrugged. "I'm not sure really. I didn't come alone so it isn't completely up to me when we leave."

"I get the feeling you'd leave now if you could manage it."

Obi-Wan sat back against the padded bench. "What makes you say that?"

"I got a visit from a certain Jedi Master before you showed up. Have you seen him yet?"

With a curt nod, he allowed his gaze to drift toward the window, watching the populace pass by.

Dex watched the boy with knowing eyes. "I take it the meetin' didn't go well then."

"About as well as can be expected considering I've been lied to for four years."

"The Council's actions shouldn't be shouldered by someone who had no control over what they did." When Obi-Wan's eyes met his, he placed a hand over the young man's signaling for silence. "He caught me off guard when he walked in here the first time with that healer friend of yours. After the picture you had painted of the Naboo mission I had my doubts as to his recovery let alone ever thinking that you'd grace this greasy place again. I had a long talk with that one and believe me when I tell you he missed you kiddo."

Obi-Wan sat quietly as he considered what to say. He was angry over the circumstances of what had occurred there was no debating that. He felt betrayed that Yoda would keep a secret that he knew deep down would cause him harm, if not physically, then emotionally. And yet, he had been listening when Yoda explained to Anakin that there was another sith out there, one that might have tried to finish a task that had only been half completed. If only they had listened back when.

Shaking his head, he looked at Dex. "I can understand to a point why the Council didn't want this news becoming public knowledge, but what I can't understand is why Qui-Gon didn't tell me as soon as he was able. He says he was afraid to face me but I don't buy it."

Dex smiled with an understanding that had yet to impress itself upon the boy. "He wasn't afraid to face you Obi-Wan, he was afraid of you seeing him as less than the person he was when you parted."

"I've seen him wounded before," he snapped and then leaned forward. "I've sat by his side more times than I can count over the years wondering if he was going to live or die, wondering each and every time if I was going to be orphaned. For force sake, Dex, I watched him die on Naboo! He can't use that as an excuse!"

"It was bad this time kiddo, worse than any time you can bring to mind. And I know this because each time that maverick ended up in the infirmary for any length of time you always ended up here, after he had awakened, telling me of the circumstances that landed him there. He was bed ridden for months; he couldn't feed himself without dropping the food down his front, he couldn't walk, couldn't go to the fresher on his own, at least not until he went through therapy and even then the physician's weren't sure how much he would recover. He didn't want you to see him like that and I can't say I blame him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"That doctor friend of yours came in here and asked me to come to the Temple. I wasn't sure why when she first approached me. You can imagine my shock when I saw him lying in that med bed awake and breathing. To say he was upset by his circumstances is an understatement. He needed someone to talk to and I came in handy. If you have any doubts about anything else, believe me when I say that you wouldn't have wanted to see him like that. He loves you kiddo. You're the closest thing to a family he's got, don't cut the tie between the two of you because of your stubborn pride. You two made a good team."

Having gained a newfound perspective, he nodded and rose from his seat. "I need to go."

"I know. Take care buddy and don't be a stranger."

"I won't."

**X**

Obi-Wan entered the training salle intent on a solo practice; he needed to clear his mind. Without thinking, he approached the one training room that he and his master had always favored and stepped inside the door.

In the center of the room, Qui-Gon Jinn performed a multiple cross of katas intertwining the moves flawlessly, flowing them one into another. Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall watching his former mentor, something he had enjoyed when he was younger.

For over an hour he observed as his former master quickly changed from one position to another. When the series came to a close, the towel on the bench next to him flew across the room with just a thought from the man who needed it. Qui-Gon blindly headed toward the nearby bleachers, his face hidden behind the cloth as he wiped away the sweat. Lowering it, he found his former padawan silently watching.

He finished wiping his arms and chest with the towel and tossed it onto the wooden seat. Leaning down he picked up his tunic and put it on.

Obi-Wan slightly fidgeted, an action that did not go unnoticed by Qui-Gon.

"I'm finished if you would like to use the room." He bent down to gather his things when Obi-Wan's voice gave him pause.

"I use to enjoy watching you practice." His eyes roamed over the room slowly taking in memories of the past. "Watching you put them into practice helped me understand why we took the steps we did in learning them."

Qui-Gon tossed his things into his bag. "And now?"

Obi-Wan hadn't expected a reply. The words were more of an observation than an attempt at conversation. "It's different." He allowed a self-conscious smile to grace his lips. "But I'm also not a kid anymore."

Qui-Gon found hope in this small discussion. "I'm sure Anakin feels the same when he observes you."

He shrugged. "I guess. He had watched for quite some time before I sparred with him."

Interested in this turn, Qui-Gon sat the bag on the floor and took a seat on the bench next to his padawan. "Was there a reason why?"

Obi-Wan nodded but found it difficult to elaborate. "I...I was afraid."

By shifting his position so he was sitting sideways, Qui-Gon gained a better view of his former apprentice. "Of?" he inquired softly.

"The darkness." Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to briefly flash over that of his master's before inspecting the hilt of his saber.

"The Zabrak or something else?"

"Both," was the response.

"That time has come and gone padawan; you overcame that trial long ago."

"I thought so to, but it would appear that some things merely remain dormant until an opportunity presents itself."

Worried, Qui-Gon asked, "And has it presented itself?"

Obi-Wan gave a curt nod without looking at his former mentor.

"What happened?"

When Obi-Wan's jaw clenched tightly in response to the question, Qui-Gon saw that as his signal to leave while things were still civil between them. Picking up his satchel, he offered an explanation for his departure before walking toward the door. "The Council has me substituting for the padawan's lightsaber class this week. I need to read over Master Drallig's notes in preparation for tomorrow's class. The room's reserved for two more hours if you'd like to practice."

"Master, wait!" Obi-Wan called out, realizing too late what he had said.

Qui-Gon stopped and turned back toward the younger man, a brow raised in question. When nothing was forthcoming, he prodded, "What is it Obi-Wan?"

"Is it true? Was it worse than all the times before?"

Qui-Gon walked back to the bench and set his bag down. He fiddled briefly with the handles before addressing the question. "You've spoken with Dex?"

"Yes."

Turning toward his wayward student, Qui-Gon replied, "Yes, it was. The details I gave was enough, from my point of view. Dex shouldn't have been so graphic."

"You should've told me."

"What would it have accomplished? Would it have made you less angry with me?"

"Probably not, but I would have had more information to think on. I could have dwelled on all the facts instead of bits and pieces of it. The one thing you instilled in me above all else was honor and truth. You drilled it into me that people couldn't make relationships last without being honest with one another. I believed in those concepts because you did, or at least I thought you did."

"I do believe in them, padawan. It wasn't in me to teach you something that I myself wouldn't abide by. I apologize for not giving you the whole picture. In your eyes, no matter what I did, I was always larger than life. I couldn't...."

"You didn't want to vanquish my illusion," he finished the thought quietly.

"I knew that you had already learned that I was human and fallible like anyone else; our missions over the years proved that. And yet your awe of what you believed I could accomplish was beyond anything I had ever seen. You always believed even when I made mistakes, whether it was leading us into danger, or disciplining you because of my own fears, or what it meant if you lied to me and a dozen other scenarios I've put you through over the years. Part of me couldn't bear to add this to an already too long list of ways I've let you down." Qui-Gon gazed intently at his former apprentice trying to gauge his reaction to everything he had just said; he didn't have to wait long.

Obi-Wan denied Qui-Gon's words emphatically. "You've never let me down! Disappointed a time or two maybe, well, certainly, but you only ever did what you thought was best at the -" he abruptly stopped as his own words reached his ears. "…time," he finished.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and allowed a small smile to escape. Once again he bent down and picked up his belongings. "Perhaps we should stop while we're ahead."

When he began to walk toward the door, Obi-Wan once again stopped him. Shmi and Dex were right; it was time to put away his pride and stubbornness if they were to have a chance of saving their friendship. "I need your help," he said, unconsciously shifting from one foot to the other and then berating himself to stay still.

"With?"

Obi-Wan's lips tightened into a fine line before relaxing once again. "Contemplation. When I meditate, I can't find my center. I haven't been able to since we arrived on Coruscant. Each attempt leaves me more restless than when I started." He swallowed nervously not sure what reaction he would receive to this request.

"Why not ask Master Yoda? The two of you have always been close."

Obi-Wan placed his hands on slim hips. "If the answer is no then just say it," his tone bordered on insolence.

Qui-Gon placed his things on the floor and walked over to the younger man. "I didn't say no. I asked why you didn't go to Master Yoda?"

"The council is in the process of determining the outcome of mine and Anakin's future – without consulting us I might add, or so it would seem. This isn't something I can go to them with. Depending on what Anakin and I decide, this may only hurt our chances."

"And?" Qui-Gon prompted, knowing there was something more.

Obi-Wan swallowed before admitting the foremost reason. "I don't want anyone else inside my head."

Deciding that now was the time, Qui-Gon asked, "I'm curious, why did you sleep in your old room?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I wanted to believe for just a little while that things were as they had been."

Qui-Gon reached out to rest a hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "For a brief moment as I watched you sleeping, I too reveled in the past young one," he admitted. "But that time has come and gone Obi-Wan. We can't get it back, we can only move forward."

Without another word, he knelt on the mat and motioned for his padawan to do the same. Obi-Wan hesitantly sat down crossing his legs in front of him. Qui-Gon smiled in regard to the tension that shown in the young man's eyes. "I realize we haven't done this in quite some time, but I'm sure that it won't be that different from what we remember."

Obi-Wan reached over, touching Qui-Gon's forearm. "You're real; this isn't just another hallucination," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hallucination?"

"I had a nightmare…or maybe it was a vision. I went into the fresher to splash water on my face and when I looked into the mirror I saw you standing behind me. I turned around but the room was empty," he explained.

Resting a large palm over the hand that clenched the fabric on his arm, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and opened their bond. Obi-Wan ihaled sharply when he felt his master's cautious probes. Closing his own eyes, he followed his one time mentor into a peaceful meditation.

Once assured that his padawan's rumination was flourishing, he mentally backed away but kept a tendril linked to the young man as a safety net. They had sorted through Obi-Wan's emotions and discarded the harmful ones that had been festering since he arrived back on Coruscant. He could feel the small flicker of joy that radiated far beneath the young man's shields at his being alive and well. Anakin had been right: Obi-Wan wasn't angry with him, he was afraid that this was a dream that he would wake up from and to protect himself from the disappointment, he was keeping his distance. Qui-Gon soothed those thoughts and helped Obi-Wan to dismiss them. When the truth was finally given a chance to triumph over the fear he had held on to, Obi-Wan's whole demeanor relaxed allowing Qui-Gon to act as a bystander. With careful precision, they had gathered the crumbled foundation of their friendship and began to putting it back together, piece by piece, giving them a basis on which to rebuild their relationship.

The Jedi Master smiled as he observed the young man's lax features. His padawan was still there, a bit distorted from having been outside the Order's influence during his four-year absence, but still there nonetheless.


	22. Renewed Acquaintances

**Chapter 22**

Using their training bond like a trail pebbled with bread crumbs, Garen found his apprentice in the refectory. Stepping inside the double doors, he looked around trying to locate the teen amidst the ruckus of the lunch crowd. "Tru?!"

"Over here Master!"

Turning his head toward the left side of the room, his eyes caught sight of Anakin and his padawan. Walking over to their table he sat down, straddling the bench so he was seated sideways. Glancing at his padawan's plate, Garen wondered how it was that he could pack so much into his thin frame.

"Master, you're staring again," Tru reminded between bites.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out where you put it all." Looking over to Anakin's tray he noticed it was piled as high if not higher than Tru's was. Shaking his head in amusement, he brought about the reason for this intrusion. "The Council has asked that you act as courier for the Senate. There's a parcel at the front desk that needs to be taken over after you get finished with noon meal."

"Can Anakin come? I could show him around while we're there," Tru asked, his features taking on that look that Garen quickly discovered he couldn't say no to.

"I guess it would be okay. Anakin, how do you think Obi-Wan would feel about you going to the Senate?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he'd mind. He doesn't like politicians but I can't think of a reason he wouldn't let me to go."

"Can you ask him?"

Anakin was hesitant with his reply, "He's a bit busy at the moment and I don't want to interrupt."

Garen slightly tilted his head to the side at the young man's reply, "Where is he?"

"Training room E."

Garen took a deep breath as he considered Tru's request. Thinking back to their childhood, Garen couldn't find any grounds that his friend would object other than what Anakin had already pointed out. "All right, you two finish up before you venture out. Use Jedi transport, not local. I'm sure there's someone who can drive you over."

"Yes master."

Garen said his goodbyes and left the cafeteria, missing the smirks the two gave one another.

**X**

As they traveled down the corridor toward the Senator's office, Anakin's hushed voice exclaimed, "This place is huge!" Rounding a corner, he saw a young politician traveling down an opposite passage. The figure seemed familiar in build and height. "Excuse me!" Anakin said as he quickened his pace toward the official.

Confused by his companion's actions, Tru turned his awareness to the object of Anakin's attentions.

The bureaucrat stopped and turned, smiling widely. "Anakin?!"

"Padmé?" Anakin asked dumbfounded.

"Shhh! Come with me." She led them down a walkway twisting around several angles before finally stopping at a corner office. After they stepped inside, she made certain the door was sealed before turning to her guests.

"What are you doing here?!" They both asked at the same time as Anakin picked her up in a bone-crushing hug.

Laughing, they pulled back and Anakin explained, "We're staying at the Temple on a visit."

"I'm here to vote for a bill that has been too long overdue in coming into effect. I'm so surprised to see you! It's been months since we spoke last and I do believe you've grown another foot," she said as her eyes took inventory of the young man in front of her. Suddenly her mind caught up to the reason he had given for being on Coruscant. "Wait, did you say you were staying at the Temple?"

Nodding his head, Anakin looked to Tru before responding, "It's a long story." Anakin suddenly remembered his manners. "Padmé, this is Padawan Veld," he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"In private, please call me Padmé."

"Yes milady," Tru said smoothly while getting elbowed in the side from Anakin.

"What brings you two to the Senate?"

"A courier run," Tru supplied.

"Which Senator? Perhaps I can help you locate the correct office."

Tru fumbled with the packing sheet a moment before replying, "Senator Palpatine."

"I just came from his office. Do you remember where we were?"

When they both nodded, she proceeded, "Go straight from there and make a left. It's the third door on the right."

"I guess we should be going," Anakin said as he moved toward the door. "Would you be able to stop by the Temple? I know Mom and Obi-Wan would be happy to see you."

"I will," she promised. "How about tomorrow morning for first meal?"

Anakin grinned. "That would be great!"

Saying their goodbyes 'til the morrow, they parted ways.

**X**

Feeling more refreshed than he had in years, Obi-Wan walked casually down the hallway in search of someone to pester. Smiling, he wondered where that old spark of mischief had come from; it was a mood he hadn't felt in a very long time. Hearing the echo of soft footsteps keeping in time with his own, he proceeded to step aside to allow the other occupant passage around him. Instead of hearing the rustle of cloth as it passed him by, silence filled the corridor.

He paused but a moment and then continued on his way. He hadn't gone but a few feet when an all too familiar voice halted his steps.

"What is it about you that the Council seems to find so appealing?"

Without turning, he replied, "I don't know what you mean."

A step closer. "Don't play mind games. It seems that you can do anything and the Council will fall at your feet asking you to return time and again," the voice was cold and without inflection.

He bit the inside of his jaw to keep from offering a smart remark. Turning around, his eyes locked onto a set of ice blue orbs. "They may be asking, but that doesn't mean that I've accepted," he responded calmly, quietly.

"You left; twice. Why would they want you back?"

Thinking over the question, he shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

The Jedi's gaze shifted briefly to the wall next to them. When it returned to meet his, the ice had melted but the hesitance was still there. "Are you coming back?" The voice wasn't warm with affection like he remembered, but was questioning as if anxious of the answer.

"I don't know. It's not entirely up to me."

"The boy?"

"And his family."

"Your family."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I've forgotten where I came from."

"We've missed you." the Jedi fidgeted as if saying the words had caused great discomfort.

"And I you."

"I'm late for departure." the Knight took a step forward and then paused. "If you're still here when I get back…." The thought went unfinished as the figure continued toward the landing platform.

"Siri," the quietly spoken name caused her to stop momentarily.

Turning, yet slowly walking backward, she briefly smiled. "I've heard it said that time heals all wounds," she said. "If you ever do anything like this again I promise that it won't be easy to reconcile."

"I'll keep that in mind," he solemnly promised.

Returning to her original task, Obi-Wan watched until she disappeared into the lift at the end of the walkway.

**X**

"This parcel is for Senator Palpatine. Sign here please?" Tru handed the receptionist the packing slip.

"I'm sorry, but the Senator specifically stated that he wanted this particular package hand delivered to him. If you'll have a seat, I'll let him know you're here."

Nodding his consent, Tru entered the sitting area motioning for Anakin to accompany him. Sitting down to wait patiently, he observed Anakin as he stood in front of the window with his hands clasped behind his back and legs shoulder width apart, watching the traffic lanes outside.

"It may be awhile, you may want to sit." Tru suggested.

Anakin turned his head toward his newfound friend. "I'm too restless to sit."

"Not big on patience I take it."

Anakin smiled and then let out a sigh. "Not hardly, but I am working on it. We've been cooped up in the Temple these past days and it's beginning to get to me."

Tru suddenly understood. "Obi-Wan's been a little preoccupied I guess."

"A little?!" Anakin asked incredulously, then calmed and shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I understand his inattentiveness, but now that he and Qui-Gon are back on equal footing I'm not sure what's going to happen to me."

Tru looked dumbfounded that Anakin seemed unsure of his place. "I don't know Obi-Wan very well, but what I do know is that he is loyal to those he cares for. Nothing is going to change between the two of you."

"How can you be so sure? Now that Qui-Gon is back in the loop who's to say he won't take the Council up on their proposal to return and leave me and my mom on Tatooine?"

"Anakin –" Tru's response was cut off as the door to the Senator's office opened.

**X**

"Make progress you have."

"Yes. He has changed but for the better. He's more confident in who he is and being on his own has taught him to rely on his own counsel."

"Hmmm...believe do you that readjust to Temple life he can?"

Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs. "Yes, I do, if returning is what _he_ chooses. Have you spoken to him about it?"

Yoda shook his head. "No. Reservations, Master Windu has about the boy."

"And you? Do you have concerns about Anakin's training?"

"Concerned I am not. Trained the boy will continue to be, whether here or not."

"You seek to keep an eye on them," Qui-Gon deduced. "If the Council cannot trust them to continue their education in this establishment, then you should not request them to return."

"Agree, I do."

"So what will you decide?"

Yoda smiled as he motioned the Jedi further forward.

**X**

Obi-Wan stopped outside his door ready to enter his quarters when he was suddenly jerked to the side and through another door. Shrugging off the offending object, he quickly turned pinning his abductor against the wall, his forearm pressed into the front of the assailant's neck.

Getting a good look at the being, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and backed away. "You're lucky it wasn't my lightsaber at your throat. You should know better than to do that, Cliegg."

The older man rubbed at his neck, coughing before he spoke, "I apologize, but shouldn't you have known I was there?"

Obi-Wan blushed slightly. "I was preoccupied. Living in the Temple doesn't exactly cause one to have to be on their guard every second. I guess I've gotten a bit sluggish since we've been here, in keeping my focus in the here and now."

"That phrase sounds like something you've memorized. You must have heard it a lot growing up."

Obi-Wan half smiled but didn't reply to the statement.

"I wanted to talk to you but I figured Shmi would ask questions if I came over so I thought I would just pull you in when you came back."

Obi-Wan smiled and gestured toward the man's neck with a quick nod of his head. "Does it hurt?"

Cliegg rubbed at his neck and grinned in embarrassment. "A bit."

"Good," was the reply. "Maybe next time you'll think before acting."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice."

Taking a seat on the sofa, Obi-Wan asked, "So what's on your mind?"

Cliegg went over to the desk in the living area and opened the top drawer. Taking out a small wooden box, he handed it to Obi-Wan. "It isn't much but it's what I could afford on a farmer's income."

Obi-Wan opened the lid and looked inside. Smiling, he pulled out a ring made of polished japor with an engraving of Tatooine's twin suns on the top. "She'll love it."

Cliegg fidgeted a moment and then took a seat next to Obi-Wan. "Anakin suggested not to go to fancy and we thought of buying her a dress for the ceremony which I had intended to do, but then I caught sight of this and knew that this was it."

Obi-Wan placed the petite ring back into its cradle and replaced the top. "This is more practical. A dress, even a simple one, would not hold up well in Tatooine's environment. So, you've finally decided to ask her?"

Cliegg nodded as he held the box reverently within his grasp. "Do you think it's too soon?"

Laughing softly, the young man shook his head. "Four years is not soon enough I think. You both deserve every happiness."

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

The former Jedi hesitated before replying, "There's something Anakin and I need to speak with the family about."

The farmer nodded, "I'll scrounge something up for dinner. Come over when you're ready."

"Will do." he rose from his seat and headed to the door. "By the way, have you seen Anakin?"

"I saw him earlier. I think he went to see that padawan...Tru, I think his name was."

"Thanks!"

**X**

Garen was exiting the Council chambers when Obi-Wan caught up to him.

"Gare!"

Garen studied his friend a moment before responding to the greeting. He noticed the former Jedi looked less fatigued and less weary. "You look better!"

"I feel better. Have you seen Anakin?"

They began walking when Garen replied, "You've finally lost your padawan. I'm glad it's finally happened to someone besides me!" There was humor and truth interwoven within his words.

When Obi-Wan looked at him with a 'well did you' look, he relented, "He went with Tru to deliver a package to the Senate."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly puzzled. "He doesn't care for politics."

"Well if that's true, he didn't seem too upset when Tru asked if he could go. Besides, it's you that doesn't care for that particular circle; maybe you're confusing yourself with your apprentice."

"Which Senator are they visiting?"

"Palpatine, I think. Isn't he the Senator from Naboo?" Garen stopped at the lift and pressed the panel, signaling an occupant wishing to enter. He could hear the motor as it came to life to raise the elevator to his level.

"Yes, he is." Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in thought.

"What is it?" Garen asked, studying his friend's features. He knew that look all to well.

"You shouldn't have let him go," he whispered.

**X**

Palpatine stepped just outside the entrance and motioned for the two padawans to come in and then closed the door. "I'm glad you arrived safely. I must admit that I'm a bit surprised that they didn't send a Knight or a Master to deliver this."

Tru stepped forward and handed the parcel to the older man. "The Council trusted that the packet would arrive without incident."

"Indeed it has." Palpatine accepted the bundle and placed it on his desk. Looking to the silent figure gazing around at the décor, the senator observed the other occupant.

"Have we met before, young man?"

Snapping out of his musings, Anakin adjusted his attention to the man standing before him. Nodding his head in acquaintance, he replied, "Only once, Senator."

When Palpatine remained silent, Anakin expanded on his previous response, "We were on Naboo four years prior."

The picture of a sandy haired child flashed through Palpatine's mind and his eyes widened. "Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin bowed shallowly. "Yes, Senator."

Scrutinizing the lad before him, Palpatine looked him up and down from head to toe. "You've certainly grown my boy. We were wondering what had happened to you and Knight Kenobi."

Anakin began to relax as the Senator displayed a casual demeanor. "We've been –"

A knock on the door interrupted the flow of conversation. Palpatine scowled slightly before schooling his features and approaching the doorway. Opening the barrier, he was surprised to see Knights Muln and Kenobi on the other side.

"Senator," Garen said as he mimicked Anakin's bow from earlier, noticing that Obi-Wan rudely offered no greeting.

"Knight Kenobi, Knight Muln." gesturing entrance with his hand, the two men stepped inside. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Certainly the Council didn't think that these two fine young men couldn't deliver a small package."

Anakin's features registered pleased surprise with Obi-Wan's entrance before relaxing into a more subdued facade. Tru subtly took hold of his friend's arm and moved them both over to stand next to their masters.

"Not at all, Senator," Garen replied smoothly. "We're needed back at the Temple and being that these two are in our care, their presence is also requested."

"Knight Kenobi, it's good to see you well. I was just telling Anakin that I and the Noobians were wondering where the two of you had disappeared to."

"A long term mission that can not be discussed, Senator. I'm sure you understand."

"A mission? That's odd. The Senate wasn't aware that the Jedi were sending their own on such extensive bouts."

Anakin moved closer to his mentor and Obi-Wan smoothly pushed the boy behind him effectively blocking him from the politician's view. "I wasn't aware that the Senate needed to know every move the Jedi make, Senator," he countered effectively, a warning clearly heard in his tone of voice.

Palpatine held back his frustration with long practiced ease. "Well, the two of you played an essential part in freeing Naboo from the invasion; it was only curiosity as to what had happened to the heroes of the folklores that are now being told to the children of our fair planet."

Feeling uneasy with the situation, Obi-Wan replied, "Think nothing of it Senator. If you will excuse us, we must be going." He turned to direct Anakin from the room.

"Knight Kenobi," Palpatine said. When Obi-Wan turned, he continued, "The last time we spoke I didn't get the chance to give proper condolences on the loss of your Master. I do hope that you have faired well these past years, as I'm sure you miss his guidance."

Obi-Wan's calm façade did not betray the curiosity of this sudden turn in conversation, instead he said, "I admit that the events surrounding my master's death did take me by surprise."

Palpatine's features were that of sympathy and regret. "I can imagine, Knight Kenobi. Loosing your guardian in such a way and right in front of you must have been -"

"Senator, we must be going," Garen interrupted. "Thank you for your sympathies concerning Master Jinn."

They exited the office and began their trek back to the Temple. Stepping outside the Senatorial building, Obi-Wan turned around and looked up. He could just make out the shadow that lingered by the window watching their every move.

Noticing his friend had stopped, Garen ushered the boys to the transport and went to stand next to Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, and then looked at Garen. "Nothing you can help me with." He began walking to the speeder when Garen took hold of his arm to stop him.

"I know that look."

Obi-Wan's gaze met his, but the former Knight remained silent. Releasing his arm from his friend's grasp, he headed to the speeder.


	23. Family

**Unknown:** _you should know that __Palpatine__ was the __Chancellor__ and not a senator by the end of the __Phantom Menace._

Thanks for the reminder! I'm familiar with the movies and most of the books; I just don't always like following the timeline. The wonderful thing about writing fanfiction and alternate universes (as well as hybrids: AU with a little cannon mixed in) is that the author can make events happen whenever they want them to. With fanfiction, we don't have to stick to the Star Wars timeline.

Thanks for the review!

- - * - -

**Chapter 23**

Sweat trickled from Anakin's brow as he fought against an opponent who, for the first time since he began his training, was holding nothing back. Sensing that he would soon be trapped, he reached out with his senses to try and gauge his challenger's next move. Realizing that he was being backed into a corner, he gathered the force around him and launched himself into a flip with the intent of catching his challenger off guard. Quickly gaining his balance from an awkward landing, he refocused his attentions on the match at hand only to find the tip of a saber pointed above his heart.

Between the two of them, their quick breaths and the hum of their sabers were the only sound in the room. Lowering his weapon, Obi-Wan broke the monotony of the end of yet another match between the two. "You're not focused, Anakin. You've always evaded that move as if it were child's play."

Anakin took a deep breath and stepped back. "Again," he responded. He took a ready stance and waited as his mentor reluctantly took his place across from him.

Anakin lunged toward his master, his saber swinging in an arc from right to left. Obi-Wan parried the blow easily knocking Anakin off balance. Stumbling back yet quickly regaining his footing, Anakin blocked an incoming blow to his left side. The two danced across the mats in perfect sync; the force having coordinated their rhythm to compliment one another for a time that had yet to come. Obi-Wan effectively spun his blade in front of him in a variety of offensive moves that knocked Anakin's saber from his hand. Having paused in mid stroke upon disarming his comrade, his eyes darted to the kill point before he lowered his weapon and once again backed away.

Thumbing the switch on the hilt of his weapon, causing the blade to retract, he retrieved Anakin's saber and handed the black and chrome cylinder to its owner.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Anakin accepted his lightsaber and began walking toward the bleachers on the south end of the gymnasium. "It's nothing."

Obi-Wan blew out an exasperated breath as they reached their gear and grabbed the towels on the bench. Once the sweat was wiped from his face and chest, he picked up his tunic and slipped it on. Sitting down, he waited as Anakin did the same.

"I know you better than that little brother."

Anakin's eyes shot up from under lowered lashes, the shock and welcome clearly seen in the blue depths. He hadn't heard that term used but maybe once, since they reached Coruscant. Lowering his eyes, he shifted his position to one of more comfort.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan was beginning to worry, he hadn't had this much trouble dragging information from the boy since they first met and even then it was hardly a challenge.

Swallowing audibly, Anakin replied, "It gets cramped here. There's not much to do."

"I believe your restless Anakin, I am too, but that's not what's bothering you."

Anakin suddenly shot to his feet. "How would you know? You haven't exactly been around much the last few days."

Obi-Wan briefly smiled and just as quickly it vanished, he knew there was something else. "We haven't had much experience in this area have we? We adjusted to Cliegg and Owen and their interactions with Shmi but we haven't had to deal with other force-sensitive beings. I guess I got so caught up in the past that I temporarily forgot about the present."

Anakin sat back down and turned so he was facing his mentor. "It's not that, well, not all of it." he touched his temple. "You've been distant here. So much so that there were times, and even now, that I couldn't get a sense as to where you were. Earlier today I actually went looking for you just to see that everything was okay. That's when I saw you and Qui-Gon in the training room, meditating." He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I just, I'm beginning to wonder where I fit into all of this."

Taken back by the admission, Obi-Wan spoke quickly, "Anakin, look at me." When the boy begrudgingly did as he was told, he continued, "Your place is the same as it was before we arrived here, nothing is going change that."

"But you and Qui-Gon have made peace between you and the Council wants you to return."

"They want _us_ to return."

Anakin shook his head. "No they don't."

"They either accept us both or they don't accept us at all."

"But Master Jinn –"

"Qui-Gon and I have rebuilt the foundation but there's more to mending a rattled relationship than one successful meditation. The stages have to be rebuilt and that will take time. You and I don't have to be Temple bound for that to happen if it is the force's will."

So you meant it when you said that you wouldn't leave mom and me."

Obi-Wan was flustered. "I thought I had made that clear."

Anakin felt somewhat sheepish. "You did."

"Then why is this bothering you?"

Anakin opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, aggravated he shook his head. He closed his eyes a moment and then said, "The force almost feels chaotic, like its too loud. It's like everything is clouded and hidden behind a curtain of fog. It's hard to think. The garble comes in and thoughts get turned so that what you think you know is not necessarily reality."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "You're not use to being around so many others like us. It can get chaotic if your shields aren't in place as they should be."

"I know; Garen helped me to strengthen them, but I'm having trouble keeping them at that level." He fiddled with the saber still in his grasp, more for something to do with his hands than anything else. "You use to live within these walls. You can't tell me you don't miss it, I can see it in your eyes when you look around this place. It makes you happy to be here; whereas, I just feel out of sorts."

Obi-Wan was silent for a time, his thoughts pondering Anakin's observation. When he responded, he did so carefully. "You're right, Padawan, I do miss it. I use to think it was my master that I missed and not the Temple or the people I had considered friends. But being back here makes me realize how much more they all were than just acquaintances and colleagues. For the whole of my life, they were my family." When Anakin's gaze shifted to rest over his shoulder, he continued, "But that doesn't mean that I haven't been satisfied or happy with my life these past four years. The force has brought us to this point, it will take us the rest of the way, wherever that may be."

"So you don't regret your decision."

Obi-Wan allowed a rare, genuine smile to grace his lips. "No, I don't."

Leaning over to pick up his satchel, Anakin placed his saber inside before replying, "I haven't been sleeping well," he admitted. "And with this change of scenery, I can't think."

Understanding his apprentice's need for the 'quiet' of Tatooine, Obi-Wan opened his mind to his padawan and led the boy into a brief meditative state, reinforcing the young man's shields as Garen had done several days ago. When they both opened their eyes again, he asked, "Clearer?"

Anakin sighed in relief. "Much."

"We'd better get back, Cliegg's making last meal." At Anakin's questioning look, he explained, "Its time we tell them what Qui-Gon told us about the Council requesting our return. This decision needs to be made as a family."

As they closed the door to the sallé and started down the hall toward their quarters, Anakin glanced at his master. "You lied today when we at the Senate."

Obi-Wan's nodded curtly. "I did."

"Why?"

"I don't trust him. When Garen told me where you and Tru had gone, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen."

"What?"

"I don't know, exactly. It's like the pieces of a puzzle were trying to fit together in a way that they weren't designed to." Placing an arm around the boy's shoulders, Obi-Wan squeezed in reassurance. "What is it?"

Anakin shrugged. "It's just, you stopped, outside the senate I mean. I couldn't really sense anything because you were closed off, but it looked liked you knew something or maybe experienced something that you didn't want to tell anyone."

Obi-Wan lowered his arm and focused his gaze on the short walk ahead of them. It didn't go unnoticed by his padawan that he didn't answer.

**X**

They were greeted by Owen when they arrived at the Lars' temporary quarters. Sitting down to eat, the conversation that flowed between them focused on the issues of what they had each done while at the temple, to what needed to be done on the farm when they returned home, to what a wonderful, busy, and noisy planet Coruscant was. Shmi had found the Temple a bit overwhelming. During her stay, she had been given a guided tour by Adi Gallia who had also given her information concerning the health of a particular Jedi knowing that it would have an impact upon two that she cared about.

Upon seeing the crèche, Shmi had asked if she could enter and visit with the children. Smiling graciously, Adi had been more than happy to accommodate her. She read to and played with various ages from new arrivals to young ones attending classes but not having yet been chosen by a master. Finding that she enjoyed this time, Adi had made arrangements for her to help out regularly during her stay.

Cliegg and Owen had toured much of the city surrounding the Temple as well as spending much time in the docking bay watching the mechanics and asking varied questions concerning the machinery. His favorite pastime of reading caught Owen stealing time away to visit the archives, learning much of the Jedi life as well as finding information concerning Tatooine that he hadn't known existed.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to relieve his nervousness, Obi-Wan gained everyone's attention. "Anakin and I have something we need to discuss with you and actually we haven't discussed it at length ourselves so there has been no decision made one way or the other. We were informed that the Council is going to ask Anakin and I to return to Coruscant to train at the Temple," Obi-Wan paused a moment and looked around the table. The expressions of the ones he thought of as family were that of surprise, but also that of wanting to know more. "They would like to test Anakin's force abilities as well as his physical skills. It would be best if he proceeded with the exam as it will give us both a good measure of where he is and what we need to concentrate on next. But as for agreeing to stay here, we thought we should all discuss it. The Council is also going to ask Shmi to remain; they will provide her employment and housing. This is their way of keeping our family together."

"They want us to move here without considering the lives we have built on Tatooine?" Shmi asked. She looked at Cliegg with an expression of worry. Reaching across the short distance between them, he clasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Ani? What do you think about this?"

Anakin's gaze rested on the tabletop. Having just taken a drink, he set his cup down before responding, "Part of me feels as though this is where we've been pulled to. I mean we come to Coruscant and as hard as it has been, we found out that Master Jinn is alive, I've made a friend, and Master has been reunited with many of his colleagues; I don't want to take that from him. And yet, I'm not really ready to leave Tatooine either."

"I thought you couldn't wait to leave that place," Shmi said gently.

"I use to feel that way. But the past four years have changed that. We've been isolated, I know, but I kinda like having you and Obi-Wan to myself. I've had a small taste of having to share while we've been here and I don't particularly care for it." Anakin's gaze met his mentor and a look of understanding passed between them.

"Obi-Wan, what are the benefits of remaining on Coruscant as far as Anakin's training?"

"He would be allowed to attend formal classes ranging from sciences to government and policy to flight simulation to lightsaber training. There are numerous courses he would have to take during his time here, and yet some would be eliminated as we've covered quite a few with the textbooks you were able to come across on Tatooine. He would have daily interaction with other's his age as well as receive training from various masters other than myself. He would receive different views on politics and the way the Jedi live."

"But I'd have to conform to their Code," Anakin stated anxiously.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, padawan you wouldn't." Smiling at the boy's quizzical look, he explained, "That would have to be a part of the bargain if we decided to remain here. They will have to adjust to _our_ way of life, not the other way around."

The corner of Anakin's lip tilted up and just as quickly came crashing down. "Would they allow Cliegg and Owen to stay?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't know, unless there was a reason to." Obi-Wan glanced at Cliegg who nervously looked away.

Shmi watched them curiously and then turned to Cliegg. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," his voice was a bit gruff. Looking at the woman he loved, Cliegg's expression warmed and he decided now was as a good a time as any. Pushing his chair away from the table, he carefully knelt down and took both of Shmi's hands within his own. Meeting her gaze, he said, "The first time I married, I naively thought that we would be together for an eternity. I never imagined that one of us could unintentionally leave the other before we were both ready. When Owen was born and the doctor placed him in my arms, I felt a joy that I had never known existed and have never felt since."

Shmi's eyes were fastened to his, her attention focused solely on him. "Until now. Shmi, I have learned that nothing is forever; when you find happiness and love, you have to grab hold of it with both hands and take the moment for what it is, a golden opportunity that if not seized will pass you by. When I met you, I was rough and sharp around the edges. But as I have gotten to know you, I noticed that although I still have some rough spots, the jagged points I had developed have smoothed over. We're as different as night and day and yet I can see how well we balance one another. What I'm tryin to say is, will you marry us?" Owen stood up and moved over to stand behind Cliegg. Smiling, he nodded in agreement of his father's proposal.

Shmi's eyes were glistening in the light of the room. Swallowing around the joy she felt lodged within her throat; she looked at her son. "Be happy," he said. A tear escaped as she turned back to face the man she loved. "I would be honored to."

Cliegg pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her. When she opened it, she gasped and pulled the simple circle from its case. Taking it within his hand, Cliegg gently slid it onto her finger and kissed her hand.

Obi-Wan watched as the two shared a quiet conversation with Owen before retaking their places at the table. He was thrilled to know that Shmi would no longer be alone, that someone would be there even after he and Anakin had left home. Following that train of thought a bit further, he smiled. He truly was where he belonged.

The discussion ended shortly after midnight. Having decided their course of action, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Shmi said their goodbyes and went to their apartment in hopes of getting a good nights rest.


	24. Politics and Past Deeds

**callietitan:** _Excellent as always. Looking forward to 24!_

Thanks! :)

**Chapter 24**

Leaning back in her chair, Padmé rested her hands over her stomach. "That was wonderful! I haven't had a good home cooked meal since I last visited my family."

"We were rather fortunate we had supplies on hand, Milady. I'm afraid Anakin failed to mention your visit until this morning," Obi-Wan explained as he set his glass down.

"Milady?" Padmé's eyebrow rose in question. "Obi-Wan, what have I told you about being so formal?"

Trying to keep from smiling but failing terribly, he replied, "Not to be?"

The eyebrow rose higher if that were possible, daring him to give her another smart answer.

Obi-Wan bit down on his bottom lip before responding to the silent rebuke. "Padmé, you are the Queen of Naboo. Your position alone entitles respect."

"In public perhaps; however, we're all friends here and I expect my friends to call me by my given name. Besides, at the end of this week I will no longer be Queen. I'll be the Senator of Naboo."

Anakin almost choked on his drink. Setting the glass down harder than he had intended, he looked at Padmé. "I don't understand. I thought you had another term to go before elections would be held."

Padmé smiled patiently. "That was a while ago, Ani. It's been longer than you think since we saw each other last."

"But I thought Palpatine was the Senator."

"He was. He has been elected to the position of Supreme Chancellor and will be officially instated at the end of this week. Naboo was left without representation; interim Queen Jamilla asked if I would serve in the Senate." Padmé smiled. "I couldn't refuse her."

"I think you made the right decision. You're very good at politics and the people need you," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was still a bit confused. "I thought Valorum was serving as Chancellor. Elections aren't to be held for another four months."

Padmé gave indication that he was correct in his thinking, and then explained, "Valorum received a vote of no confidence in his leadership, which forces him to prematurely step down. The vote took place more quickly than we had thought it would and Palpatine was appointed to succeed him. We had hoped that Bail Organa of Alderaan would receive the Chancellor's seat, but it was not to be." Padmé looked around the table seeing nothing but puzzled expressions. "Not one of you had any idea that this had happened, did you?"

Cliegg set his napkin down beside his plate. Placing his elbows on the table, he folded his hands together and rested his chin on the fist they created. "We don't hear much concerning politics in the outer rim. Most of what we do receive is two months or more behind the actual happenings here on Coruscant."

_This is not good._ "So the coronation is in two days?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé nodded. "You will all be there won't you?"

"Of course," Shmi answered. Standing up, she began to gather the dishes to take to the kitchen. Padmé stood as well and began helping her.

"I hear you two have some good news!" Padmé mentioned, while gathering the silverware and placing them all on one platter to make it easier to carry.

Shmi blushed and Cliegg smiled proudly. "Shmi's agreed to be my wife."

"That's wonderful!" Padmé left the dishes momentarily and hugged a surprised Shmi before moving over to hug Cliegg. "I'm so happy for you both! Owen, I guess you'll have to put up with Anakin on a regular basis now, won't you?" Padmé winked at the latter causing a blush to stain his cheeks.

Owen rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Obi-Wan, you've grown quiet." Shmi stacked the plates and bowls, glancing at her eldest as she did so.

He smiled to reassure her. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" Anakin asked, concern in his voice.

Looking Anakin in the eye, he responded, "It's nothing little brother." Rising from his seat, he placed his napkin on his plate. "Please excuse me, there's something I need to tend to." He took his dishes to the kitchen and left the apartment.

**X**

Qui-Gon sat at Dex's diner watching the patrons as they interacted with one another. He had learned much over the years about other beings and their habits simply by observing. He had already eaten and was now sipping at a warm cup of java. He hadn't spoken to Obi-Wan or Anakin in a number of days and often found his thoughts drifting toward their well-being. He missed visiting with them but didn't want to be a thorn in their side by wearing out his welcome.

He was aware that Anakin would go before the Council in the morning and wondered if agreeing to this meant they were planning to stay on Coruscant. It didn't matter really; if the answer went the other way, he and Yoda had found a solution to the situation and he was almost confident that Obi-Wan would agree to the compromise.

His eyes peered above the rim of his cup as he sipped at the warm liquid, his focus drawn to a figure entering the front door. Setting the cup down, he watched as the being stopped and surveyed the populace before moving in his direction. Lowering the hood, the human walked quickly to the back of the establishment.

Qui-Gon smiled in recognition and welcome when the former Jedi sat down. "I was just wondering how you and Anakin were doing," he said in way of greeting.

"We're doing well. Anakin's become somewhat disoriented being on Coruscant but with all the Jedi living at the Temple and this fog that seems to be clouding everything, who can blame him." Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his features in an attempt to remove the wariness that he felt.

"So you've noticed."

Obi-Wan's gaze met his and he nodded. "We both know where it's coming from."

Qui-Gon returned the nod. "The Senate."

"I just heard that Palpatine will be taking Valorum's position at week's end."

Again, Qui-Gon nodded.

"We can't let that happen," Obi-Wan's whispered voice held an urgency his former master hadn't heard in quite some time.

Subtly glancing around them, Qui-Gon took surveillance of their surroundings without seeming to actually be paying attention to them. "And what do you propose we do about it?"

Obi-Wan sat back, his fingers drumming on the table's surface. "This isn't a good move on their part."

Placing his hand over that of his former padawan's in an attempt to stop the nervous gesture, he answered, "I agree."

Obi-Wan studied his father figure, wondering if he should bring up the obvious. Decision made, he reminded the other man. "He's Force-sensitive."

Qui-Gon nodded.

Frustrated, Obi-Wan added, "You do remember what he tried to - "

Qui-Gon's gaze snapped up to meet his, remnants of hurt and anger simmering in their depths. "How could I forget?! But now, like then, the Council wants proof. If they wouldn't back us with simply our word on the matter then what makes you think they will now?"

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "I won't let him get to Anakin. Not like...." He couldn't finish the thought. The ideal of it made him sick.

"Like he did to you?" Qui-Gon finished for him. Reaching across the table, he took the young man's hand within a double-handed grasp. "You've come a long way since then, Padawan." When Obi-Wan moved to speak, Qui-Gon squeezed his hand signaling that he wasn't finished. "I don't hold any of what he did against you, I never have. And I agree, we must keep Anakin away from him and his luring ways."

"He went to the Senate the other day with Garen's apprentice to deliver a package," Obi-Wan's features twisted into a sneer, "to Palpatine."

"Did he say anything to him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Garen and I interrupted before he could coerce any information from him. I asked Shmi to inform me if and when he wanted to leave Temple grounds. I hated not being able to explain the situation but she seemed to understand that it was important."

"Shmi is an excellent judge of character. She knows you're doing what is best for her son and will not argue with that."

Qui-Gon released his hands from Obi-Wan and pulled them back on the table to rest in front of him. "There's more that you're not saying."

"I hate it when you do that," he responded, a smile playing on his lips.

"I know you, Obi-Wan."

"Better than I know myself, I think," he responded.

"Tell me."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked at his one time mentor. "We've made a decision concerning the Council's request."

"And?"

"We've decided to return to Tatooine."

"Based on recent developments?"

"Yes, but other things as well. You don't seem upset by this news."

"That's because I'm not," Qui-Gon assured him. "Yoda and I have a compromise for you, and I hope you will accept."

Obi-Wan stared at him in askance but remained silent waiting for Qui-Gon to continue.

"Upon your agreement, you will officially be inducted back into the Order with the status of Knight, and Anakin will be inaugurated into the Temple as your padawan. Your training will continue on Tatooine and any tools of education you need for Anakin will be at your disposal. Yoda will send an instructor every three months to teach and test Ani on his academics and once a year for his Force skills as well as lightsaber training. He requests that the Council be allowed to call upon you when needed to complete missions and therefore giving Anakin experience in the field. Nothing would change as far as the lives you have been leading until now, meaning the attachment issue will be overlooked. He also requests that you complete the training that you were forced to give up that would have led to your trials had our situation not have happened."

Obi-Wan sat staring at Qui-Gon with a look of shock. The last sentence made it past his hearing and into his thinking process. "And who would complete my training?" he asked wearily.

Qui-Gon smiled. "If you and Anakin are willing, I will accompany you to Tatooine and remain until you have completed your final instruction."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "You would return with us?"

"With your permission."

Obi-Wan smiled, and then laughed, and then looked at Qui-Gon. "We agree."

**X**

Anakin walked Padmé to the front doors of the Temple where an air taxi waited to return her to 500 Republica.

"I'm glad you came, Padmé."

"So am I." She smiled, then raised a hand and pushed a strand of his hair back behind his ear. "Tell Obi-Wan that I expect a visit soon. You two have been gone from Naboo for far too long." She kissed his cheek and began walking toward the cab.

"I will," he promised. Waving his goodbye, he watched as the taxi flew off into the traffic lanes and blended in with the other speeders.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Anakin turned around and met Owen's gaze. "Because, I'm only fifteen and she's twenty. Besides, why would a Queen turned Senator want anything to do with a boy from a desert, not to mention one that was a slave."

Owen walked up beside him and looked out into the city, shrugging his shoulders he responded, "I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask your mom; she accepted a proposal from a desert boy and she certainly behaves like a Queen."

Anakin smiled in appreciation and placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. "You're gonna be good for my ego, you know that?"

Owen chuckled. "I wasn't trying to get points. What I said was the truth."

Anakin's eyes held a wealth of gratitude, but Owen played it off as something that didn't need to be mentioned. "C'mon, the soon-to-be parental unit sent me to find you. They want to talk about the wedding and our part in it."

Anakin rolled his eyes and Owen laughed. "Just pretend to listen. Maybe it won't be as painful as we think."

**X**

Palpatine stared out of his office window looking at the Temple spires. _You've been gone for far too long. Now that Jinn is out of the way perhaps we can pick up where we left off. Of course, the boy would be an asset but to what extent we shall soon see._ A smile curved his lips. Turning back to his desk, he continued packing for the move to his new office.

**X**

"Master, you can't attend the ceremony! We've been through this. No one but those within these walls and some of your contacts know that you're alive, if you go to the Senate -" Obi-Wan stopped his train of thought and released a heavy sigh. "You promised."

Qui-Gon placed his belt over his tunic and fastened it in place. "I'm not going to allow you and Anakin to go alone."

"Masters Yoda, Windu, and Mundi are also attending as well as some other Knights and Masters. We're attending because Padmé asked us to be there when she officially takes her Senatorial seat. Besides, I can handle this."

Qui-Gon stood motionless, studying the young man before him. Reaching out a hand and placing it on the Knight's shoulder, he said, "I know you can. I won't attend, but you can't expect me to just stop being your master because you've been Knighted. For twelve years I looked after you, I can't just stop because I'm told to."

Obi-Wan smiled as he replied, "I wouldn't expect you to."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "You'd best be going. I'm sure Anakin is wondering where you've run off to."

Taking Qui-Gon by surprise, Obi-Wan gave him a quick hug before heading to the door and exiting the quarters.

**X**

The ceremony went smoothly. Valorum was the personage of elegance as he gracefully resigned from his position and introduced the new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. A representative from each system was present to welcome the new change in leadership; outlying systems also attended, providing their own diplomats to observe the proceedings for future contemplation. Palpatine accepted his office with dignity and humility. Obi-Wan had a hard time swallowing the humble aspect of his act as he had at one time seen the true nature, although a brief glimpse, of what this man was capable of. He wondered how Palpatine intended to use this new authority. Having erected a shield around himself and Anakin to keep out any stray probes that may come from unwanted sources, Obi-Wan scanned the crowd and smiled when he saw the boy speaking with Owen and Padmé. The banquet/reception had begun right after the induction of offices and although Obi-Wan would have preferred to leave, Anakin had asked that he and Owen be allowed to mingle among the Senators and various government officials. Shmi and Cliegg had opted to take a walk through the streets of Coruscant on their way back to the Temple and had left soon after the formal proceedings.

"I'm glad you could make it Knight Kenobi," a voice from behind him interrupted his musings.

Turning, he came face to face with the new Chancellor. "I'm here because of an invitation extended by Senator Amidala."

Palpatine looked across the room to see the young woman laughing at something that one of her two companions had said. "I see she has made a friend of your young padawan."

Obi-Wan's senses went into overdrive. "Anakin is off limits."

Palpatine didn't seem deterred. "I wonder if he knows of our past dealings."

Not wanting to be placed in a position of being manipulated, Obi-Wan replied, "Of course he does. I'm not about to keep things from him that could cause harm later."

Palpatine turned a cool gaze back onto the young Knight. "You have become very good at camouflage, young Kenobi. If I wasn't seeing you with my own eyes I would think that you weren't here."

Obi-Wan's gaze looked out into the crowd, viewing the chaos that so often went on at these functions. Turning back to the Chancellor, he replied, "The same could be said of you."

Palpatine smiled. "Touché. I am glad that you're dealing so well after the loss of your mentor, Obi-Wan. I would have thought that the loss would have crippled you."

"Knight Kenobi, if you please. And, there is no death, Chancellor, only the Force."

"Yes, of course. There is no need to be so formal, Obi-Wan. We are after all…old friends."

"Good evening, Chancellor. Relay the Council's congratulations I wish to do," Yoda interrupted.

Obi-Wan breathed a silent sigh of relief and stepped back as Yoda moved to stand in between the two.

"Thank you Master Yoda. I understand that this position will involve working closely with the Jedi Council." Palpatine's eyes strayed to Obi-Wan's as he made the last statement.

"Relate situations and possible missions, yes, but the assignment of Jedi we handle ourselves," Yoda stated with a firm note in his voice.

Looking back down at the little gnome, Palpatine smiled. "Of course. I only wished to relate that I look forward to the opportunity."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "If you will excuse me Master Yoda, I will be retiring for the evening."

Palpatine started to speak when Yoda cut him off, "Go you may."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan gave a bow of respect and went to gather Anakin and Owen.

Palpatine's scowl went unnoticed by the Jedi as Obi-Wan turned to leave. "We will speak another time Knight Kenobi." Obi-Wan didn't hesitate in his step, he continued on his course as if he hadn't heard the Chancellor speak.


	25. Returning Home

**A/N: **A new character will be introduced in this chapter. Just wanted to give you all a heads up. :)

**Chapter 25**

"Master?"

The low tone filtered through the fog of sleep that held the Jedi within its grip. Forcing himself to rise from the slumber he was floating in, Obi-Wan reached over to the bedside table and turned the clock so he could see the time, moaning slightly at the early hour. He looked over at the figure standing near the door, a query in his eyes. Knowing the question that would be asked, Anakin hurriedly assured him that he was fine before sitting himself on the floor beside the sleep couch. Obi-Wan pushed himself up; bending his arm at the elbow and resting his head on his hand, he prodded his padawan, a yawn accompanying his words, "What is it?"

Anakin fidgeted a bit before responding, "I could sense that you were upset earlier."

He should have known the boy would pick up on his discomfort when Palpatine tried to pull him into conversation. Obi-Wan gazed at his younger brother trying to determine how much he should tell. "Anakin, we've known one another for quite a while now. We know a great deal about each other, but we don't know everything. There is something about myself that I haven't told you, and I need you to trust that when I am ready I will confide in you."

Anakin nodded but didn't seem satisfied with the assurance. "I spoke with Chancellor Palpatine this evening and he seemed concerned about you. He asked me to speak with you, he said cared about your well-being."

Obi-Wan sat up and slid to the floor next to his apprentice, startling the teenager. "Anakin, I need you to promise me," once he knew he had the padawan's undivided attention, he continued, "Promise me that you will have nothing to do with Palpatine, and that you will not speak of Qui-Gon's survival to anyone."

Anakin could hear the urgency in his brother's voice with this request. Nodding his acceptance and yet completely confused by the plea, he gave his word. Obi-Wan knew that his padawan was only agreeing based solely on the trust they had built over the years. Needing to reaffirm that trust, he added, "I will tell you the reasons behind this at a later time."

"I know you will. You've never let me down before."

**X**

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood patiently in the waiting area outside the Council chambers. Anakin had been in their company for the past five hours and neither had heard anything as to the outcome of their findings. They knew that there would be a discussion concerning the results before they would be allowed access, but they had at least hoped for periodic updates.

"You've trained him well, Obi-Wan, he'll be fine."

The former Jedi didn't answer, his eyes remaining fixed on something beyond the windowpane. Concerned, Qui-Gon approached him. "Is everything all right?"

"The Council is shielding you aren't they? That's why Palpatine hasn't figured it out yet."

"Yes. They're convinced that my life is still in danger; although, I think being within these walls would be disguise enough with all the other force signatures covering mine."

"He's not one to give up." Obi-Wan turned toward his former mentor. "He never finished what he started."

Qui-Gon's gaze turned fierce and protective. "And like I told you before, if he wants a novice of his own, he'll have to go elsewhere because he's not getting my apprentice."

With a soft smile Obi-Wan turned back toward the window. "I'm no longer your apprentice, Qui-Gon."

"Until you complete the training that Yoda outlined young one, you are; unofficially of course, as you have been Knighted." Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest, a clear signal that he refused to budge on this issue.

"He once told me that you were keeping something important from me. I didn't believe him at the time because you had always told me how much honesty meant to you and that you would always tell me the truth."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "But…"

"I feel like there's something I should know only I can't fit the pieces together. It's as if there's one missing." Obi-Wan met the Jedi's gaze. "You aren't keeping that piece from me, are you?"

Familiarity teased Qui-Gon's senses. He stepped closer to the younger man. "I can't believe I didn't see this before. Can't you sense what's happening?"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he stepped back. "Nothing's happening."

"The small amount of contact that he's had with you has reawakened the small shrouds of doubt he so carefully planted to make you question those closest to you. Don't let him do this again."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped up to meet Qui-Gon's. When he answered, his tone was cool and hard. "You think so little of me that I would allow him to influence me again?" He shook his head, but before he could add anything further the Council doors opened and Master Windu stepped out. Sensing the tension surrounding the younger of the two, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

Qui-Gon's gaze remained on Obi-Wan's. "No, everything's fine."

"Your presence is requested in chambers."

Stepping in line behind his former padawan, Qui-Gon's worry began to escalate as he followed the younger man into the Council room.

Obi-Wan took his place next to Anakin while Qui-Gon remained near the doors. "Very well your padawan has done, Obi-Wan. His skills, both in the force and with a lightsaber, are beyond his age mates. Most of his academics are on level with the other students minus one or two subjects. There are no concerns within us as to his allegiance. The Order would like to offer you both a place within our ranks."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Thank you, Masters. But with all due respect, you may want to wait to extend that offer until after you've heard our conditions."

Mace's eyes narrowed slightly. Obi-Wan had passed their evaluation, but only just in his view. The young man's belief system, the core values he had learned as a Jedi were now tangled with real world views. The Councilor had questioned the young man endlessly in regard to his loyalty and the trial he had gone through as a padawan, wanting to know how his life outside the order had affected those past behaviors without the consistent support of his Jedi brethren and the laws that governed their society.

Obi-Wan had humbly accepted his criticism, citing that no being was perfect and even those within these walls could stumble and fall, support system or not. It was up to each to reach out to that support and the responsibility of the Order to make sure that the support being offered was not judgmental in whom it was given to or in the reasons it was sought. Proof being his situation as a padawan. Because of his mistake on Melida/Daan, he had been carefully watched, feeling more like a prisoner in the home he had been raised in than part of the family that he was supposed to have been. Because of this, he had accepted the hand that reached out to him: concern and unconditional acceptance had been offered and he had taken it like someone lost at sea without a lifeline to keep him from drowning.

The clearing of a throat caused Mace to return to the meeting at hand, his musings put on hold for the time being.

"Anakin wasn't raised within the Order nor was he raised to live by the Jedi Code. Though I have taught him the traditions and the rules of the Jedi, I do not expect him to blindly follow them. I have learned during my time away that it's okay to question aspects of my upbringing and to even defy some of the rules that I lived by for the whole of my life. If we are to accept your invitation, you must understand that we will not be placed or forced into your molds. The Order will have to adjust to us, not the other way around." As Obi-Wan looked around at each Council member, he saw varying degrees of surprise and discord. A few even wore expressions of thoughtfulness, as if the idea had some merit. "There's one other thing, we will not be staying on Coruscant. We have discussed this at length and we have decided to return to Tatooine."

A few gasps caught Obi-Wan's attention and he looked around the circular display of masters. Out of everything he had told them, this was the one statement that got a reaction? Confused at their response, his gaze found and rested on Yoda. "Discuss with you, Qui-Gon has, our compromise?"

Obi-Wan walked over and knelt before the small council member placing himself at his level. He held a high level of respect for this master, even when at odds. "Yes Master he has, and I have accepted on both of our behalf."

Yoda smiled. "To Tatooine you will return, but a Jedi, you will both always be. Different you have always been, young one, even when you didn't know it. Work out a compromise we will."

Rising from his position, Obi-Wan stepped back beside his padawan. Both bowed in respect before leaving the Council chambers. Once outside the doors, Anakin turned to Qui-Gon. "You're really coming back with us?" he asked.

"Yes, for the time it takes for Obi-Wan to complete his training and after that who knows."

Anakin grinned. "I'm going to tell mom the good news."

Obi-Wan smiled at the youth. "Go ahead, I'll be there shortly."

The two men walked side by side through the corridor on their way to Qui-Gon's quarters. "I'm proud of you. You stated your stipulations and held your ground while doing so."

"I've learned that walking in the dark doesn't do anyone any good. There comes a time when one has to turn on the lights and see for himself what he's been living with. Only then can he begin to make changes that work for him."

Qui-Gon glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I guess I did teach you how to be a rogue after all."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Only I do it with more class."

**X**

They sat in Qui-Gon's living quarters speaking of what had occurred many years prior. Something they had never really discussed at length. Obi-Wan's frustration at the situation was apparent, as was Qui-Gon's at his lack of ability to make the young man understand.

"I'm not naïve. I would know if it were happening again."

"It's subtle, padawan. These things don't happen overnight. He's looking for a way back into your mind and if you misstep even once, he'll have it."

"My shields were up; he didn't so much as find a fracture."

"He complemented you on your shielding didn't he?"

Obi-Wan's brow twitched in question. "Where is this going?"

Qui-Gon's smile was shadowed with past sorrow. "_I_ didn't teach you how to disappear, Obi-Wan. I taught you how to disguise your presence, how to hide, _not_ how to become a void."

At Obi-Wan's questioning look, he continued, "He was congratulating _himself_ for finding someone strong enough to put his teachings into practice."

Obi-Wan paced the living area. Stopping at the shelving unit next to the door, he looked over the photos. He picked up the holo of them on Alderaan when he was sixteen. "I have to get out of here. I never should have come back."

"We can leave this evening if you wish," Qui-Gon offered, anxious to get the young man away from the capital.

Obi-Wan nodded his consent, his eyes still lingering on the various photos of his youth.

**X**

Qui-Gon stood outside Yoda's apartment awaiting entry. He had busied himself with making arrangements for transport back to Tatooine as well as cleaning his apartment and packing everything he would need for an extended stay. Before departure he had one final thing to do, speak with Master Yoda.

"Ready are you?" The Jedi asked from the open doorway, drawing Qui-Gon from his thoughts.

"Almost. The shuttle will be prepped and ready in half an hour."

"An extended mission this will be for you, padawan. Take care with it you should."

"I understand, Master. There is one matter of importance I think we should discuss."

When Yoda's ears elevated slightly in interest, Qui-Gon continued, "He needs to know the truth."

Yoda closed his eyes and sought the Force's direction. Upon finding his answer, he spoke, "When return to Tatooine, tell him if you wish. But ready he must be."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "You should have told _me_ the truth long before you did, Master. It would have saved us both much grief."

"Not prepared were you to know. Equipped you were not to handle the situation."

**X**

The homestead was the most beautiful site Obi-Wan thought he had ever seen. Bringing the old speeder to a stop, he parked a few feet from the house under an awning he and Anakin had put up a few years prior. Anakin hurried from the vehicle and helped Shmi as she opened the door to get out. She and Cliegg had chosen to marry on their home planet and had many arrangements to make before the big day that would be held in two weeks time.

Shmi smiled at their humble dwellings as she stood within the doorway looking around. Obi-Wan and Anakin grabbed their bags and followed her in. Stopping behind her, Obi-Wan heard her say, "It's good to be home." He couldn't agree more. He had missed his friends at the Temple and the many masters that had had a hand in his upbringing, but he couldn't help but feel the peacefulness of this barren planet and the homelike quality that he, Anakin, and then Shmi had given to their little farm. Anakin went out to check the vaporators while Shmi began removing sheets from the furniture, Obi-Wan began to unpack, and Qui-Gon stood back so not to be in the way. The hovel only held three bedrooms so Qui-Gon would be forced to sleep on the sofa until the wedding when Shmi would then move into her new home.

The house was dusted, swept, and ready to clutter, meaning that they had cleaned all day just so they could prepare dinner and make a mess. Anakin returned from his chores and informed them that the vaporators were in good working order. Shmi and Qui-Gon prepared last meal and Obi-Wan went off by himself to the outdoors to sit beneath Tatooine's night sky. Looking up, he saw the billions of twinkling lights all around him and breathed a deep sigh of contentment. It was peaceful here, things were clear.

He could feel Qui-Gon's presence within his mind, not intrusive, but there if he should need to call upon it. His family was safe, his mentor was alive, and they were home. Their time on Coruscant hadn't been as enjoyable as he had hoped it would have been. The thought of a possible encounter with Palpatine hadn't crossed his mind when he had made the decision to go. Being in the politician's office had brought back memories he'd wished had stayed dormant. He could feel the darkness beckoning, could sense the Senator's tentative probes against his shields. Now that they were in the outer rim the few meetings he had had with the representative could now be laid to rest; he could forget the man and his conniving ways and go back to living out his life with the makeshift family that had accepted him with no quandary of what his past held.

Then another thought came to him, he had said goodbye to everyone but Siri; she was due to return from her mission next week. He left word with Master Yoda requesting that she be told of their whereabouts in case she wished to contact him, but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

He would turn thirty-one next week. He sighed at the thought of the last party Anakin had thrown for him. They had visited one of the small restaurants in town and Anakin trying to be on his best behavior in the place had over done the saint act and somehow offended someone which placed Obi-Wan in the position of having to defend his little brother. Needless to say, they both left the establishment with shiners upon their otherwise handsome features. Upon seeing Shmi the next morning, they had both equally shared in a long lecture of why it wasn't good to fight. He smiled at the thought and rubbed a hand over his eyes; if he had any say in the matter, he would not be repeating that this cycle.

Qui-Gon watched his apprentice from the doorway of the house. Obi-Wan sat with his knees pulled close to his chest, his arms encircling them, his head tilted toward the sky and his eyes roaming over the vastness of space. He remembered when they would be on missions, how Obi-Wan would sit in the cockpit and watch the endless lines of hyperspace as the travel was so swift that the stars blurred into single strands as they passed them by. The boy had always been fascinated by what lie beyond the atmosphere of whatever planet they happened to be on. And although he was an excellent pilot, he was always more eager for someone else to fly leaving him free to enjoy the stars.

Remembering what time of year it was, Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan's naming day was soon approaching and this was one that he would not miss.

**X**

The next morning Owen, Beru, and her older sister arrived at the Skywalker/Kenobi homestead. Shmi went out to greet them. The girls had requested to be allowed to make Shmi's dress for the wedding; she had been so overwhelmed by the offer (the elder sibling was an excellent seamstress) that she couldn't say no.

Upon entering the house, Shmi cleared her throat and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both turned with glasses raised to their mouths taking in large gulps of water. Seeing that they had company, Obi-Wan quickly put the cup down and disappeared into the other room to grab a tunic. Qui-Gon was somewhat sweaty from their workout, but fully dressed though his tunic was damp in various places and sticking to his chest and back. He placed his cup on the counter and offered a hand to the visitors. They shook it eagerly and Shmi made introductions.

"This is Beru and Khloe Whitesun. Girls, this is Je-"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," he interrupted her. Passing a glance over at Shmi, he nodded slightly as she dipped her head in understanding. Here he just wanted to be known as Qui-Gon, not Jedi Master Jinn.

"Hello, Mr. Jinn. I'm Owen's friend," Beru said. "And this is my sister Khloe, though she doesn't get out much."

Khloe elbowed Beru in the side and clarified her sister's meaning, "Since I'm the oldest, it's my responsibility to help work our farm so I don't have a lot of free time to visit the neighbors. My parents are making an exception for this occasion."

Qui-Gon smiled in understanding. He turned when he heard a noise from behind him. Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen wearing the tunic he had discarded earlier. Shmi took his hand and pulled him forward. "Obi-Wan, you already know Beru." He smiled and nodded in greeting. "This is her sister Khloe."

Khloe blushed at Shmi's not so subtle introduction as she now knew what the older woman had in mind. She held out her hand in greeting and Obi-Wan did the same. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Milady." He said using his most respective manners. Qui-Gon filled his glass and took another long drink to hide the grin that tried to escape.

"I believe Khloe is only a couple years younger than you are Obi-Wan," Shmi continued.

Feeling nervous, Khloe clarified the information though a little embarrassed, "I'll be thirty standard in a few months."

Finally catching wind of what was happening, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I guess you have a lot of work to do if my mother is going to be the bell of the ball." He grinned when Shmi tried to smack his arm and missed. Obi-Wan backed into Qui-Gon, stopping abruptly. Taking hold of the young mans upper arms Qui-Gon pushed him forward and toward the door.

"We need to finish up with some training; we'll see you at lunch."

Making it past the girls and out the door, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and yet felt the flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Qui-Gon grinned, "She wasn't very subtle about that was she?"

"No, she wasn't. And the sad part is that I don't think Khloe knew it was coming either."

Qui-Gon studied the younger man as Obi-Wan stood looking toward the house. "You are free to pursue a relationship, padawan, if that is what you choose. I know it would be overlooked. Since you aren't living on Coruscant or at the Temple it isn't as if anyone else is going to question the matter."

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked to his mentor. "I tried my hand in that area before and nothing became of it."

"Your heart still belongs to her doesn't it?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Doesn't matter. She lives by a set of rules that I no longer go by and I go by an amended set that she doesn't believe in. It wouldn't work."

"And the young lady in the house? It is possible to learn to love again after you've suffered a loss."

"Siri isn't dead master; she just isn't available."

"Just think about it, padawan. Talk to Khloe, maybe you'll make a friend other than your padawan and your surrogate parents. Perhaps she's lost someone as well."

Obi-Wan looked back toward the house once more, then grasping his lightsaber in his hand, flicked the switch and turned. "Are you going to talk or spar?"

Qui-Gon grinned. "Are you sure you're ready for another round?"

"Of course!"

**X**

Dinner was unusually loud that evening as four extra people had joined them. Qui-Gon sat at the end and watched the interactions between the people before him. He could understand why Obi-Wan loved this group so much. Shmi was every bit the mother figure that Obi-Wan claimed her to be, and Anakin and Owen and Beru treated him as an older brother and Cliegg had taken up the role of father in Qui-Gon's absence. This fact left Qui-Gon feeling somewhat envious of the fact that someone other than himself had been there to help Obi-Wan grow into himself and guide him the last four and a half years.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both sensed a change in the other Jedi and simultaneously looked toward him. "Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Everything's fine."

Not pleased with the answer but knowing they wouldn't get anything else from him for the time being, they went back to talking with the others about the upcoming wedding.

After dinner, the girls helped Shmi clean the kitchen while Cliegg and Qui-Gon stepped outside to enjoy the night air. "That boy of yours is a pleasure to have around, Master Jinn. I don't know what Shmi would have done if he hadn't been here to help her out and take care of Anakin."

"I just wish things could have gone somewhat differently," Qui-Gon answered. He sat down on an old crate next to the house and leaned back against the wall.

Cliegg mimicked him but sat down on the ground. "He spoke a lot of the years you spent together. Remembering them seemed to help him."

"Help him?"

"He's come a long way since I first met him. They were both saddened by the events that led to your separation, Obi-Wan more so but that was to be expected. He had a difficult time letting others in besides Anakin and Shmi. When he finally began to trust me I thought to return the favor by being there for him when he needed to talk, needed a man's point of view. Shmi is wonderful when it comes to advice, but there are times when a boy just needs to talk to a man or a father figure."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and the resentment he felt toward Cliegg began to fade. "Thank you Mr. Lars. Thank you for taking care of him."

Getting up off the ground, Cliegg turned toward the Jedi and met him eye to eye. "He never stopped wishing that it was you he could turn to." Clapping Qui-Gon on the shoulder, Cliegg went inside the house to gather his small group for the trip home.

Qui-Gon was pondering that bit of information when Obi-Wan joined him outside. "I think Anakin's going to the Lars' for the night so you'll have a bed to sleep in."

When his comment was met with silence, he tried something else. "You were rather quiet at dinner."

"I was observing. You fit in well here, padawan. This family that you all have created is very supportive of one another. I'm glad that you had them to lean on."

"You're not too fond of my relationship with Cliegg are you?"

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "I never could get anything past you. And no, I wasn't at first. I was actually threatened by it, but after speaking with him I'm grateful that he took on the responsibility to be there for both you and Anakin."

"He never replaced you."

"I know. So what have you decided to do about Khloe? I'm sure Shmi is getting anxious to know if you two have any chance at all."

Shrugging his shoulders, as he was so prone to do these days, he replied, "I thought I'd take her and Beru home. I thought maybe we could talk and see if the possibility of a friendship is there."

"I'm very proud of you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his words meant to encompass not only the present, but the past as well.

Obi-Wan smiled in return, receiving the praise for what it was. "I'd better get going before it gets too late."

"Be safe."

"Will do."

**X**

Obi-Wan stopped the speeder a few yards from the house. Beru said her goodbyes, hopped out, and ran inside. Khloe started to get out when she heard Obi-Wan speak.

"I was a little late in realizing what Shmi was doing this morning. I apologize if I in any way offended you. We didn't know we were having company or I would have had a tunic on."

Khloe blushed at the memory and was thankful for the shadows of the night as it was hidden from view. "It's okay, there's no need. I myself didn't realize that she had something in mind." Changing the subject, she continued, "Beru speaks very highly of you. She thinks the suns rise and set on you."

"She's a good kid. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Owen were to marry when they get older. They're very close."

"Yes they are. Owen is kind like his father except his manners are better and more refined."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, you have Shmi to thank for that. She's been working with all of us."

"I've heard that Jedi already had impeccable manners, why would you need lessons?"

"There are some things they don't teach you at the Temple," he replied without further explanation.

"Beru was right, you are rather charming. Do you have many female friends?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the question. "I do have a few in the Jedi Order and of course there's Padmé, the Senator from Naboo, a few acquaintances I've met on missions but none here on Tatootine."

"And a girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan's smile slowly faded and he shook his head. "No. There was a girl at the Temple, but the life of a Jedi doesn't permit such attachments and I don't believe she'll move beyond those convictions. What about you?"

"Not many friends except the ones I went to school with here on planet and they've all but gone now to new and better things. I was engaged, but he decided that he wanted to travel the galaxy. He didn't think he could do that with a wife and possibly children later on, so he made the choice for us both and left."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. Shmi keeps telling me that it's possible to fall in love again, I just haven't met anyone that I've wandered about...until now," she spoke the last words more quietly.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to blush. "Sounds as though Shmi and Qui-Gon have been speaking behind our backs. That was the same advice he gave me earlier this morning. Khloe it isn't that I don't find you attractive...I just don't think I'm -"

"Ready?" she finished for him. "It's okay, neither am I. Not right now anyway, maybe down the road. It was kind of Shmi to try to fix us up but I don't think she understands."

"Or maybe she understands things that we don't. We're both in agreement as far as what mom had in mind, but what about friendship? I don't have many friends here, and it would be nice to have one that isn't family."

Khloe's smile reached her eyes and for the first time Obi-Wan noticed in the pale moonlight that they were green, complementing her dark blond hair perfectly. "I would like that."

He nodded, a small smile accompanying it. "Good." Exiting the speeder, he walked around to the other side and helped her out. Walking her to the house, he wished her good night and returned home.


	26. A Past Revealed

**WBsaw: **Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! :) As for answering the rest of your review, if you have an e-mail, I'd be happy to send the reply there.

**Chapter 26**

_All eyes were upon him as he took his place next to Master Jinn. He stood tall and yet his head was bowed, his eyes lowered. The return trip had been quiet - too quiet - leaving him time to think, something he wished he hadn't had the ability to do. Qui-Gon's downcast features once again played through his memory, hurt and betrayal that was all too familiar and similar in their appearance playing upon the leonine countenance. In the end, a long ago preconceived acceptance had slid into place hiding behind controlled anger._

_His eyes were glued to the marble pattern that painted the Council room floor. He was unaware of the discussion going on around him, his thoughts lost in remembrance. He had thought that his ideals were right that they were becoming of the Jedi he wished to be, but his actions were wrong. The ideals were permissible because no action had been taken, but the moment he pulled his lightsaber against his master, his principles no longer held the ground they once had even in theory._

_"Padawan Kenobi?" a deep, firm voice pulled him from his reverie._

_Looking up, he took a deep silent breath and swallowed nervously. "Yes, Master Windu?" His voice was calm and collected. There wasn't a trace of the turmoil or resentment he felt deep within._

_"Your behavior on this mission does not speak highly of your commitment to the Jedi Order. Do you have anything to say on your behalf that we should take into consideration before we discuss disciplinary action?"_

_Thinking over the events that led to his decision, he could see where he had gone wrong according to the Code and the mandate of the mission. But he couldn't help but think that the Jedi should have helped those children and their parents to find a better way. Stepping foreword, aware that Qui-Gon had made no move to stop him, he cleared his throat._

_"I was wrong to allow myself to become involved in helping the Young in their fight; it was wrong to take sides. I honestly thought that I could somehow make a difference, that I could somehow help them to see that fighting their own flesh and blood would accomplish nothing but sorrow in the end." A picture of Cerasi floated to the front of his mind and he choked back a sob and swallowed quickly to keep the knot from loosening, his eyes blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. When he regained control, he looked at Master Yoda. "We're taught as Jedi that one death for the many is a noble sacrifice if it means survival for the populace left in its wake. I watched as one of the Young's leaders lost her life in her fight to stop the war on her planet. Soon after her sacrifice I was cast away, no longer wanted or needed in their struggle, an outsider. I couldn't reach them from within and later I couldn't reach them from with out..." his words had quieted and he grew silent, his eyes still fixed on the one master in the room that he hoped still believed in him._

_"Padawan Kenobi, we will take your words into consideration. For the time being, you are restricted to your quarters. You are not to leave your apartment without an escort, is that understood?"_

_"Yes, master," he whispered._

_"You are dismissed."_

_Obi-Wan bowed and quickly walked to the Council door chambers; stopping, he glanced back to see that Qui-Gon was still standing in the same spot. He started to say something but stopped when his master turned his way._

_Qui-Gon watched the storm of emotions roll through the boy's eyes and his heart clenched at the lost look upon his padawan's face. Guilt began to creep into his heart when he realized that he had not said anything to the young one on the return trip except what was absolutely necessary. He smiled gently at the boy and saw a small glimmer of hope deep within the boy's gaze. "Go on, padawan. I'll be along shortly."_

_Obi-Wan drew in a short breath of air and bowed to his mentor then left the Council Chambers to do as his master bade._

**X**

Qui-Gon sat at the breakfast table listening as Shmi shared the past four years of his padawan's life. Years he had missed and wished to know more about; she was explicit in the details of their life on Tatooine. Leaving nothing out, she offered Qui-Gon a complete and uncluttered view of all his apprentice had gone through and what life had been like for him living on this desert world and training a padawan of his own. She spoke of his doubts and his struggles in transitioning from a learner to a mentor, from grieving to learning to laugh and love, from being an outsider to being part of a family.

Qui-Gon listened intently, prodding her to continue when she paused at certain points. When she finished, he thought it only fair to share with her the amount of time he had spent with her son before Naboo. He told her of the tension between himself and Obi-Wan where Anakin's future was concerned, the council's decision or lack thereof, his training Anakin in shielding his thoughts and small basics that all initiates knew – things that were essential to the young boy's well being. He spoke of the joy and fresh air Anakin had brought into both his and his padawan's life though Obi-Wan would not have admitted to it at that point in time. He concluded by telling her how proud he was of both the boys and how thankful he was that they had had her guidance.

Shmi took the praise and thanks with modesty and grace. Watching the regal master glance over his shoulder toward the hallway, she asked in a curious yet amused tone, "You're not accustomed to Obi-Wan sleeping in are you?"

Qui-Gon fumbled with his coffee cup as he answered, "No, I'm afraid not." Taking a sip from his cup, he expanded on his previous words. "Our schedule when Temple bound consisted of waking at 0600. Obi-Wan would attend classes and in between we'd train. The evening hours consisted of dinner, course work, and reflecting on the day's events."

"It sounds as though every minute was scheduled."

"In a way I guess it was."

"Do you think you'll be able to adjust to _not_ having an agenda?"

Obi-Wan entered the room and smirked at Shmi's statement. "He'll sulk a little before he gets use to the idea but he'll adjust." Reaching into the cabinet, he pulled out a cup and filled it with java.

Shmi laughed at the indignant look on Qui-Gon's face. "I do not sulk."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against the counter, one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other stirring it with a spoon.

Shmi decided to burst her son's bubble by letting his mentor in on a little secret. "Don't let him get over on you Qui-Gon. When he and Anakin first arrived, he had his brother up at the crack of dawn until he learned that the suns wouldn't plunder to the sand if they slept in a bit."

Qui-Gon grinned in triumph. "And you said that you would never torture your padawan by making him get up at ungodly hours."

Obi-Wan mock glared at his mother and sat down across from her. "There are some things that shouldn't be shared, Shmi."

"So," she pressed.

Obi-Wan took a drink of his beverage before looking over at her. "So?" he questioned in a confused manner.

"How did it go with Khloe?"

"Oh, that. Sorry to let you down, but we're going to be friends nothing more."

Shmi smiled mischievously. "Yes," she said as she nodded in remembrance. "Cliegg and I said that very same thing."

When Obi-Wan's smile disappeared and his complexion paled, she laughed and got up from the table to begin her day.

**X**

Anakin arrived home later that afternoon with Owen in tow. Beru, Khloe, and Shmi had gone to town to look at fabric and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were meditating in the living area.

When Anakin entered, he and Owen sat down quietly and waited. Opening himself to the currents of the force, Anakin joined in the meditation but didn't intrude. He waited on the outer fringes and watched as the two communed with the force.

Sensing the boy, Qui-Gon expanded his awareness and drew Anakin in. Surprised by this development, Anakin was hesitant at first until he felt his master's approval. He let go and floated in the vast reaches of living energy. An image began to form before him but Obi-Wan immediately squashed it and removed it from view. When Anakin sent a questioning tendril, Obi-Wan reassured him that he would explain at a later time. Anakin sighed with frustration and opened his eyes, staring at his mentor. Owen, not sure what had happened, remained silent.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and resting a hand upon the young man's shoulder, squeezed in comfort. Anakin shifted to sit in a more comfortable position and in doing so placed himself on the edge of the light entering the window. The beam danced about from place to place as Anakin fidgeted, highlighting certain portions of his hair. One section in particular caught Qui-Gon's eye. A small smile graced the Jedi's lips as he lowered his hand to gently grasp hold of the braid hanging loosely down Anakin's chest.

As his fingers glided over the lower segment of the plaited strand, memories came rushing to the forefront of Qui-Gon's mind. Obi-Wan silently watched, his own memories coinciding with those of his former mentor as he observed the focused attention being displayed to the symbol of a Jedi apprenticeship.

"This looks familiar."

Anakin wasn't sure if the Jedi Master was pleased that he wore a small portion of his brother's braid or if he would object to it. He swallowed nervously. "It was Obi-Wan's. My hair wasn't long enough so he offered this segment because it included a part of you."

Meeting the boy's eyes, Qui-Gon smiled, "I know," he said quietly, reverently.

"You discovered Anakin, had planned to train him. After discussing it, we both agreed it was the best way to honor your memory," Obi-Wan added in way of explanation.

Gazing upon both sets of features, Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "I'm honored." Releasing the braid, he smiled. "It looks well on you, Ani."

"Thanks." Looking toward Obi-Wan (still somewhat upset concerning his brother's silence in reference to what was bothering him) he rose from his position on the floor and gestured for Owen to accompany him; together they left the house.

"You haven't told him."

"What would he think?"

"He would think that his mentor faced a great challenge and overcame it."

"I wish I had your confidence," he muttered.

**X**

Having been designated as the official hover cab driver, Obi-Wan drove everyone home. Dropping Beru and Khloe off last, the elder sister waited until after Beru went inside before turning her attentions to her new found friend.

Khloe reached over and placed her hand on his forearm, squeezing it slightly. "You look like you have the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders. Do you want to talk about it?"

He turned toward her. She could see that he was trying to come to a decision, about what she wasn't sure. Feeling that maybe he needed to talk to someone outside his family, she offered an ear to listen. At first he was silent, and then, "When I was younger, I experimented with something that went against everything I believed in, something that could have ended my career as a Jedi and possibly my life. The only reason I'm here now is because my master cared enough to help me. Anakin knows there is a part of my life that I'm keeping from him and he's running out of patience, but I don't know if I can tell him."

They were silent for a time, Khloe thinking over what he had told her. "I know we haven't known one another very long, but I want you to know that I'm willing to listen."

As he normally did when trying to come to a conclusion, he studied the subject of his musings. She felt a gentle caress against her cheek yet there was nothing to make contact, and then she felt as though something had touched her mentally. Her curiosity showed upon her features as her brow twitched and her lips softly smiled. He smiled in return. "I appreciate your offer but I think I should speak with Anakin about this first; he at least deserves that."

Nodding, she replied, "I understand."

When Khloe put her arms around him and embraced him in a friendly hug, he tensed a moment and then melted into it, realizing belatedly how much he needed her to approve of his decision. She accepted this and allowed him the time he needed.

When they parted, he offered a hesitant smile. "You're a good friend, Whitesun."

"Ditto, Kenobi."

**X**

When he arrived home, Anakin was sitting in the living area. He quietly approached his padawan and sat down next to him. When Anakin didn't react to the intrusion, he became concerned.

"Padawan?"

"I understand, master," his voice was a whisper. "You don't trust me the way I trust you." Turning his head to look at Obi-Wan he asked, "What did I do to lose your confidence?"

Obi-Wan felt compassion bubble up inside of him. He knew that Anakin's doubts about himself were his doing. "You did nothing wrong, little brother. I'm just concerned as to how you'll react."

Anakin watched his mentor closely, noting the nervous gestures that were currently going on that anyone else would have easily missed. "You once told me that no matter what I do, even if it's the most atrocious thing we can think of, you will always forgive me and your trust in me will never waver. Should the same not apply to you?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right...it should go both ways." Rubbing a hand lightly over his face to clear away the hesitation he could feel building, he began, "When I was thirteen, we were sent on a mission to a planet called Melida/Daan. We walked into the heart of a war; essentially it evolved around children fighting their parents and vise versa. During our time there I took sides with the Young and remained on the planet. I betrayed my master and the Jedi Order by what I did. I won't go into too much detail, as that's not what this is about; it's only an example of what was twisted to make me feel better about what I did.

After my probation ended and my apprenticeship was secured, and many missions later, I met a Senator who was in many ways like a kind uncle. He took me under his wing. He told me that my actions on Melida/Daan had been the right thing to do and that the Jedi were jealous and suspicious of anyone in their ranks who were bold enough to step out and take matters into their own hands, to do what was right despite orders. Over the following two years, the more time I spent with him the more and more his web of deceit confused me –"

"He made you doubt the people who raised you," Anakin surmised.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No Anakin. That's just it; he didn't _make_ me do anything. Each of us has a free will to make choices in our lives for better or worse. He presented me with false accusations and twisted truths, and after a while I _allowed_ his knowledge to convince me to doubt the Order's beliefs and Qui-Gon's teachings."

"I don't understand. How can truth be twisted?"

Obi-Wan was silent a moment, searching for what he hoped would be the right words. "A lie is not always visible but will always be revealed with time. A perverted truth is also sometimes hard to detect, but if you know that even an ounce of deceit is sewn into a mile of truth then that truth becomes warped and is no longer a certainty."

When Anakin's brow furrowed with confusion, Obi-Wan decided to provide him with a visual example. He had discovered over the years that his young padawan learned better when he could both see and put into practice a particular lesson. Holding his hands two feet apart, Obi-Wan explained, "If you have this much truth," then he pinched his thumb and index finger together to indicate a very small fractional amount, "and this much of a lie mixed in. What does the end result become?"

A flicker flashed through Anakin's eyes as it had done each and every time he grasped the concept of a particular lesson. "A lie."

"Why?"

"Because truth cannot contain deceit if it is to be fact."

Obi-Wan smiled, once again amazed at his protégé's ability to catch on so quickly to what he was taught. Nodding in approval, he continued.

"I began thinking that I was better than them and that I was above their rules. The one thing we are warned of when we begin training as small children is that the dark side is ever present. At first I didn't sense it; it was so subtly finding its way into my mind. I didn't guard myself well enough and left fissures, cracks in my shields, that he took advantage of. It wasn't until I reacted on those delicately placed teachings during a mission that Qui-Gon stepped up his parental interference between the senator and me. He sensed that something was out of place but each time he tried to gauge the politician there was nothing but emptiness where a signature should have been."

Anakin's mind began putting together the pieces of what he knew of his brother and the tale he was now being told. "He taught you how to fade into nothingness." When Obi-Wan nodded, Anakin looked past his shoulder briefly to the other sofa. Qui-Gon had awakened and was listening intently. "And you taught me." His eyes swung back to study his mentor.

Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan continued, somewhat uncomfortable with the connection Anakin had just made, "He had, unknowingly to me, trained me in some of the dark arts. The things he showed me he said he had learned from research and therefore presented them as theories that had yet to be tested. I thought they were harmless. He made them appear innocent, and I eagerly practiced the techniques not knowing that I was dabbling in the dark side. It wasn't until Qui-Gon came charging into his office to retrieve me that I saw the senator for what he really was. He was so angry that my Jedi mentor had interrupted that for a brief glimpse he let go of his control and I saw the darkness that lay within. The next day Qui-Gon and I left Coruscant for an extended leave. Over the next several months, with Qui-Gon's guidance, I found redemption in the light. We didn't return to Coruscant for a number of years as Qui-Gon wanted to keep as much distance between the Senate and me as he possibly could. When he explained his reasoning to Master Yoda, he supported the intervention but said they needed concrete proof if they were to take action; the Senate itself would have wanted evidence of the Senator's wrongdoing in order to arrest him. Since the Senator was able to present himself as a void and there were no scandals surrounding him, there was nothing to say that he wasn't who he claimed him to be. When we did finally return, I was more mature and grounded in the foundations of the light side."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Obi-Wan glanced at his mentor before turning back to his apprentice. "One thing Qui-Gon drilled into me, Anakin, and the very same that I've been adamant that you learn, is that if your foundation has a crack in it – no matter how small – it allows the enemy to slink in when you least expect it; I won't let that happen again."

When he finished, he waited for some form of reaction. Anakin was a large part of his life now and he didn't want this to become something that would build a wall of tension and distrust between them. He didn't used to care what others thought, he was raised to trust in himself and the force and that used to be enough.

Anakin's features betrayed nothing, he had been taught by the best. He knew every word spoken was true; his brother had never lied to him. "That's why you and Garen all but barged into Palpatine's office that day. You wanted to get me and Tru out of there before he could try anything."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He asked me at the coronation if you knew of my past and at the time you didn't. He would have used the information in an attempt to create a rift between us and I didn't want that, so I told him you knew everything."

"I admit that I don't wish to ever see that side of you. But my faith in you hasn't been shaken. This doesn't change anything other than allowing me to know you better. It bothers me that you went through all of that, but Qui-Gon was there to help you and for that I am grateful."

Unable to speak through the unconditional acceptance surrounding him, he simply nodded his thanks.

Anakin gave him a quick hug and went to bed. Obi-Wan sat in the darkened room, his head resting in his hands. He couldn't believe that as scared as he had been to reveal that part of himself, (that had existed so long ago and yet had passed away and was no longer a member of his person) that the people he cared for still believed in him and what was more they were proud of him.

A movement on the couch caught his attention and he turned his head. Qui-Gon had propped himself up supporting his back with pillows. "You were good with him. You explained everything perfectly."

"I was petrified," he admitted.

"I know. But now that you've faced it you can leave it behind and move on."

"I have missed your counsel, master."

"And I have missed your antics, padawan."

**X**

Mace entered the meditation chamber that Yoda favored and took a seat across from him. Opening his eyes, Yoda focused on his colleague.

"We just received the results from Skywalker's physical. His active midichlorian count is lower than when he first came to us. The medics ran the test several times. What do you suppose this means?"

Yoda sat in silent contemplation. The dark side was growing. The time to reveal what he knew had not yet come.

**X**

"Milady, the Queen has requested your presence in chamber upon arrival."

Padmé finished folding the blanket she had used during her nap and turned toward her Chief of Security. "Thank you, Captain. But our arrival will be delayed." She moved past him and walked into the open common area of the sleek vessel. "I've informed the pilot of a change in coordinates. We'll be stopping off on Tatooine before heading to Naboo."

Panaka's stunned look caused Padmé to laugh. "Don't be so surprised. You are well aware of the friends I have there. I've come up with an offer for Ms. Skywalker and would like to present it to her in person. Besides, I want to make sure that Knight Kenobi understands the concept of visiting more often." Sitting down at one of the tables, Padmé activated a data pad and began browsing her schedule for the next cycle.

Panaka deferred to the Senator and left to make sure the arrangements would be carried out.

**X**

Khloe helped Shmi into the dress she had designed. Standing in front of an old mirror, Shmi admired the simplicity of the outfit. She stood still as Khloe pinned the bottom hem to the proper length. "It's beautiful."

"I'm pleased you like it." After setting the last pin, she looked up. "The embroidery isn't too much?"

"No, not at all. And I'm glad you ignored my protests concerning the train, it's perfect."

Khloe stood up and walked around the soon to be bride, taking measure of the dress and its occupant. "I think we've covered everything." Looking into the mirror, she met Shmi's gaze. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Khloe."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to change. The dress will be completed the day after tomorrow."

**X**

The ship stirred the dust as it set down gently within the barren wasteland. Qui-Gon and Anakin stepped out of the house, shielding their eyes as they did so.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

Anakin shook his head and then smiled. "It's Padmé!" He ran forward as the hatch lowered to the ground.

The young Senator hurried from the ship. She barely reached the bottom when she was caught up in a warm embrace. Anakin lifted her off the ground and spun around until he was facing the house. Setting her on her feet, he took her hand and the two walked back to the hut.

Qui-Gon watched with some amusement as the young man at his side dashed off toward the waiting ship. Obi-Wan had inferred that Anakin and the Senator had a special relationship. Qui-Gon could see the two were close friends, but his former padawan had mentioned that he wouldn't be surprised if the two someday discovered that it was actually something more. Clearing his thoughts as they approached, he bowed to the former Queen. Meeting her gaze, he saw that she was not surprised to see him, but rather glad. She stepped forward and offered a hug in greeting.

"Master Jinn, Obi-Wan and Anakin told me what happened. Seeing you makes it more real."

"I take it you approve, then."

Padmé stepped back and placed her hand in Anakin's. Squeezing gently, she replied, "These two have been much happier since your return. So yes, I am pleased."

Qui-Gon smiled and addressed the young man by her side. "Be a proper host, Anakin. Take the senator inside, I'm sure Shmi will be happy to see her."

**X**

Khloe and Shmi entered the living area just as Anakin, Padmé, and Qui-Gon entered the house. Shmi quickly stepped forward and hugged the young woman. "Padmé, what are you doing on Tatooine?"

Looking back to Anakin, Padmé smiled and turned to face Shmi. "I have an offer to make that I hope you will accept. Is your fiancé here?"

"No, he went into town with Owen and Obi-Wan but should be back shortly."

"If it's okay, I'd like to wait until he arrives. It is a decision you should make together."

**X**

"Do you think that part will be an acceptable replacement?"

Obi-Wan turned the piece over in his hand and studied it. "Well, if it isn't, I'm sure Anakin can rewire it to work."

Owen grinned. "I would think that you would have learned something concerning mechanics by now with everything that Anakin fixes."

"I've never actually stayed around to watch. He's showed me a few things, but I'd rather leave the 'fixing' to him. That's one area where his patience endurance seems endless."

Approaching the residence, Cliegg squinted his eyes as the suns glare reflected off the sleek Nubian cruiser. He raised a hand to supply shade so he could see enough to park the speeder. "Looks like we got company."

Obi-Wan studied the vessel as he hopped out of the speeder. Smiling, he looked at Owen and tossed him their goods. "Padmé's here."

The three entered the back door and found the others sitting about with drinks in their hand, talking and laughing. Padmé rose quickly from her seat and approached the Jedi Knight.

"Obi-Wan!" She hugged him and stepped back, looking back to the common room.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Gesturing for the two men to enter the living area, she said, "Waiting on Mr. Lars of course."

"Me?" Cliegg's gruff voice asked as he sat down next to Shmi.

Padmé would have bounced in place in prospect of what she was about to ask, if not for her political training. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

With all eyes upon her, she gathered her thoughts and began, "I understand that the two of you are planning to marry in a couple of days."

When they nodded, she continued, "I was hoping that maybe I could get you to change your minds. You see, there is a lake cottage on my home planet – I'm sure you remember the one – that is currently empty. I was hoping that you would come to Naboo and marry on the terrace overlooking the lake. It's very beautiful this time of year and would also make the perfect location for a honeymoon."

Padmé waited with bated breath as she took in their surprised features. "You don't have to worry about anything. Everything will be taken care of, unless of course, Shmi would like to do the set up herself. My staff is at your disposal."

Shmi looked at Cliegg and saw the question there in his gaze. She nodded her head slightly, not trusting her voice to speak. Cliegg answered for them both, "We would be honored Senator."

Padmé clasped her hands together. "Good. The ship is ready when you are. We have plenty of room. So please invite those who had planned to attend."

**X**

The next morning, the transport lifted off with the marriage party of Cliegg Lars and Shmi Skywalker. Those attending were Obi-Wan, Anakin, Owen, Qui-Gon, and the Whitesun family. The trip was anything but dull. Between Skywalker, Kenobi, and Jinn, they kept the others entertained with numerous lightsaber exhibits in the cargo hold as well as listening to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan retell tales of the many missions they had attended as Master and Padawan.

Looking across the room, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin standing by the door, his shoulder and head leaning against the frame. He was listening intently as Qui-Gon began telling of another assignment, the look in his eyes longing and thoughtful. Silently removing himself from the group, Obi-Wan walked toward the door and on his way out, took hold of Anakin's upper arm and pulled the young man with him. They were almost to the other end of the corridor when Obi-Wan finally spoke, "Are you all right?"

Anakin shrugged. "Yes, I guess."

Stopping at the end of the hallway, the elder brother gestured toward a small room to their right. "Have a seat."

Anakin walked over to the viewing port and pressed the panel to the side. The pane lightened from its previous shade allowing one to view the stars as they appeared in hyperspace. Obi-Wan sat down and waited until his apprentice had collected his thoughts. "It's really happening isn't it?"

"The marriage?"

Anakin nodded. "Mom will be moving in with Cliegg and Owen."

"We'll still see her, Anakin. She won't be far away."

Anakin turned halfway as if to walk over to the sitting area and then turned back to the view port. "It's just, there's something not right."

"What do you sense?"

Anakin shook his head, frustration appearing in the lines of his face. "I don't know. It's something elsewhere, elusive."

Obi-Wan shuddered at the words. He vaguely remembered a time he had spoken almost those exact words to Qui-Gon. Rising from his seat, he walked over and stood beside his brother. "Then we'll be cautious, and when and if something appears, we shall deal with it together."

Anakin looked at his mentor. "Promise?"

Obi-Wan placed an arm across the padawan's shoulders and squeezed gently. "I promise."

"Master?"

When Obi-Wan's gaze met his, he continued, "Will we ever get to go on missions like you and Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Now that we've been accepted back into the Order? You can count on it."

"I don't know if I'm ready for the things that Master Jinn spoke of."

"Do you trust me, Anakin?"

"Of course!"

"Then don't worry so much. I won't allow the Council to send us on anything that I don't feel you can handle."

**X**

"Milord, the Senator has made a stop on Tatooine."

The Chancellor sat in his chair, hood raised, as he listened to his informant. Clasping his hands together, he steeped his fingers and pressed the tips together. "What business would she have on Tatooine?"

"She picked up some passengers, but we were unable to discern who they were. She is on her way back to Naboo."

Palpatine smiled beneath his cowl and flipped a switch, disconnecting the transmission.


	27. Out of Hiding

**pronker:** Remember, the story is more about Obi-Wan and Anakin than Palps. So don't be too disappointed if he isn't it as much as it seems he should be.

**Callietitan:** To acquire an apprentice, of course. ;)

**Chapter 27**

_The Council dismissed shortly after Obi-Wan returned to his rooms. Yoda, Mace, and Qui-Gon sat in a meditation chamber discussing the boy's future._

_Worried about his friend's well being, Mace asked, "Can he continue his training? Do you believe him to be remorseful enough to follow the Code?"_

_Qui-Gon thought this over as he stood by the window, his thoughts going over and over the events of the last few weeks. "He believes in what he did, but now knows there was a better way to accomplish it. And he is indeed repentant of his behavior."_

_"He pulled his lightsaber against you Qui. That alone should have him expelled and sent to AgriCorps."_

_Qui-Gon half turned away from the windowpane and shook his head. "No. There was never a display. He disengaged and handed his blade over to me before anything became of it."_

_"And that didn't bring back memories for you?" Mace questioned._

_"It brought back too many," his voice was soft. "There's something about this boy, Mace. We've had a rough beginning and a large portion of that was because I couldn't let go of the past. But if the Council is willing, we can make a new start."_

_"Willing to give him another chance are you?"_

_"Yes, Master. I just hope he will accept it."_

_"One year probation. Reevaluate young Obi-Wan at that time we will. Odds and ends around the Temple for now he will do."_

_Qui-Gon bowed to his superiors and left to inform his padawan. "Thank you, Masters."_

**_X_**

_Obi-Wan sat curled upon the chair on the apartment balcony. His knees were pulled to his chest and encircled protectively within his arms. He rested his chin on his knees, his gaze lost in the skyline of Coruscant._

_Qui-Gon stood in the doorway taking an unguarded moment to observe his student. The boy was sullen and completely unaware of his surroundings. Qui-Gon didn't have the heart to rebuke him for his lack of focus, as he knew that the child was worried of what his future held. Wanting to alleviate the sorrow he saw etched in the lines of his padawan's features; he softly cleared his throat to draw Obi-Wan's attention._

_The boy's head lifted quickly from its position in response to the noise. Seeing his master looking comfortable leaning against the door jam, he smiled shyly and lowered his legs so his feet touched the cool duracrete below them. "I apologize, Master. I didn't hear you come in."_

_"It's quite all right." Qui-Gon moved out onto the terrace and pulled up a seat across from his apprentice. Sitting down, he leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees. "The Council has come to a decision."_

_Obi-Wan couldn't quite keep the trepidation he felt from showing. Qui-Gon reached across the short distance and took one of the boy's hands within his own. "One year probation, padawan, with a review at the end of that time."_

_Obi-Wan released the breath he had been holding and his lip quivered ever so slightly. He almost felt relieved until his eyes met his masters. "Are you okay with this? Do you still want to train me?"_

_Smiling, Qui-Gon squeezed the hand within his. "Yes, if you still want me to."_

_Obi-Wan launched himself forward and threw his arms around Qui-Gon's neck. Returning the embrace, Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."_

**_X_**

**_Three months later_**

_Spotting the team he was looking for, Mace walked through the refectory until he reached the table where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were enjoying their lunch. The two stopped eating and eyed him curiously when the Council member invited himself to sit down and join them. Mace placed an envelope on the table and looked at Obi-Wan. "For the time being, since you are both Temple bound, you'll be our new courier. This particular item needs to be taken to the Senate. This is your first outing alone since your probation was instated, Padawan Kenobi. The Council expects that you will carry out this assignment as it is intended."_

_Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. Seeing the amusement on his mentor's face, he smiled at Master Windu, "I would be honored to serve in this capacity, Master."_

_"Good. Now that that's settled, what are you two doing for dinner tonight?"_

_Qui-Gon eyed him wearily and then replied, "We're watching a holovid and ordering out."_

_"Sounds good. I'll be there around seven." Mace got up and left the cafeteria with Qui-Gon calling out behind him._

_"But we didn't invite you!"_

_"Too late, master, I don't think he can hear you."_

_Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and picked up the wrapping. "Looks as though you'll be delivering this to Senator Palpatine."_

_"Which planet does he represent?"  
_

_"Naboo, if I remember correctly. He was only recently elected."_

_"It shouldn't take long. I can drop it off and be back in time for us to get ready for this evening, which reminds me. Since you have a friend coming over that means I can to right?"_

_"I do not have a friend coming over."_

_"Master Windu?"_

_"Padawan, he invited himself."_

_"I know, so did Garen when I spoke to him earlier."_

_"I think he and Mace are too much alike."_

_Obi-Wan laughed. "I'd better get going. I'll be back soon."_

_Feeling uneasy for a reason he couldn't explain, Qui-Gon asked, "Do you want me to accompany you?"_

_Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, master, but I think I can handle it."_

**X**

Shmi looked out over the terrain of water and fields from the balcony of the Lake retreat. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she closed her eyes as the wind blew past ruffling her hair and cooling her skin. "It's still as beautiful as I remember."

Padmé stood next to her, relaxing against the banister. "Then it is acceptable?" she asked with a tone of hopefulness.

"Of course!" Shmi turned her head to glance at Padmé. "I can't thank you enough for your generosity. You have been very kind to me and my family."

Padmé blushed slightly from embarrassment and cleared her throat. "It's what friends do."

Shmi turned her gaze back to the lake; the sun was slowly descending but had yet to set. The rays skipped across the tips of the small ripples caused by the gentle breeze as it blew across the surface. She watched, as several fish broke through the murky surface and flopped into the air, falling gracefully back into the vast area of water as the law of gravity took hold.

Her trance broken by the subtle shifting beside her, she decided to voice an ongoing observation she had been keeping tabs on. "My Ani is very fond of you."

"As I am of him," Padmé assured her.

Turning in the Senator's direction to better get her point across, Shmi smiled kindly. "Padmé, you must understand that Anakin is very loyal to those he loves. He has a gentle heart and a fierce protectiveness where those he cares for are concerned."

Padmé's brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand exactly where you're heading with this, Shmi. I do care for Ani and have come to understand him as well as I can considering the time we've been able to spend together. I agree with your comments but am not sure whether there is more to the meaning."

Shmi sighed softly. "Anakin loves you, as much as his understanding will allow at his age, and I believe it is more than just in the terms of friendship. He will, of course, not admit to it as he is aware of the age difference and how expanse it seems at this time. I just wanted you to be aware of his feelings so you can decide where your heart lies and whether steps need to be taken to prevent one of you from being hurt."

Padmé stood frozen before collecting herself mentally. "I understand."

"Then you will give it careful consideration?"

Padmé nodded. "Of course I will. You have my word."

Shmi hugged her gently. "Thank you."

**X**

Palpatine stood looking out over the palace grounds. His unexpected flight to Naboo had been a last minute decision due to his latest findings. He stood looking out over the city of Theed and yet he saw none of it. His awareness was solely absorbed in the currents of the force, seeking a particular presence. He had been searching ever since he heard of a vessel, matching the description of the one Senator Amidala was currently using, landing on the outer skirts of the city.

Dark currents flowed around him seeking direction before they stretched out into the atmosphere around him. A smile curved one side of his mouth...he had found his prey.

**X**

Anakin and Owen ran past their guardians as they hurried to the lake for a swim. Obi-Wan, Cliegg, and Qui-Gon sat on the terrace overlooking the small-beached area. Watching his padawan wade out into the water, Obi-Wan smiled fondly as he watched the young man dive under. Speaking to no one in particular, his thoughts were given voice, "He was so afraid to go in the first time we visited this place, and now look at him. He looks as though he's been doing it his entire life."

Qui-Gon laughed as he watched Owen move over and push Anakin back under. "He had a good instructor."

Cliegg seemed oblivious to the discussion as his eyes were focused solely on the two in the water. His thoughts turned briefly to Owen's mother as he thought of how proud she would have been to see him swim in what she would have referred to as an ocean. She had always wanted to visit a world where Owen could partake of the many pleasures that other planets with abundance often took for granted. Aika had been a kind hearted woman, a strength hidden within her that Cliegg had found himself drawn to, much like Shmi. Aika had wanted more than anything to share in her son's life and to watch him grow, but that was not to be. _She would have liked Shmi,_ Cliegg thought as he smiled, _she would approve._

Turning his attention back to the moment, he saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watching him with interest.

"You looked like you were a million miles away," Obi-Wan commented, a curious expression on his face.

Cliegg nodded. "I was just thinking of my first wife; I believe she would have like Shmi very much."

Obi-Wan smiled and then stood, removing his tunic as he did so. "If you two don't mind, I think I'll go for a swim."

**X**

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Beru asked, sitting down between her sister and Padmé.

Shmi nodded. "Yes and no. Cliegg is a wonderful man, I couldn't ask for better. And I've come to love Owen as if he were my own, as I know Cliegg has of Anakin and Obi-Wan."

"But..." Padmé prompted.

"I don't know how to be a wife. Cliegg was married before and I'm sure in the back of his mind he has some expectations of what a wife should be. I just don't want to disappoint him."

Khloe crossed the small distance to sit by Shmi. "I've seen the two you together when you think no one else is looking. Believe me, Mr. Lars doesn't appear to have any qualms concerning the life the two of you will share. And anything you wish to know, I have a feeling all you have to do is ask."

Shmi smiled gratefully, her eyes suddenly misting. "Thank you." Patting the young woman on the hand, she changed the subject. "How are things between you and Obi-Wan?"

Khloe was taken back by the question, clearly surprised by the turn in conversation. Looking at her sister and Padmé and then back to Shmi she replied, "Fine. He's a good friend."

"Yes, he is," Padmé confirmed. "He's also very much available." She added with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure about that." Khloe sighed thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that? I haven't seen him around any other girls," Beru added helpfully.

"There's someone he has referred to at the Jedi Temple, but says that it didn't work out. He didn't go into detail, but I have the feeling that he never quite got his heart back."

**X**

A dark tendril eased its way around his mind, searching and seeking a place to enter. The presence was familiar, promising what had long ago been forsaken. Instinct took over and Obi-Wan's shields tightly sealed themselves from the intrusion and almost as naturally as he had protected himself, he immediately constructed sturdy barriers around his padawan and former master.

Coming to the surface, he gasped for air, water spewing from his mouth as he choked on what little he had swallowed. He felt a distant pounding on his back and vaguely realized that Anakin and Owen were hovering close.

"...are...okay?"

Shaking his head, trying to clear the water from his ears as well as the shadows from his mind, he turned his attentions to those with him. His eyes cleared and he saw the concern of both the boys. He tried to smile reassuringly but failed miserably. "Fine. I'm fine." He walked toward the shore and found Qui-Gon walking out to meet him.

"What happened?"

"Not here."

Qui-Gon looked over to Cliegg, a question forming on his lips. Cliegg waved them on. "I'll watch the boys. You two go inside."

"Thank you."

**X**

Obi-Wan sat down on one of the few chairs in the kitchen area. Bending over, he held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples in an attempt to stop the throbbing pain that had accompanied the familiar dark presence he knew so well.

Qui-Gon entered with a towel and placed the warm fluffy material on his padawan's hair to dry it, feeling the young man flinch as he did so. "It's okay," he said, his voice soothing to the frayed nerves it was reaching. Once he was satisfied that Obi-Wan's hair was no longer dripping from excess water, he laid it aside and reached over for the robe he had found hanging on the back of the fresher door. Wrapping it around slim shoulders, he crisscrossed the material in front and pulled it tight.

Sitting down in front of his apprentice, he waited in silence, offering his presence as an anchor. He had felt the durasteel shields that had suddenly cut him off from the world around him. Thrown off balance for a brief moment, it hadn't taken Qui-Gon long to figure out where they had come from.

"He's here." The soft dulcet tone filled the chamber.

"Who?"

When Obi-Wan looked up and met his gaze, Qui-Gon saw the remnants of an old fear lurking deep beneath the surface. Eyes widening, he leaned forward. "You're sure?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Taking a shuddered breath, he rolled his eyes and looked away. "I apologize for the sudden silence, but I had to hide you and Anakin." looking up so his master could read his eyes clearly, he added, "Especially you."

"I know. The longer he doesn't know about me the better."

"He wants to speak with me."

"No!" Qui-Gon rose from his chair and began pacing the room.

"I can take care of myself, Qui-Gon. I've been taking care of both Anakin and myself for quite some time."

Qui-Gon turned to face the young man. "I know, I –"

"I can handle this."

Rising from his seat, he clasped the robe with both hands and huddled deeper into the warmth it provided. Hearing the door open behind him, he watched as Anakin, Owen, and Cliegg came in.

"I'm going to change, I'll be down shortly."

Anakin and Owen gestured in the direction Obi-Wan had gone. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Changing the subject, Qui-Gon asked, "Didn't the two of you have something to do?"

Anakin grinned and then nodded.

**X**

"Don't burn it."

"I have cooked many a meal, my friend, I think I know what I'm doing."

Anakin sighed and looked at the mess surrounding them. "I just want it to be perfect. Last year didn't turn out so well, granted it was funny a few months later, but the next morning...." Anakin paused and looked up to find his soon to be brother staring at him with a crooked grin.

"And?" Owen asked.

Anakin shook his head and flicked the towel he was holding at Owen's arm, effectively hitting above the elbow. "And nothing. Is the cake done?"

"Almost, just give it a few more minutes. How'd you get him out of the house anyway?"

Anakin grinned mischievously. "Mom told him she wanted to sightsee and wanted him to accompany her. Believe me, there's no way he would have told her no."

"Anakin?"

Looking up from his position at the counter, Anakin saw Qui-Gon leaning against the doorframe. "Have you seen Obi-Wan?"

"He went into Theed with mom to show her around." Noticing that the Jedi Master's face paled slightly and the subtle concerned shift he sensed in the force, he asked, "Why?"

Quickly regaining his composure, Qui-Gon shook his head and walked over to the stools set by the block table used for food preparation. "No reason." When Anakin raised a questioning eyebrow in perfect imitation of his mentor, the elder Jedi smiled slightly. "Old worries, Ani. What are you doing?"

Owen pulled the cake from the oven and placed it on the counter. "Making Obi-Wan's birthday dinner."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Doesn't dinner usually consist of meat and vegetables?"

Anakin shook his head. "Where'd you get that idea? It consists of a finely made dessert."

"I think you're mother will have something to say about that."

Anakin sighed and picked up the spatula to help icing his and Owen's prized work of art. "Probably."

**X**

"I'm glad I was able to show you more of the Palace this time around, Shmi. You left so soon after your surgery last visit."

"It's beautiful. I've never seen a place so large and wonderfully decorated."

Obi-Wan walked behind the two women, his mind wondering how long it would be before Palpatine would seek him out. He could feel the other man's presence within these very walls and knew the other sensed the same. Just as he was beginning to hope that maybe they could get in and out without being noticed, Padme's voice called down the hall.

"Chancellor, I didn't realize you had returned."

"Senator Amidala, it's a pleasure to see you again. And you must be Ms. Skywalker." Bowing slightly, he said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet Anakin's mother."

"Thank you, Chancellor."

"Tell me what brings you to Naboo?"

"We're sightseeing," Obi-Wan answered, stepping forward.

Observing her son's behavior, Shmi's mind processed the happenings quickly, coming to the conclusion that this was the man Obi-Wan had informed her of when confessing his transgressions. Carefully blanking her mind as her son had taught her, she pasted on a pleasant smile. "Padmé, why these two are catching up, would you care to continue with our tour?"

"Of course, excuse us Chancellor."

"Senator." Stepping aside, he allowed the women to pass without altercation.

When they had disappeared around the corner, Palpatine turned his attentions to the young man before him. "You've grown, Obi-Wan. The Force is strong with you."

"You're wasting your time. I have no intention of returning."

Palpatine walked over to the banister of the hallway and looked out over the courtyard. "And I have no intention of allowing you to escape your destiny, young one. I know you still recall the training you received and that it is readily available to you, if you would only call upon it. To keep so much potential locked away for so long has had to have taken its toll." Turning back to the young Jedi, he continued, "It's pushing against your barriers isn't it, trying to break free. The Jedi have stifled you, why do you continue to allow them to stunt the true power of your abilities?"

"You speak as if I have misgivings about turning my back on your teachings. I have no regrets concerning the decision I made –"

Palpatine took a step toward his former protégé. "The decision was made by your Jedi Master when he took you from Coruscant! Your training was not completed. It's time you return to your true calling."

"My path lies in my Jedi heritage, not Sith teachings."

"Sith, you say?" Palpatine smiled. "My dear boy, for an almost too brief a time, you were a Sith."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. When he spoke, his words were quiet and filled with malice. "I was never like you! I was gravely misled, I believed that you only had my best interests in mind but you only wanted to exploit and use me."

The left corner of Palpatine's mouth lifted into a half smirk. "You're shields are wonderfully made, young Kenobi, but I can still sense your anger and the roiling rage that lies beneath."

Obi-Wan stood his ground as he answered, "You're sadly mistaken."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are!" Another voice entered the conversation.

The Chancellor and Obi-Wan both turned to see the new arrival. Palpatine's vision filled with hate and anger, only long practice keeping his features steady. "Well, Master Jinn. Seems as though I was mistaken about your deadly encounter," he spat.

Easily stepping between the two, Qui-Gon's features were perfectly calm and serene, only the fire in his eyes and the authority in his voice betraying him. "I expect you have business to tend to, Supreme Chancellor. As we have other places to be."

"You won't always be around to protect him, Jinn."

The force whispered past his ear and Qui-Gon turned, a smile ghosting his lips. "I won't always need to be. Besides, how do you know it's not you I'm protecting?"

A yellow tinge flashed through the Chancellor's eyes and just as quickly left. Qui-Gon took hold of Obi-Wan's arm and began leading him down the corridor.

Furious with the situation, he called after them. "Is that a threat Master Jedi? A lesson you would do well to learn is that fear is not in my vocabulary."

Qui-Gon stopped and turned toward the former Senator of Naboo. "Perhaps not," he conceded, momentarily taking inventory of the opponent. "But it's in your eyes."

**X**

Once out of site, Obi-Wan forcefully shrugged off the grip that held him firm, and turned away from the man beside him. "Why did you do that? Now he knows you're alive!" Turning his back on his former mentor, he paced several feet away before turning back.

Keeping his composure in the wake of the outburst directed at him, Qui-Gon quietly voiced his answer in an attempt to calm the younger man. "I did as the force instructed. You know better than anyone that I would not needlessly do something if not directed by the very essence we serve."

"Do you think so little of me to think that I cannot defend myself against him of all people?! Or do you think I'm so weak that I'll go running back to him for training?" The young man was angry, that was clear; the force danced around him in agitation.

"That's not it, Padawan. The force was warning me of danger; it's not in me to not follow its lead."

"You need to learn when to back off; I don't need you to fight my battles anymore." Shaking his head in disappointment, Obi-Wan turned down a side hall and began walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my mother."

_You've grown up too fast, Obi-Wan. Maybe you don't need me to fight your battles, but you will need me to keep you on the right path in the midst of them,_ Qui-Gon thought as he watched the younger man walk away.


	28. Of Birthdays and Revelations

**Chapter 28**

_Obi-Wan knocked on the office door and waited. "Come in." When the door slid open to admit him, he stepped inside. Obi-Wan surveyed his surroundings, his eyes coming to rest on Senator Palpatine sitting busily at his desk._

_"Senator?"_

_Palpatine looked up from his work and glanced at the Padawan and then returned to the papers in front of him. "One moment, please. I have one more then I'll be with you. Please have a seat." He gestured toward the chairs in front of his desk while still focusing on the sheet in front of him._

_Obi-Wan sat down and leaned forward just enough to place the envelope on the edge of the table and then sat back. Palpatine finished the occupation that had him so entranced and then turned his attentions to the young man before him. "Well, now, what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Gesturing toward the envelope, Obi-Wan replied, "The Council asked that I bring this information to you."_

_Picking up the parcel, the Senator opened it, glanced at the contents and set it aside. "Finally something that can wait until later." Smiling, he studied the young padawan in front of him. "It's Padawan Kenobi, isn't it?"_

_Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. "Yes, Senator. I wasn't aware you knew of me."_

_"I always keep my eyes and ears open, young man, I am aware of just about everything. Master Jinn is your mentor is he not?"_

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_A look of sorrow passed over the elder man's features. "I overheard of your mishap on Melida/Daan, young Kenobi. I do hope you and your master are doing well."_

_The padawan was startled by this revelation. "How did you know? It's off the record, only the Council has access to that information."_

_"You forget, young one, that the Senate receives a copy of the details of each mission."_

_"But it wasn't included in the brief. The Council agreed that it wasn't relevant to the mission on a whole, so they elected to keep it within Council chambers."_

_"I did read a summary in the report, young Kenobi. Perhaps a member of the Council added an abbreviated version after it was filed."_

_Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "That doesn't make sense," he whispered._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing, Senator. I need to be going; my master is waiting for me."_

_Obi-Wan had just reached the door when Palpatine spoke, though his words were quiet. "You did nothing wrong on that mission, son. You showed compassion for a planet that was hurting, and the people within it who didn't know how to stop a war that had spanned generations. You should be recognized for your bravery."_

_Hesitating only briefly, his hand on the door panel, he turned to look at the Senator. "The Jedi Council doesn't see it that way. And to be honest, I'm not sure I do either. My apologies your grace, I need to return now."_

_"Obi-Wan," Palpatine called, "Your master stood by you through this, I hope."_

_The look in the boy's eyes told him all he needed to know. The Jedi Master was there_ now,_ but hadn't been in the beginning. He waved the young lad on. "Take care, Padawan Kenobi. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open. I've been told I'm a very good listener."_

_Palpatine smiled when the door closed behind the Jedi apprentice. It had only been a matter of time before he met up with the young one who had just left. Walking over behind his desk, he stood looking out at the Jedi spires._ It's almost a shame that the Council doesn't know what they have within their grasp.

**_X_**

_Obi-Wan sat quietly through the holoflic as the other three occupants were making comments and throwing popped corn at the viewing screen. He found himself smiling as he watched his master banter with Master Windu. He knew the two were close friends but only showed it outside of Council chambers. They tried, for the sake of their friendship, to never allow their personal feelings to interfere with their profession._

_Looking at Garen, he knew that one day they would be like Master Qui-Gon and Master Windu. Garen had been both friend and protector in the crèche and continued his watch to this day. Although he was a year older, Obi-Wan was smaller than most others his age and that was where Garen felt he came in. Obi-Wan smiled at the thought of his friends; he was certain that they would always be there for one another. Well, almost certain, he wasn't so sure that Siri would ever forgive him for his time away and didn't know how to make it up to her. He figured he would follow her lead and when she was ready she would let him know._

_The show ended and Mace and Garen left for their own quarters. Qui-Gon returned to the living area and placed the empty dishes on the table near the sofa, deciding that clean up could wait until morning. Sitting down next to his padawan he tilted his head until he was in view of the boy's vision. "You've been quiet all evening. What's on your mind?"_

_"Master...is it possible that the Council would add information to a mission report before it is filed with the Senate?"_

_Qui-Gon looked puzzled. "I've never heard of it being done before. Why?"_

_"Senator Palpatine asked about my leaving the Order to help the Young on Melida/Daan. He said he read a summary of it in the report."_

_"That's odd. That information is confidential."_

_"I told him as much, but he was adamant that he found the information in the file."_

_Qui-Gon wasn't happy with this news. Seeing how much it bothered his padawan he replied, "I'll talk to Mace about it in the morning and we'll see what we can find out."_

_Obi-Wan nodded and then yawned. "Master?"_

_"Yes, oh sleepy one." Qui-Gon half grinned as Obi-Wan stretched, his arms reaching far above his head._

_Quickly lowering his limbs, he smiled sheepishly. "I'm not tired."_

_"Of course not," his mentor agreed._

_"He says that what I did was a good thing. He thinks I acted bravely in a difficult situation."_

_"You did what you thought was best at the time, Obi-Wan. But you bypassed protocol when acting in such a manner and that is what led to our situation at present."_

_"You step over boundaries often, master. Why was this different?" he asked respectively as he lay back on the couch, his head resting against the armrest and his gaze half open waiting for a response._

_"It is the will of the force I am following when I act, young one."_

_Eyes closing from exhaustion, he answered, "So was I."_

**X**

Anakin and Owen sat in silence as they watched Beru and Khloe prepare evening meal. The girls had informed them that a proper meal should be served before dessert, even if it was to be a birthday party.

"Your parents don't let you have many sweets do they?" Anakin asked, somewhat perturbed by the fact that they would not be having the cake that he and Owen had made as the main dish.

Beru laughed. "Of course they do. But we've learned that when eaten after a good meal the dessert is that much more appreciated."

"And it will last till morning's breakfast because evening meal will fill the empty pits that you boys call stomachs. Besides, leftover dessert for morning meal is exquisite." Khloe replied.

Owen and Anakin grinned in realization of what the girls were hinting at. "But what if mom makes us eat a nutritious breakfast?"

"Trust us, she won't. The wedding's tomorrow and she'll be too busy to worry about what's being put into your stomach."

**X**

Heavy footsteps entered the foyer followed by a loud noise when the door closed behind them. Anakin, Owen, Cliegg and the girls waited on the terrace just beyond the sitting room. They could hear murmured voices as the three new arrivals heatedly discussed something. Becoming worried over the situation, Anakin began walking toward the ruckus when a hand fell upon his shoulder. "Wait here, they'll be out soon." Owen whispered.

Anakin shook his head. "Something's wrong."

"Talk to him about it later, they're coming."

Shortly after their arrival, Shmi stepped out onto the patio followed closely by Obi-Wan. Due to earlier events causing his mind to be distracted, at first glance he didn't notice the display before him. It wasn't until he felt a hesitant touch against his mind that his thoughts focused on the present. Looking around the patio, his eyes slightly widened. Lights, flickering like fireflies in the night, were strung around the balcony. Candles, with their wicks alive and dancing in the darkness, were placed equal distance apart across the center of the table.

"Surprise!" A number of voices sang out in unison, effectively garnering his gaze if only temporarily.

Obi-Wan smiled as his eyes roamed over the meal on the table and the cake sitting in the middle, a little lopsided as it leaned toward its left. His eyes blinked several times before coming to rest on his padawan.

"Happy Birthday, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan briefly hugged his brother before being bombarded by the rest of the family. Having sat down, they passed the dishes to and fro, engaging in lively conversation in between bites. During the course of the evening Anakin kept an eye on his older brother, his senses picking up only what he could describe as a shadow.

Feeling Anakin's gaze upon him, Obi-Wan looked toward his padawan. "Is it time for cake?"

Having effectively diverted the boy's attention, Obi-Wan watched Anakin place his napkin beside his plate, stand, and ignite his lightsaber startling those around him. "Relax everyone I'm just lighting the candle."

"Don't you think you could have used something a bit smaller?" His master asked, an eyebrow raised for good measure.

Anakin shrugged. "Why? This works just as well."

Laughter erupted from Obi-Wan like water pouring forth when the doors of a dam have been lifted. Whether it was from the stress of the past few hours or the tension between him and his former mentor or the antics of one fifteen year old he couldn't tell, but it felt good all the same.

Lips twitching at the sound, Anakin licked the excess frosting from his fingers before taking hold of the plate now filled with cake and placed it directly in front of his brother. Leaning over, he whispered, "Make a wish, master."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and released everything he had been holding onto till this moment. Riding the currents, he sent out his wish.

**X**

Qui-Gon sat quietly in his chambers listening to the laughter downstairs. He didn't want to intrude any more than necessary; the tension currently between them would have been enough to dampen the mood. Before exiting the party, he asked Obi-Wan to meet him upstairs when they were finished. He knew the young man was angry with him but how could he explain his actions as anything other than what they were? Yes he had been worried about his padawan, but he had sought guidance before acting and the force had directed his path. He also knew that Obi-Wan only desired to protect him and Anakin from a fate he himself had experienced. But what his padawan needed to learn was a lesson he had long since thrown to the wind. He needed to relearn how to let go.

Looking down to the package he held within his grasp, a small sigh escaped his lips. He fingered the soft material gently as he thought of the gift within. A small smile touched his lips as he recalled each and every occasion for each segment of this parcel.

A soft knock on the door brought his attention to the here and now.

"Come in."

Obi-Wan slowly opened the door and entered the quarters. Sitting down, he allowed a time of silence before speaking. "You were right. I do know that you wouldn't have come if you didn't know for certain that it was the force leading you." Looking down at the floor, he rubbed a hand over tired eyes before continuing, "Doesn't mean I have to necessarily like it, though. Now that he knows...."

"You fear that he'll try to rectify his failure."

Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing before he answered, "Yes."

"Padawan, you're holding on too tight."

"I can't let go. I did that once and I lost you."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, you didn't." Reaching over and placing his hand over Obi-Wan's heart, he said, "I was always with you."

"Sometimes that's not enough."

"I know. Believe me I know."

Obi-Wan watched silently as specters of the past began circling his mentor, drawing his thoughts away from the present. Gold striped eyes, a lyrical laugh, and a smile that could brighten even the darkest room. "You still miss her."

Qui-Gon slowly nodded, his gaze meeting that of his apprentice. "Every day." He smiled then, a sad fond remnant from the days of old.

Wanting to change the subject, he gestured toward the item Qui-Gon held within his hand. "What's that?"

Lifting the small bundle, Qui-Gon offered it to his apprentice. "A gift."

Holding the parcel in his hands, Obi-Wan hesitated before opening it. He hadn't been expecting anything. Having Qui-Gon here with him for this day was more than he could have wished for. When Qui-Gon cleared his throat with impatience, he grinned slightly and then carefully unwrapped the cord that held the wrapping together and began peeling away the layers. His mouth opened slightly in surprise and his eyes glistened with amazement. He looked up. "How?"

"A master never re –"

"Reveals his secrets," Obi-Wan finished for him, a wide grin on his face. He shook his head and then looked back to the man that had always been both friend and father. "Thank you."

"Since you no longer have a braid, I thought you could wear them around your neck. Of course you may need to keep them tucked in your shirt to prevent the cord from being broken or some other mishap."

Obi-Wan picked up the thin sturdy black cord of leather and pulled the two sides apart to place it around his neck when Qui-Gon leaned forward. "May I?"

Nodding his approval, Obi-Wan released his hold allowing his mentor to lower the well-earned beads from his apprenticeship to their new resting place.

Qui-Gon watched with amusement as the young man looked upon the gift, his hand unconsciously pulling on them as he reminisced over each trial that earned each particular bead.

Unable to push back the question that had been constantly on his thoughts, Obi-Wan asked, his attention still absorbed by the mementos he thought long gone, "Why is Palpatine so interested in me?" Meeting Qui-Gon's gaze, his features begged for an explanation that would somehow make all of this go away. "I'm nothing special."

"You are very gifted Obi-Wan, never discount that. Your ability to harness the force the way you do and wisely direct it in the manner in which you regard it is an ability held by few. You have an understanding and a communion with the force that others can only hope to discover one day, myself included. The force adores you padawan, I've seen how it blankets you, how it readily comes when you call, how it directs your steps in every situation. I watched during the times we were separated on missions, the times you were held captive, how it would search for your presence and mourn when it couldn't find you because of a force inhibitor." Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "The Chancellor sees in you the potential and power that you have yet to tap into."

"No." he shook his head, his own humility blocking his ability to accept what his master was saying. "Anakin is the one the prophecy speaks of."

"Anakin isn't precisely who we thought he was."

"What?"

"Anakin's count didn't match up with the sample that we took when he first came to the Temple."

Obi-Wan sighed as he ran a hand over his tired features. "That's because I suppressed his abilities. When I discovered that Anakin went to the Senate, I placed a covering over him. It subdued his midichlorians. They're there, but in hiding if you will. I didn't realize that it would show in a lab sample."

Qui-Gon looked at the young man with something akin to awe. "That would explain that aspect of it."

When Obi-Wan became uncomfortable with the look he was receiving. "Why are staring at me like that?"

A chuckle escaped the large master and he averted his eyes briefly before refocusing on his one time student. "That is a feat accomplished by few, padawan. Only three others within the history of the Order have ever been able to suppress another's abilities the way you have with Anakin."

Obi-Wan's features took on a quizzical look. "Only three?"

"It served as a checks and balance. Did you ever read anything in the archives explaining such a skill?"

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan replied, "No. I panicked when I found out where Anakin had gone and reached out to protect him, thinking if I could hide his abilities so much the better. The next thing I knew..." Realization dawned and Obi-Wan looked at his former master. "That's why he was off."

Qui-Gon's gaze showed his confusion.

"That evening we sparred he was off. He couldn't block a strike that was normally child's play to him. And the loudness of the others, he couldn't drown them out, he needed help strengthening his shields."

"Do you still doubt that you are nothing special?" Qui-Gon regarded the young man with a quizzical expression.

"What more is there?" Obi-Wan asked, his thoughts still on the revelation of why Anakin's skills had not been up to par.

"Master Yoda suspected that you may have restricted Anakin's abilities thus explaining the blood work. But through further study he discovered that the prophecy was incomplete. We only had a partial understanding of it based on the limited knowledge we had in the archives."

Obi-Wan didn't reply, but simply waited for Qui-Gon to continue.

"What I'm saying is that Anakin is the Chosen One, but he isn't the _only_ one."

"Then who? Or has that person not been found?"

Qui-Gon was silent for a time. "The discovery has been made. However, the prophecy was misread. Originally we read it as meaning one, when in reality it refers to two."

"You're avoiding the question."

"It refers to a team, a bonded pair. Anakin is _your_ anchor, Obi-Wan, and _you_ are his. Only _together_ does the prophecy exist. The connection that you and Anakin have built over the years will be a lifeline for you both in the years to come."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "If you're insinuating that I am a part of that age old myth, then you're mistaken! It clearly states that the force itself created the Chosen One. I still have vague recollections of what my parents looked like even if I don't remember them."

"Your _step-father_ married your mother two months before she was due. You are a part of the prophecy, Obi-Wan. Through much meditation and study, Master Yoda has confirmed it."

Before he could reply, the door opened to the room and Anakin stood in the doorway. He stared into Qui-Gon's eyes before turning his gaze to rest on Obi-Wan, seeing the same disbelief and uncertainty that he himself held within. "So it was all a lie?"

Qui-Gon stood and approached the boy but Anakin sidestepped his attempt at contact. "Know the whole story before you come to any conclusions, Anakin."

Obi-Wan was silent, his thoughts in a whirlwind. Of all the things he could have imagined, this was not it. He could hear the hurt in Anakin's voice now that he learned that his life had been a partial lie. And what of himself? How many had known the truth? Would they have ever told him if he had not pushed for answers?

"How many?"

"What?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master as he stood. Walking over to stand by the boy he had raised, he asked again, "How many knew?" Looking Qui-Gon directly in the eye, he almost winced when he said, "How long have they known?"

The Jedi Master knew exactly to what his padawan was referring. What he really wanted to know was did his master stand before the Council all those years ago, knowing then what he knows now, and ask to take the boy as his learner knowing that it would hurt the one he cared for the most. He had _not_ known then, for if he had, he would never have done what he did. "To my knowledge, the only one that knows is Yoda."

"And you," Anakin added.

Qui-Gon looked straight at Obi-Wan as he replied, "I didn't learn of this truth until _after_ I had recovered from the Naboo incident."

Obi-Wan swallowed and averted his eyes to the floor. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he gestured for Anakin to sit down. Sitting down across from him, he made sure that he had the padawan's undivided attention. "Anakin, I know this is a lot to take in, but Shmi is getting married tomorrow and it is supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. We should let her have this time. Tomorrow we will behave as if none of this had happened."

Anakin sat stunned. "It was all a lie."

"No, padawan. The life you shared with your mother was not a lie. The life you have had with me as my student and as my brother has not been a lie. The conditions under which you came into the Jedi life were a lie, and that we can explore further when time permits."

Anakin nodded. "All right. But what about you? This may sound crazy but this is a relief for me. I'm no longer in this alone. For so long I have wondered how I would live up to this, how I would deal with it. So many times I wondered how I would know what to do when the time came. And now...."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll figure it out together. But unfortunately it will have to wait until later."

Pulling Anakin up as he stood, Obi-Wan walked his padawan out of the room. Stopping just outside the door he turned back. "This isn't just from your point of view, is it?"

"I wish it were."

Obi-Wan took another step further into the hall and stopped. Turning his head enough to meet Qui-Gon's gaze, he said, "You lied to me back on Coruscant. You did have the missing puzzle piece."

Before Qui-Gon could respond, Obi-Wan took Anakin to his room and made sure the boy was asleep before he sat down in a recliner across the room. Propping his feet up, he leaned back and covered himself with the afghan that was folded neatly over the headrest. He watched as the young padawan's chest rose evenly with each breath. Tired, he closed his own eyes. He never heard or felt his former master as he crept in and sat in the other chair opposite the room, for he was not the only one who would be keeping watch this night.


	29. Of Brides and Grooms

**Callietitan:** Thanks! :) Things will develop further as the story progresses.

**Ellen:** Thank you, I'm so happy you're enjoying it!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"_ENOUGH!" Qui-Gon's voice thundered in an attempt to regain his padawan's attention. The young apprentice backed away from the saber lock, his eyes staring daggers through his mentor, his lightsaber held down at an angle toward the floor ready for action at a moment's notice. His chest rose and fell as harsh breaths, due to hours of sparring, fought to fill his lungs. He swallowed hard as Qui-Gon took a threatening step forward and then stopped, his hands clenching at his sides._ He's afraid. _A cold smirk curved full lips._

_Deep breaths filled the Jedi master's chest cavity as he fought to regain his center. He could not throttle the boy as much as he would have liked to in that instant, more to shake sense into him than any other reason. The wild fury in Obi-Wan's gaze watched as his mentor took a moment to close his eyes in an attempt to reach the serenity he would need to deal with his disobedient student._

_Pacing back and forth in front of the man he considered a father, Obi-Wan took inventory. He wasn't thinking clearly, that much was certain and yet the taste of power that was pulsing through his veins was a high he had never felt before. He had almost secured the killing blow when his mentor called him down._

_The force filled the room, resonating from the Jedi Master in front of him. In his current state Obi-Wan couldn't help but be startled by the peaceful and calm waves of force energy that were flowing around him, encircling him in a warmth he knew well; his master had done this very thing so many times when uncertainty threatened to claim them. Slowly the light filtered in through cracks in his shields chasing away the remnants of the deadly power that had tried to take root. He took a shuddered breath and his eyes executed an exaggerated blink as if they were trying to wake from a nightmare but couldn't quite find the strength to open._

_Looking around their immediate surroundings with more clarity, Obi-Wan's blue gaze locked onto Qui-Gon's, where he saw disappointment and confusion battling for dominance._

_"Do you want to tell me where you learned that particular strike?" The Jedi asked, his voice calmer but firm in its demand._

_Obi-Wan shifted his stance and finally disengaged his 'saber. "No where in particular."_

_Qui-Gon was far from satisfied. "You do realize that particular form is frowned upon within the Jedi Order?"_

_Obi-Wan smirked. "Why? Is the council afraid it will turn their beloved subjects to the dark side?"_

_Qui-Gon took a threatening step forward, his impressive height casting a shadow over that of his apprentice. "It is performed with vengeance and malice, never in self defense."_

_Unperturbed with his master's displeasure, Obi-Wan answered, "There are many things that the Order does not understand. When in battle, emotions are not so easily let go of. Acting upon them can only strengthen a person's resolve to end the fight sooner."_

_"At the cost of an innocent's life?"_

_"If needed."_

_Qui-Gon stumbled back staring at his padawan. "I'm not asking you where you have learned this new technique," his voice was dangerously low and each word clarified._

_With that reprimand, Obi-Wan suddenly backed down as if defeated and bowed his head. "Through research."_

_"What research? I wasn't aware you were working on anything."_

_"The senate has an abundant resource in their archives. They're only theories," Obi-Wan defended._

_"Which at one time were put into practice," Qui-Gon snapped. Holding out his hand, he gestured toward the boy's lightsaber. "Give it to me."_

_Eyes widening, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No!"_

_Qui-Gon reached forward but Obi-Wan sidestepped his attempt to take the weapon. "You said that this weapon was my life! And now you want to take it?"_

_"Padawan, relinquish your weapon." When his student did nothing more than stand there, he used the force to pull it from a firm grasp. Once the weapon lay within his hand, he said, "Go to our quarters and meditate."_

_Obi-Wan glared defiantly at his master and repeated his earlier statement, "You said it was my life and yet you take it."_

_"There is no danger within these walls."_

_"Or so you think." turning his back, the young man walked away but instead of reporting to their quarters, he left the Temple._

**X**

_"I don't know what to do." Qui-Gon sat in Yoda's apartment having gone over everything within his and Obi-Wan's relationship over the last year. "He's become disobedient. He has always been eager to learn. He has always been filled with nothing but light, but now it's as if I don't even know my own padawan."_

_Yoda's eyes were closed; his head bowed listening to his former pupil. "Talk to him have you?"_

_"I've tried," Qui-Gon sighed. "He's defensive and quick to accuse. His anger lies just below the surface, his patience has waned to almost nonexistent, his quick wit and kind personality are a shadow of what they once were. He reminds me of Xan just before...." Qui-Gon closed his eyes refusing to allow himself to travel that train of thought._

_"Hmmm, Xanatos you compare him to."_

_"No." Qui-Gon shook his head. "Only his behavior as of late."_

_"You think he will fall?"_

_Qui-Gon's eyes shot up, his response was instant. "No!"_

_Yoda tilted his head in approval then frowned in thought. "Watch him you must. Follow him, whatever it may take, lose him we cannot."_

_Qui-Gon's eyes flashed. "I won't lose him."_

**X**

Anakin awoke early, his eyes squinting in displeasure. The sun beamed through the window and shone across the bed highlighting youthful features and peaking blue eyes. He rolled over and stretched his arms and legs, his muscles welcoming the movement. Sitting up he saw Qui-Gon asleep in the corner, his body awkwardly situated on a too small chair and ottoman. Turning his head toward the windows, he saw his master reclined back in the other chair. A small smile found its way upon his lips; he took a deep breath of contentment and rose to begin the day. He walked over to the closet and took down two blankets from the top shelf. Covering his mentors, he went to the fresher to wash up and dress.

As he pulled on a tunic he became aware of the peaceful feeling that clung to him. He felt the force as it clothed him in its essence; he saw the world beyond the window as if seeing it for the first time. He could feel the others throughout the house as they rose from their slumber to ready themselves for the coming ceremony. He sat down on the end of the bed. He couldn't remember ever having felt this way in the entirety of his young life. He could remember the fear of wondering what would happen from one day to the next while he and his mother were enslaved. He could remember the joy of moving back to Tatooine and being near his mother again after his short excursion to Coruscant and Naboo, but the apprehension was always present as he worried for his mother's well being. Even after her freedom was secured he couldn't quite let go of the trepidation he held of the future; for someday, the force would ask him to complete his calling. But what that entailed he only knew as the word 'balance'.

He looked over to the man who had taken him in and raised him as if he were his own flesh and blood. Of course, he knew Obi-Wan would argue that point. He had often told Anakin that he had the situation reversed, for it was he and Shmi who had taken him in and shown him what it was to be a part of something that not even the Jedi could teach. Whatever the occurrence, Anakin was thankful that he was a part of their lives.

He no longer felt alone. He was no longer solely responsible for righting something that would someday go wrong. Anakin could feel the bond between them and unless he was mistaken it felt stronger than before, firm and unyielding.

_/ It isn't your imagination, padawan /_

Anakin startled before calming. The corner of his lip twitched slightly. Studying his mentor, he looked for some sort of movement indicating that his brother might wake.

_/ I thought you were sleeping /_he sent back.

_/ I am. You were broadcasting /_

Anakin flushed. _/ Sorry /_ his mind mumbled in apology.

A slight snore was his only response. He smiled fondly as he rose from his seated position on the bed and walked out the door. He would leave them to rest.

**X**

Qui-Gon awoke with a mild curse on his lips as he slowly straightened his stiff neck and maneuvered himself into a semi sitting position. Rubbing the back of his head to ease the tense muscles, he yawned and used his other hand to scrub away the remnants of sleep that clung to his facial features.

Stretching his long arms high over his head, he managed to pop his back as he turned this way and that, the loosening of his joints improving his mobility.

"That chair isn't the most comfortable for sleeping."

Raising his eyes to look at the figure standing near the open closet, he waved him off. "I've slept in worse."

A small laugh and then, "I remember."

Qui-Gon rose from his chair and folded his blanket before handing it to his padawan. Looking around the room he noticed the bed was made and the room straightened. "Where's Anakin?"

"…nstrss," came the muffled response from inside the closed space.

Qui-Gon chuckled, warm memories of similar occurrences circled his thoughts. "Want to try that again?" he asked, using the same phrase he did back when.

Obi-Wan shoved the last blanket onto the top shelf steadying the stack with the force and adjusting them so they wouldn't fall. Stepping back he closed the door and replied, "He's downstairs."

Qui-Gon's chin lifted slightly in a silent response of 'oh'. Taking a couple steps over to the door, he opened it allowing a breeze that was circling the house through opened windows to waft into the room. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "I'm famished."

Following behind his mentor, a teasing grin playing upon full lips, Obi-Wan said, "I hope you like cake, it's all there is for morning meal."

Qui-Gon stopped halfway down the stairs and turned around. "You let him eat sweets for breakfast?" His brow furrowed with mock sternness.

Gesturing to his chest with his hand, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Of course not!" The false indignation was clear. "I know the importance of a nutritious meal."

Qui-Gon shook his head and continued his trek down the stairs. "Well you didn't learn it from me. I know I taught you better," he muttered.

As they entered the kitchen area they saw Anakin and Owen sitting on stools at the kitchen counter, half eaten slices of cake on each of their plates. Qui-Gon slowed his pace and stopped at the entrance. When Obi-Wan bumped into him, he raised his hand to still his protests.

"Why are we just standing here?"

Gesturing toward the boys, Qui-Gon answered, "There's something different about him."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin for several moments before the answer exploded through their bond. "For the first time in his life, he's at peace," Obi-Wan supplied. Since last night's discovery, sensing one another's thoughts and what each was feeling from one moment to the next had only been heightened. Even shielding to give one another privacy was causing complications. It was as if the force had only waited for them to realize their destiny before opening up a whole new area for them to explore.

Anakin laughed heartily at something Owen had whispered, breaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts, before digging back into his breakfast. Talking with his mouth full, he began replying to his step-brother's comment all the while waving his fork in the air to illustrate his point. When they both burst out laughing again, Anakin lost what remained in his mouth as it shot across the counter top to land on the floor. "Ooops!" was the only response to the mess before Anakin grabbed a towel and walked over to clean it up.

Qui-Gon turned a questioning glance to Obi-Wan; one eyebrow rose daring his one time apprentice to refute this display of manners but was offset by the amused smile he wore. Obi-Wan sputtered slightly as he responded to the unspoken inquiry. "You can't possibly think he learned that from me?"

"I can remember a few times you, Garen, and Reeft got carried away in the Temple refectory."

"That was a long time ago," he answered before adding more quietly. "Besides; Siri and the others had it coming."

**X**

The chairs faced the open area of the lake beyond the terrace ledge. Cliegg walked up to take his place before them, smiling at his son as he did so. When he turned to face the veranda, he saw the object of his son's attention; his eyes twinkled with merriment. _Some day, _he thought, _those two are going to find themselves in this very situation._

Owen stood beside his father completely entranced as he watched Beru ascend the aisle caring a bouquet of Naboo's finest wild flowers. Her hair was pulled back, the length of it flowing softly down onto her shoulders. Her dress, very much like her sisters, flowed gracefully to her ankles, the hem of the garment lightly touching the ground behind her as she walked to her position in front.

Obi-Wan, standing off to the side, held back a grin as he watched Owen's eyes follow every move the young girl made. When his eyes met Anakin's, the young man gestured toward the balcony doors effectively redirecting the Jedi's attention. Khloe stood silently, waiting as her sister took her place next to where Shmi would stand as she took her vows. When her time came, she walked confidently toward the front. Obi-Wan winked at her and offered an appreciative smile when she looked his way. Dipping her head in an attempt to hide the blush she could feel coming, her curled blond tresses, partly pinned in back, fell softly around her face and neck. A wreath of small flowers intricately tied together adorned the crown of her head. His eyes remained fastened to the young woman as she stepped up and took her place beside Beru. They smiled at one another and when the music changed, they turned their awareness to the house as Shmi stepped out onto the terrace.

Qui-Gon studied his padawan carefully, noting each and every facial expression. But what confirmed what he already suspected, was the change in Obi-Wan's eyes. The young man was smitten whether he chose to admit it or not. He only hoped that he didn't pursue anything until he resolved his feelings concerning another young woman. A soft melody of music brought his attention back to the moment.

Shmi walked slowly down the aisle, smiling at their guests as she passed them on her way to a new life. Beru and Khloe's parents had been very happy when they had received word of this union. Jaik Whitesun and Cliegg Lars had been good friends for many years, the former having watched as his closest friend struggled in raising his son without a woman to influence them both or to help give their homestead the warmth that only a female could provide; nor did they have someone to brighten their lives with laughter and love. Turning toward the front as the bride moved past, he looked at Cliegg. Upon seeing the adoration that shown within Cliegg's eyes as he watched his future walk toward him, he nodded in affirmation. Yes, he couldn't have been happier for his friend than he was at this moment.

Padmé sat near the front. She watched the woman she had come to call friend take one of the most important walks a woman could ever take. Shmi was at peace and it showed. Her soon to be husband, her three sons, and friends were all gathered to wish them well. When Shmi stepped up beside her future husband, Padmé turned to face them and in the process caught Anakin's gaze. She squirmed slightly as his intense focus seemed to stare right through her. Seeing that he was caught, he smiled shyly and turned his attentions to his mother and soon to be step-father.

The ceremony had not taken long. Shmi and Cliegg exchanged personal handwritten vows as they promised their love to one another and also to their children, Obi-Wan included without hesitation. The holy man pronounced them man and wife and as their lips met in a soft and subtle kiss, the applause around them caused their hearts to swell with gratitude and love. Each and every person in attendance came to offer their congratulations. With each hug and handshake, the one thought going through each of their minds was how truly blessed they really were.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stilled suddenly, each tilting his head as if listening for something only he could hear. Qui-Gon came up behind the two and placed a hand upon each of their upper arms. Leaning down he whispered, "The force is in agreement with this union. Listen closely and you'll hear it sing." Gently squeezing the bicep beneath each hand, he stepped away and followed the newly married couple to the tables set up across the balcony that held the celebratory confections.

**X**

Khloe stood in a quiet corner of the veranda looking up at the stars, her mind wandering from one to another. She had often wondered what lay beyond Tatooine but decided long ago that those thoughts would evolve into dreams and nothing more. And now she stood on a lush green water laden planet far away from the barren desert she had grown up on. The appreciation she felt for this world was something she had never felt before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Startled, she turned to find Obi-Wan standing beside her. She was glad the sun had finally descended as her cheeks always seemed to flush when he was near. She nodded her agreement and turned her gaze back to the sky above.

"How many have you been to?" she asked, her voice quiet as she admired the twinkling of each light that pinpricked the black space above.

Placing his hands on the duracrete banister, he leaned against it. "Too many to count, I think."

"You must have some wonderful memories."

Looking up, he scanned the horizon. "Some better than others."

She looked at him then. "Was it a hard life?"

He glanced at her with a half smile. "Sometimes...and yet very rewarding in its own way."

"Until now, I have never traveled away from Tatooine."

"Having grown up there, Anakin doesn't seem to understand why I find it peaceful."

"Where's your home planet?"

Obi-Wan looked down and then met her eye to eye. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

When she merely tilted her head in askance, he smirked. "Tatooine. Or so it says in my file at the Temple."

She shook her head. "You have no memories?"

"No. I was very young when I was taken to Coruscant."

"Does Anakin know?"

He shook his head. "The subject never came up."

She smiled then, a genuine smile full of happiness and contentment. His heart almost skipped a beat and he berated himself. _She's a good friend, nothing more._ He stepped back mentally and took a deep breath. "Have you been swimming yet?"

Khloe shook her head. "No. I've never been; I'm afraid I don't know how."

Taking her hand in his he gently pulled her toward the house. "C'mon. I'll teach you."

She shook her head as panic rose within. "No, I couldn't! Water isn't meant to be played in."

He laughed and the sound of it warmed her heart. "You sound like Anakin the first time he went swimming. I promise, I'll hold onto you."

She looked down at the lake and then back to the young man standing before her. Nodding reluctantly, she allowed him to pull her into the house. "Go change and I'll meet you on the beach."

Entering her room, she went to her closet and pulled out a tunic and loose pair of pants. She had never had a need for a suit and therefore had never purchased one. Going back to the party, she sought out Padmé. When the Senator looked up Khloe explained the situation, her eyes pleading for some sort of compromise. Padmé smiled and took her by the hand pulling her down the hall. "I have an extra swimsuit I've never worn, it's yours."

Having changed , Khloe stepped out of the fresher with a robe wrapped securely around her frame. "I don't know about this."

Padmé tried to soothe her anxiety. "Don't worry. It's dark outside and once you're in the water you won't be worried about it."

"There isn't enough to this, Padmé! I can't possibly go out doors like this!" Khloe began to panic. She had never worn anything less than her sleep shirt and even that fell gently to her knees. Besides, her parents and sister were the only ones to ever see her in it. She was modest by nature and this very piece of clothing went against her personality.

Padmé's lips quirked up at the corner. "I'll be right back."

Khloe hugged the two edges of the robe tightly together. _I must have been out of my mind to agree to this._ The door opened then and Khloe's mother stepped in, Padmé following closely behind. She watched her daughter briefly before going over and sitting next to her. "Stand up, let me see."

Swallowing nervously, she stood and opened the front of the only protective covering she had. Khloe's mother smiled and then shook her head. "What do you find wrong with it, dear?"

"Hello?! There isn't enough of it!"

"I think it will be fine, besides, what did you think a suit meant for swimming would entail."

Khloe snapped the edges closed and sat back down.

"It's a one piece suit, it covers you well. The skirt at the bottom is a perfect addition."

While mother and daughter were speaking, Padmé left the room. Returning a few minutes later she stepped in and motioned for Khloe's mother to follow her out. After they had departed, the door opened slowly and Obi-Wan stepped in.

Khloe's eyes widened when she saw that all he was wearing was a pair of swim shorts and a towel around his neck. "What are you doing in here?"

Trying hard to hide his smile but only succeeding in keeping it half under control, he walked over and squatted down in front of her. "Are you ready?"

She shook her head. "I don't think this is such a good idea." She purposely kept her gaze on the floor so not to gawk at the site in front of her.

He gently took her hand and stood. "The lake is waiting." She shook her head. He sighed silently and tried again. "I promise I won't look."

When her eyes met his he smiled. Pulling her up, he leaned forward and whispered before walking them to the door. "Don't be afraid, you're safe with me."

**X**

Qui-Gon leaned on the railing and watched his padawan and Khloe. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Obi-Wan's behalf to get her very far into the water once they had reached the shore. If he had just come upon them he would have thought the young lady had been swimming her entire life, it hadn't taken long for her to get the hang of things. The two were now playing and laughing, splashing and dunking, pausing in awkward moments before pushing away, and talking when thoughts arose they wished to share. He couldn't hear their words per say, but he could hear the murmurs and the laughter.

"Spying?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, observing."

Anakin grinned. "He'd be mortified if he knew you were so studiously watching him."

"Well that, young one, is something he need never know."

"He likes her." Anakin turned around and leaned back, his elbows resting on the banister.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He'd never admit it." When Anakin smiled in agreement, the Jedi continued, "I don't think he's completely over Siri yet."

"He believes he is."

"And what do you think?" Qui-Gon turned his full attention to the young man beside him.

"I think he wants to be happy and with Khloe that possibility is there. With Siri he isn't sure. She's a Jedi and lives by their Code, besides, her chosen profession keeps her in harms way."

Qui-Gon took Anakin's words into consideration. "It is hard to watch someone you love pass into the force."

"He knows that all too well."

Qui-Gon's eyes jerked up to find Anakin looking at him, the boy's features appearing far older than he was. "If I could have made contact sooner, Anakin, I would have."

Anakin gazed upon the older man gauging his sincerity; he then sighed and looked away. "I know. But I still remember his grief." The sound of laughter floated up to the pair and they turned simultaneously to the source. "He hasn't laughed this much in years. Each time he did, and it was pure in its origin and not tainted, it became something my mother and I treasured because they were few and far between."

Not knowing what to say or how to respond, silence stretched between them until Anakin disrupted it. "I know that Obi-Wan wants to wait until we return to Tatooine to discuss this further, but could you explain a bit more?

Qui-Gon clasped his hands together and leaned on his forearms as he thought of what to say. "The two of you are in this together, Anakin. Obi-Wan has experienced bouts of the dark side and knows how it feels. I know that you may not understand, but you will have to trust his judgment concerning the Chancellor. I too have been witness to the façade he wears to conceal his true self. He is a dangerous man and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I believe he now knows that Obi-Wan is firmly grounded in his path and will not be swayed, that is, unless he can get to you. The Chancellor knows that you are one of his weaknesses as is the rest of the family you two have created. Trust is very important, Anakin," here Qui-Gon paused, thinking of the long talk that he and Obi-Wan had had concerning love and attachment. "As is the brotherly connection the two of you share."

Anakin was quiet, thinking of all his grandmaster had said. He watched Obi-Wan step out onto the dry sand and pick up a towel before wading back into the water a bit. Holding the towel up with both hands, Obi-Wan turned his head to the side so not to look as Khloe stood and walked toward the material grasping it firmly around her with both hands. When she was covered, they walked back to a dry area of the beach and sat down. Anakin reached for the bond and felt happiness and contentment bleeding through; a slight smile found its way to his lips. A thought crossed his mind and he addressed the Jedi beside him. "What does the Council plan to do with the Chancellor?"

"When we first addressed them on the issue, they stated that they needed more than just our word. Yoda has been keeping watch over Palpatine's career and has also helped in keeping him from Obi-Wan but until the Chancellor slips and makes a mistake there isn't much we can do."

"Why?" Anakin couldn't believe that they weren't doing more.

"Their reasoning made sense, if little. If the Jedi stormed into the Senate trying to arrest him on charges that have no evidence to back them up, it would mean political suicide for the Order, tainting the Jedi in the Republic and Senate's eyes. Until he does something to show his hand, the game will go on."

Anakin pondered this. He had found that he was very good at the more active portions of a simulated war situation with Obi-Wan's skills being highly attuned to strategy. Not that his master wasn't also good in combat, he had more than proven that time and again. He had learned much from his mentor in their simulated war theories during his training in diplomacy and such. As these thoughts circled his mind, he began to formulate an idea. Wanting to bounce it off someone else, he cleared his throat.

"Master Jinn?" he began hesitantly. "May I speak with you about something without Obi-Wan finding out?"

Qui-Gon shifted his position against the banister to look fully upon the young man. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of hiding something from his padawan; too much had been kept from him as it was, and yet depending on what the boy had in mind he couldn't allow Anakin to put himself at risk. He decided to answer with caution, "It depends on what you are going to tell me, young one."

Anakin stepped back and nodded acceptance of Qui-Gon's terms. "Then perhaps it would be best to be silent. I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed. We've got a ship to catch tomorrow."

Qui-Gon watched with a frown upon his face as Anakin walked into the house. He didn't like the look the boy had in his eyes but when he probed for an answer shields slammed into place effectively keeping him out. Now the question was should he tell Obi-Wan that his apprentice was up to something, something that they both may not like.


	30. Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 30**

_"What brings you here, young Kenobi?"_

_Obi-Wan stood near the wall-sized window looking out through the traffic lanes, his eyes transfixed on the spires in the distance. "The information you gave me worked well. In practice the move is effective."_

_Palpatine smiled. "I take it from your current mood that Master Jinn does not approve of you learning new techniques on your own."_

_His eyes never wavered from the Temple in the distance. He wasn't sure what was happening. He wasn't the same person he had been just a year ago. Following the Code seemed to stifle his training. He couldn't even pinpoint the moment he began to doubt the Council's wisdom and his master's teachings. He used to think the man invincible, but their last mission had proven otherwise leaving the man injured and unconscious, which he knew had been for the best. If Qui-Gon ever discovered what had happened after, he would never forgive him. Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, he didn't approve."_

_"It disturbs me to see you so down, son. What's happened?"_

_"Nothing. Everything. No one seems to understand that the Council's way isn't always the right way, no one but Qui-Gon anyway. And even then his rebelliousness has been tempered somewhat. The people I've thought of as friends don't care for the change." he looked into the compassionate gaze of the man standing near him. "I haven't changed...have I?"_

_Palpatine placed a hand upon the youth's shoulder. "You have changed for the better. You no longer blindly follow behind those who would enslave you to their beliefs and their way of life."_

_"I don't feel as though I can think straight anymore. I fought my master today and it didn't end well."_

_"I'm sure he's already forgiven the transgression, young one. You are a formidable warrior Obi-Wan. In time you will discover what fully lies within you. You will be a powerful Jedi."_

_**X**_

_Qui-Gon sat in the dark waiting for his apprentice to return; they had been chosen for another mission and were due to leave soon. When he returned to their quarters to speak with the young man, he found the apartment empty. Disappointment lay heavily within his heart. Obi-Wan had disobeyed, yet again. Qui-Gon fought the desperation he felt to run out and search for the young man knowing that he would return in due time._

_When the door finally opened, said apprentice slipped into the dark room and slid past his mentor. If Qui-Gon hadn't been awake he would have missed the young one, so blended into the shadows was he. The master's brow furrowed at the thought._

_"Obi-Wan," the voice was quiet, pleading._

_The young Jedi stopped but didn't turn. The stalemate carried for a moment and then. "I'm sorry master." The words felt right, felt as though a weight had been lifted and yet the idea that he should apologize was almost appalling._

_"You disobeyed me."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"I didn't agree with the punishment."_

_"Where have you been?"_

_"At the Senate." Obi-Wan took a step toward his room. "I'm tired; I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Padawan?" Obi-Wan started, the voice was directly behind him. A hand clasped down upon his shoulder. "Why the Senate?"_

_Obi-Wan shrugged off the hand and turned. He started to let off a sarcastic remark but froze when he saw the pain and resignation in eyes that instead of shining with affection were clouded and dull. He swallowed before answering, "I was visiting a Senator."_

_"Which Senator?"_

_"Palpatine."_

_A warning ignited within Qui-Gon. Needing to meditate but knowing it would have to wait until later, he gestured to Obi-Wan's room. "Have a seat."_

_Obi-Wan went into his room and took a seat on the edge of the sleep cot. When Qui-Gon entered, he took a seat on the chair across from him. When the silence between them began to stretch throughout the room, Obi-Wan decided to use the time wisely and began to unbuckle his boots and belt. Standing for a brief moment, he reached across the short space near the closet and hung his cloak on the hook just inside before tossing his boots inside and shutting the door. Sitting back down, he placed his utility belt, obi, and tabards along with his outer tunic on the floor near the end of the bed to be dealt with later. He moved himself back against the wall and waited for his mentor to do...something._

_Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice made himself more comfortable. He had oft times taken these small moments for granted, moments when the boy would shed the Jedi personage; stripping away the layers until only the young man beneath remained. Studiously absorbing each and every facial twitch, each movement, he suddenly began to feel the width of the chasm that had developed between them._

_Moving the chair a little closer, Qui-Gon leaned forward, "Padawan, what's going on…with you I mean? What's on your mind, what are your thoughts?"_

_Obi-Wan's brow rose in disbelief. Was his master really asking him how he felt? He almost laughed at the desperation in Qui-Gon's voice. He couldn't help but be amused at the choice of words. He had been expecting another lecture, a reprimand, not, wonder. Clearing his throat in an attempt to buy another precious second of time, he said, "I'm tired, there's nothing on my mind."_

_Qui-Gon's lips turned down at the corners, disappointment and sadness fighting for dominance within his mind. "All right. Then how do you feel about becoming a Jedi? Is that still what you want to do with your life?"_

_Sitting forward with a jerk, Obi-Wan responded, a touch of panic behind his words. "Of course! I've wanted nothing else!"_

_Clasping his hands together in front of him, Qui-Gon spoke quietly, "Then why are you throwing it all away?"_

_His head shook once, then twice. "I'm not throwing it away. I'm supplementing my training."_

_"The supplements you have been entwining into your lessons are sith teachings, padawan. You said that you discovered the information on these within the Senate archives. Who helped you find them?"_

_Obi-Wan sat back. "You're lying. Their documented to have come from the Old Jedi Order."_

_"Obi-Wan, where do you think the sith originated from? What did you learn in your classes regarding the Old Republic?"_

_The young man's eyes became unfocused and lost in thought. Qui-Gon waited patiently until he saw some hint of revelation bloom within his padawan's gaze. Blue-gray eyes met his; questions, acceptance and pieces of denial, confusion, all of these were clear for his master to see._

_"From fallen Jedi. They taught us that the sith order eliminated itself because of their greed and want of power."_

_Obi-Wan's gaze widened at the thought that crossed his mind, his eyes removing themselves from those of his mentor. "I allowed it."_

_Relieved that he had finally gotten through the barriers that had been between them, Qui-Gon reached across the space and made contact. Shame, disbelief, embarrassment, and anger bled through the force around them. "Padawan, look at me." A few minutes went by before the apprentice obeyed. Taking his words from the thoughts he could hear through the bond, he continued, "His ideals were plausible, they were convincing. His motives appeared to be genuine and for the greater good, but he lied to you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Did Palpatine give you this information?"_

_Obi-Wan was lost in thought as he listened to his mentor's words. When the Senator's name was mentioned, he suddenly felt a wave of revulsion rise within him. "My training alone should have been enough for me discern the truth."_

_"Padawan, there is more to Palpatine that meets the eye. He knows of sith teachings, he has given you lessons that he transformed into theories knowing that the scientific side of you – who enjoys a challenge – would take these and try to prove or disprove them."_

_"I played into his hands. How could I be so foolish?" The force was swirling madly around the room. When Qui-Gon reached out to ascertain where Obi-Wan's motives were going he no longer felt the dark tendrils that had began to sprout through fissures. The light had eradicated the lies, had destroyed the falsehoods that had been planted only today. He closed his eyes in relief._

_"If you believe that you are to blame, then so am I." When the apprentice shook his head, he held up his hand to halt his comments. "You are my padawan, Obi-Wan. And for the life of me I didn't know how to bring you back from the edge. I should have been more aware, more involved. I wanted to give you space, but I gave too much. Forgive me."_

_Obi-Wan didn't respond, instead he opened his mind; he took down every barrier and shield he had built to keep his master out. When the last one fell, he offered the Jedi Master a sad smile. "I'm sorry too."_

**X**

The next morning the family gathered at the palace-docking bay. Shmi and Cliegg said their goodbyes to the boys and made Qui-Gon promise to watch over them. When she hugged Obi-Wan and Anakin for the fourth time, the boys gently pushed her back to Cliegg assuring her that they would be fine in her absence.

"We'll see you in a couple weeks. Enjoy yourself and relax." Obi-Wan rested his hand upon her cheek, his words soothing to her nerves.

Shmi looked to make sure that Qui-Gon was occupied before speaking, "Does he know?"

When Obi-Wan exhibited confusion, she expanded the meaning, "Watto and Sebulba?"

Obi-Wan's expression quickly changed to one of discomfort. Nodding in affirmation, he gave a quick smile, "He knows. Why?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I just have this feeling. Oh, never mind. I know you'll be well looked after."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin tug on his arm. Allowing his padawan to lead him into the ship that Amidala had loaned them, he looked back at Shmi not quite comfortable with the way she had dismissed her apprehension. There was something indefinable on the horizon; he only wished he had the time to seek it out.

**X**

"Pull up, Anakin, pull up!"

Anakin grinned and glanced at his brother. "It's under control."

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the control panel. "Are you sure? Because I think the sand is approaching more quickly than it should!"

Anakin pulled back on the lever and the ship leveled out a short distance from the granular surface. The ship hovered steadily while the landing procedures were being completed before settling down quietly onto the soft dry surface. Anakin checked the controls and went through the shut down procedures. "You can let go of the panel now, Obi-Wan."

Releasing his grip, the young Jedi gave an irritated glance at his padawan. He released the buckles of the seat straps and stood. Taking a step toward the doorway he paused long enough to lean over the back of the pilot's seat. "If you ever do that again, I will personally eject you through an open hatch cut especially for you with my saber, understand?"

Anakin tried really hard not to laugh and partially succeeded, but he couldn't quite hide the wide amused grin that escaped. "I forgot that you don't like flying," he commented casually, pressing the last of the buttons that would settle the shuttle into sleep mode until next needed. Turning in his seat, he caught sight of the vein that quietly throbbed at his brother's temple. Pointing to it, his features took on a teasing look. "You know you really should calm down otherwise that thing is going to explode."

When Obi-Wan went to grab him, he ducked under his arm and ran for the back of the ship. He nearly collided with Owen and Qui-Gon before he stopped, a contagious laugh erupting as he did so. When he heard footsteps behind him he quickly moved behind the large Jedi master and peeked around him.

The Whitesun family was leaving the ship, but upon hearing the commotion Khloe slowed her descent and turned back to view the display.

Qui-Gon smiled, looked behind him and then to the young man before him. "What did he do this time?"

Obi-Wan's features were barely containing their calm facade. "He mistook re-entry for a pod race."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I didn't notice anything unusual; it was a smooth entrance."

Obi-Wan pointed to his little brother. "He almost ran the nose of the ship into the ground you're about to step out on!" His teeth were gritted and his lips tight as he spoke.

"I did make the suggestion that perhaps you should have stayed in the lounge," Qui-Gon offered, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Scowling, Obi-Wan grabbed his bag and took off down the ramp into the sweltering heat. Khloe watched him stalk by and dipped her head to hide her grin. Following after him, she reached his side and walked with him to the speeder.

Qui-Gon gently pulled Anakin from behind him. "You do realize that if he decides to retaliate there will be little I can do." He arched an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

Anakin looked at Owen and then back to his grandmaster. "Its okay. The look on his face was well worth any form of payback." With those words said, he scooped up his pack and he and Owen walked off the ship.

Qui-Gon shook his head, a small laugh accompanying it and followed at a more sedate pace. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He was well accustomed to Obi-Wan's antics, but wondered if Anakin was.

**X**

Obi-Wan refused to allow his padawan to drive home, his mind searching for ways he could make the boy pay for his little stunt with the ship. The old spark of mischief from his youth that had come and gone over the years suddenly came back in full force. A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of some of the things he and Garen had pulled on various members within the Temple, Qui-Gon being one of them though to this day the man still did not know who was responsible. A small laugh escaped him and he tamped it down not wanting to draw attention to his calculating mind. Then again, there were also many things he had learned from his master. The ones currently occupying his mind dealt with various ways to get even with a wayward apprentice. He was beginning to think a no holds sparring match might be the ticket.

Parking the speeder behind the house, the four of them hopped out and went inside.

Walking from room to room they removed the dust coverings and put them aside to be cleaned. When the house was straightened, Obi-Wan called Anakin from his room. "Get your saber."

Studying the man before him with a weary expression, he asked, "Why? We just got home."

"No better time like the present to take a walk," he replied, his voice was calm belying his intentions.

Shrugging away his concern, Anakin grabbed his saber and followed his mentor outside. When they were a good distance from the house Obi-Wan ignited his blade and gestured for Anakin to do the same. Before Anakin's blade had fully extended his mentor stepped forward and struck at his left side. Parrying the blow, Anakin suddenly wished he had removed his outer tunic. From the look on his master's face they would be out here for quite some time. Moaning in realization, he wondered if this was what Qui-Gon had referred to as payback.

Reaching into the depths of the force Obi-Wan searched for the block he had instated upon Anakin and with a flicker of a thought removed the boundary that held the boy's skills in check. Blocking the boy's overhead swing, he quickly back flipped away from the rapidly oncoming strikes as Anakin's moves evened out and the fluidity of his offense smoothed and became an extension of himself. He no longer had to think about where the next blow would come from, his body moved, parrying each strike as the force filled him and directed his actions.

Obi-Wan smiled. This was the sparring partner he remembered. Upping the ante, he fell into the warm currents surrounding them and step-by-step took them into katas that his padawan had yet to master. Anakin easily kept pace with him, each move complementing that of his brother. Together they moved as one, an opposing force.

For the first time in months, Anakin felt whole. Puzzled by his mentor's smile, he quickened his pace sensing the exact moment when Obi-Wan followed suit. This is what he had craved, all rules and boundaries thrown to the wind. A wide smile crossed the youth's lips; this was what he had been waiting for.

Obi-Wan fell back as Anakin's kick to his chest caught him off guard. Catching himself, he swept out with a leg but the young one jumped avoiding the contact. _You're still holding back, _the voice accused. Quickly regaining his stance, Obi-Wan released the last of his reserve and showed his little brother the reason he had not only received the title of _Sith Killer,_ but also the best swordsman in the Order, beneath Qui-Gon's skills of course.

Startled at this sudden change, Anakin was hard pressed to keep up and yet a grin lit up his face reaching into his eyes. Regaining his balance from the onslaught, he studied each move that Obi-Wan threw at him committing it to memory when he began to see a pattern. Adjusting his defense to counteract this, his brow furrowed when Obi-Wan switched tactics and attacked with a different form.

_Always expect the unexpected,_ he heard the other's voice whisper into his mind.

Qui-Gon stood on the fringes watching. He studied each of the young Jedi before him, watching for form and openings that could be taken advantage of. Finding none in Obi-Wan's fluent offense and defense, he turned his gaze to the boy. Anakin's saber was held tight and close to his body deflecting any blows that attempted to come close with the sole purpose of death. From outside observation, Qui-Gon saw that Obi-Wan had drilled into his padawan the same lesson he himself had learned, to treat all practice duels as if they were the real thing. With that in mind, Anakin kept his defense firm and unyielding. With a sudden flip of his wrist and small push, Anakin gained the upper hand and began pushing Obi-Wan back across the sand. Anakin struck high and low, using a combination to keep his opponent off guard. When he switched forms in the middle of a swing, Obi-Wan grinned with approval.

Owen stood next to Qui-Gon and watched with awe. He had seen the two spar before but never at this level. Shifting uneasily in anticipation of the outcome, Owen suddenly relaxed when the man next to him placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, they won't take it too far."

At that moment, the two before them suddenly stilled. Their chests heaved with unsympathetic breaths as their bodies forced air in and out of overworked lungs. Upon careful inspection of their current stance, Qui-Gon saw that Obi-Wan's saber was un-ignited but pressed into Anakin's chest where the boy had stumbled into him. When his gaze shifted down slightly, he noticed that Anakin's blade had also been capped and was pressed into his mentor's stomach. The duel was a draw. The standstill didn't last but a moment; each knowing it was a tie. Allowing themselves some time to regain some of the energy they had expended in this duel, they sat down on the sand below, Obi-Wan leaned back onto his hands and Anakin lay back. Looking up into the sky above they attempted to steady their breathing, unaware of the audience they had attracted.

Anakin looked over at his master and grinned. "Remind me to pull a stunt like that again sometime…this was fun."

**X**

Owen rose bright and early, as was his routine. Making breakfast, he set the filled plates on the table and covered them with a makeshift lid to keep in the heat. Qui-Gon was the first to come into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for the day. A half hour later, Obi-Wan and Anakin drug themselves in and sat in their respective chairs. Leaning his head against his hand, Anakin leaned against the table's surface for support. His body was sore, his muscles taught. Owen looked over at Obi-Wan and saw that he was in no better condition. Turning his gaze to Qui-Gon he noticed the Jedi looking back and forth between the two. Nudging Anakin on the arm, Qui-Gon pointed at his padawan. "I think he's a bit out of shape."

"I am not," Obi-Wan replied indignantly.

Anakin grinned but it was only half hearted. "Unfortunately, he's not the only one."

Obi-Wan lifted his fork and knife and attempted to dig into his breakfast, studiously ignoring the conversation. Feeling sympathy for him, Owen reached over and took the plate from his friend. Cutting the food into manageable portions he slid the plate back over. Obi-Wan smiled his thanks and began to eat. When Owen looked up, he saw that Anakin had pushed his plate over for the same courtesy. Sighing, he picked up Anakin's fork and knife giving his plate the same consideration he had for his elder stepbrother. Not believing what he was seeing, Qui-Gon rose from the table while eyeing the two on each side of him with amusement. The two kept their focus on the food in front of them refusing to meet his gaze.

"Obi-Wan, I expect you outside after breakfast."

Head jerking up, eyes wide, he asked, "Why?"

Qui-Gon merely smiled but offered no explanation.

"Maybe tomorrow."

When Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and merely eyed him, Obi-Wan tried his best to meet that Masterly gaze with his own. After several moments of a stalemate, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked away. "Yes, master."

"Good, I'll see you shortly."

When Qui-Gon was out of hearing range, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with disbelief. "Why did you give in?"

Obi-Wan stood and gathered his dishes to place them in the sink, his back and shoulders still stiff from his training session with his little brother. With a sigh he replied, "Because Anakin, he's the master and I'm just the lowly padawan. Besides, once a master, always a master and once knighted, well, there are some things you just don't out grow." With that remark, he gathered a tunic and his saber and walked from the house.

When he stepped outside, he struggled to put on his tunic and then walked over to where Qui-Gon was standing. Tilting his head to the side to work out a kink, he asked, "How many rounds?" A yawn escaped and he hurriedly covered his mouth with a hand.

"We're not sparring today, padawan, you've had enough for now. But remember, in a real battle the enemy will not allow a respite." Qui-Gon walked over to a shaded spot created from the house and sat down. Gesturing to Obi-Wan, he invited him to do the same.

Taking some time to consider how to begin, Qui-Gon decided to throw caution to the wind and said, "I think we should keep a closer eye on Anakin in the days to come."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Why? He hasn't done anything that would warrant observation."

"The other evening your padawan asked for more of an explanation concerning the future. I offered what I could, which in reality wasn't much. He was silent for some time and when he spoke he asked if he could speak freely without you catching wind of what he would say. Unfortunately, I could not offer him such freedom." Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice. "Enough secrets have been kept these past years and I didn't want to be the bearer of another."

Obi-Wan understood what his mentor was saying and appreciated the thought behind his actions. "Were you able to gauge what he's up to?"

"No, when I tried to pry he firmly raised his shields to keep me out. But I get the feeling that he's planning something that will find him in over his head."

"Why do you say that?"

Qui-Gon grinned. "He's your padawan isn't he?"

Obi-Wan's features twisted into something akin to shock. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You always did get yourself into trouble, padawan. And you didn't even have to go looking for it."

"Or maybe it was your lack of supervision that got me into those messes," Obi-Wan countered.

"Exactly my point, young one. We need to keep a closer eye on him."

Obi-Wan was quiet as he thought this over. Traveling the length of the bond, he watched as Anakin helped Owen with the morning dishes the two chatting about nothing and everything. Feeling a curious tendril from Anakin, he hurriedly assured him that all was well. It was a few minutes before the young man was convinced enough to redirect his attentions to the chore at hand. When he did, Obi-Wan's mind began to wonder about something else. "Have you contacted the Temple since we've arrived?"

"They have a transport in route. The items you requested for Anakin's training are on board."

"Do you know who they're sending?"

"Last I heard it was Knight Muln and Padawan Veld."

Obi-Wan smiled. "At least they're sending some friendly faces."

A question having been at the back of his mind, Qui-Gon decided now was the time to ask, "How does it feel to be a part of the Order again?"

"I haven't had a lot of time to really think about it. Different I guess, but not unfamiliar."

"Are you content with your decision to return?"

Waiting with bated breath, the Jedi Master gave his former protégé the time he needed to come to a conclusion. Having busied himself with picking up small rocks from the sand and casting them out over the barren wasteland, Obi-Wan tossed one final stone before turning to face Qui-Gon. With a quiet conviction that bordered on reverence, he replied, "Yes. It's where I belong."

Smiling in relief of the answer, Qui-Gon turned his head toward the suns and tilting it back released a sigh of satisfaction.

**X**

The next few days went by without incident giving Qui-Gon something to be thankful for. He found himself thinking more about the past in search for answers in how he had handled different situations with Obi-Wan, and sometimes his mind had wandered back farther for solutions that had worked with Xanatos as well. Although the latter was a sore subject that was better left forgotten, he found that remembering that time offered a few answers in dealing with the boys.

Sitting down in one of the chairs located in the common area, he picked up an old book, the cover and binding worn and the page edges chafed from use. Taking advantage of a quiet house, his three misfits off checking on the Lars homestead and then going to visit the Whitesuns, Qui-Gon leaned back and opened his book.

A few hours passed before Anakin and Owen returned home. When Qui-Gon peeked over the top of his soft back manual, his features wrinkled in confusion. "Where is Obi-Wan?" he asked when the boys walked by the room.

"He and Khloe are on their way. They had an errand to run in town but should back any time."

With a nod of acceptance, Qui-Gon started to return to his reading when he heard the sound of a ship overhead. Rising from his seat, he watched as Anakin and Owen ran out the front door and followed behind them.

The grace with which the ship landed bragged of the pilot's experience and skill. The ramp had barely settled in the sand when Tru Veld stepped off and jogged toward Anakin and Owen. Anakin and Tru exchanged a quick hug with pats on the back, while Owen and the padawan shook hands.

Shading his eyes with his hands, Qui-Gon acknowledged the apprentice and waited for the master. Garen walked slowly down the ramp and then stopped half way and turned. He gestured with one hand and Qui-Gon could hear words being spoken but not what was being said. A minute later, the younger man stepped off the plank and when the Jedi Master looked back, he saw another figure descending the plank.

Garen stopped in front of Qui-Gon and offered a bow of respect then turned and waited for his colleague to catch up. Holding onto the case within his hand, filled with teaching material and supplies for Anakin's training, Garen said, "I hope you don't mind that Siri tagged along; she arrived a couple days after Obi-Wan left. When Yoda informed her of his location and that we were coming, she asked the Council for permission to accompany us."

Qui-Gon suddenly laughed and then composed himself and shook his head, his thoughts with his padawan and the young woman currently in his company. "This should be interesting," he mumbled. At Garen's questioning glance, he smiled. "It's nothing."

When Siri caught up, Master Jinn directed them indoors taking the case from Garen and placing it in Obi-Wan's room. Having gotten their guests some drinks and a bite to eat, they sat around the table and talked, waiting for Obi-Wan to return.


	31. Ready or Not

**Chapter 31**

_Obi-Wan watched his mentor across the training sallé. Master Windu had entered about an hour ago requesting Master Jinn to spar with him. Hesitant to do so, Obi-Wan assured him that it was all right and that he could learn a few things from observing._

_Mace watched the exchange with a furrowed brow. "Is everything all right?"_

_Obi-Wan walked over to their belongings and picked up a towel. He wiped the sweat from his face and chest and tossed the towel onto the bench and picked up his tunic. Having pulled it on, he answered Mace's query. "Yes, Master Windu. But I think my master needs someone on his own level to practice with. I'm afraid I'm not much of a challenge today."_

_"Oh?" Mace turned toward the padawan with a questioning glance. Kenobi was a natural with a lightsaber that much he knew from Master Jinn's yearly reports on the padawan's progress as well as having witnessed it in person._

_Obi-Wan blushed and shied away from the Council member, turning toward his mentor to field the inquiry. When his eyes met Qui-Gon's, the master was watching him intently. Obi-Wan fully opened his side of their bond to ease his master's mind. Qui-Gon looked down at his saber and then walked over to the next sparring ring while answering Mace, "He's having an off day. We've all had them."_

_Happy that the other Jedi was willing to spar, Mace dropped the subject for the present time and walked over to the other ring._

**X**

_Glad that his master finally had something else to take his attentions even if for a brief time, Obi-Wan sat on the bleachers going over the last few weeks. Once he had come around to seeing the truth of these last two years, Qui-Gon had taken it upon himself to keep them both Temple bound and to re-train his apprentice in the areas he had forsaken in favor of the lessons he had learned from Palpatine._

_Not having seen the Senator since that day, Obi-Wan had done a lot of thinking. The more he thought over the situation, the more upset he became. Not just at the Senator for lying to him but for his own naivety in following after something that was completing against his beliefs. Qui-Gon had been spending much time meditating with him, helping him concentrate on the force, allowing it to disentangle and cast away the dark side tendencies he had accepted and subconsciously allowed into his training._

_His and Qui-Gon's relationship was improving. He made a conscious effort day in and day out to talk openly, even when fear tried to keep him quiet. It was a daily chore to place his trust in the lightside and his master for unconditional support and acceptance. His tendency to keep to himself and hide, to run from situations that would otherwise expose him by shining light on the areas that had been shadowed for so long was daily being overcome._

_And yet there was a part of him that needed to confront the Senator. A part of Obi-Wan needed Palpatine to know that he knew who and what he was. Waiting until Qui-Gon was completely engrossed in the training session between himself and Windu, Obi-Wan gradually withdrew both physically and mentally. Having gotten out of the gymnasium, he headed to his quarters to shower and change. He had a personal mission to attend and he needed to do it alone._

**X**

_Qui-Gon and Mace came to a halt in a no-win situation. Smirking, the Council member wiped his forehead and flipped the switch on his saber disengaging his blade, Qui-Gon following suit. Having reached their gear, they both toweled the sweat from their faces when Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan was no longer in the area. Without saying a word, he grabbed his stuff and left the sallé._

_He probed the bond for direction but soon found that his apprentice was not within the immediate vicinity._

_/ Obi-Wan? /_

_He felt a nervous flash through their bond and then a quiet acceptance. Feeling that his apprentice was temporarily not in danger, he quickly showered and changed into his Jedi tunics before going to look for his padawan._

**X**

_Obi-Wan slowed his pace when he heard an echo through the partially closed bond. Qui-Gon was searching for him and he knew that his master would quickly discover where he had gone. His nervousness of the impending confrontation and knowledge that Qui-Gon now knew where he was leaked through the bond, acceptance that his master would come for him soon followed._really_ are."_

_Hurrying his steps, he stopped before Palpatine's door and took a deep breath. He entered without knocking, and waited to be acknowledged._

_Palpatine stood at the window. Without turning he greeted the young man behind him. Obi-Wan stepped forward at the invite being careful to keep distance between them. The Senator turned around. "It's been a while young Kenobi. I take it your mission went well."_

_"Mission?" Obi-Wan asked, perplexed._

_Palpatine smiled. "I'm assuming that is what kept you away."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, no mission. I've been Temple bound for the last few weeks."_

_"Temple bound? Whatever for?"_

_Not offering an explanation, Obi-Wan proceeded, "I'm here on a quest. To find out why you didn't tell me who you_

_Palpatine smiled indulgently but didn't respond._

_"You know the darkside, Senator. The theories you gave me, I've done some research of my own."_

_"And what did you find?"_

_"That they're sith teachings. So that must make you a sith."_

_Palpatine walked over to his desk and sat down. "My dear boy that is quite an accusation."_

_Obi-Wan took another step forward. "Nevertheless, it's an accurate one."_

_"I see." Pressing his fingers together, the Senator thought a moment before furthering his comment. "And if your hypothesis were true, what do you think you have become over the last two years?"_

_Obi-Wan swallowed through a tight throat due to embarrassment and anger, regret and guilt. "I am no sith. I am a Jedi."_

_Palpatine stood and Obi-Wan, though he was tempted to take a step back, stood his ground. "How did you feel when you practiced those lessons?"_

_Confused by the question, Obi-Wan stumbled over his words before finally responding with a fluent but hesitant answer, "Empowered."_

_A smile curved one side of the older man's lips. "And how effective were those teachings?"_

_Blinking several times in an attempt to clear his now cloudy mind, the padawan answered, "Very. I was invincible."_

_Palpatine took several steps closer and the apprentice made no move to leave. "You are a very powerful young man, Obi-Wan. The Jedi wish to hold you back that is why your master disapproves of your new skills. Master Jinn has purposely hindered your training in an attempt to keep you under their –"_

_The door opened and Qui-Gon entered the room. Palpatine turned to see the intruder but Obi-Wan's focus was on the man in front of him. It wasn't until he heard a baritone voice that he turned toward the man who had cared for his every need the last three years of his life._

_"Padawan."_

_Seeing that he was losing what ground he had managed to regain, Palpatine continued his lies. "Ah, Master Jinn. Come to take young Kenobi back to his prison of a life. To hold him in check so he cannot reach his potential?"_

_Ignoring the Senator, Qui-Gon concentrated on his apprentice careful to keep in mind who they were dealing with. "Obi-Wan? Look at me."_

_The padawan's gaze flickered between the two and he took a few steps back trying to get away from the suddenness of the conflict he could feel within._

_"Obi-Wan."_

_When the boy's gaze settled on him, Qui-Gon reached through the bond and stumbled back as he was thrown from the young man's mind._

_"Stay out of my head!"_

_Palpatine grinned, his eyes flashing yellow and just as quickly turning back to their mask of color. "That's it Obi-Wan. Don't allow his lies to keep you complacent."_

"_Lies?!" Qui-Gon thundered. "Only sith deal in falsities and misconceptions! You have been twisting his mind thinking that you've got him under your control but you have no idea who you're dealing with!" Turning back to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon implored the young man. "Padawan, you know the truth of this. He has lured you in with false ideas of power and greed. If you don't believe me then believe the essence you have sought and felt protected by your entire life, the one thing you know you can count on when everyone and everything else around you lets you down. Seek the force for the truth, Obi-Wan."_

_Blue-gray eyes met and held his and then closed. The force swirled around them, the lightside rushing to embrace the young one within their midst. Palpatine's lips curled into a sneer when he felt the force untangling the webs he had managed to construct during the padawan's limited time in his presence. If he had only had more time with the young one, if only Jinn hadn't burst through his door. Eyes flashing dangerously, Palpatine raised his hand toward the young padawan and let lose with a string of lightening that Obi-Wan deflected back with a single raised palm. Eyes opening, the apprentice saw through the mask of serenity Palpatine wore as Senator and saw the truth that lay underneath – yellow eyes and a grotesque complexion. Rocking back on his heels from the shock, Obi-Wan nearly fell when two arms caught him and pulled him aside, a green lightsaber deflecting the energy that continued to plague them until the office door opened and security guards entered with rifles raised. Immediately upon entrance the lightsaber was withdrawn and sheathed and the sith before them was once again the calm Senator that represented Naboo._

_"Is everything all right, Sir? Someone reported hearing a commotion."_

_Palpatine waved a hand dismissively. "Everything is fine. The Jedi were just leaving." His tone held a note of disappointment and something else that Qui-Gon couldn't quite put his finger on. Wearily he knelt down next to his padawan where Obi-Wan sat, shocked and a bit disoriented._

_"It's time to go, Padawan."_

_Helping the young man to his feet, the Jedi left the Senate and returned to the Temple._

**X**

_Obi-Wan quietly voiced his preference in the stillness of the room. "I don't need to see a healer."_

_Qui-Gon leaned against the wall opposite the med cot watching the young man he had come to think of as his son. "Your arm is burned, padawan. It needs treatment."_

_Looking down at his left arm, he noticed the charred sleeve. Carefully removing it from the flesh beneath, tenderly pulling the material away where parts stuck to the skin, he grimaced in pain and looked at his master. "When did this happen?"_

_"When you deflected the first bolt, it ricocheted."_

_"Oh." And then, "Are you hurt?"_

_Qui-Gon shook his head, "No." Pushing away from the wall, he walked over to the bed and sat down beside his apprentice. "Why did you go to the Senate?"_

_Swallowing, the padawan looked toward the door. "I needed to confront him."_

_"You weren't ready."_

_Obi-Wan nodded his acknowledgement of that truth. Turning his eyes to his mentor, he said, his voice wavering beneath his control, "I'm sorry, master."_

_A hand came up to his shoulder and he was pulled against the Jedi's side, another coming to the side of his head, gently pulling it against a strong shoulder. "I know."_

**X**

_"Think to do what, do you?"_

_"I think it would be best to take Obi-Wan off planet for a time. He needs to be away from Coruscant – away from the Senate – to regain what he has lost. He needs to learn to trust again, to unlearn what he has learned."_

_"How long?" Mace asked._

_"As long as it takes. I was thinking we could go to Alderaan. The house of Organa has agreed to allow us to use one of their homes on the far side of the planet. Communications are in place; we can receive and send mission briefings. I'm not asking for a sabbatical from the Order, but from Coruscant."_

_Yoda sat in contemplation for some time before finally speaking, "Agree with you I do. Granted is your request."_

_"The Council?"_

_"Take care of that, Master Windu and I will."_

_"Qui-Gon, I understand your view. But you have to understand ours. If we storm the Senate to arrest Palpatine without being able to prove who and what he is, the Jedi will not come out of this in a good light."_

_"Nevertheless, keep an eye on him we will." Yoda promised._

_"Then that is all I can ask at the present. Thank you, Masters. We will leave in the morning. That will give Obi-Wan time to say goodbye to his friends."_

_When Qui-Gon arrived back at his quarters, Obi-Wan was sitting at the table staring out through the balcony doors but his eyes weren't focused on anything in particular. Qui-Gon sat down across from his padawan and waving a hand in front of the boy's face, gained his attention. "We leave in the morning for Alderaan. I thought you could take the rest of today to say goodbye to your friends before we head out."_

_Minutes passed before Obi-Wan responded, "Can we leave today?"_

_Qui-Gon's features took on a perplexed look. "Don't you need time to take care of things before we go?"_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "I'm ready."_

_Nodding his consent, Qui-Gon stood. "I'll make the arrangements."_

_When his master was out of the room, Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. "The sooner the better," he whispered._

**X**

The speeder slowed until it stopped to rest in its designated place. Having gotten out, Obi-Wan walked around and helped Khloe out on the other side. Not having noticed the ship sitting in the distance, their focus on the current topic of conversation, Obi-Wan placed an arm around Khloe's shoulders – in a strictly friend sort of way – as the two walked into the house.

Khloe laughed at something Obi-Wan said and doubling over fell into her friend who caught her with both arms, their position a precarious one. Holding on to her, Obi-Wan chuckled and helped her to maintain her balance. He heard a throat being cleared behind him and turned toward the kitchen. Garen stood behind him with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eye. Having seen that particular look before, Obi-Wan vaguely wondered what the other man was up to. Vanishing the thought as quickly as it had come, he turned back to Khloe making sure she was all right before he released her and approached Garen for a proper greeting.

When the two were close enough so that spoken words wouldn't carry, Garen said, "I have a feeling you've walked into an awkward situation."

"What do you mean?" Obi asked, a slight smile playing upon his lips.

With a slight gesture toward the room behind him, Garen replied, "Look in the kitchen."

Obi-Wan's confused gaze slowly transferred itself from his friend's face to peer over the other's shoulder. Gaze widening in surprise he looked back at Garen. "Oh kriff!"

Garen chuckled, "I haven't heard that kind of language from you in quite a while. That bad huh? Sorry, she decided to tag along at the last minute."

"No. It'll only be bad if she takes Khloe's presence as something negative."

Garen stepped aside and patted his friend on the shoulder and walked over to greet Khloe. Anakin and Owen entered the room, the former walking over to stand next to his brother while Owen went to speak with Garen and Khloe.

"I heard that this might not be pleasant," Anakin whispered and then asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Do you need us to stand guard with lightsabers?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll be fine." Walking further into the kitchen, he avoided Qui-Gon's smirking gaze.

_/ You finally get what you've been wanting; happy now? /_

Qui-Gon sent the equivalent of a chuckle through their bond. _/ It's time you put things into perspective, padawan /_

**X**

Siri and Garen had been speaking quietly when the front door opened. Garen turned and Siri's gaze with him. Obi-Wan stepped inside and Siri smiled when she saw him, but that smile soon vanished when she saw a woman step in behind him. When the young lady nearly lost her balance and fell forward relying heavily on Obi-Wan's embrace to keep her upright, an unfamiliar feeling rose within her, her hands unconsciously tightening around the mug they held within their grasp. Lowering her gaze to the table, she heard the chair next to her scrape against the floor as Garen scooted it back. Once he had stood and walked from the room, she glanced up to see Obi-Wan looking at her over the other's shoulder. His eyes widened in shock and then calmed as they met Garen's gaze. They spoke a moment and then Garen moved behind him to greet the woman that was patiently waiting.

Siri's gaze shifted to Master Qui-Gon but that only confused her. The Jedi was sitting there with a satisfied look on his face and his attention completely absorbed in the younger man that was standing not too far away. She suddenly felt the need for some fresh air, the need to be out of this room. She quietly stood, the chair making no noise when she moved it away from the table, and walked past the small crowd and out into the now cooling heat. She sat down on one of the crates outside the house and watched as the suns began to set. The temperature was slowly beginning to drop the farther down the suns descended. She leaned back against the house, a sigh escaping before she could stop it.

_How could he bring a woman here?_ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when she berated herself for thinking it. _He didn't know that you would be here._ She snorted at her own logic. _T__hey seemed pretty familiar with one another. _She shook her head trying to get the thoughts to go away. _Why do I care anyway?_ She stood and started to pace, frustration bleeding into her conscious. _You still love him._ The breeze whispered. _We made a promise, one that cannot be undone. He's moved on_, she answered.

_Has he?_ A fierce burst of wind whipped around her.

Siri began walking the land. Physical exercise of any kind helped her to think, helped her to clear her mind. The further she walked the more she realized that the boy she had loved – still loved – was no longer that same young man. He was grown now with different experiences and according to Qui-Gon and Garen who had briefed her about Obi-Wan's life these past years, he now had a different foundation of beliefs as well. The Obi-Wan she once knew no longer existed. Some fragments may still reside at his core, but the man that stood in that kitchen was not who she remembered.

**X**

Obi-Wan stood in the same spot as when Siri had made her exit. Concerned, Qui-Gon stood from his seat and guided the younger man to a chair. He gently pushed him into it before asking, "Rather awkward situation isn't it?"

Changeable eyes looked into Qui-Gon's and the confusion and loss of what to do hurt the master's heart. He hadn't seen Obi-Wan this misplaced over something since Melida/Daan. Placing a hand on his padawan's shoulder, he squeezed it in comfort. Gesturing with a nod toward the back door, he suggested, "Go talk to her. I'll take Khloe home."

Obi-Wan looked over to where the others were entertaining his friend. Standing from his chair, he walked over and taking her hand in his, he quickly glanced at the back door and then back to Khloe. "Would it be all right if Qui-Gon took you home? I have something I need to take care of. " His voice was calm but worried.

"That'll be fine." she offered a small smile but no happiness or joy accompanied it. "It's her isn't it? The one you mentioned when we first met."

Obi-Wan nodded and then swallowed. "I honestly didn't know if I would see her again. The life of a Jedi is such that we can go many months, sometimes years before seeing a colleague or a friend. And with Anakin and I living here and Coruscant being at the core of the galaxy, I didn't...."

"It's okay; go talk to her." she took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe the force has brought this about for a reason." Shrugging her shoulders in a playful manner to divert his obvious discomfort of having to send her away; thereby, canceling any plans they had made for the evening, she said, "Who am I to interfere? If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Without thinking he embraced her, squeezing tightly. "You're a good friend, Khloe. Thank you!"

Wanting to hold on a little more than she should have, she gently pulled away and with a nod to Qui-Gon said, "I'm ready if you are."

Moving past them Qui-Gon opened the door. "After you, Milady."

Khloe turned to leave but before she stepped from the house, she laughed softly. "Ever the gentleman, Master Jinn."

When the two had disappeared out the door, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Turning back toward Garen who was now sitting comfortably in the living area talking with Owen, Tru and Anakin, he said in a frustrated tone, "Couldn't you have told her 'no'?"

"When has anyone, beside the Council, had the nerve to tell Siri 'no'?" Garen asked, his tone holding sarcasm as well as a tone that clearly said, 'you know how she is.' "Besides, the Council gave her permission. Who am I to refuse them?"

"Grow a backbone, Garen." Obi-Wan said, making his way to the back door.

"What?! Like you! I don't see you telling her to get back on the ship and fly away," he called out after his friend's retreating back.

Ignoring his friend, Obi-Wan left to find Siri.


	32. ObiWan and Siri

**A/N: **As with the reunion between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, I'm sure everyone has expectations of how they feel Siri and Obi-Wan's talk should go. There are no fireworks or explosions of anger this go around; it's simply them trying to figure things out. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Obi-Wan stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He took a moment to gain his bearings, having been surprised by not only his best friend but also someone he thought to not see for some time to come. Using the force, he scanned the area around him; when he found her location, he began walking.

Siri sat in the sand about a kilometer outside the homestead. The cliff edge she perched herself on wasn't high by any means, but did offer a splendid view of the suns descent into the horizon. When she came upon this place, she found herself lost in the beauty before her. Sitting down she observed the sunset for a while, not noticing when it was that her mind had wandered. When a ray of light blinded her momentarily before sinking below the horizon, she blinked, realizing she had missed the majority of sundown because she had been lost in her thoughts. _How can a place that is so barren and moisture deprived be so majestic?_ She thought.

"I still ask myself that same question even now."

Checking her shields, she found that they were at half mass and firmly raised them to keep her thoughts private. Without turning she asked, "Have you come up with an answer?"

"No." Obi-Wan moved over beside her. "May I sit down?"

Siri shrugged her shoulders. "It's not taken."

Once he was seated and comfortable, he continued, "I think some splendors of nature aren't meant to be explained; they just are."

When she didn't reply, he cleared his throat. "I apologize, Siri, I didn't realize that…I didn't know…."

"That I'd be here," she finished for him.

He nodded in agreement. "Not that it should have made a difference." Obi-Wan paused and collected his thoughts. "Khloe's a friend. She's helped me a great deal in the amount of time we've known one another."

"And how long is that exactly?" Her voice was calm and steady. To anyone who knew her well, the calm and steady approach was when she was the most upset.

"A few months. I've been here for years but I only just met her before mom's wedding."

When Siri looked over at him, a confused expression on her face, he explained, "Shmi, Anakin's mother."

"You've changed," she said softly.

"Not so much from what you and everyone else remembers."

She turned her gaze back to the sunset.

"What is your relationship with her? You two are closer than friends, there's an attraction."

Obi-Wan looked down and ran his fingers through the gravel mixed sand before speaking, "There is."

"And yet you seem confused." Her eyes turned back to him, waiting for a response.

"I am." He looked at her. "I know what we promised, but what if we could have what we wanted back then?"

"It's not possible. We're not the same people we once were. I am still bound by the Jedi Code, a code that I believe in and that I've given my life to." She shook her head. "I don't entirely agree with your principles and beliefs. It wouldn't work, the Council would forbid it."

"I used to believe what you're telling me now. I was so ingrained that I kept my distance from any familial affection Shmi and Anakin tried to give me; I tried to keep myself from getting too close. But after much meditation, and their stubborn determination, I've come to realize that family is strength, Siri, not a hindrance. Can it turn bad? Of course it can, but only if the person involved is selfish with what's he's been given." He shifted his position to one of more comfort before adding, "I remember the connection we shared, Siri. A connection we promised ourselves we'd forget; a promise I couldn't keep."

She was silent for some time, thinking over what he had said; she still wasn't sure that she agreed, but she could see how much happier he was and how much more he seemed at ease. Before he had left, he was always trying to be the perfect padawan. But wasn't that the person she came to love? Or was this mixture of who he was and who he had found, after Anakin came into his life, a part of him that had never felt comfortable being revealed until now? "Life beyond the code seems to agree with you, though it's not for everyone."

He smirked slightly before challenging her. "Only those brave enough to try it."

She threw him a glare that would have cowered anyone else. "So what's with you and the new girl?"

He shrugged. "I told you, we're friends."

When she looked at him with an 'I don't believe it look,' he released a heavy sigh. "I admit that I've thought of possibilities. The thought of her not being a Jedi is somewhat refreshing, which means she wouldn't be traveling the galaxy fighting who knows what."

She addressed him with a sarcastic tone. "You sound a bit selfish if you ask me. Have you considered what kind of life she would have with you? Her waiting at home while you go gallivanting across the universe in the hope of restoring peace and justice to other worlds? Don't you think that would place a burden on her shoulders wondering if you're all right from one day to the next?"

"I didn't ask you and yes I've thought of that. Why do you think I haven't asked her for more…besides, I never got my heart back from you." Obi-Wan stood and walked a few paces back toward the house before he stopped, turning his head just far enough so his words would carry. "I don't want to argue, Siri. Let's just _try_ to enjoy the time you're here. Last I knew we were still friends." Without saying anything else or turning to see if she had heard him, he walked back to the place that had been his home for the last five years.

When he had walked a good distance away, she whispered, "Do or do not…there is no try."

**X**

The next morning Owen found Obi-Wan meditating in the common room. Upon further study, he noticed the creases of frustration on his forehead and the frown marring his features. Sitting down next to him, Owen waited patiently until his elder brother was ready to speak. When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he let loose a small sigh.

The left corner of the Owen's mouth lifted into a slight smirk. "What were you thinking about?"

Without missing a beat, Obi-Wan replied, "I was thinking you'd get bored and leave me alone."

Owen's grin disappeared and he stated more seriously, "You're upset."

Rubbing a hand over his forehead, Obi-Wan replied, "No. Not upset. Perplexed if anything at all."

"Khloe and Siri?"

"Owen, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't feel like talking about this."

Owen looked thoughtful, a sad expression crossing his features. "I know I'm not Anakin and that I don't see and feel things the way the two of you do, but when it comes to the Whitesuns I might have some insight that you know nothing about. After all, I did grow up with them." Reaching a standing position, Owen started to walk past Obi-Wan but stopped. "Khloe will be there no matter what you decide. She won't abandon you if you choose not to pursue something more." Having offered what he could, Owen walked into the kitchen and began searching for what he would need to begin breakfast.

Owen's words struck Obi-Wan deeply causing him to think over what the young man had said. He hadn't meant to alienate the boy. He had just needed to be alone for a while hence his early rise. Knowing that he had hurt the young man's feelings by brushing aside his concern, he stood and went into the next room.

"Owen?"

Keeping his attention on what he was doing, a frying pan in one hand and the other adjusting the heat of the cooking unit, he replied, "Yeah?"

"It wasn't my intent to slight your concern. I do appreciate your insight."

Owen placed the pan on the round heating surface and turned around. "I'm sorry to. I don't quite have you figured out yet, and I realize now that I overstepped a boundary or two this morning. Next time I'll know."

"We're okay then?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

When Obi-Wan turned around, he found Qui-Gon standing in the doorway. Lifting an eyebrow in question, Qui-Gon smiled and moved past him patting his shoulder in approval on the way.

The rest of day went by without incident. Siri and Obi-Wan avoided any uncomfortable topics and Garen tried his best to stay on middle ground with the two. Qui-Gon had opened the case holding Anakin's texts and datapads along with various training devices he would need to further his skills. Once he and Obi-Wan went through them, they presented them to Anakin along with the Council's academic schedule. Anakin merely rolled his eyes, gathered everything and found a place for it within his already cluttered room.

Later that afternoon Khloe and Beru stopped by the Kenobi/Skywalker household. When Owen answered the door, Beru brushed past without an invite talking to Owen about her day. When Owen started to shut the door, not having noticed that Khloe was standing outside, Anakin hurriedly stretched out his hand to keep it from closing. Pulling it open, he smiled and apologized for his brother's lack of manners and apparent lack of focus now that Beru was within sight and asked her to come in. Her gaze darted between her parent's speeder and Anakin's friendly face. She shrugged in indecision. "Maybe I shouldn't. You have company and I don't want to intrude."

Knowing the situation would be a bit uncomfortable but not wanting Khloe to leave just yet, Anakin took her arm and gently pulled her in. Having contacted Obi-Wan through their bond, he led her into the kitchen where everyone was seated around the table talking and enjoying refreshments. Siri looked up and met Khloe's gaze; she nodded once in greeting while offering a well-mannered smile. Having received Anakin's warning, Obi-Wan was in the process of rearranging the chairs and adding one more to make room for the new arrival. Walking over to meet her, he took her hand and led her to the chair next to his. When they were seated, Anakin went around to each person making introductions as needed and then topped off refreshments.

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing everything from Temple life and reliving Garen, Obi-Wan, and Siri's misspent youth to what had happened on various missions, Naboo included. The young ones had finally called it quits and went out to find other things to do while leaving the adults to sit uncomfortably trying to find something to occupy the air between them.

Realizing the hour was getting late, Khloe rose from her seat and thanked everyone for the kind hospitality. Gathering her things, she bid them farewell and went to find Beru. Reaching the door, she exited the house and almost made it to the speeder when she heard a voice call out behind her.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were trying to run."

Turning around, Khloe's gaze met Siri's and the two women studied one another. "It's getting late. The sands are a treacherous place to travel at night." Khloe walked the final few feet to the speeder and placed her things inside. Looking past Siri, she saw Beru with Owen, Anakin, and Tru. Gesturing with a wave of her hand that it was time to go, she turned back to the woman before her.

"I realize Tatooine isn't the first place anyone would willingly travel, but I do hope you are enjoying your visit. I know Obi-Wan has missed the Temple, and his friends."

"We've missed him too. Khloe, I'm not very good at heart to heart talks and sometimes I'm more brunt and forward than I should be, but I want you to know that I'm not here to start any trouble; Obi-Wan is very fond of you. The history between Obi-Wan and I is too long to go into, some of which I have a feeling he's told you. And my heritage...." Frustrated beyond belief, Siri double-checked her shields while making sure that her Jedi mask was in place. Once satisfied, she continued, thankful for the descending suns. "I want to thank you for being his friend, for being here when he needs someone. I sincerely hope that you will continue to offer him your company. That's all I wanted to say." When the Jedi started to turn back toward the dwelling, Khloe spoke.

"Thank you." Shaking her head to emphasize her words, she said, "I won't turn my back on him. If I turn tail and run just because other possibilities may be gone what kind of friend would I be? Whatever Obi-Wan feels he needs to decide, I hope he isn't thinking that I need to have something more to continue our friendship. I am well versed in his heritage and where he is now." Khloe swallowed with a little difficulty, to her surprise, and stepped forward.

"I understand that the Jedi life is a way of _being._ That it has its rules and boundaries in place for a reason, reasons that I don't entirely understand because I have not been raised in those ways. But believe me when I tell you that this side of life isn't so bad. A life with the person you love, knowing that he's yours and that you can act on those emotions. Feeling his arms around you, his breath on your cheek, his lips...Obi-Wan explained the danger of giving into things like attachment. But when attachment becomes jealousy and possession, that's the danger Siri, not love." Beru passed between the women at that moment and climbed into the speeder. Smiling at her sister, Khloe turned back to Siri, "Just think about it."

Siri acknowledged the last with a nod and started back toward the house when the sudden need for a longer walk and meditation blindsided her. Well aware of the dangers of being outdoors and too far from the homestead at night (Anakin had thoroughly discussed this topic with her earlier) she made sure to stay close, patting her right hip to feel the reassurance of her lightsaber.

Khloe had started the speeder and was just starting to head home now that Beru was finished with her farewell to Owen when she saw Obi-Wan step up to the side of the vehicle. Beru blew out an exaggerated breath and suggested that she could visit a while longer while they talked. One look from Khloe, indicating that she would do no such thing, had the young girl sitting still.

Leaning down and resting his forearms on the side of the transport, Obi-Wan smiled somewhat shyly, a gesture she hadn't seen since they first met. "I overheard what you said to Siri. I wanted to thank you," he said with sincerity.

Knowing that the meaning behind it held a wealth more than appearances, she placed a hand on his arm and said, "I meant every word."

Their eyes met and held. When they finally broke away, Obi-Wan said, half smiling, "You would have made a fine Jedi."

Khloe looked indignant but then grinned, an old joke between the two. "I don't think so, too many rules."

His smile widened and he backed away so she could drive home. "Be safe."

"Always."

**X**

Garen and Siri left later the next evening after presenting Obi-Wan with a mission docket for the next several months. Although he had expected to be sent out, he hadn't expected it to be quite this soon. But according to Council demands and stipulations, they had met the requirements of a team that was ready for active duty.

Qui-Gon sat back and listened while the three Knights went about discussing the various planets and what would be required of each destination. Having learned that he would be accompanying Obi-Wan and Anakin on these missions as a background prop, had him accepting with more joy than he allowed to show.

When the end of the day had finally come, Garen and Siri began packing for their return trip to Coruscant.

A soft knock on the door had Siri turning toward the open entrance. When she saw Obi-Wan standing there, she gestured for him to come in. Entering the room, he turned and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat quietly in a nearby chair, watching as she filled her rucksack. Placing the last of her items in the bag, she finally paused long enough to sit down on the side of the bed. Neither missed the tension in the air and the awkwardness that had never accompanied their time together in the past. Deciding to break the silence, Obi-Wan said, "Make sure Garen follows re-entry guidelines when you get back to Coruscant."

"I will. But then again I rather like the rush."

"You and Anakin both."

Siri laughed. "Qui-Gon told me what he did when you returned from Naboo. I would have paid to have been there to see your face."

"I guess it was a bit priceless," he admitted, his lips twitching upward in a half smile.

Silence passed for several minutes before it was broken.

"I feel as though I should explain some things. I think you may have a wrong impression. I don't regret my life these past five years. I don't regret expanding my horizons, of learning that love is not something that will turn us to the dark side but give us strength to fight back when we come face to face with it. I know the teachings of the Jedi Order and I haven't abandoned them, but I've found that there is more than what we have lived. I don't understand why you seem to have a problem of accepting me for who I am instead of who I used to be. I no longer follow the Code to the letter, I no longer argue with my former master about defying the Council and I no longer put pressure on myself to be the perfect padawan. I now know who I am and I accept it, flaws and all," Obi-Wan met her gaze and requested, "I ask that you meditate on all you've learned here and let the force, not the Council, direct your path."

Siri quietly listened, biting her tongue often so not to interrupt. By the time he had finished, she was actually quite speechless. She nodded her consent to do as he asked. When he reached for her hand, she sat motionless as she watched him bring it to his lips for a farewell kiss.

When he was about to release her hand and walk from the room, she tightened her grip holding him in place. She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes, trying to fill them. She took a deep breath, putting on a false face of bravery. She pulled him closer and spoke the words she knew he needed to hear. "I give you back your heart, whole and unbroken."

Obi-Wan pulled her to her feet, wrapping her in the safety of his arms. "Thank you." He felt her nod against his shoulder; a soft sob that was quickly controlled being the only sound. "Should you change your mind, let me know."

Feeling the hope that once again began to burn within her, Obi-Wan stepped back and kissed her left temple before resting his forehead against hers. "There's still time," he whispered. "But don't wait too long."

Pulling away, he walked quickly from the room. Entering Garen's room, he helped the other man gather his meager belongings before walking him to the ship.

"Did you get everything settled?"

"As well as can be."

"When will you return to Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan's expression darkened slightly. "Not for a while."

Garen noticed his friend's sudden change in demeanor and changed the subject. "Anakin should have enough to keep him busy for a while."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he remembered the padawan's reaction to the assignments. "He'll find some reason he shouldn't do it."

"Didn't we all?"

Siri entered the ship with Tru and Anakin on her heels. The two padawans said their goodbyes and Anakin and Obi-Wan walked back down the plank. "Are we really leaving for a mission?"

Stepping back onto the sand and walking a safe distance away from the ship, Obi-Wan replied, "After Shmi and Cliegg return. I don't want to leave without word and we can't leave Owen on his own."

Once the ship had disappeared into Tatooine's atmosphere, they returned indoors to go over preparations for their upcoming mission.


	33. Like Master Like Padawan

**A/N:** Four years have passed since Garen and Siri first delivered a docket of missions to Obi-Wan on Tatooine. Anakin is now 19 years of age. The paragraphs that are _"italics"_ are flashbacks.

Just in case anyone was hoping for more chapters on the subject of Obi-Wan and Siri...whatever decision Siri made, the fic will not go into detail about it. There will be a couple of flashbacks in Chapter 36, explaining what the decision was and how it panned out.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Four years Later**

_"Can we leave?" Anakin pleaded for the umpteenth time._

_Obi-Wan started to crack a smile but quickly composed himself. Without facing his apprentice, he asked, "Are you not enjoying yourself, little brother?"_

_"Look around you, Obi-Wan. Every debutant and politician is here, so no, this not my idea of fun."_

_Obi-Wan hid a grin as he looked toward the double-entry doorway. Without giving anything away, he instructed, "Mingling is good for Jedi relations, Anakin. I think there's a senator over near the entrance that you haven't yet had the pleasure of speaking to this evening."_

_Anakin rolled his eyes. "You mean entertaining don't you?" he grumbled. "I thought we were going to make our entrance and then make a quick escape."_

_"Anakin?"_

_Not paying attention to his master's inquiry, he rambled on, "You know if mom knew the predicaments you get yourself into on these missions I'm sure you'd be in for a couple hour lectures." Anakin grinned thinking he finally had the upper hand._

_"Anakin?"_

_"What?!"_

_Obi-Wan took him by the chin and turned his head until his gaze met with the image of a beautiful Nubian Senator. Leaning in close, the older Jedi quietly asked, "Are you still ready to leave?"_

_"Uh, not quite, master." Anakin took a few steps forward and then turned with a cheeky grin. "The night is still young." Hearing his brother's laughter echo behind him, he nearly missed the object in front of him, so intent was his focus._

_Having bumped into someone, Anakin turned to help the person remain on their feet when his eyes locked with someone he hadn't counted on seeing. "Chancellor."_

_"Young Skywalker, it's a pleasure to see you."_

_"I'm sorry, I didnt' see you."_

_"You're not the first person to stumble across me tonight." Gesturing around at the crowd around them, he continued, "These gatherings tend to become a playground of bruises by the end of the evening, and yet there is no way around them."_

_Anakin's mind began working a mile a minute, his shields firmly in place to keep anyone from prying. Smiling, he held out his hand. "I have a prior engagement I must attend to, Chancellor. Is there any chance you have an opening for a lowly Jedi Padawan in your schedule? I could stop by tomorrow."_

_Palpatine couldn't quite hide the surprise he felt at the young man's words. Shaking the young Jedi's hand he replied, "Of course, my boy. Tomorrow afternoon would be fine."_

_"Tomorrow then." Anakin bid farewell and continued his course to the far side of the room, the crowd hiding him from view the further into the mass he went._

**X**

"What took you so long?!" Obi-Wan asked, climbing into the front seat of the speeder after having helped the authorities in their investigation of a recent bombing. Axus was anything but boring; from the moment they had arrived, there had been one challenging situation after another.

"Oh you know, I had to find a speeder I liked with the right speed capabilities and –"Anakin began but his older brother cut him off.

"If you practiced your saber skills half as much as you practiced your wit you would rival Master Yoda."

"I thought I already did."

"Only in your mind little brother." Obi-Wan's grin lightened the effect of his words. "Did you spot the assassin?"

"Kind of; he was a little hard to see over the Senator's daughter."

Obi-Wan looked at him with complete confusion.

"I pushed her under the nearest table to shield her from the falling debris, only she chose to switch our positions and to say the least I no longer want to talk about this." Anakin's cheeks beamed bright red and he turned his head away, steering the speeder through the streets in the direction of the spaceport.

Smiling in comprehension of the awkward situation, Obi-Wan decided to wait till later to harass his apprentice further. "Why are we heading to the spaceport?"

"The Senator's decided to discuss this in the Senate rather than try to negotiate with their neighbors. He doesn't trust them, and rightly so I'd say."

"Anakin, we're not to take sides."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "You can't possibly stay neutral when the Senator and his family have been targeted from the moment we arrived."

"That is exactly what we're supposed to do. Otherwise, how can those who ask for our help trust us to be impartial during peace talks?"

"That's bull and you know it. We –"

"Anakin, that's enough. What has gotten into you lately?" Obi-Wan turned sideways to better view his padawan. "You've been distant and argumentative these last months. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "We're here." The speeder turned sharply throwing Obi-Wan against the passenger door. When it came to a stop, Anakin hopped out and went over to greet the Senator and his daughter. Obi-Wan got out a little more slowly and when Qui-Gon approached, he looked at him for a second before turning his gaze back to his little brother.

"Have you noticed anything different about him lately?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Disrespectful, argumentative, unaware, should I go on?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly and began walking toward the shuttle. "What do you think?"

"You know what I think."

Obi-Wan stopped walking and turned to glare at his former mentor.

Holding a hand up to stall the heated protest he was sure was coming, Qui-Gon said, "Just don't discount it."

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan argued with his grandmaster and a part of him wished to alleviate his concern. But he couldn't, not if he wanted to free his brother from the one thing that had haunted him during a large portion of his life. Taking a deep breath, he turned and boarded the ship.

**X**

_The Chancellor was standing near the viewing window when Anakin entered the office. Turning from his musings, the Chancellor greeted him. "It's good of you to come by, Padawan Skywalker."_

_"Please, call me Anakin."_

_After the two were seated, Palpatine confessed, "I admit to being confused by your visit. Master Kenobi isn't exactly the biggest fan of politicians, myself included."_

_Not withholding what he knew from the Chancellor, Anakin forged ahead, "My master has told me of his dealings with you. I know everything about his time under your tutelage."_

_Palpatine raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Do you? And what has he told you?"_

_Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Well, he said that through much research you were able to give him lessons in various areas of the force, lightsaber training included. Is that true?"_

_Pressing his hands together, Palpatine pressed the tips of his fingers to his chin as he studied the young man before him. "Why are you here, Anakin?"_

_"I know there are things about the force that Obi-Wan's not telling me. There are times he'll do something during our training sessions and when I ask about it he turns it around and tells me that he was demonstrating what not to do. I can sense so much more and yet it's elusive at the same time."_

_The Senator stood and walked around his desk to stand before it. "Hmmm…that does propose a dilemma. Knowing that there is more out there and yet not having access to it. If I were to find a way to help you, Anakin, would you commit yourself to the training? Despite the objections Master Kenobi is sure to have when he witnesses various techniques from time to time?"_

_Anakin smiled but it was full of self-serving motives. "Yes."_

_"Trust must be earned, young Padawan. Earn it and it will be rewarded."_

_"Of course." Anakin stood, bowed, and made his way to the door. "I must be going." With that he left the office and walked quickly to the lift, entering and pressing the buttons to take him to the main level. When he exited the doors, he jumped into his speeder and flew off to the Jedi Temple._

_He rubbed a hand across his forehead and wondered if what he had done had been the way to accomplish what he had been hoping for the past few years. Barely seeing the traffic around him and the Temple before him, his absently parked the speeder in the bay and turned off its engine._

_He sat there for a moment stunned at the audacity he had to confront the Chancellor and demand additional training. His hands shook and he tried to steady them. It would do no good to have Obi-Wan see him in this state. Lifting himself with his hands and arms, he swung his legs over the side of the vehicle and got out. Taking a step toward the entrance to the Temple, he stumbled, and reaching out for the side of the vehicle his hands caught air as two arms caught him from behind and lifted him back to his feet._

_A voice near his ear talked him through a breathing exercise to quiet his mind. He closed his eyes and did as he was instructed; his mind had yet to register whom the voice belonged to only that he trusted it. When his mind was calm and his breathing normal and his limbs no longer shaking with the anxiety he had felt earlier, he turned to see Qui-Gon staring at him with concern. The Jedi master helped him over to some nearby crates and took a seat across from him._

_"Where have you been, Anakin?"_

_The young man stared down at the duracreet floor of the hanger, refusing to meet his gaze; he shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer._

_"You went to see Palpatine didn't you?"_

_Head snapping up, Anakin's gaze was caught and held by his grandmaster._

_"Don't do this Anakin. For your and Obi-Wan's sake, don't do this."_

_Not wanting a confrontation and not wanting to admit to anything that could be brought up in the company of the one person he did not wish to know, Anakin stood and with a word of thanks for the help, left the hanger._

**X**

Having gotten the Senator safely to his destination and leaving him in the care of the Coruscant authorities; Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin reported to the Council.

Once they had given their account of the mission, the council relieved them of the Axus Senator's care and placed them on duty to guard Senator Amidala until the next Senatorial meeting. Anakin could barely contain his grin upon hearing that he and Obi-Wan would be protecting her. The last time they had been able to visit had been his mother's wedding.

When the Council adjourned, Obi-Wan went with Qui-Gon to his former quarters to rest before reporting for their next mission while Anakin snuck away from the Temple. The walk to the senate was uneventful. The closer he got to the building the more edgy he became. Taking a moment to clear his mind and calm his nerves, Anakin proceeded inside. Entering a lift, he ascended to one of the upper levels.

The door was ingrained in his minds eye; he could find it with his eyes closed. When he approached, it opened without volition as if the occupant inside had been awaiting his arrival.

He had barely stepped through the opened doorway when Palpatine turned to greet him. "Anakin, it's wonderful to see you. The mission went well I hope."

Anakin smiled warmly. "Yes and no. The delegate decided to address the senate instead of proceeding with peace talks."

"That's a shame. We were hoping they could get this straightened out without having to go through the political channel. Tell me, how are you?"

"I am well, and yourself?"

"I can't complain. How are the lessons coming? Have they helped?"

"I've hit a few stumbling blocks but overall they're coming along nicely. I'm learning things my master wouldn't dream of teaching me. He thinks I'm too unpredictable," the latter was said with a somewhat tense tone.

"Obi-Wan was a worthy student in his time, Anakin, but you, you are the future. I do believe you will surpass him."

Anakin smiled. "I believe I already have your Excellency."

Palpatine stood and moved out from behind his desk, and took a seat in one of the chairs within the office. "Come sit with me." When Anakin sat down, Palpatine carefully studied him before continuing, "I admit, Anakin, that I was rather surprised when you came to my office all those years ago. I would have thought that your mentor and Master Jinn would not have approved."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. Palpatine continued, raising a hand to forestall any comment. "They don't know you've been coming here do they?"

"Not exactly; I mean, not since they figured it out the last time. I've heard their side, but I was raised to see the best in people and to make my own decisions not solely based on someone else's point of view. Over these past few years you have not given me a reason to _not_ trust you. And the things I've learned I believe can be helpful and useful; as a matter of fact, they've already proved their worth. Obi-Wan doesn't know what he's given up."

Palpatine smiled, he could sense the truth of Anakin's words coming through loud and clear. The comm. unit chimed, interrupting the moment. Clearing his throat, the senator answered the call and then excused himself to take care of an important matter.

**X**

_Anakin sat lotus position across from Obi-Wan, meditating. Flowing with the force, Anakin relaxed and allowed himself to be carried at its will. He needed to know if what he was doing was the right thing and yet he couldn't risk his brother discovering what he was up to. Keeping a part of himself closed off during this exercise, something he had never done before, caused warning bells to sound off in his master's mind._

_Reaching out for the comfort of the bond, Obi-Wan pushed at the shield that was blocking full access. When Anakin rebuffed it, he questioned it only to have his query brushed aside. He pressed again, gently but firmly, knowing that something wasn't right. When Anakin threw him from his mind and Obi-Wan landed a few feet away, they both opened their eyes staring at one another in shock. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't, I-" Anakin rose from the floor and ran toward the door._

_Obi-Wan sat stunned, his mind aching from the sudden force push he received. His thoughts vaguely drifted toward a conclusion, the force pulling him in that direction; he shook his head, not wanting to believe it. When the force whispered it's truth, he shook his head in disappointment, stood, and went to change. Grabbing his lightsaber on the way out, he headed for the training sallé._

_Anakin found himself in an empty training room and decided to work off the aggravation and regret he was wrestling with. Releasing the probes from their resting place on the shelves, he ignited his sabe._

_Qui-Gon stood within the sallé door and watched the young padawan perform katas that had been taught for centuries past and would continue to grace these halls for decades more to come. With a careful eye, he measured each move whether it be defensive or offensive, each jump and each block. He watched and evaluated until he finally saw it. His breath caught when his mind relived the moment he had first seen Obi-Wan execute that move, a move that was built on sith teachings and not Jedi lore. Moving forward, an unconscious act on his part, he timed his interference before reaching in and taking hold of the saber, using the force to deactivate the training probes around them._

_Anakin's eyes snapped open. Backing away, he stood speechless while he waited for something, anything, to happen. His throat worked trying to utter some excuse, his mind in overdrive to think of a way out of this. The door suddenly opened and Obi-Wan stepped inside. Dressed in work out attire, he walked to the center of the room and taking Anakin's saber from his mentor's grasp, handed it back to the young man._

_Motioning for Qui-Gon to step away with a silent plea to trust him, he turned toward his brother and ignited his blade. When Anakin ignited his and stood waiting, Obi-Wan smirked._

_"If you're going to execute that move, perhaps you should learn to do it right." With that he lunged forward giving the padawan no time to think._

**X**

Obi-Wan fell upon the couch and closed his eyes. "I think I could sleep for the next week."

Qui-Gon grinned and placed his cloak on the rack next to the door before approaching his favorite chair and sitting down. "Feeling old are we?" he asked.

Opening one eye to glare in his direction, Obi-Wan let out a snort before answering, "Not quite yet." He looked around a moment, "This place hasn't changed."

Glancing around, Qui-Gon surmised, "No, I guess it hasn't. They wanted to clean out your room a few months back but after several discussions with the housing manager, I believe I have convinced them that if they touch one item within that room I will personally come down there and rearrange their limbs. They haven't asked since."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "They do know that I still use it from time to time, don't they?"

"They do now."

"Where's Anakin? I thought he was right behind us." Obi-Wan got up and moved toward the door, opening it he looked out into the hall.

Qui-Gon sighed and ran a hand over his beard before resting his head against a clenched fist. "I have my suspicions."

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan turned around. "I thought we had been through this."

Getting to his feet, Qui-Gon took his cloak from its resting place and taking hold of Obi-Wan's arm he pulled the young man with him. "Let's take a walk."

**X**

_Anakin couldn't believe what had happened. Obi-Wan had challenged him based on the dark teachings of the sith. He had watched his mentor execute – with perfect precision – each and every move that he himself had been studying. He also hadn't failed to notice Qui-Gon's discomfort of what was happening._

_He lay down on his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Raising his hands above his head he rested his forearms over his forehead and breathed a heavy sigh that was weighted with secrets and so much more._

_They hadn't pushed him for answers, hadn't asked him any questions. Qui-Gon fidgeted on the sidelines like he would race in at any moment and smack some sense into both of them, but otherwise stayed out of it while Obi-Wan kept his attentions on balancing himself between the two shades of light while teaching his padawan why these teachings were wrong._

_After their session, he had dropped to his knees panting heavily from the exertion he had had to put forth to keep up with his mentor. Obi-Wan fought with an audacity that he had never before had directed at him. While sitting on the floor, his brother had knelt across from him and tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw a silent plead within those blue-grey orbs that he stop what he had so willingly given himself to learning. There were no words, no lectures, no disciplinary actions, just a silent mourning of what could happen if he continued on this path. He had understood more than they knew. He had nodded his understanding and saw relief flood those changeable eyes. When a sob escaped his own throat they had thought that he had seen the error of his ways, but it was a cry of his own betrayal. He couldn't stop what he had set in motion, not when he was so close._

**X**

Having waited for this moment, Anakin paced Palpatine's office waiting for the politician to return. He knew Obi-Wan was on his way and he had to get out of here fast, but first he had to plant the camera to record and transmit all occurrences to the Temple archives.

He had worked closely with the temple's technology specialist to build something that was not only very small but invisible to force enhanced senses. The specialist had not asked many questions and for that Anakin had been grateful. Having saturated it with his presence also helped in concealing it. Sensing a vague presence of the young man would be seen as normal with the frequency of his visits.

Coming to a standstill, Anakin reached out with the force in a mock rendition of meditating in case there were any curious onlookers. Having searched the office, he found there were audio recording devices but no holo cams anywhere within the room. Finding the perfect place to stash the cam, he carefully positioned it and then sat down to wait.

Palpatine walked into the office and paused a moment before closing the door. He smirked when his eyes caught sight of the young man leaning back in his chair and balancing his saber on the end of his index finger. When the senator made his presence known, Anakin allowed the chair to fall on all fours and turned around with a look of having been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Laughing at the innocent façade, Palpatine pulled out another bundle of information for Anakin to put to good use. "It would be best if you use the side door, your mentor seems to be on his way up."

Anakin reached out feigning ignorance. "I don't sense anything." And in reality he didn't.

The senator smiled. "Yes, well. He does put his training to good use when the situation calls for it."

Anakin's mouth opened in shock before he caught himself and quickly closed it. "You're the one who taught him to become a void?"

"Master Jinn certainly didn't teach him. Come, you must go."

Anakin moved over to the bookcase behind the Chancellor's desk and stepped beyond the door. When the wall was replaced, he carefully shielded himself so it would appear as though he were getting farther and farther away when in reality he was listening at the back door.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon knocked once and then walked into the room. Palpatine was sitting at his desk sifting through various piles of paperwork. Looking up, his face contorted into angry lines. "Is there something you needed, Master Jinn?"

Obi-Wan's gaze never left his one time mentor, his senses sweeping the room like a soft breeze. Foregoing any pretenses, Qui-Gon walked farther into the room. "We're looking for Padawan Skywalker and thought he may have stopped by. Have you seen him?"

"No, of course not." Palpatine allowed his eyes to rest on Obi-Wan, seeing something indefinable within the depths of the young Knight's gaze. "I would think you'd have him under lock and key rather than allow him to get within a foot of me."

"We know he was coming here for a time. He said he would discontinue his visits, but we have reason to believe he hasn't."

"And _why_ exactly are you telling me this?"

"A warning, Chancellor, consider this your last warning."

Qui-Gon stepped back and turned to leave, looking at Obi-Wan in askance when the other man did not move. When the other waved him on, Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks. Obi-Wan's gaze never left the Chancellor's. "I'll be along shortly."

Anakin pressed himself closer to the wall. He sensed Qui-Gon's departure, but could hear Obi-Wan within. Leaning as far forward as he could, and pressing his ear as close to the wood as he could, he enhanced his hearing with the force and listened.

Obi-Wan was silent for a time and then walked forward, slowly, toward Palpatine's desk. Leaning across the top, his hands resting firmly upon the dark wooden top, he said quietly but with a fierceness Anakin had never heard before, "Stay away from my padawan."

Palpatine smirked and then sat forward to meet the younger man on more even ground. "If you give yourself as my apprentice, then young Skywalker shall be but a memory."

Obi-Wan's hands clenched on the desk top, the only sign of his frustration and indecision. He started to speak when Qui-Gon returned and moved to stand behind him, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, pulling him back. "It's time to go."

"Think it over Master Kenobi."

The door closed behind them; Palpatine turned his chair to the side to look out at the panoramic view of Coruscant. An evil smile spread across his lips. Skywalker had become the bait, now he just needed to snatch the prey.


	34. Grievance

**A/N: **Chapters 34 and 35 have been combined into the chapter below. A new character will be mentioned near the end of this chapter. More will be explained in Chapter 35. Also, keeping in mind this an AU with a little cannon mixed in, Obi-Wan will behave out of character in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Anakin couldn't breathe, his lungs reacting as if they couldn't quite catch the air coming into them. Palpatine was offering to trade _him_ for his _brother._ He pushed himself away from the door he had leaned against to listen to what should have been a private conversation and walked toward the building's entrance. Once outside, he leaned back against the structure and bent over placing his hands on his knees. Feeling as though he couldn't catch his breath, he closed his eyes and talked himself through a calming technique his master had taught him. When his breaths began to come at regular, calm intervals, he straightened and without a moment's hesitation, ran from the Senate and back to the Temple. He suddenly felt as though everything he had been working toward was beginning to crash down around him.

Arriving at his Coruscant home, he sprinted through the docking bay door and dashed down the hall. Skidding to a stop outside Qui-Gon's apartment, he took a moment to catch his breath before accessing the door and stepping quietly into the room. Noticing the two men before him were involved in a heated discussion, he stepped to the side of the door and backed himself into a shadowed corner.

Obi-Wan sat at the table leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest; Qui-Gon leaned across the barrier putting all his weight on his hands trying to make his former padawan see reason.

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't do the same. I sensed him, Qui-Gon, and not just a lingering trace as in a short visit or a quick errand. His presence practically saturates the place; he spends time there," the words carried an underlying sense of anger and betrayal.

"Perhaps, but first I would try to find a way around it." When Obi-Wan merely gazed at him without comment, he continued, "So you're going to give yourself in his place, is that it? Then we lose you both!"

"What would you have me do?! I won't allow him to turn that boy into –"

"What? You!"

Obi-Wan pushed away from the table and stood, knocking the chair down behind him. "He's my brother, Qui-Gon. He's my family! I owe it to Shmi to keep him safe, and I led him straight to Palpatine!"

"No, padawan. Palpatine found the two of you."

"I'm the one who brought him to Coruscant in the first place."

Obi-Wan placed a hand behind his head rubbing at the ache that was beginning to develop. "So what now?"

"We go on this mission as requested. We protect Senator Amidala and in the process leave Coruscant behind. We get him as far away from the Chancellor as possible."

"Just like you did with me; history repeats itself." Obi-Wan turned away from his former mentor and walked over to the balcony door. "I should have listened to you when you first voiced your concerns. I was so sure that he wouldn't make the same mistakes I had."

Qui-Gon walked over to the younger man and stood beside him. "You had to figure this out on your own. And now that you have, what will you do?"

"Fight for him...like you did for me."

Anakin silently slipped out the door and headed toward the docking bay. He needed to fix something, anything. He could hardly believe what he had heard and the fact that he hadn't been noticed disturbed him. He wanted to explain his actions, but if he did then his plan would go up in smoke. If Obi-Wan's reactions weren't genuine it would never work.

When the door slid closed, Qui-Gon turned toward the entry. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind right now to do that."

"And how many times during your apprenticeship do you think that I was actually in a calm frame of mind to deal with your antics?" Qui-Gon questioned, a slight smirk resting on his lips.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "I always wondered why the vein near your temple seemed to be throbbing when you appeared to be so calm."

"Sometimes it takes forced patience to deal with an unruly child. And I've found that a false sense of calm _can_ become the serenity that will help you through the hardest of trials."

Nodding in understanding, Obi-Wan left to find his apprentice. Making good use of their bond, he quickly found his padawan. "Why am I not surprised?" he murmured to himself. Leaning against the doorframe of the hanger bay, he watched as Anakin made quick work of switching parts on a fighter. Reaching for the welder, the young man donned protective eyewear and began fastening the new piece in place. When finished, he placed the tool on the floor beside him and removing the eyewear, took his hand and shook the part to make sure it was securely in place. When Anakin reached for another tool, Obi-Wan pushed away from the wall and walked over to the young Jedi, hoping to catch him before he began working on another section. Taking hold of the lad's feet, Obi-Wan pulled his apprentice out from under the ship. When Anakin looked at him in annoyance, he allowed a half smile to greet the other's displeasure. "C'mon. We need to talk."

Rising from his position on the floor, Anakin walked over to the manager on duty informing him that he was needed elsewhere. Following behind his brother, Anakin took a deep breath to calm himself for the coming confrontation.

**X**

They had just entered one of the many training sallés when a twitch of Anakin's brow turned into a crease of confusion. Leaning back against the wall just inside the door, he asked, "Are we going to spar?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, but we are going to talk and I figured this was as good a place as any."

Anakin shifted his footing. Noticing this, the young master reassured his padawan, "No need to be anxious, little brother." Anakin startled at the term; he hadn't expected the use of the endearment in regard to the subject at hand. And the fact that the older man was almost too calm unnerved him.

"Why Anakin?" The question was spoken softly, controlled.

Not feigning ignorance, Anakin shook his head. "I can't tell you." More quietly, he added, "Please don't make me blow it, not now." Obi-Wan heard the words but couldn't decipher their meaning.

"What do you mean?" The elder brother asked.

"Do you trust me?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan began to pace a short distance away. "I did." Stopping, he turned toward the padawan. "I used to trust you implicitly. But now?" He shook his head in indecision. "I don't know; I want to."

Anakin's jaw tightened. "Haven't you ever done something because you wanted to help someone, and you hoped that it would work out in the end?"

When Obi-Wan remained silent, Anakin continued, "I _need_ you to trust me."

"You have become very good at deception, Anakin. You made me believe that you had stopped training with him." Obi-Wan's words were full of disappointment and suppressed anger, held back with force enhanced restraint.

Anakin flinched at the words. He hadn't meant for it to go this far; he had only wanted to help. "He was supposed to forget about you! I thought that I would be enough; I was supposed to be your replacement!"

"My replacement? Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil! Have you learned nothing from my mistakes, from your time with him? He is very good at deceiving those around him, making them think that he has their best interest at heart when behind the scene he is working to destroy who you are and everything you stand for!"

"Is that what he did to you? Did he destroy you, Obi-Wan? Is that why you're willing to sacrifice yourself for me, because you feel that you are already on his level?"

The latter question struck a chord within the Jedi and his anger got the better of him. In a blur of motion, he put his fist into the wall next to Anakin's head. The younger man quickly dodged the blow only to have two hands grab hold of his tunic and push him into the barrier behind him, somehow lifting him a few feet above the floor with the height difference between the two.

The door on the opposite end of the room opened and Qui-Gon walked in. When he saw what was happening, when he felt the dark currents flowing around his former padawan and felt the younger man struggling to control it, he hurried toward them. "Obi-Wan!"

"Do you have any idea what you have done?! I almost traded myself for you!" The young Knight pushed his padawan back into the wall hitting the young man's head against the immobile object before releasing his hold and letting him drop to the floor. The young master backed off, suddenly aware of what he had just done but not saying anything further.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and using his right arm, pushed his former apprentice back before helping his grandpadawan to his feet. Checking the back of Anakin's head to make sure he was okay, he waited until the younger nodded before quietly asking him to go back to their quarters. Anakin slowly made his way toward the exit, stopping just before he left to look back at Obi-Wan who was now pacing a short distance away. He had never had his brother's anger directed toward him before and it scared him more than he could admit. After the padawan had left, Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder in an attempt to turn him around. "Do you think this is handling it?!"

Still agitated, his focus not on the moment, Obi-Wan jerked out of the grip and turning around brought his ignited saber up in defense. Qui-Gon stood silently, still, as the blue blade hummed before him. A memory best forgotten unexpectedly flashed through his mind. He kept his gaze fixed on his padawan while he waited for the young man to regain control. When the other's brow began to twitch in indecision, he knew that any moment Obi-Wan would realize what he had done.

The hum of the blade echoed within his ears. He didn't see the Jedi Master that he had trusted since he was a child standing before him. Briefly, but what seemed an eternity, he saw the man who had tried to destroy his youth, his dream, and his relationships with his master and padawan. A small nagging in the back of his mind grew louder and his eyes focused on the being standing before him. The blade abruptly turned off and the hilt fell to the floor. Obi-Wan took a step back and swallowed audibly. With trembling hands, he clasped his hands behind his head and entwined his fingers, his bent arms framing his face. "I…" He started to say something but instead dropped his hands to his sides and quickly walked away.

Calling out to the younger man before he could leave, Qui-Gon said, "You need to have your hand looked at by one of the healers. I suggest you go to the med bay." He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer.

He watched the younger man until he was no longer visible. He had tried to stay out of it; Anakin was Obi-Wan's responsibility not his. However, Obi-Wan was and would always be his responsibility no matter what rank he held. It was time he did what he should have done from the beginning, it was time to step in.

**X**

When he arrived back to his quarters, Qui-Gon found Anakin sitting on the couch with his pack beside him. Walking further into the room, he found Obi-Wan in his old room packing his bags for their upcoming mission. Stepping into the bedroom and closing the door, he sat down on the sleep cot beside the young man's satchel.

He gestured toward Obi-Wan's bandaged hand. "Is it broken?"

The younger man shook his head 'no'. "Bruised."

"You well know that we can't leave with the situation not taken care of," his voice was quiet.

Without stopping what he was doing, Obi-Wan answered, "What would you have me do?" He stepped over to the closet to gather some clothing. "This goes deeper than just a quick fix meditation."

"So humor me."

Obi-Wan put the tunics inside the bag and closed the top. "We have a shuttle to catch."

Taking hold of the other's arm, Qui-Gon said, "The transport can wait."

"Why do you care?!" Obi-Wan's gaze bore into his, his eyes hard as they stared at his one time mentor. "I nearly put my apprentice through a wall and I pulled my saber against you…again."

"You have yet to learn how to completely let go, young one. I remember a time when I felt as though I couldn't let anyone get too close. I kept everyone at arms length. Until this kid came out of nowhere and managed to teach an old man that true living does not come without a price." When he looked at his padawan, he noticed that Obi-Wan had sat down on the chair across from the cot, his eyes softening ever so slightly at Qui-Gon's short tale.

"No matter what rank you achieve young one, no matter how old you are, I will always care and forever be in your debt." Obi-Wan listened to the lesson his mentor was trying to teach him, yet again. Taking in the words, he allowed them to run round and round in his mind as he thought them over.

"You have to start living again, Padawan. Nothing you can do will change what happened."

Obi-Wan swallowed before answering. "This isn't like the situation with you. In four years, life will still be as it is now."

When Qui-Gon placed a hand on his forearm in askance, he slid from the chair and knelt in the center of the room.

The elder master spent the rest of the day meditating with his former padawan. Once he regained his focus, he opened his eyes and looked across to where Obi-Wan was still deep in meditation. It had taken Qui-Gon's calm and soothing presence to center the young man enough to allow him to relax. Once that state had been reached, the Master withdrew leaving the young Knight to his voyage within the force.

Entering the common area, Qui-Gon walked over to check on Anakin. Finding the teen asleep on the sofa, he entered the kitchen and began to prepare evening meal and brew some tea. He took some vegetables from the cooling unit and sliced them into manageable portions. When he lifted the bowl to pour them into the pan, he sensed Obi-Wan come out of his trance.

The young Jedi walked into the living room and seeing his sleeping apprentice, took a blanket down from the upper shelf of the living room closet. After he covered the boy, he knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his back. When Anakin began to shift within the throes of a dream, Obi-Wan reopened their bond and carefully dove into Anakin's mind, easing the young one's discomfort: pouring light into the shadow that was causing the problem. The padawan stilled, his mind unconsciously reaching for the source of his comfort. Having found it, Anakin settled down further into the cover letting loose a contented sigh.

Qui-Gon walked in with two mugs in hand just as Obi-Wan turned and leaned back against the sofa. Once his master sat down in his favorite chair, he reached over and took one of the cups that sat on the table between them and held it within a two handed grasp.

"Did you speak with the Council?" Obi-Wan asked in a hushed tone so not to wake his apprentice.

"Yes, we leave first thing in the morning."

Nodding once in agreement, Obi-Wan looked back at his apprentice. "I'm not sure what he's up to, but he asked me to trust him."

Qui-Gon remained silent.

"I know too well of Palpatine's manipulating ways. How am I supposed to stand by and trust that he can handle whatever it is he's gotten himself into?"

Obi-Wan took a piece of the blanket and wiped the sweat from the young man's forehead before deepening his sleep and making him more comfortable.

"Try talking to him again. See if you can get him to open up a bit more about what he's doing. Other than that, we stay close and watch his back." Qui-Gon motioned toward the kitchen door. "C'mon. Dinner's almost ready and he needs to rest."

Thinking back to what had happened in the training sallé, Obi-Wan asked, sounding younger than his years. "What if he doesn't forgive me?"

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. "He will. You've raised him well."

**X**

The soft noises of shuffling and walking broke through the sleep-induced fog, rousing the sleeping teen. Turning over on his back, he raised his arms high above his head and straightened his legs in a well-needed stretch. When his body was satisfied, he relaxed his limbs and blinked several times before groggily looking around the room. He noticed three bags sitting on the opposite side of the living area. Anakin lazily sat up, rubbing both hands over his face several times in an attempt to clear his vision and his mind. When he lowered his hands, he saw a glass being set on the table before him along with a plate of food.

Qui-Gon reached down and set the eating utensils beside the plate before sitting next to the padawan. Leaning forward, he folded his hands in front of him. Anakin took hold of the plate and pulled it onto his lap before grasping the utensils. Once he had begun to eat, Qui-Gon broke the silence.

"We'll be leaving in an hour. Your satchel's packed, but if you need to do anything it would be best to have it done once you've finished your breakfast."

Anakin swallowed the food in his mouth and took a drink of the juice that had been provided for him. Setting the cup down, he asked, "It's morning?"

Hiding a grin at the astonishment in the youth's voice, the master replied, "Yes. It seems you were more exhausted than any of us thought."

"Are we providing security for the Senator while she's on Coruscant?"

"We'll be meeting Senator Amidala at the docking bay near 500 Republica; we'll leave for Naboo from there."

Anakin finished his meal while nodding his understanding. He took his dishes to the kitchen before heading to the lavatory to clean up. He stopped just outside the fresher door. "It'll be good to see Padmé again."

"I'm sure she's looking forward to it as well."

Anakin turned to enter the doorway when he paused again and asked somewhat hesitantly, "Did yesterday really happen?"

A pang of remembrance hit the Jedi Master. "Yes, padawan, it did indeed."

"Where is he?"

"In the garden," Qui-Gon answered. "He's afraid that he's damaged your relationship."

"Forgiving him isn't the hard part. The difficulty will come when he's around; how will I know what to expect or if he'll fly off the handle again because of something I've done or said?"

Qui-Gon stood and walked over to the teen and placed a hand upon his shoulder in silent reassurance. "He regrets his actions, Anakin. He would never intentionally or knowingly hurt you."

"I know that. But I don't think he knew what he was doing. I've seen him angry before, but never to that degree and never with me. The last time I saw him anywhere close to being that livid was after Siri died. If you hadn't been there, if we hadn't taken him back to Tatooine, I honestly don't know if he would have pulled through it. Was her death the catalyst to his renewed struggle?"

Qui-Gon shook his head in indecision. "I don't know for sure. They had finally come to an understanding of their relationship; their time together was too short. You're right, young one; the return to Tatooine was of much help. Khloe was a large factor in helping him through his grief."

Having removed his hand from the boy's shoulder some moments before, Qui-Gon walked over to his chair and seated himself on the arm. "The darkness he learned at Palpatine's side was smothered by the light that had been hidden within him; however, it appears that his darker emotions are once again fighting for dominance."

"If not that incident, then what? Is it Coruscant? Is it me? He seems to be constantly agitated every time we're in the capital. I haven't seen any other planet affect him like this except Naboo, and it was only that one time when Palpatine was there."

They both went silent as they realized the source of their friend's discomfort and out of character behavior. "I'm glad we're leaving. The farther we get away from this place the better."

"And what about you? You've been spending quite bit of time with the Chancellor as of late."

"I've only done what I thought would help, but it turns out that my idea of helping has only caused my master to regress. I somehow thought that if I accomplished my goal, he would be free from all of this."

"I'm still not exactly sure what you've gotten yourself into, but I'm beginning to have an idea of the motive behind it. Obi-Wan is loyal – to a fault – to those he cares for, young one. And for anyone who is fortunate enough to know him the way we do and to be close to him, he will fight for and protect to his last breath with no thought for himself."

Anakin nodded. He knew that all too well.

**X**

The trip to the docking bay was quiet. The three Jedi were each deep in thought of the upcoming mission as well as the last twenty-four hours. Obi-Wan abruptly stopped walking and lowered his head in thought. Closing his eyes briefly in realization, a huttenese curse quietly slipped from his lips.

Qui-Gon turned at hearing the slip of tongue and without missing a beat fell back into his role of mentor. "Padawan, what have I told you about that kind of language?"

Feeling somewhat cheeky, Obi-Wan responded, "Nothing actually. You've never reprimanded me for speaking a native language of Tatooine."

"A minor detail."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

Lowering his arms back to his sides, the large Jedi stepped forward until he was toe to toe with the younger man. "Any type of curse in any language is forbidden, do you understand?"

Fighting a smile, Obi-Wan bowed with respect and replied, "My apologies, Master. I just remembered something."

Anakin observed the two beside him but refrained from speaking. He silently listened to the banter between his mentor and grandmaster, not quite being able to silence the chuckle within at his mentor's expense.

"And what would that be?" Qui-Gon asked, his arms folding once again cross his chest.

"Senator Amidala is also known as Padmé Amidala Naberrie."

Qui-Gon tilted his head to one side, an indication to Obi-Wan that he should continue.

"I failed to make the connection when we were given this assignment."

Unfolding his arms, Qui-Gon asked, "And this is a problem because?"

Obi-Wan's hand unconsciously scratched the back of his head before falling back to his side. "Nothing except that I'm about to receive the biggest lecture of my life." He started walking again and the other two fell in step beside him.

Anakin's lips twitched, a grin spreading across them. He turned his head to hide it but Obi-Wan saw him before he could do so. "Go ahead, Anakin, laugh it up."

The padawan kept pace while answering, "It was your promise, not mine."

"What are you two talking about?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Padmé made him promise that we would visit more often than every four years," Anakin replied.

"Why that particular number?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Obi-Wan picked up where Anakin had left off. "When we left Naboo the first time, before we settled on Tatooine, she had made us promise to return. However, time has a way of slipping away. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and the next thing we knew four years had gone by. When we were on Naboo for Shmi's surgery, she pulled me aside and made me promise not to let that happen again. Not that I did it on purpose or anything," he mumbled the last part.

Qui-Gon chuckled only just realizing why his padawan was somewhat put out. "I guess she is a bit of a spitfire, isn't she?"

Without looking at either of the men walking beside him, Obi-Wan replied, "You think?!"

**X**

When the Jedi arrived at the hanger, the transport they had been assigned had already been prepped for take off and was now waiting for her passengers. They boarded the ship and found that Padmé was already there. When she saw them, she walked quickly in their direction. Anakin hurried forward and swept her up in his arms twirling her around. Her laughter echoed through the corridor they stood in.

"It's been too long, Ani."

The apprentice nodded in agreement and then asked, "Are you all okay? We were told there was another attempt last night."

"There was, but Captain Typho and his men were prepared. I have them to thank that I still stand here today." She pulled back and looked behind the young man. Seeing Qui-Gon, she pulled away from Anakin to greet the Jedi Master. "It's good to see you, Master Jinn," she said while reaching out to shake his hand.

"And you, Milady," he replied before releasing her and stepping aside to uncover his former padawan.

When her eyes set their sights on him, Obi-Wan smiled charmingly if not somewhat nervously. He bowed. "Milady."

Standing so she was learning more on one leg than the other, she placed her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot ever so lightly. "How many times, _Master Jedi_, do I have to ask you to call me Padmé?"*

Obi-Wan smiled at the long-standing banter between them. "At least once more, Milady."*

She grinned and walking forward caught him a tight embrace. "I've missed you, Obi-Wan."

"And I you, my friend."

She quickly pulled back. "I didn't realize it took four years to get from Coruscant, or Tatooine for that matter, to Naboo. I was certain that the period of travel was shorter than that."

Rolling his eyes, he released her and walked past his former mentor and his padawan and into the common area. A soft laugh escaped the Senator as she took Anakin's hand within her own and followed behind the Knight.

**X**

Dinner was casual; four friends sat around the small dining table within the common room catching up on the last four years. The Jedi had conveniently left out the areas involving Palpatine, but honestly confessed their whereabouts and their actions regarding everything else.

While Anakin and Qui-Gon were cleaning up, Padmé and Obi-Wan spoke about this and that and nothing at all. Although he wasn't by nature a chatterbox, she managed to somehow loosen the nuts and bolts that held him so perfectly together. When silence swooped down upon them, Padmé broke it by asking, "How's Khloe?"

Obi-Wan smiled fondly. "She's well." A long sigh was released. "We haven't been home in a couple of years. We speak as frequently as we can when we can, but duty usually seems to get in the way."

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and laid her head upon her arms. "Do you regret your decision to return?"

He was quiet for some time before finally shaking his head 'no'.

She smiled. "And how is Jamiyan?"

"Growing too quickly for my liking," his tone held the longing that he held deep within.

She reached over the table and placed a hand over his. "I was sorry to hear about Siri. How are you doing?"

"That was over two years ago, Padmé."

She didn't miss the sadness in his voice. "I know, but I haven't seen you in four; although, you and Anakin have been in my thoughts."

"Thank you," he said, and he meant it.

"How'd it happen?"

"She was on a mission and her ship malfunctioned. Not even Garen or Anakin could have pulled it out of the dive it spiraled into." he wiped a hand over his saddened features. "I just wish we had had more time."

"She was one of a kind."

He nodded his agreement and then changed the subject. "So, how long are you and my little brother going to dance around the issue before you admit how you feel about one another?"

Caught completely off guard, her mouth hung open before she caught herself and attempted to replace her shock with her Senatorial façade: calm and in control. His smile was smug, knowing he had caught her unprepared.

"He's too young for me, Kenobi."

Uh oh, she resorted to using his last name. Pressing his luck, he replied, "Five years isn't that much of an age difference."

"Why are you so suddenly interested in your brother's love life?"

"Love? I never said anything about love, Senator. I was merely pointing out the fact that you two shamelessly flirt every time you're around one another."

When she didn't answer, merely blushed, he continued, his voice more serious, "If you and Anakin have any feelings for each other at all, don't allow the chance to explore them to slip by. Life's too short," he finished in a whisper.

She sat back and studied him a moment before changing the subject. "Your and Anakin's interactions have been tense. Is there something I should know?" her voice held true concern.

Obi-Wan was silent for some time, trying to figure out what he should say. Should he tell her the truth? She knew bits and pieces but not the entirety of all that had happened. Padmé allowed him the time he needed to decide what he should reveal.

"It's complicated," he said at last.

"Is it something that can be rectified?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Perhaps in time."

**X**

Anakin roamed the ship, his feet taking him nowhere in particular. It was another restless night; he had had trouble sleeping for the last few months and had taken to walking to keep himself occupied. He sighed; they were headed for another planet, the eighteenth one, if his memory was keeping count correctly. It was rare they received a mission they actually welcomed, but this trip to Naboo was as close as it came. The Council discovered how well they were doing in the field and began sending them more and more mission dockets that needed attention. They hadn't been home for a decent lengths visit in over two years, since Siri died, nor had they been able to contact their loved ones in months, whether it's because of their constantly being on the move or to the lack of equipment and technology depending on the planet.

He yawned; he was tired to his core and yet his mind would not quiet enough to allow rest. The ship had been cycled down to mimic a sleep cycle. Padmé had retired early while he and Qui-Gon turned in shortly after. He had no way of knowing when his mentor had finally succumbed to his fatigue. He had not spoken to his brother concerning this latest development; Obi-Wan had enough to deal with. Not only was he now the one to take the lead in negotiations, a role reversal that he had had to accommodate himself to, but Anakin's own latest transgression of being caught in Palpatine's company had caused a rift to develop between them.

Obi-Wan was doing well in his new task, Qui-Gon had told them as much. Something they were both grateful to hear considering the elder Jedi was absolutely no help during missions, choosing instead to allow them to make their own mistakes and learn from them rather than steer them clear of the impending problems beforehand. Obi-Wan had not taken offense to his mentor's quiet observations; he was well acquainted with the older man's idiocies, and having spent many years under the other's tutelage he was able to read the Jedi Master quite clearly; thereby, avoiding the pitfalls that they may have otherwise fallen into.

Anakin found a built-in sofa in the common area of the ship and sat down. Adjusting his position so he could lean against the arm of the couch, he propped his feet up and maneuvered himself until he found a comfortable spot. Once cozy, he allowed his mind to drift. The main cause for his sleepless nights came in the form of nightmares that began plaguing him two months prior. He hadn't said anything to Obi-Wan because he didn't want to worry him, but he was beginning to wonder if they would somehow disappear if he shared his burden. He took a deep breath, releasing it in a rush. Leaning his head against the back of the couch, he closed his eyes and hoped that a peaceful sleep would claim him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** *_Reference made to 'Pirates of the Carribean' Curse of the Black Pearl. (William Turner & Elizabeth Swan discussion)_


	35. Changing Course

**Chapter 36**

He lay staring at the ceiling, having lost count of the nights he'd spent in this exact position. Sleep came and went, but mostly just went. It had become an apparition, something he just couldn't seem to capture when he needed it most. He had finished their last report and sent it to the Council for review. A few days from now they would receive a call asking for a verbal representation of what had occurred on their last assignment, not having been able to give it before accepting their current mission. He had become more confident in his abilities, his skills in these last years, having put them into practice in viable situations that were not possible while isolated on Tatooine. He was also beginning to notice that his training was once again coming to the foreground. He often caught himself saying something or doing things that he had not said or done in many years. He found himself thinking things that he had pushed away long ago. The Jedi side was reemerging, but so was a side that he had thought buried and long overcome. What had occurred in the training salle with Anakin was proof enough that the lessons he learned from Palpatine all those years ago were also reemerging.

He rubbed a hand over tired features to clear his thoughts and sat up. He stared at the floor beneath his feet, trying to focus on something else. Everything seemed to have flawlessly come together since their missions began four and a half years ago. He and Anakin had reported to the Temple before heading out on their first assignment. He and Siri had crossed paths four months later. After much discussion and much time spent in one another's company, they, or rather she, had come to the conclusion that a relationship _was_ possible after all. There had been so much joy in the eighteen months they had shared: a private marriage ceremony – not necessarily sanctioned by the Jedi Council – included only those closest to them, and eleven months later, the birth of their daughter.

_"One more push."  
_

_"One more?!" Siri asked in disbelief. "You said that the last three times!" Her jaw tightened, her eyes closing as another contraction swept through her abdomen._

_The physician calmly smiled. "You're right, I did. And if you push really hard this time, it might be the last."_

_Siri's blue eyes flashed dangerously at the doctor. "Is that supposed to be some kind of Nubian humor?" Obi-Wan stood beside her stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to keep his wife from further lashing out at the healer._

_"Push, please." The doctor's words brought her back to the task at hand._

_Bearing down, she moaned in pain as the head crowned. The doctor grinned while encouraging her to keep going. When the head was free, the healer quickly took hold of a tool on the tray next to him and began suctioning the mucous from the baby's throat and nose._

_Siri leaned back against her husband for a momentary breather. When another contraction hit her, she bore down a final time and the infant's shoulders slipped free. The body readily followed; the newborn slipped into the doctor's hands. Smiling broadly, he motioned for the father to step forward, handing him the scissors and pointing to the location where the umbilical chord should be cut. Obi-Wan gazed at his tiny daughter, his eyes glistening with joy. He cut where the physician indicated and then watched as the healer gave the baby to the nurses waiting nearby._

_Moving back to where Siri was resting, he took hold of her hand. She turned her head toward him and smiled. "Boy or girl?"_

_He took his free hand and brushed her hair back. "A girl," he answered while placing a kiss on her forehead._

_"Jamiyan," she whispered._

_"Jamiyan Tachi Kenobi," he corrected._

_When the doctor finished taking care of the after effects of the mother and settling her as comfortably as he could, the nurse brought the tiny bundle over to her parents. Placing the baby in her mother's arms, Siri looked upon her daughter for the first time._

_"She has your eyes," she said, her joy filtering through her words._

_"And your smile," he added._

Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his thoughts only to be caught up in another memory. He could still hear her voice as she lay dying in his arms. She had requested two things: their child would not grow up in the Temple, but on the planet where her father had been allowed to break free of the Code they had both been raised to live by. And she made him promise to once again find the happiness that they had shared in their short time together.

_"SIRI!" Obi-Wan ran toward the flames, jumping over debris while choking on the smoke that blew his way._

_She had been flying patrol with Garen because there had been threats of attacks from overhead during the timeframe of when negotiations were to be held. He reached out to her when he felt her panic. She regained control of her emotions when she felt his touch. Knowing that she was not going to survive, she sent everything she felt along with a final goodbye through their bond. He was on his feet and out the door before anyone understood what was happening. Anakin raced out behind him, sliding to a stop when he almost collided with his mentor's back. A Jedi fighter was plunging head first toward the ground, its engines screaming in protest as they sputtered and caught fire. The cockpit was fogged, the electronics beeped furiously. Having seen all he needed to, Obi-Wan took off running toward the site it was headed. Anakin kept an eye on the ships while also keeping pace with his mentor._

_"Siri, pull up!"_

_"I can't! Don't you think I would if it were possible?!"_

_"Then EJECT!" Garen screamed._

_"The panel's blown, Gare. It's not responding!"_

_"Then cut your way out!"_

_"There's no portable parachute, Muln. Where am I supposed to go once I'm out?"_

_Garen briefly lowered his head; he knew she was right. He couldn't get under her because of the condition of the other ship. He had tried but his fighter bucked and his engines threatened to die due to the lack of oxygen the other ship was currently stealing from the atmosphere around it. Having pulled up and away, the fighter stabilized though with difficulty._

_Siri fought the controls trying to level the ship instead of diving nose first into the ground below. She pulled back on the handle as hard as she could, utilizing the force to create a bubble beneath the fighter. The transport slowly began to level out._

_"Look, she's got its level!" Anakin yelled._

_Obi-Wan didn't answer. He jumped into the first vehicle he found and waiting only a second for Anakin to clear the side of the transport, he flew off in the direction of the wreckage._

_"Take care of them for me, Garen. I'm counting on you to keep him in line."_

_Garen wiped at the moisture that slipped from his eyes. "I promise." He cleared his throat before adding, "You've always been a good friend."_

_"Don't get all sentimental on me, Muln." Her voice held a note of sarcastic sadness._

_Before he could respond, the radio crackled and there was silence. "SIRI!"_

_Obi-Wan cleared the wreckage and made it to the transport. Using his lightsaber, he cut through the plastiglass that served as the ceiling for the cockpit. Siri's eyes were closed but when he felt for a pulse, it was weak, but there._

_Garen landed a few yards away. Jumping down, he ran toward the ship, arriving just as Anakin did. They helped Obi-Wan lift her from the ship and carry her away from the debris and ruin._

_Laying her down on the grass, free from smoke, fire, and ship fragments, Anakin pulled out his comlink and called for Master Qui-Gon. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Jedi Master told him he would arrive shortly with healers in tow._

_Siri opened her eyes when she felt herself being lifted; her gaze was clouded but focused. When she saw the figure hunched over her, she reached up and touched her husband's cheek. Obi-Wan smiled as much as he could through his tears; he knew, but his heart was in denial. "You'll be all right!"_

_She shook her head as much as she could without feeling pain. "No, love. Not this time."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head again. "No." It was rare for Siri to use such a term of endearment, especially in front of others. Everything inside him fought the truth of what he saw in her eyes, but the fact that she had used such an expression tore through his veil of denial._

_Anakin stood behind his master, his throat working against the knot that had lodged in it while Garen sat next to them. He hadn't been accepting of their union at first. His loyalty had been invested in the friendship he had built with Khloe, but over the years Siri's winning personality had won him over. She had been a confidant, an older sister of sorts. He watched as his brother struggled with the knowledge of what was happening. When he stepped closer and knelt down near Obi-Wan's shoulder, a pair of blue eyes caught his attention. Siri smiled at him, her gaze telling him everything he needed to know. He nodded in acquiesce. "I will," he quietly told her._

_"Promise me," she began, redirecting her gaze to that of her husband. "Promise that Jamiyan will grow up on Tatooine." Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion. "I want her to grow up without the boundaries of the code. I want her to have the choice to make her life what she wants it to be."_

_He nodded his understanding, indicating that he would respect her wish. "I promise."_

_Siri closed her eyes tightly as pain ravaged her body. Obi-Wan held her closer trying to disperse as much of her unease as he could into the force. She laughed softly, but then regretted it when her injuries protested. "After giving birth, this is a piece of cake."_

_Against their will, the three men chuckled._

_"Obi-Wan," he leaned in closer. "Promise me you'll find happiness."_

_He jerked back as if he'd been slapped. Seeing his reaction, she reached for his hand. "Be happy." She stated more firmly. When her body abruptly convulsed, Garen firmly placed his hands on her legs to keep her from injuring herself further while Obi-Wan held her head and shoulders against his chest._

_When the spasms ceased, and she regained a semblance of clarity, she looked into storming eyes waiting for an answer. "Promise me."_

_"If I give you the answer you want, you'll leave me," he choked out._

_Her voice was but a hoarse whisper, "There's no stopping it, but knowing that you'll find the happiness that we have shared will make it more bearable."_

_Anakin watched three vehicles pull up a short distance away. Qui-Gon exited the transport and the young padawan became abruptly aware of how glad he was to see the elder Jedi. Coming to a halt, the healers kneeled down around the Knights and Padawan. Having assessed the young woman's condition, the older of the two looked up at Qui-Gon and shook his head._

_Qui-Gon's eyes closed in anguish. When he opened them, he watched Siri ease her husband into the words she needed to hear. His heart ached for his former padawan, for soon there would be no comfort to take away the young man's pain._

_Reluctantly, Obi-Wan agreed to his wife's demand. "I promise."_

_"I'm not afraid. I'll always be with you. Tell Jamiyan how much I love her," her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears. "Tell her that her mother loved her."_

_He hurriedly assured her. "She'll grow up knowing you as if you were here."_

_The monitor the physician had placed on the young woman began to protest when the beat beneath it fluttered erratically. Taking her from her husbands embrace, the doctors quickly lifted her onto the gurney and into the transport._

_Having arrived at the hospital some hours before, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Garen each grieved in their own way when they heard the wail of a young man who had just lost his wife._

Oriented with the change of position, Obi-Wan stood and reached for his cloak.

_It had been a month after her death that Qui-Gon and Anakin has whisked him off to Tatooine. He had spent much of his time in solitude: meditating and grieving. Qui-Gon and Shmi had readily accepted responsibility for Jamiyan's care and well being during her father's absence. It wasn't until Khloe stopped by three months after their arrival that he dared to venture from his self-inflicted exile. Having met the child upon her arrival, Khloe took to Jamiyan immediately and from the child's perspective, the feeling was mutual. Obi-Wan ventured down the hall upon hearing his little girl giggle with delight as well as feeling her unconscious tug at the bond they shared. He stopped by the common room entrance and leaned against the wall, watching his friend and daughter play. The first genuine smile, since four months prior graced his lips. It wasn't until Khloe looked up and found him watching that she finally understood the pain that he was in. His eyes, which had always been an open window to her, showed the heartache that held him captive.  
_  
Adjusting the cloak he held in preparation to put it on, he took a deep breath and released the memories that had unexpectedly crept up on him. Sliding his arms into the oversized sleeves and pulling it around him, he exited his quarters. A chill snaked down his spine, causing him to fold his arms across his chest to keep the cloak closed. He thought back to Naboo all those years ago when Anakin first came into their lives; he now understood why the boy had felt as if a cold chill had permanently wedged itself inside him. Tatooine was a far cry from the icy depths of space.

When he reached the kitchen area, he went through the motions of brewing tea. He needed the warmth more than anything and smiled when the heating unit flared to life. Once the kettle was filled with water, he placed it on the burner and backed away. Reluctantly he turned away from the heat he could feel radiating from the unit and turned to find a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows of the common area. Upon closer inspection, the corner of his lips lifted briefly and he moved closer to the figure resting on the couch.

Motioning for the teen to shift his legs out of the way, he sat down and turned toward the younger man. Shifting to find a comfortable position, he rested an elbow on the back of the sofa and leaned his head against a fisted hand. "You're up late; you should be sleeping."

Anakin closed his eyes momentarily before replying, "You should take your own advice."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Perhaps, but I am the master here — "

"Not unless we're on a mission and right now we're in between which makes you my brother," Anakin interrupted, his tone bored as if they'd had this discussion one too many times before.

"Older if I'm not mistaken, so I still out rank you."

"Only in your feeble mind."

Obi-Wan chuckled softly, and then, "Why are you up?"

Anakin looked away; he was confused by this sudden interest after the events that took place only a few days prior. Regaining eye contact, he decided to test the shaky ground on which they had been treading. "We've been out here for too long; the last time we were actually able to return to Tatooine for a decent length visit was two years ago. I want to go home," his tone was soft and quiet.

Obi-Wan released a deep breath, "I know. I miss them too."

Anakin shook his head and sat up, tucking his legs beneath him. "It doesn't appear that way. You thrive on this," he gestured around the ship. "I've watched you. Here, you're in your element, not Tatooine."

"It is my home the same as it is yours, Anakin. I admit that being back in action has brought about some changes — "

"It's not just that, Obi-Wan, you're becoming one of them!"

Obi-Wan's features were indignant, "When did it become us and them? When did there become a difference?"

"When I spoke of my feelings for Padmé and you told me to be mindful of my thoughts. That is something you never would have said before."

"Anakin, we were in the middle of negotiations and our minds needed to be clear for the next day's meetings."

Not wanting to argue, the young man leaned against the back of the couch in a subdued position while still allowing him to face his mentor. "You're right. My mind was on other things; I should have been more — "

"Don't do that."

Anakin raised his head and with his best innocent expression he asked, "Don't do what?"

"You agreed with me too quickly, little brother. Don't placate me with things you think I want to hear. And don't think that I don't miss our family; I have a great deal invested in Tatooine. Now, tell me what's really on your mind, there's something else."

Silence followed the rebuke until finally, Anakin spoke, "How long are we going to act as if nothing's wrong? Either you're not speaking to me or we're pretending that everything is normal. I know you're still angry with me but you and Master Qui-Gon are all I have to anchor me right now; I need to know that you'll both be there for me."

Taking in everything the padawan had said, Obi-Wan took a moment to gather his thoughts. He could admit to himself that he was still angry with the situation. He had tried to keep his padawan away from Palpatine's influence but failed in his attempt. He didn't know how deep Anakin had gotten himself, but wanted to nonetheless pull him out before he became too engrossed in half truths and false promises. He knew that he had been rather detached these last few days, needing to think on all that had transpired: with the newfound knowledge that Anakin had willingly gone to Palpatine, seeking the same instruction that Obi-Wan himself had been lured into receiving. He didn't want to be angry with his brother; force knew that he was working to release it. But the lines seemed to blur as of late. When the two brothers conversed, there was now the shadow of underlying tension and suspicion, something Obi-Wan didn't want to taint their relationship. Anakin had asked him to trust him, but could he do so wholeheartedly? Or would he now always suspect some motive behind his brother's actions?

Anakin fidgeted next to his mentor, waiting for him to respond to his earlier thoughts. Deciding to meet Obi-Wan half-way, since the elder was apparently trying to bridge the gap, Anakin explained why he was awake. "I haven't had a full nights sleep in weeks." Anakin's eyes hesitantly met those of his master. "I keep having these dreams and each one is worse, with more detail, than the last."

Pulled from his thoughts, Obi-Wan listened before prodding his padawan to continue. "Tell me."

"They're filled with pain…suffering…," the padawan swallowed hard, "death."

Not liking the anguish in Anakin's voice upon saying those words, Obi-Wan dreadfully asked, "Whose?"

Anakin withdrew into himself as an image came to his minds eye. He didn't want to speak the word; maybe if he didn't speak it, maybe it wouldn't be true.

Feeling his hesitation, Obi-Wan leaned over and placed a hand on his brother's arm, "Who are the dreams about?"

Looking up, Anakin softly uttered the word, "Mom."

A soft gasp escaped Obi-Wan before his could stop it. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Noticing that his brother's demeanor had slightly darkened, Anakin's brow creased and he nervously answered, "I don't understand the how or the why, but I know it's her. She cries out for help, but I'm always too late. When I reach her, she's gone."

"And where am I?" The question was spoken softly.

"I don't know."

Tension hung in the air around them, the two of them silently trying to make sense of what had just been spoken.

"Maybe we should ask Qui-Gon for his opinion."

Obi-Wan shook his head negatively. "No. He'll say they're just dreams and that they'll pass in time. Besides, I _trust_ your instincts."

Surprised by the latter words, Anakin momentarily allowed hope to show in his eyes. When Obi-Wan smiled in reassurance, Anakin replied to the feeling he had gotten from his brother's earlier response, "You've been in a similar situation before."

Obi-Wan didn't answer for several minutes and when he did, he didn't acknowledge Anakin's statement, "When did they start?"

Allowing the subject to be dropped, _for now,_ Anakin answered, "Two months prior."

"And how were they when they began?"

"They were fragments at first, a picture or two at most, but now they're like snippets of a holo drama that's being previewed."

Without another word Obi-Wan stood and walked from the room, Anakin close on his heels. "Where are we going?"

"To turn the ship around." He looked backed over his shoulder before entering the cockpit. "We're going home."

Anakin's smile was one of relief and joy. Upon entering the control room, he jumped into the co-pilot's seat while Obi-Wan took the controls and eased them out of hyperspace, a process that took some time.


	36. Finding Shmi

**Chapter 36**

The shift in the sound of the engine and the slight shutter of the vessel interrupted Qui-Gon's sleep. He groggily opened his eyes and blinking several times attempted to keep them open. When the ship shuttered again before resuming its rhythmic hum, he stood from his cot and grasping his cloak walked toward the cockpit. The door opened revealing his former apprentice and grandpadawan; the two were in deep conversation not having noticed the elder Jedi's presence until he cleared his throat.

"What happened?" he asked while yawning. When he turned in for the night, they had been in hyperspace. What he saw now were not the white streaks of light speed, but the blackness of space and a varied degree of stars just beyond the view port. The ship was turning, and its captain was in the process of resetting coordinates. "Is something wrong?"

Neither young man spoke. When the ship was prepared, Anakin pulled back the lever and the ship transitioned to hyperspeed. Obi-Wan turned his chair around and leaned back. "We're heading to Tatooine."

Qui-Gon's dumbfounded expression would have been comical had the situation not been important. "Tatooine?" His eyebrow rose in consternation. "I expect you both have a good reason for aborting your mission?"

Anakin's gaze held his grandmaster's with a determination that would not be deterred. "My mother's in trouble; we need to help her. Besides, no one would suspect Tatooine as a place the Senator would go. So in a sense, we're still right on target."

Qui-Gon addressed Obi-Wan, "You told the 'point of view' excuse?" When the younger master just shrugged, he turned his attention to Anakin. "Did she or someone else contact you?"

The padawan shook his head 'no' and looked at his brother before replying, "I've been having nightmares for months now, and they're increasingly showing me that she's not well."

Sitting down in the extra chair that was stationed near the exit, Qui-Gon smiled kindly; his gaze softening. "Dreams pass in time, young one. Soon they will no longer plague your sleep."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed dangerously followed by a slight smirk upon hearing the words phrased the same way they had been long ago. "If what you say is true, then won't hurt to delay the mission a week or so for us to check on Shmi."

"I don't believe these dreams are that serious."

"You didn't back then either."

Qui-Gon closed his mouth and nodded in compliance. There wasn't anything he could do. Anakin was Obi-Wan's apprentice, not his. If they chose to follow this through, then he would accompany them every step of the way.

"I thought you had forgiven me for that." He said softly, having risen from his chair to exit the room.

Obi-Wan's features relaxed marginally. "I have, but that doesn't necessarily make the memory go away."

After Qui-Gon left the cockpit, Anakin turned to his brother and waited. When Obi-Wan's eyes met his, the elder didn't need the words to be voiced to know what the younger wanted. Taking a deep breath, the young master leaned his head back against the chair. "When I was fifteen, I began having nightmares; more so, than when I was younger. When I discussed them with Qui-Gon, he brushed them aside as an overactive imagination and too many horror flicks. Not satisfied with his assessment of them, I went to Master Yoda who helped me to understand what I was seeing. It was a vision in the form of a dream. Like yours, it steadily grew worse increasing with detail as it came. I approached my master on several occasions but was placated with the fact they would eventually subside," Obi-Wan paused a moment before continuing.

"The person in my dreams died; we were too late in getting to her because it was thought that my _dreams_ would pass in time. Needless to say I ended up bearing the consequences by being the padawan to a then cold hearted man who couldn't see past his own grief to see that I was hurting too." Agitated, Obi-Wan rose from his seat and paced the small area.

"It wasn't until later that he realized what he had done. And it was shortly after that he realized I wasn't the same young man that he had taken as his apprentice. I had closed myself off from those around me. I was too far into Palpatine's teachings; the lessons were beginning to manifest themselves in my training and my behavior." sitting down in the pilot's seat, Obi-Wan leaned back to resume staring at the ceiling.

"Before she died I had questioned what I was doing, why I was allowing myself to be influenced by him. I didn't _fully_ understand what was happening, only that it didn't feel right. Of course his friendly attitude and his sense of genuine concern always overrode the feelings of wrongness. It wasn't until after we found her, and she passed into the force that I threw myself into learning everything he had to give me; it was a pathetic attempt to retrieve what I had lost when my mentor shut me out. I guess I was looking for comfort and acceptance from the one person I should have run as far from as possible."

An earlier statement puzzled Anakin. "When you approached Master Yoda, were you learning from Palpatine at the time?"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything right away, but eventually replied, "I had developed iron clad shields by that time, courtesy of our friendly neighborhood politician. It was the first assignment he gave me. In answer to your unasked question, Master Yoda didn't know."

_The garden was silent except for the few nocturnal creatures scurrying to and fro. Obi-Wan sat down near the pond. Pulling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on his folded limbs. His master didn't understand the ways of the Unifying Force; he had known that they were different when Qui-Gon asked him to become his padawan, but thought that they would balance one another, not be at odds. His ability to sometimes dream things had always been a natural part of him; although, a frightening part if he admitted it to himself._

_When he was younger he had had a hard time comprehending them much less controlling them when they came. But now, now he just wished they'd go away._

_Yoda watched the young padawan, troubled by the lack of force presence surrounding the boy. Although the youth's features were tightened and troubled, no sense of his present state of mind could be read through the force._

_"Upset you are, young Kenobi."_

_Without acknowledging the other, Obi-Wan responded, "He doesn't believe me."_

_"Oh?"_

_The young man turned his head to look at the ancient Jedi. "I told him, and he said I needed to meditate, that it would pass." He shook his head in frustration. "I told you what he would say!"_

_"Stubborn is Qui-Gon."_

_"What do we do now, Master? You said that it was important that I tell him this time."_

_"Important it is, Obi-Wan," Yoda's ears flattened back against his head. His hand came up to rub wearily against his scalp before focusing on the young apprentice. "Speak with Qui-Gon tomorrow I will."_

_Obi-Wan acknowledged the master before turning his gaze back to the pond._

_"Meditated have you?"_

_"No. There's too much to think about."_

_Yoda sat down before the boy. "Come, help you I will." When the young one was settled and had closed his eyes, Yoda looked upon him with affection. Strong are you, young Obi-Wan, stronger than any of us know. With that thought still in mind, he led his prized pupil into a peaceful sea._

**X**

Padmé woke a few hours later. Not finding anyone in the common area, she walked to the cockpit to find Obi-Wan and Anakin sitting quietly. She walked up behind the padawan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. "You two look much too serious for this early hour."

Not taking his eyes from the view beyond the windshield of the transport, Obi-Wan answered, "We have to make a stop on Tatooine before escorting you to Naboo. It shouldn't take long."

Looking between the two brothers, Padmé sat down on the ledge of the console stationed between the two seats. "As much I am looking forward to seeing everyone, this doesn't sound as though it is just a visit. Did something happen?"

"We don't know," Anakin replied. His gaze turned to meet hers and he asked, "Do you remember the dreams I told you about?" When she nodded, he continued, "We're going home to make sure she's all right."

Padmé nodded her consent. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

**X**

The ship settled a few yards from the Lars' homestead. Anakin didn't wait for the ship to cycle down before he opened the hatch and went running toward the establishment. Obi-Wan followed, keeping pace with his padawan. Qui-Gon and Padmé followed at a more leisurely rate, hoping that the young Jedi would find that all was well.

When they entered the dining area, Qui-Gon stopped upon seeing Cliegg in a hover chair. The man's legs, or what was left of them, were wrapped in bandages. Fresh stains saturated the areas over the wounds. He had caught the beginning of the story upon entry, and walked over to sit down across from Obi-Wan.

Padmé squeezed Cliegg's shoulder in support as she walked by and took a seat next to Anakin. She listened intently to the older man's story, cringing internally when she heard the details of what had happened to the rescue party.

Owen and Beru sat beside the Jedi Master, their hands tightly clasped. When a tray was placed in the middle of the table, Qui-Gon looked up to see Khloe straightening her posture from having leaned forward to set the drinks down. Her hair was tied back revealing the dried tearstains that ran along one cheek. After handing a cup to everyone, though she didn't expect they would drink anything, she sat down next to Obi-Wan and tried to listen to Cliegg's tale. A piece of hair escaped it's tie and fell across her cheek. Before she could reach up to push it back, a calloused hand gently removed it placing it behind her ear. When she looked at Obi-Wan, he smiled sadly and caressed her cheek before removing his hand.

"…they're animals…" Qui-Gon heard Cliegg say. He looked at his young friends and saw that outwardly, Anakin appeared numb. He was listening to every word, yet his actions and facial features showed no signs of having heard anything other than his occasional nod. Obi-Wan didn't look much better. There was something in his eyes that Qui-Gon had not seen since his encounter with Palpatine all those years ago. He reached for them through the force and found their shields tightly closed, not allowing him any hint to what they were thinking.

_"Master Qui-Gon?" young Kenobi hesitantly approached his mentor._

_Qui-Gon lowered his book, closing it on his index finger to mark his place. "Yes?" When the padawan stood there silently, his actions showing he wished to speak but not sure he should, Qui-Gon sat forward and laid the book on the table beside him. "You know you can speak to me about anything?"_

_Obi-Wan nodded._

_"And yet, you remain silent." Qui-Gon gestured to the sofa. Hesitating a fraction of a second, Obi-Wan moved over to sit down. His hands nervously picked at the lint on the cushion and then suddenly stilled when a larger one covered it. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"_

_Taking a deep breath, the padawan met his master's gaze and spoke, "I know what you think about dreams and visions for that matter…"_

_"But," Qui-Gon prodded._

_Obi-Wan blew out a breath. "I think we should take this one into serious consideration. It's been a constant for weeks and each time it's clearer than the one before."_

_"Go on."_

_Obi-Wan's eyes adverted briefly to the floor before once again resting on his mentor. "Master Tahl is in danger; she's in pain. She…she died." The last was said in a near whisper; Qui-Gon strained to hear the words._

_Swallowing his shock, Qui-Gon sat back and pressed his fingertips together resting his chin on them in contemplation. For several minutes he did not speak. Obi-Wan waited nervously for some type of reaction, for some pronouncement that they would go to the Council or better yet, that they would steal aboard a ship and go to rescue one of the few Masters who had ever really believed in him._

_When the verdict came, it was not what he hoped. "Dreams pass in time, Obi-Wan. Soon, these will be but a memory."_

_Obi-Wan leaned forward in an attempt to make Qui-Gon understand how these weren't going to pass. He experienced them often enough to know which ones were likely to come to occur and which ones would drift away with the wind. He knew if something was not done, this one could become reality._

_"Master please! Just once take it at face value and request permission to aid Master Tahl on her mission! If we get there and she's fine, wouldn't that be better than finding out later that we could have done something but didn't?"_

_"Padawan, you must listen to the will of the force. It tells me there is no urgency in this matter; it tells me that Tahl is fine."_

_"The living force is for the here and now, Master. What about tomorrow, a place you can't see?"_

_"Obi-Wan, I suggest you meditate on this. Tomorrow you'll feel better. We'll contact Tahl and you'll see with your own eyes that she is fine."_

_"May I be excused?"_

_"Yes." As Obi-Wan passed by his chair, Qui-Gon gently grasped his arm to still him, "Padawan, dreams have a way of making a situation appear real; so real in fact, that the scene stays with you long after you wake. It will eventually cease to exist."_

_Obi-Wan's jaw tightened at the mild rebuke before relaxing enough to respond, "Yes, Master."_

**X**

Qui-Gon looked over to see Obi-Wan watching him, the awareness in the other's eyes told him he knew of the memory. Anakin stood abruptly and started for the door only to stop when Owen asked, "Where are you going?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and then to his step-brother. "To find my mother." Obi-Wan pushed his chair back and followed after his padawan. Catching up to the young man, he asked, "Where do we look?"

Stopping just outside the house on the upper level, Anakin shook his head. "I'm not sure. The Junland waste lands perhaps?"

Without thinking, they simultaneously stretched their senses searching for that bright presence they both knew and loved. It wasn't more than a few minutes when Anakin stumbled backwards, clutching his head between his hands. Qui-Gon, having just come up behind them, knelt down beside the padawan aware that Obi-Wan had yet to exit his search. "Anakin?"

He looked up to see his grandmaster watching him carefully, his vision blurred by the tears his eyes had released at the intensity of the ache. "Pain," he whispered. "So much pain."

"Were you able to locate her?"

Anakin shook his head, his fingertips in constant motion as he massaged his temples. Obi-Wan's gaze was steadily glued to the vast sea of sand that stretched out before him, his eyes unfocused and unblinking. Qui-Gon stood by, observing, but not interfering.

While he waited, he once again noticed the differences in connection to the woman they both claimed as mother. Anakin's tie was more entangled; he could feel her every sensation, everything she was experiencing. Obi-Wan's bond with her was entwined but not from a blood related view. He was able to separate himself from her inflictions whereas Anakin could not.

When his former padawan finally blinked, Qui-Gon asked, "Well?"

"We have a general direction, but her presence is faint; it will be hard to trace." Obi-Wan turned back toward the house and without missing a stride, he helped Anakin to his feet. They both went to the garage in search of a vehicle.

Cliegg and Padmé watched from the doorway while the boys inspected the old swoop bikes. Without a word, they grabbed the tools and began making adjustments. Cliegg cleared his throat but neither looked up. "What do you think you're doing?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he continued, "Do you think your mother would approve of this? Do you think she would thank me if anything happened to either of you? Wait a few days until I get some men rounded up and then go."

Having finished tuning his bike, Obi-Wan placed the tool aside. "We know what we're doing." He glanced up briefly when Khloe and Beru walked in. He saw the concern on both faces, but knew that he didn't have time to soothe either's fears. Pushing the bike over toward the doorway he stopped next to Khloe, a question in his eyes. She knew immediately and placed a hand on his forearm to reassure him. "She's with my parents. Beru and I took her there when we discovered Shmi was missing."

"Thank you," he whispered and nodded to his padawan.

Anakin climbed aboard his vehicle. "We'll bring her home."

Padmé walked over to stand between the bikes and placed a hand on each of their forearms. "Be careful my friends. Come back _safely,_" she stressed the last word looking them each straight in the eye. When they neither confirmed nor denied her request, she lowered her gaze and stepped back to stand next to Khloe and Beru.

The engines roared to life and once backed out of the shed, the Skywalker/Kenobi team sped off into the distance. Qui-Gon watched with mixed emotions; he was concerned what their actions would be when they found Shmi. He looked at Cliegg and realized that he was just as worried. When Lars looked up and found that knowing gaze upon him, he gestured toward the garage and said, "The speeders in back; bring 'em home."

Without a word, Qui-Gon went to the vehicle and got in only belatedly realizing that Owen was right alongside him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you."

When Qui-Gon went to disagree, Owen spoke up, "My mother is in the hands of Tusken Raiders and my brothers are headed straight for them. I don't know what you recall about the last time a member of this family was kidnapped, but this time I'm going to be there to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Qui-Gon did in fact remember what Obi-Wan had told him about Sebulba and Watto. Although it saddened him that his padawan had once again called upon the dark side he had learned at Palpatine's side, it frightened him more of what could happen in a village full of beings. Beings that just may have tortured the only mother Obi-Wan had ever known. Without another moment's thought, he started the speeder and sped off in the direction the swoops had gone.


	37. Chosen Against Chosen

**A/N:** This was a hard chapter to write; it didn't cooperate at all, which means it didn't turn out quite like I had envisioned it when originally planning it out.

Side note: Jamiyan Tachi Kenobi is three years of age. I hope I didn't make her sound too old for her age; please overlook if she sounds older than three. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Tai Whitesun busied herself with folding the laundry and watching her husband and the little one in their care play with uniquely designed wooden blocks. When Anakin learned of her impending arrival, he sought long and hard for enough Japor Ivory Wood in which to carve a block set for his new relative. Obi-Wan had been very appreciative of the time and consideration his little brother had put into the gift. Without thought, Jayk reached up and took hold of the triangular block that now floated in front of him and placed it on the top of the house they were building. Just as Jamiyan was about to finish the small structure, she abruptly stopped in mid motion and looked up at her temporary guardians. Dropping the block, she got to her feet and went to the window as fast as her little legs would carry her.

She looked out at the sand that surrounded the little island of a house. Tapping the window, she turned to look at Tai and asked, "Where daddy?"

"Daddy's at work, Jamiyan," she replied while carefully picking up the stack of tunics she had folded in order to put them away.

The little girl shook her blond head and stared outside with intense blue-grey eyes. "No."

She turned back to Tai, expectation shining in her eyes. "Daddy here. Where daddy?"

Jayk moved over to sit next to the little girl. "Daddy is looking for grandma Shmi."

The little girl lowered her eyes, sadness permeating her features. "Grammy hurt."

Placing the stack of clothing on top of a nearby counter, Tai walked over to the child and picked her up. "I'm sure she's fine, little one."

A tear slipped down Jamiyan's cheek. "Hurt."

Jayk stood and went about collecting the little girl's belongings. "I think we should take her to the Lars'." He stopped and turned toward his wife. "She'll be worried until they come for her."

Tai nodded her agreement. "Perhaps she'll feel better if she at least has Khloe nearby."

**X**

"Do you think they have any idea which direction to go?"

Khloe reached over and placed a hand on Beru's forearm. "I'm sure they'll figure it out," she assured her.

"They'll find her," Padmé stated with conviction.

The three women sat at the table wondering how long it would take for them to return, and what condition Shmi would be in when they arrived home.

The sound of a speeder caught their attention and they hurried toward the upper level but stopped halfway up the stairs upon seeing Tai walking through the doorway with Jamiyan in her arms.

Khloe moved forward to take the (now wiggling) little girl from her mother and went back into the lower level of the house, the others following behind. "I thought you were going to keep her until they returned."

"She knows he's on Tatooine. We thought she'd be more comfortable to wait for him here."

"Koee, where daddy?" Jamiyan raised her hands in question.

"He went to get Grammy Shmi."

The little one's lip thrust forward in a pout. "Grammy hurt."

With Khloe's attentions focused solely on the little girl in her arms, Tai decided to say her goodbyes to Padmé and Beru. Before leaving, she instructed her youngest to call her as soon as they knew something. The young woman gave her consent to do as asked and walked her mother to the waiting speeder. Tai and Shmi had become close friends over the years; she hated to think of the possible outcome.

Jayk smiled as his youngest child approached. "How are you doing?"

"Worried, but okay."

"I spoke to Cliegg. He knows to call if he needs anything."

"Dad, you know Mr. Lars as well as I do. He'd as soon do for himself as to burden anyone else with his problems."

Jake smirked as if he knew something she didn't. "Don't worry, child. He knows better than not to."

After her parents left, Beru looked around the vast area of sand surrounding the house. If only she had gone with Shmi that morning to pick the mushrooms off the vaporators. She shook her head. _What good would you have been to her? You probably would have been taken to,_ she thought. Straightening herself and smoothing out her clothing so she looked more confident than she felt, Beru made her way back into the house.

"Does she hurt bad, Jaim?"

"She wait fer daddy and Ankin."

Pulling the little girl closer to her, Khloe hugged her and sat down at the kitchen table. "Your daddy and Uncle Anakin are the best Jedi I know. Grammy Shmi will be home soon."

"Quig?"

"Pappy Qui-Gon and Uncle Owen went with them. They'll be okay."

Jamiyan wiggled until she could slide off her friend's lap. The rest of the afternoon, the three women watched over their friend's daughter, learning of Shmi and the others when Jamiyan offered what insight the force allowed her. They weren't always able to understand what the child tried to explain; they just hoped the force would protect her against any unkindness that may present itself in the finding of Shmi Skywalker.

**X**

Obi-Wan stayed with the swoops while Anakin haggled with the Jawas over a possible direction in which to travel. They had both had enough experience with the scavengers to know that Obi-Wan's patience was severely tested when dealing with the little thieves. He was sure they were heading in the right direction, but how much farther out they would need to travel he didn't know. A sudden smile found its way to his lips as he felt a tug at the back of his mind. Reaching out to his little one, he embraced her with love before assuring her that he would see her soon. Pulling back, he was unable to completely distance himself from her after being gone for so long. Keeping a part of himself aware of her at all times, he refocused his attention on his surroundings.

A subtle shift in the force around him caused him to pause and look over at Anakin who was still speaking with the miniature species. Realizing the currents around him had nothing to do with Skywalker, he reached out beyond his immediate surroundings and found the source. He mentally growled in frustration. _"__Kriff,"_ he muttered. _Why didn't he stay at the farm?!_

He remounted his bike and waited. When Anakin came back to his side, he roughly started the swoop. The younger man quirked an eyebrow in question; Obi-Wan tilted his head back the way they had come.

"Qui-Gon's trailing behind."

"Why didn't he stay at the farm?! Cliegg's injured," Anakin asked heatedly.

"Perhaps he thought Padmé and Khloe could handle it. How am I supposed to know what he's thinking?!" Obi-Wan countered.

Anakin said a few choice words as he started his bike. "Let's go. They said there's a camp northeast of here; about a half days ride. There was a human among their ranks."

**X**

They arrived just before nightfall but chose to scout the camp for Shmi's location rather than entering territory they didn't yet know. Looking down from the elevated rocks they laid upon, they located the guarded tent. When the suns descended, they jumped down from the cliff and entered the makeshift village from the rear. Arriving at the correct dwelling, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and cut a circular hole in the tough bantha hide big enough to enter through.

It only took a second for the two men to move to Shmi's side and begin untying her limbs from the frame she had been attached to. Gently lowering her to the dirt floor, Anakin held most of her weight as they both tried to gain her attentions.

"Ani?" came a sound as if it were dreaming.

A hand raised and touched the young man's cheek. "Ani?"

Anakin caught her hand and turned his face into her palm, kissing it before refocusing on the woman who had cared and nurtured him since infancy. "It's me mom."

"You've grown so much," she said. Her eyes began searching behind her son. "Where's your brother?"

"I'm here, Mom." Obi-Wan moved into her line of vision and smiled at her through the mist in his eyes. "You're going to be okay."

Shmi tried to take a deep breath but cringed in pain as her chest protested the expansion. "Can't…." She shook her head.

"Can't what?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly. When Shmi didn't answer right away, her eyes slipping closed, both men startled and began calling her name. "Can't run," she whispered. With that explanation, her body went slack.

"Mom!" Anakin shook her gently. "Stay with me, Mom!"

A calloused hand moved along her neck just under her jaw and paused. "She's alive…but barely."

"We have to get her out of here." Anakin laid her down gently and raised himself to his knees, looking around for something he could use to wrap her in. Having found something, he leaned over her to reach some old material nearby and began to prepare her for the trip back home.

Obi-Wan glanced toward the tent entrance before looking back at his surrogate mother. He tried to overlook the bruises, cuts and abrasions not to mention the internal injuries he could sense. He watched as Anakin meticulously wrapped Shmi in preparation for their journey home. He tightened the material around her to provide her body support against the jostling she was sure to endure.

**X**

**Coruscant**

"We cannot in good conscious allow this vote onto the Senate floor," Bail Organa stated.

Palpatine forced a smile. He had been obligated to attend this meeting with a number of the Republic's most influential senators. He was about to reply when a shift in the force caught his attention. Consulting his datapad, a ploy to obtain a reason to leave the meeting, the smile on his lips broadened, becoming more natural. "If you'll excuse me, something has been occurred that needs my immediate attention." Standing, he offered a courteous goodbye indicating they would reschedule when time permitted.

Arriving back at his office, Palpatine locked the door and went over to stand in front of the wall to ceiling windows, his eyes searching the sky. The smile curving his slips turned into a malicious smirk, his eyes narrowing slightly. Closing his eyes, he reached out for the presence of his one time apprentice. When he found the young man, he sifted through the currents to ascertain what the circumstances were around the Jedi's growing anger. Chuckling to himself he used the force to send unpleasant thoughts to the younger man, an attempt to aid the darkness that pursued him.

**X**

_She's suffering._ Obi-Wan heard a whisper in the back of his mind.

Having also heard the mental words, an echo through the bond he shared with his mentor, Anakin paused in his ministrations as he thought of the alien species who had hurt his mother. He could feel a small flame growing from deep within and took a deep breath trying to dispel it. The flame flared in protest at the dousing light that sprinkled over it. Anakin shifted uncomfortably; something within him was awakening, lessons he had thought he could attempt but never give himself to. Struggling to push the thoughts away, he refocused his estranged attention on the task at hand.

Obi-Wan once again glanced toward the flap that stood between them and the village full of beings who had, without thought, tortured a bystander just because they could.

_They don't deserve to get away with what they did to her._

Obi-Wan leaned down to help Anakin secure the hide he had covered Shmi with. The elder Jedi tried to focus his attentions on the woman in front of him, but each time he looked at her the harder it was to keep the fury he felt over the situation from emerging. _Shmi is a kind woman, she doesn't deserve this,_ he thought.

Anakin blew out a frustrated breath; it would be so easy to avenge his mother.

_Teach the Tuskens they can't take what isn't theirs without repercussions._

Anakin finished securing the bindings. He looked over his mother's body mentally counting each and every injury he had seen. Placing a hand on her cheek, he murmured, "If we don't get her home soon, she'll…."

Obi-Wan stood when he heard the last words that had been whispered into his conscience. One swing and he could teach them a lesson in taking what doesn't belong to them.

Anakin fiddled with his lightsaber, his hand itching to use it.

_They nearly killed her._

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan when he once again heard the whispers within his mind.

"Did you say something?" he finally asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. We'd better get going."

_They'll do it again if allowed to live._

The darkness was closing in; the barriers holding it back were bending and flexing.

Eyes glancing toward the front of the tent, Anakin asked, "What's to keep them from coming back to the farm?"

Obi-Wan's gaze swung around to meet his brothers. "What do you propose?"

_Put them down like the savage animals they are._

He could feel the shadows like sand mites crawling on his skin; he could hear its seductive whispers. He placed his hands over his ears as if that would somehow stop the mental murmurs. Feeling as if he were being pressed to act, Obi-Wan slowly paced back and forth in the confines of the circular hut trying to dispel the notions.

Anakin answered the voice, "It isn't the Jedi way." And yet he could see the logic in it. If they took care of the situation now, there would be no further problems in the future. Their family would be safe.

_They should have killed her!_

Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew from his belt to land perfectly centered in his hand. He held it tightly within his grasp, his fingers convulsing around the hilt.

Pressing against his brother's mind, Obi-Wan suggested a course of action. "Padawan, take Shmi back to the swoops and prepare to take off. I'll be there shortly."

Somewhat puzzled as to what was happening, Anakin went to collect his mother but stopped just before picking her up, his mind subconsciously fighting off the suggestion his brother had just given him. He shook his head. "No."

Realizing that Anakin was just as determined to exterminate the Tuskens as he was, Obi-Wan gave a curt nod, the smile accompanying it bordered on treacherous. "After you little brother."

_She's weak, a set back._

Anakin stepped out of the tent and swung his blade, effectively decapitating the two Tuskens guarding the tent.

Igniting his blade, Obi-Wan leaned down, placing one foot outside the tent now that Anakin had cleared the way; a green blade suddenly shot out, coming to rest just beneath his chin. His movements stopped abruptly, his knuckles turning white due to the tight hold on his saber.

"Cap your blade, padawan."

Obi-Wan's smile held no warmth. "So, you made it. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Qui-Gon motioned for Owen to get Shmi out of the vicinity.

"I tend to be a bit slower these days, but I eventually make it to the party. What do you think you're doing?"

Yellow ringed eyes turned to look at the Jedi Master. A half smile adding to a cruel expression. "Bringing about the destruction of a race."

If anyone had taken the time to listen, they would have heard the sound of a heart breaking in two. "You're choosing the same path that Xanatos traveled, is that it?"

"I guess it's a testament to your training," Obi-Wan brutally replied. "I suggest you get out of my way."

Adjusting his grip on his saber, Qui-Gon took a defensive stance. He just hoped that what he was about to do would bring his padawan back to his senses. "You'll have to go through me if you plan to throw your life away."

"With pleasure." Moving quickly away from the green hue keeping him in place, Obi-Wan started to strike when his mind flew back to the Naboo mission. Qui-Gon fell to the crimson blade that pierced his chest…the Jedi Master struggling to breath…one last touch against a cheek wet with tears…."It's too late."

_Strike him down, let nothing stop you from exacting justice._

"NO!" Lightsaber dropping to the ground, Obi-Wan stumbled back before falling to his knees. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the man who had raised him and taken care of him. His hands shook as he leaned forward trying to gain his bearings. The voice grew louder, his will bending to the suggestions battering within.

Qui-Gon quickly picked up his padawan's saber and placed it on his belt before kneeling down beside his former apprentice. When he felt Qui-Gon's hand at the nape of his neck, Obi-Wan whispered, "Master, help me, please!"

The Master's heart was hurting all over again. He had only seen his padawan this confused and this desperate one time before. "Tell me."

"Palpatine. I can't…." The younger man bit his bottom lip as he fought to win what he felt was a losing battle. A sudden commotion through the bond he shared with Anakin helped to focus him.

When Qui-Gon placed his other hand on his padawan's forehead and leaned down near the younger man's ear, Obi-Wan suddenly threw him back and stood. Calling his saber to his hand, he ignited it and stepped outside the tent.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon moved quickly to intercept his former padawan. What he found when he stepped outside nearly brought him to his knees.

"We have to stop him!" Obi-Wan implored, pressing the heal of his hand to his temple in an attempt to soothe the stabbing pain just behind his eyes.

Qui-Gon nodded and the two headed toward Anakin in an attempt to stop the massacre he was exacting on the village inhabitants.

A blue humming blade was targeting a child when another blue blade intercepted its path. Anakin looked up, shock on his face. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. "They nearly killed her and you protect them?!"

"I was wrong, Anakin! This isn't the way."

Yellow slivers laced through the padawan's blue gaze until the original color was no longer recognizable. The blue in Obi-Wan's gaze reasserted itself the instant he locked blades with his younger brother. It was no longer a matter of Shmi being kidnapped and beaten; it was a matter of saving Anakin's soul. The younger Jedi pulled his blade back and suddenly leaped over his mentor before striking from his other side. "If you're not going to help me, then you can die with them!"

"Anakin…Anakin, no!" Qui-Gon raced to where the brothers were fighting. He tried to deflect the situation, but was unsuccessful. All he could do was sit and watch as chosen fought chosen.

The battle was fierce, each gaining the upper hand only to lose it a few moments later. Their strikes were exact and well matched by the other. The Tuskens had long since fled from the camp, some standing on the outskirts as they watched the two combatants exchange blows. When Obi-Wan backed into a pile of rocks surrounding a now doused campfire and lost his footing, Qui-Gon tried to right him with a subtle force push but he wasn't quick enough. Upon seeing his brother's struggle to stay upright, Anakin stabbed forward and caught his mentor in the right shoulder, his blade slicing cleanly through material and flesh. Obi-Wan cried out, his saber falling from his now limp hand. The younger man stood over the one who had raised him, his blade aimed at the other's neck. One quick swing and the barrier stopping him would vanish.

Obi-Wan's gaze held pain but no fear. He subtly called his saber to his left hand but merely held it, positioning it with blade capped. Anakin watched the man before him, the echo of whispers traveling through his mind ordering him to strike him down, but his heart told him 'no'. Qui-Gon walked toward them but stopped when Obi-Wan held out a hand indicating for him to do so.

"I hear the voice to, Anakin; it tells me to exact vengeance. I hear it promising me peace, power, if I just rid the galaxy of this one camp of inhabitants. But it's not our way. Fight it, padawan, don't let it best you."

The young man shook his head in denial. "You're weak, Obi-Wan."

The confident smile that curved the older man's face sent a chill down Anakin's spine. "Do you really think you have me at a disadvantage? Think, little brother."

Anakin glanced down and saw the capped hilt aimed directly at his lower torso. A press of a switch and the blade would go straight through his stomach.

"Touché." Anakin knew how quick his brother's reflexes were. In the time it would take to swing and take the others head, he himself would be wounded and dying.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon spoke up. "This isn't what Shmi would want. You _both_ know this is not how she would have it."

When the young man remained silent, he added, "Do you still think your time with Palpatine had no effect on you? This is what we were trying to prevent, young one."

_Find yourselves you must or lost you will be._

Obi-Wan's eyes briefly closed as he heard another whisper, a murmur not soiled with darkness, but of light and purity.

**X**

**Coruscant**

Palpatine's gaze turned toward the Jedi Temple, his features creasing into a sneer. _Master Yoda._ He attempted to tighten his grip on the two young men. Just as he would have unleashed a tidal wave of dark side energy into the broken bond he had attempted to build within young Kenobi's mind, he felt a surge in the light side: Master Yoda was not giving those two up without a fight. Though the troll had no idea with who he was battling.

_You cannot stop me, Jedi._

_Have them you cannot._

When Palpatine felt his hold loosening, he growled in frustration.

_There will always be another opportunity in which to entice them._ He sent a mental smirk as if he had actually somehow won this round. _Do you think this battle between the two 'brothers' will just be forgotten between them?_ Palpatine was making an educated guess.

Yoda allowed stern amusement to travel through the force. _Underestimate them you should not. _With that last parting statement, Yoda withdrew from further communication, concentrating on his boys.

**X**

The yellow within the teen's eyes slowly faded outward into their natural blue color as Anakin lost his lust for revenge. Retracting his blade, the young man stepped back, his stance unstable.

Two strong arms pulled Obi-Wan from the sand he knelt on and helped him to stand. "How bad is it?"

"Its fine," he lied. He went to take a step toward his apprentice when his eyes rolled back and he collapsed from the pain, falling into waiting arms.

Carefully, Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's mind and found darkness hovering as if ready to strike out at any moment. Erecting sturdy shields around the young man's mind, Qui-Gon gathered a burst of light and sent it through the bond they still shared in hope that it would drive out the clouds that were beginning to choke the younger Jedi. Little by little, the darkness receded from whence it came, scurrying away in fear of the light that would shine on its secrets. When he finished, he walked over to a now wavering Anakin and quickly did the same for him. With both young men unconscious, Qui-Gon picked up one and carefully placed him over his shoulder before repeating the action with the other, using the force to help him, and walked back to the speeder he had brought. Shmi was in the backseat where Owen had placed her; he waited for Qui-Gon to settle his brothers into the vehicle before securing one of the swoops to the back of the speeder and getting on the other in order to take it back to the farm.

**X**

Jamiyan wandered around the courtyard as if lost. Khloe ran to her little friend when the child began screaming in horror. Picking her up, the young woman held the toddler tightly against her chest.

Padmé hurried toward them. "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know," Khloe shook her head, baffled.

"Jaim?" The little girl continued a blood curdling scream. Tears cascaded her cheeks and her hands tightly clenched the material of Khloe's tunic. "What is it, child?"

Jamiyan quieted enough to call out, "Daddy!" Khloe's face paled at the announcement. She closed her eyes and held the toddler closer. "It'll be okay. Daddy will be okay," she tried to soothe.

Abruptly the crying stopped. Jamiyan lay exhausted against the young woman who held her. A hiccup was heard, and then another. Finally the child laid quietly, her breaths even and deep.

"Is she okay?" Padmé asked.

"No…not until he walks through that door."

**X**

Qui-Gon pulled the speeder up close to the passageway that lead down into the house. Obi-Wan had awakened a few minutes before they arrived. He sat shell shocked in the front seat, staring straight ahead but not really seeing anything. He could feel the shields that his master had built to hide him. He also remembered the words he had spoken against the man who had taught him. He moved to exit the vehicle while Qui-Gon gently lifted Shmi from the back seat. Having parked the swoop, Owen hurried to the speeder, helping a now waking Anakin out of the vehicle.

A squeal caught Obi-Wan's attention. He turned to look toward the house when he felt little hands enfold the lower portion of his leg. Looking down, he couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes upon seeing his little girl. Bending down, he carefully unwrapped her arms from his leg and picked her up, his shoulder protesting the movement and the weight. She immediately enclosed her arms around his neck and laid her head on his good shoulder. She was quiet and that worried him. She was usually talkative from the minute he picked her up until it was time for bed. Caressing her hair with one hand, he leaned his head down as asked, "What's wrong Jaim?"

"Scared," she whispered.

"Of what?" he asked, perplexed.

"The whispers," she innocently answered.

Obi-Wan tensed. Whispers? Khloe came up beside him as they followed the others into the housing complex. She told him the meaning behind his daughter's words. "She felt you. Whatever it was that happened, she felt it."

Face paling at the words, Obi-Wan held his daughter closer to him. "It's all right, little one. I'm here," he tried to assure her. Jamiyan relaxed in his arms and soon fell asleep, completely trusting that he would protect her from the darkness she had seen.


	38. Justice or Vengeance

**Chapter 38**

A calloused hand rested on the child's back, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she took each breath. The calm rhythm soothed his nerves, causing him to relax enough to fall asleep. Qui-Gon leaned against the doorframe watching his former padawan and his surrogate granddaughter, the little girl held protectively in her father's embrace. He knew he had to broach the subject of what had happened at the Tusken camp, but the peaceful scene before him begged him to let it be.

Once inside the house, they had made Shmi as comfortable as possible in her and Cliegg's sleeping quarters. Now, they were just waiting for the doctor's arrival. Anakin had been placed in Owen's room, Qui-Gon's prior sleep suggestion still weighing heavily upon his mind. It was within the hour that the physician arrived. After a thorough examination, he insisted that they get her to a reputable med unit as soon as possible. Although he believed she would live, he was concerned about her injuries healing properly. He had stopped the internal bleeding, set broken bones, bandaged the worst of the wounds and administered a broad spectrum antibiotic. Having done all he could do with his limited supplies and capabilities, he told them that the rest was up to her. Qui-Gon entered Shmi's room shortly after the healer's departure. Allowing the force to use him as its conduit, he poured a generous amount of force healing into Shmi's battered and broken body, aiding her chance of recovery.

Approaching the Jedi Master, Padmé briefly touched his arm to gain his attention. "Master Qui-Gon?"

Turning his attention away from his former padawan, he focused on the Nubian Senator. A raised eyebrow prompted her to continue.

"We should take the doctor's advice and take Shmi to Naboo. As you know, we have excellent medical facilities…but we must leave soon."

Taking it upon himself to make the decision for everyone, he nodded his acceptance of her proposal. Together, the two of them made arrangements and packed what was needed. When Cliegg made to shut the homestead down for a lengthy absence, Qui-Gon offered his help. Once things were ready for departure, Qui-Gon quietly entered Obi-Wan's room and lifted his granddaughter into his arms. She wiggled in his embrace, her eyes closed, trying to find a comfortable position. Once satisfied, she quickly fell back to sleep. The Jedi Master was about to leave when he saw his padawan suddenly sit up, looking around the room in panic. The elder man placed an arm on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed it gently, trying to calm his overwrought mind. The Jedi gestured for him to follow; the Knight eyed his former mentor with confusion, the fatigue he had abruptly awoken from not yet having loosened it's hold. Instead of asking questions, he followed behind the man he trusted beyond all others.

Having been informed of their plans, Owen went into his room to rouse his brother from sleep and to explain the situation. Anakin groaned, shrugging off the offending object trying to wake him. Noting how the other was having trouble waking, Owen left to find their elder brother. Obi-Wan entered the room to find Anakin sitting up but leaning forward, his head resting against his hands, his mind trying to fight off the sleep suggestion his grandmaster had given him. Sitting down next to his padawan, the elder of the three slowly revived his apprentice, bringing him back to full awareness. When Anakin was awake enough to start questioning the situation, the three went to the ship and boarded.

**X**

A voice, low in volume, echoed through the open doorway. Qui-Gon slowly approached the room, stopping to lean against the frame of the opening. Jamiyan lay quietly on the ship bunk while her father soothed her with a song. His hand absently rubbing circles on her back, his gaze distant. When he felt her slip back into sleep his voice quieted; his hand stopped its motion but continued to rest between her shoulder blades, feeling her chest rise with each breath she took. He had been unusually quiet since their return from the Tusken camp, his mind lost in all they had experienced.

A soft clearing of the throat reverberated through the small space bringing notice to the figure standing half in and half out of the room. Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to focus on his daughter, wanting to be sure she was asleep before allowing Qui-Gon to bring up the subject he knew he would not be allowed to ignore.

Jamiyan shifted in her sleep, a soft sigh escaping her lips signaling her contentment. Gesturing for his master to enter, Obi-Wan watched the older man until he was comfortably seated before turning away.

His voice low as to not wake the child, Qui-Gon asked, "What happened, Padawan?"

The younger man shook his head as if to say he wasn't really sure. "When we found Shmi, a voice full of hatred and darkness found us." When Qui-Gon merely looked at him with confusion etched in his features, Obi-Wan shrugged. "I can't explain it better than that."

"You mentioned _his_ name. Do you feel it was the Chancellor?"

"I know it was."

It wasn't that Qui-Gon didn't believe him, but the distance between Tatooine and Coruscant was such that it would be difficult for even the strongest bond between a Jedi Master and Padawan to function. Knowing that he was being read like an open book, Qui-Gon held out his hand in supplication.

"I know his voice," Obi-Wan said, his voice emotionless.

The look the Jedi Master received from his protégé spoke of action not yet planned. "What are you preparing to do?"

"It has to end."

"Meaning?" Qui-Gon questioned, alarmed at the gleam in the younger man's eye. A chill went down the Jedi's spine at Obi-Wan's answer.

"The apprentice becomes the master."

"You're going to confront him."

The younger man shook his head. "I'm going to make sure he never does this to anyone else."

A shift on the bunk beside him brought Obi-Wan's attention back to his daughter, his eyes softening, flecks of gold disappearing. "Shhh." He gently ran a hand over the back of her head, allowing his fingers to trail through the blond tresses that reminded him so much of her mother. He would protect her; he would make sure the sith never touched his daughter in spirit or mind even if he had to lose himself in the process.

Worried, Qui-Gon reached over and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's arm and squeezed it gently. "If you do this, you're not doing it alone."

"I appreciate the offer, but Anakin and I can handle this."

"So your nineteen year old apprentice is considered skilled enough to help, but an experienced master is not allowed assist?"

"As much as I disagree with the contact he's had with Palpatine over the years, he at least knows what the man is capable of."

"As do I, or do you not remember that I fought to retrieve my own apprentice from his grasp?"

"You're not going."

Obi-Wan stood from the sleep couch and made his way out of the room. Stopping just inside the doorway, he turned back toward Qui-Gon, his gaze flickering over to Jamiyan before saying, "Promise me you'll take care of her."

"Only if you promise me that anger and vengeance will have no part in this plan of yours." The elder Jedi looked over at his granddaughter and then back to her father. "I lost your padawan brother that way; don't allow it take you too."

"Xan chose his path, Master."

"Are you not doing the same?"

Not having an answer that would satisfy his former mentor, he said, "I'm going to speak with Anakin."

**X**

Obi-Wan walked toward the cockpit, a long hidden fire coursing through his veins, his hands clenched at his sides at the reminder of what he had given up in order to stay the course. The internal battle between his Jedi teachings and those of his former dark mentor raged as he tried to come to some sort of compromise: could the two be blended? Could he fight what might be his final battle and still save himself from turning completely? Not having an answer, he knew one thing was certain, he was going to end Palpatine's influence or die trying.

The voices down the corridor caused him to pause in the niche just outside the cockpit.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Owen's voice held a note of worry. "Maybe you should go rest."

The young man in question cast a cold calculating gaze toward his step-brother. "I told you, I'm fine."

Not one to be deterred and firmly believing his friend would do him no harm, the teen pressed forward. "I saw you; I saw you take their lives without so much as blinking. How can you sit there and act like it doesn't bother you?!"

Anakin's eyes were glued to the control panel, his hands busily checking and rechecking the instruments. Anything to not see the accusing look he was sure Owen was throwing his way. When he remained silent, Owen asked, his voice betraying how shook up he was. "You and Obi-Wan fought each other, Anakin! Don't you feel anything?"

The padawan stilled in his motions to once again check the flight panel. "Too much," was the whispered reply.

"Owen."

The younger man turned to find Obi-Wan standing behind him. "Would you mind if I speak with Anakin a moment?"

The brown headed youth looked at his friend and then back to his elder brother. "Of course not." Once they were alone, Obi-Wan shut and locked the cockpit door before sitting down in the co-pilot's chair. Anakin's hands had withdrawn and were now resting on opposite armrests. Neither spoke for several moments, the elder Jedi trying to gauge his pupil's state of mind.

"Anakin." The request was firm, yet gentle. "Look at me."

When the young man raised his eyes to meet those of his mentor, there was such despair in them that Obi-Wan almost looked away…almost. Reaching across the short distance between them, he clasped his brother's forearm in reassurance that all was well between them.

"I'm so sorry." The anguished words came out hitched and broken. "I didn't know what I was doing." Anakin's eyes widened at the sudden realization of what he had done. "I killed them!" he lurched forward in his seat, his arms going protectively around a suddenly ill stomach. "I killed them!" his voice was on the verge of panic, hysteria.

Obi-Wan quickly turned his brother's seat around to face the cockpit door and knelt in front of him, grasping the boy's shoulders with both hands as he did so, an attempt to ground them both. "You were not yourself, young one." The elder brother swallowed before adding. "Neither was I."

Blue eyes rose to meet the stormy grey of his mentor. "I almost killed you."

"You won't be rid of me that easily, Anakin. Or do you think me an easy mark?" The smirk he gave his companion helped to lessen the sternness of his words. "And let's not forget, I was in a position to take your life as well. A task I am not sure I could follow through with. The important thing is that Shmi is safe, and we did not annihilate an entire village as we had intended."

"Thanks to grandmaster."

Obi-Wan nodded and answered somewhat sullenly. "Thanks to Qui-Gon."

"What is it?"

The elder Jedi stood from his knelt position and reclaimed the chair next to him. "I wonder if there will ever come a day when I won't need him to keep me from doing something reckless. Will I ever become strong enough to turn my back when the darkness calls?"

"You will. The same could be said of me; you saved me."

"No more than you saved me when I thought Qui-Gon was one with the force."

Anakin took a deep breath to calm his nerves, his brother's presence helping greatly to disperse the discontent he felt only moments before. "What do you have on your mind?"

When his mentor sighed because he wasn't sure how to begin, Anakin groaned while rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to like it am I?"

"Depends on how you view it."

"Well?"

"I heard whispers when we were at the Tusken camp, enticing whispers." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin to see his reaction. To his not quite surprise, Anakin nodded.

"I did to. At first I thought maybe you were broadcasting but then I realized that the words were coming through the force in an almost intimate manner, as if the source behind them knew us somehow." Anakin studied his brother, knowing the latter part of what he had said had affected him and then it clicked.

"You think it was Palpatine." When Obi-Wan gave a curt nod, Anakin replied, "But that doesn't make sense. Coruscant is light years away, too far to make contact that way."

"I agree; nevertheless, it was him."

The two men were silent. Anakin wasn't one hundred percent sure who the voice belonged to. The whispers he heard were but echoes through the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. Eyes widening, he began searching his own mind for any sign of an intrusion. Finding nothing but the two threads that tied him to his mentor and grandmaster, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Then he glanced at his brother, a question on his mind. "Did you share a bond with him?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered toward the view pane to the stars beyond. "At one time, yes. The one I shared with Qui-Gon was stronger and overshadowed the other. The day he took me off planet, we broke the ties that connected me to Palpatine; I still remember the excruciating pain it caused when the dark threads tried to tighten their grip when Qui-Gon severed it. Next thing I knew we had arrived at Alderaan and for the first time in years I felt truly free, like it had all been a bad dream. But now…."

"Obi-Wan, it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but you still haven't exactly told me why you came up here."

"After we get everyone settled on Naboo, I'm going to Coruscant to confront Palpatine. It's past time that this ends once and for all."

The padawan waited, gauging his master and the words that had been spoken. He waited for him to continue but no other explanation was forthcoming. "You're serious."

The Jedi nodded.

"I'm coming with you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Anakin held up his hand to forestall any further comments. "But first you're seeing a healer about that shoulder. You won't be any good if you can't even handle your lightsaber."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It will take too long."

"If we show up on his doorstep now he might be expecting it. Besides, we'll probably have to escape to Coruscant in a rather quiet fashion if we're to ditch Qui-Gon."

"I already told him he's not coming."

"And you think that will stop him?" Anakin raised an eyebrow daring him to disagree. When the elder Jedi backed down on the topic, the padawan decided to explain his actions regarding Palpatine these past years. "I know you were upset about my spending time with the Chancellor, but I only did it to help you break free. I know he was after you to become his apprentice." When Obi-Wan looked surprised by the information, the young man continued, "I thought I could handle the lessons without compromising my beliefs, but after the bout with the Tuskens I can see what a fool I was to ever think I could go up against the darkside without support. I'm sorry."

"What were you hoping to gain, Anakin?"

"I wanted to get the proof the Council needed to take action. But Palps never went as far as to slip at the most favorable moments. The day you and Qui-Gon confronted him about me, I had just managed to slip out after planting a camera in his office. I thought maybe if he acted out when he thought he was alone we'd get what we needed."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in thought. "Is that camera still in place?"

"Yeah, as far as I know, why?"

"We just may have use of it."

Anakin smiled when he caught on to what he was saying, but then frowned. "You'd better not do anything careless. Even if you think the rest of us could get along without you, Jamiyan doesn't deserve to lose both her parents. Besides, you promised Siri you'd be there to raise her."

At the mention of his deceased wife, Obi-Wan's features clouded. "I know what I promised, Anakin."

"Then keep it. Besides, you also promised that you'd see me through to Knighthood. Was that just talk?"

"And what of you? You're as irresponsible as they come."

The padawan grinned. "I learned from the best."


	39. Siri Remembered

**Author's Note:** Shmi may (or may not) sound out of character in this post, but keep in mind that she's a mother who has her son's best interest at heart; she means no harm.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"Pappaw." A little hand repeatedly tapped the Jedi's arm.

Qui-Gon shifted in his seat, his eyes having closed on their own accord after Obi-Wan had left the room. Jamiyan stood on the bed, moving over to look at her surrogate grandfather more closely. His features were lax in sleep, his mouth slightly opened. Raising her small hands she placed one over each of the Jedi's eyebrows and took hold of his eyelids, pulling them open with her thumbs. She giggled when she saw the blue iris's she knew so well.

Eyes stinging, Qui-Gon tried to blink. He slowly came to awareness, his eyes watering while trying to focus on the imp in front of him. He reached up to rub his eyes and clasped his hands over the fingers in his way. Pulling them away from his eyes, he blinked several times before rubbing at them to gain some semblance of focus. When his gaze met hers, Jamiyan clapped her hands.

"Your awake!"

A half smile raised the left side of Qui-Gon's lips. "I am now."

"Where daddy?"

"He's talking with uncle Anakin, I think."

She settled herself on her Pappaw's lap and snuggled up close to his chest. "Me missed you."

Long arms encircled her, making her feel safe. A chin came to rest on top of her head and she sighed with contentment. "I missed you too, little one."

"Mommy?"

Qui-Gon knew what she was asking. The child had little of her own memories of her mother, but her father had made good on his promise that their daughter would know her mother as if she were still alive. He had told her – many times over – the story of their youth together, how they had married and the day Jamiyan had been born. He told her how much her mother had loved and cherished her. He showed her, through the bond they shared, images and scenes he held close to his heart. And though she knew the story forwards and backwards, there were days when she needed to hear it at least one more time.

Closing his eyes to remember the way his apprentice had often told it, Qui-Gon once again told her of a brave young padawan and her rise to Knighthood. Of a beautiful young woman who had fallen in love with a charming young Knight. Parents who adored their baby girl from the moment they learned of her existence to a young woman could be defiant and fiercely protective one moment and in the next show only love and affection for her husband and child. He told her of her parents character traits and how they endeared them to their friends. He told of her of the perils of missions the couple had escaped from with little harm. Of an uncle who had lost count of the times he'd had to rescue his brother and his brother's wife from certain disaster. He told her of a young man's courage in putting the past behind him and moving forward to raise his daughter. He told her all of this and more in a fairytale setting that one her age could understand. When he brought the story to a close, he settled the little girl on her feet and stood, just noticing the young man who leaned within the doorway.

"Daddy!" Jamiyan ran the short distance to her father's waiting arms. Picking her up, mindful of his shoulder, he looked at his one time mentor with gratitude.

"You told it perfectly."

"You're welcome."

Obi-Wan looked at the squirming little girl in his arms. "Are you ready to see gramma Shmi?"

Jamiyan nodded. "She better?"

"Not yet, but she will be soon."

**X**

Cliegg sat at Shmi's side quietly conversing with the now awake patient. Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Obi-Wan stood just inside the doorframe, waiting for permission to enter the rest of the way into the room. He didn't want to intrude on his mother's time with her husband. He need not have worried; Cliegg waved them forward and then left to find something to eat in the ship's small galley.

The young Jedi sat down beside the cot and set Jamiyan on the side of the bed. When Shmi held out her arm to the little girl in invitation, the child leaned forward and gave the older woman a hug. "Better?"

"Almost." Shmi looked up at Obi-Wan and saw the carefully hidden distress at seeing her in this condition and knowing how events could have unraveled. She averted her gaze to her granddaughter and said, "Why don't you go find Uncles Anakin and Owen and have them get you something to eat?"

The little girl looked at her father, seeking permission. "Daddy?"

Obi-Wan smiled his consent. "Go on. Anakin should be in the cockpit."

When the child ran out the door, they heard her yell _"Uncle Ani, Owen"_. They both chuckled at her enthusiasm but quickly stopped when Shmi started gasping for air.

"Are you all right?" The young man placed a hand on her shoulder, calling on the force to help her body take in the oxygen it needed. When she was able to take a breath without pain, she nodded.

They sat quietly for some time until the older woman was able to speak. "I wanted to speak with you about Khloe."

"Now isn't the time for matchmaking."

Shmi shook her head 'no'. "You waited to late, son, she's engaged."

Obi-Wan showed no reaction. "As it should be; she deserves to be happy."

Shmi patted his hand in sympathy. "It should have been you."

"That time has come and gone."

Releasing a breath of frustration, the elder woman reached up and grabbed hold of the young man's ear, pulling him toward her. When he yelped in protest, she pulled harder, her voice soft yet firm. "She's engaged, Obi-Wan, not married. You still have time."

Disentangling himself from his surrogate mother, the young Jedi stood from his chair and moved back a safe distance. "I would not willingly break up a potential union. And I'm rather surprised that you would suggest such a thing."

Properly chastised, Shmi motioned for him to sit back down. When he shook his head, indicating that he had no inclination to do so, she replied, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I just want you to be happy again."

The indignant look on Obi-Wan's face softened to understanding. "I am happy." He moved over and retook his seat. "I have my family, but most importantly, I have Jamiyan." He took her hand and held it between both of his. "I see Siri in her every time she smiles or laughs. Every time she looks at me with what is meant to be a reprimand." He quieted and then smiled, finishing on a whisper, "She's her mother all over again."

"But with her father's eyes and a shadow of his cleft chin." Shmi watched him closely, noticing how he lit up from the inside out every time he thought of, mentioned, or looked at his daughter. "I loved Siri as if she were my own daughter, Obi-Wan. I know she would want you to move on." When he didn't answer, she asked, "You're not ready, are you?"

"Perhaps…I don't know. I haven't met anyone that makes me feel the way she did."

"Except Khloe, but then you haven't looked either. You've put everything into raising your daughter and the leftovers into being the Jedi you are." Shmi silently studied her surrogate son and truly saw for the first time how much he had grown since landing on her doorstep with Anakin all those years ago. She loved him as if he were her own flesh and blood, as if she had bore him, raised him and cared for him since birth. And being that she wasn't a Jedi, she wanted for him and Anakin the happiness that she had known as Cliegg's wife and the blended family that came together because of their union in the form of Owen, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

"This discussion is over."

Not ready to concede the battle for Obi-Wan's future but ready to let it rest for the time being, Shmi nodded her consent. "Then help me with your brother and Padmé. They're too stubborn to admit their feelings for one another."

His eyes briefly sparkled with amusement before he changed the subject. "How are you really feeling?"

"About as well as I look, I imagine."

"That's not a good sign then." The young Jedi placed his hand on his mother's forehead in an attempt to soothe the pain she was trying to hide. When she smiled and took a deep breath that didn't cause her to gasp or cough violently, he felt as if he was finally doing something worthwhile. He lingered a while longer until Shmi finally fell asleep and then gently nudged her into a deeper slumber, hoping she would rest until they reached Naboo.

**X**

Qui-Gon waited patiently for the Temple operator to page Master Yoda. He was concerned about Obi-Wan's plan to confront the Chancellor and needed to be assured that if he were to remain on Naboo that his padawan and grandpadawan would have the support they needed.

When the wizened Master greeted his one time apprentice, Qui-Gon went into detail about the reason he was calling.

"Reckless he is," Yoda replied. "Regardless of what he's inherited from you, have backup he will."

Qui-Gon glared at him as if to say that this was a serious matter, but the elder Council member didn't appear to notice. "You weren't there; we came so close to losing them both."

Unexpected grief of what almost occurred swept through the Jedi. Unbidden images of a time long past rose to mind; he couldn't go through that again. "I don't understand how they are to be an anchor for one another when they both travel the same path."

"An anchor Obi-Wan became for young Skywalker."

"Because of my intervention, if I hadn't been there…. That is what concerns me most."

"Set up to guide one another they have been. Interchangeable it is for one to be the calm in the storm that will shine when all around them darkens. Trust in the force you must, Qui-Gon."

"Yes, Master."

"Worry not, young one. Be there for them we will." With those last words, the signal was disconnected.

Shutting off the comm. unit, Qui-Gon whispered, "As will I."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	40. Was it a Dream?

**Chapter 40**

**Naboo**

"Stop being stubborn and get into that exam room!" Qui-Gon's patience with his former apprentice was wearing thin. "You heard the healer; Shmi will be in surgery for an hour and then recovery before being placed in a bacta tank. You have plenty of time to get that shoulder treated."

Looking around the room, eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance, Obi-Wan could see that everyone around him had the same train of thought. Kissing his daughter near her left temple, he handed her off to Cliegg before reluctantly agreeing to accompany the physician into the med room with Qui-Gon and Anakin following closely behind.

The doctor handed him a set of scrubs, requesting he change minus the tunic so the injury could be examined. Once the young man had entered the fresher, the doctor began retrieving the supplies he would need to treat the Jedi's wounded shoulder. Having removed his boots and socks, Obi-Wan changed into the lower half of the medical ensemble without difficulty. Taking a moment to prepare himself, he took a deep breath and then raised his arms above his head to remove his tunic. Pain shot through his right shoulder at the movement, his arm falling helplessly back to his side. A strangled moan escaped him before he could contain it, the sound bringing about a knock on the fresher door. With a pained grimace, he pressed the panel with his left hand and the door swished open.

"Turn around," Qui-Gon's voice was gentle yet commanded obedience.

Turning his back to his mentor, Obi-Wan waited to see what the other man had in mind. A clipping sound filled the space around them as cool air began to drift over his back; a feather light touch of cool metal sheers brushed over his spine, making its way up to the collar at the back of his neck. Once finished, the elder Jedi stepped in front of his protégé and slipped the tunic down the length of his arms, the material slipping free of the young man's body.

Obi-Wan made a slight noise of distress as he looked at the ruined material. "That was my favorite tunic," he muttered.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at his friend's woebegone expression. "Then we shall have to buy you another." He placed the item in the receptacle before directing the patient to sit on the med cot.

The physician returned promptly, examining the charred flesh around the entrance to the wound. "I've seen a lot in my time, but I've never treated a Jedi who was harmed by another of his own kind."

When Anakin visibly wilted under the careless but innocent remark, the Knight's eyes narrowed at the healer. "Perhaps you should keep your comments to yourself."

The doctor smiled. "Perhaps that would be wise. But then no one ever accused me of being smart." Picking up a syringe minus the needle, the healer placed it in a hygienic solution and drew back the plunger. Once filled, he placed it over the opening and released the contents. The solution quickly filled the hole, its sanitizing contents cleansing the wound of anything that could cause infection. The Jedi closed his eyes, his jaw tightening; the liquid stung.

Laying the syringe down, the physician picked up a smaller instrument. Reaching over to turn on the monitor beside the bed, the healer proceeded to move the device around the wound. The doctor murmured to himself in regard to the picture on the screen: the instrument showing inside images of the injury. Pausing over certain spots of the shoulder, the doctor pressed a few well placed buttons before finally explaining his diagnosis. "You'll need surgery to repair the damage but then you probably knew that. I'm surprised the muscle held on this long with the lifting you've been doing in regard to your daughter. Trying to change into these scrubs was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Do you speak basic?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly annoyed with the healer.

"Simply put…I'm surprised you're not in agony, unless you're just very good at hiding the pain. First glance made me think it would be worse, but it's not as extensive as I initially thought. In basic, your shoulder blade is fractured and the muscle is severely strained. The blade just missed disconnecting the muscle from the bone." The doctor turned to organize the instruments he had brought in for the examination while throwing the disposable ones in the waste receptacle. "Once we repair the damage, you'll need a day or two in the bacta tank and then a stint of therapy."

"I don't think that will be neces…" Obi-Wan's voice died down as his eyes rolled back; he vaguely felt himself being laid back onto the stretcher. The last thing he heard was his mentor's voice through their bond. _Sleep well young one._

"You overdid it, master."

"If I hadn't, he would have shrugged it off," was the elder's unconcerned reply.

The doctor turned back to his patient and then focused on the other two Jedi. "What happened?"

Anakin was in the process of adjusting his brother to a more comfortable position when he answered, "He would have debated the thing to death, so Master Jinn put him to sleep. Now you can do whatever you need to to heal his shoulder."

The doctor's features looked puzzled yet awed. "Interesting."

Once Obi-Wan was settled, the doctor called in his assistant to take the young man to be prepped for surgery. When the gurney and the physician exited the door, Anakin glanced at his grandmaster. "I'd hate to be you when he wakes up."

**X**

Awareness came slowly, his fogged mind working its way toward consciousness. He felt rested; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed. A distant dull ache seemed to move closer, his mind registering the fact that his shoulder was now throbbing. He moaned in discomfort. His eyes opened when he heard, more than felt, the release of contents from a hypo spray. The ache lessened in intensity. A hand smoothed his hair back from his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to the side to see his master keeping watch.

He licked his lips in an attempt to offer them moisture. Before he could ask, a straw was tickling his bottom lip. He greedily allowed it access and drank until he was satisfied. He heard a low chuckle and then the voice he knew as well as his own told him to slow down.

He watched his master for a moment, his brow furrowed. When Qui-Gon asked him if he was all right, the young man replied, "I had the strangest dream."

"Tell me," the older man encouraged.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes a moment and then reopened them. He tried to think of where to start; his mind seemed clear to him and yet it didn't all at the same time. _I must be tired._

"I dreamt that you died and I left the Order. There was a boy and I trained him." He yawned. "We lived on Tatooine and…" his forehead creased in concentration. "Siri and I got married and we had a child." His rubbed his forehead with his good hand, then lowered it and closed his eyes – frustrated at how tired he was. Upon opening them again, his semi-blurred vision met his master's. "Some dream, huh? I mean, could you imagine me with a kid?"

The disquiet Qui-Gon felt at his padawan's apparent memory lapse did not appear in his outward appearance. A thought, a scene quickly flashed through his mind of Obi-Wan with Jamiyan. The elder smiled. "Actually I can imagine it quite well. You'd be a good father."

The younger man frowned. "Attachment is forbidden, Master." He sparingly looked at the white walls of the infirmary room. "How'd I end up in here this time?"

Qui-Gon's mind was going a mile a minute. Did Obi-Wan really think his life had been a dream? "Your shoulder was injured, but it's been taken care of." He reached over and placed a hand over his padawan's. "I need to speak with the healer, get some rest."

The young Knight nodded, eyes already closing. "Yes, master."

The Jedi Master found the physician exiting Shmi's room. "Doctor, may I have a word?"

"Of course, I was just on my way to see young Kenobi."

"That's what I wanted to speak with you about. He came to, but –"

"That's a good sign. I actually expected him to sleep much longer."

"You don't understand. He seems to think his life over the last ten years has been nothing but a dream. He thinks we're back at the Temple and he's injured himself on another mission. Explain this to me."

"He was heavily sedated, Master Jinn. I have no doubt he was still under the influence when he woke. Many patients experience a sense of surrealism in regard to their life before the drugs finally leave their system. I have no doubt his second waking will be more on par with the Knight you remember."

The doctor walked into said patient's room and performed a brief examination. "His shoulder is all but healed. He'll need therapy to get full movement of it again, but I see no reason he shouldn't be as good as new at its completion."

When Qui-Gon looked sadly at the young man, the doctor assured him. "He'll be fine, you'll see. He'll be reprimanding you about putting him to sleep in no time."

The Jedi couldn't help the small grin that tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'll hold you to that."

**X**

Anakin opened the door to his mentor's room and quietly entered. The past couple days had the family moving between rooms in order to assure themselves their loved ones would be fine. Qui-Gon currently stood by the lone window, his back toward the two young men. The padawan checked on his master before going over to speak with the elder Jedi.

"How is he?" he whispered.

Features unreadable, Qui-Gon answered, "He woke several hours ago."

"And?"

"How is Shmi?"

"She's doing well and will make a full recovery. You're avoiding my question."

"The doctor said he should be more lucid upon his second waking."

"What happened?"

A hand swiped across tired features. "He was disoriented, disillusioned. He thought his life had been but a dream." When Anakin made to speak, Qui-Gon held up a hand to stall him. "The physician claims the medicine they gave him is responsible; he says he'll be fine after he sleeps it off."

"How can he be sure?" Anakin's worried tone caused Qui-Gon to turn and face him.

"Experience, young one. Years of experience in dealing with patients who have this same treatment and have gone through the same side effects."

Anakin looked back toward the sleeping form of his brother. "I'm going to go talk to him, tell him about mom."

"I think that would be a good idea."

The youth sat down on the edge of the bed, took his mentor's hand into his own while momentarily staring at the still features. Clearing his throat, the padawan told his brother of all that had happened from the time they arrived on Naboo until now.

**X**

Assured that her gramma Shmi was well again, Jamiyan slipped from the room once the adults were preoccupied. She reached out to the force as the three Jedi in her life had taught her. Her control was clumsy at best, but seeking the signature that was her father and following it to him was something she'd been able to do since she could walk. Moving quietly down the corridor, she came to the door that blocked her from the one adult in her life she wanted to see more than any other. The others had assured her that he was fine and would recover, but until she could see him with her own eyes, her mind worried about the possibility of losing him as she had lost her mother. Even with no memories of her own in regard to Siri, Jamiyan still felt the woman's loss with acute clarity.

She reached up until she was on her tiptoes, trying to reach the panel to the side of the door. Her fingertips just grazed the lower portion of the entrance key, not enough for the door sensor to open the door. Rocking back on her heels, she stared at the stubborn object with as much disdain as her three and a half year old features could manage. Moving back toward the panel again, she reached up as far as she could and tried to jump and slap the sensor at the same time…without success. Tears welled in her eyes; she could sense her father on the other side but could not get to him.

A large hand came over her head and palmed the panel, the door opening with no hesitation. She leaned her head back and looked up at the man behind her. Owen reached down and took her hand, leading her into the room. Halfway in, she looked around the room before resting her eyes on the figure in the bed.

"Where's Pappaw?" she whispered.

"Anakin took him to the refectory to get something to eat."

"Oh." The child studied the sleeping individual. Slowly, she began walking toward the bed. Reaching the side, she stepped on a metal bar attached to the bed frame and taking hold of the covers, she pulled herself up to sit on the side. She reached out and touched Obi-Wan's cheek, her finger feather soft against his flesh. When he moaned, his face instinctively turning toward her touch, she jerked her hand back in surprise. Blue-grey eyes blinked open, fatigue clearly seen in their depths. Gaze settling on the child, Owen held his breath. He had heard of Obi-Wan's lapse two days ago and wondered if he would be more clear minded having had a good sleep.

The young Knight stared at the child half sitting on his uninjured arm. Gently freeing the captive limb, he reached out and rested his hand on the side of her head encasing her cheek in his palm. He offered her a half smile.

"Hello little one."

Jamiyan grinned and fell forward onto her father's chest, her arms wrapping around him as best she could. His arm immediately wrapped around her, holding her close. His eyes fell on Owen and he gestured the young man forward. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

"Anakin took him to get some lunch."

"Mom?"

Owen smiled and relaxed, the drugs had worn off. "She's fine, but she's worried about you despite the healer telling her you'll recover."

Returning his attention to his daughter, Obi-Wan eased her to his left side so she was resting on the mattress against his good shoulder. A small hand reached across him and touched the bandage covering the now healing lightsaber wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much. It's more sore than anything."

"What happened?" Jamiyan lifted her head to better meet her father's gaze.

"It was an accident."

"Pappaw says you have them a lot," she innocently replied.

A mock frown broke across Obi-Wan's face at the same time Owen chuckled. "He does?"

She nodded her head. "Pappaw says you set a record in the med bay."

When Owen laughed outright, Obi-Wan gave him a withering look and then addressed his child. "Let me tell you some stories about Pappaw's time in the infirmary..."

Thinking back, the young Knight rubbed a hand over tired eyes when a grin suddenly crossed his lips. Lowering his hand to rest on Jamiyan's shoulder, he began to recite to his now captive audience all of the hazardous situations and mishaps his former mentor had managed to get himself into during his time as the man's apprentice.


	41. Recovery

**Chapter 41**

**Three Months Later**

Qui-Gon leaned against the doorframe of the large patio of the Naberrie Lake Country Retreat. Once his former padawan and Shmi had been allowed to travel, Padmé had offered her family home as a place for their recuperation. Obi-Wan had spent many weeks in the company of a physical therapist to regain the range of motion in his shoulder. It was slow going at first, causing much frustration for both the therapist and the young Knight.

It wasn't until after their first month of working together that Qui-Gon glimpsed the strong willed determination he knew so well in association with his former padawan, begin to shine within the blue-grey depths. It wasn't long after that their sessions began to move forward.

It was only recently that the young Knight had been cleared to perform katas: he wasn't yet back to his old form, but he was getting there.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Obi-Wan stopped in mid motion to turn and stare at his mentor.

Qui-Gon thought a moment and then replied, "Your footwork is fine. But that thrust should have been a few inches higher."

"I know." His tone told of the aggravation he felt. "But the muscle tightens when I try to elevate any further."

"Then we'll adjust the form until your shoulder feels capable of executing that move."

"It's not meant to be performed below par. If we change it, it will be that much more difficult for me to implement the correct move when I regain full use of this appendage."

"And if you overwork it, then you could end right back where you started."

An irritated sigh escaped the Knight as he met his mentor's gaze. "I hate it when you're right."

Qui-Gon smiled. Unclipping his saber from his belt, he moved forward to stand beside his padawan. "First form."

For the next few hours, the master and apprentice cycled through the katas the Knight was able to perform without complication. Halfway through the exercises, Anakin awoke; finding his master and grandmaster practicing on the veranda, he retrieved his light saber from his room. Joining the older men, he effortlessly fell into the motions.

Shmi patiently waited, watching Master Jinn and her sons go through the motions they knew so well. She had often seen the movements put into practice when Obi-Wan and Anakin sparred on Tatooine. When the exercises began to wind down, she softly announced that breakfast was ready.

Having gone through a stint of therapy herself, Shmi now used a cane to aid her when walking. But compared to the alternative, the family was grateful for the recovery she had made.

**X**

**That Afternoon**

Jamiyan stood near the sofa watching her father as he meditated. She often wondered what he thought about when in such a state but had as of yet to find out. She didn't like meditation; the adults expected her to be still and that was something that was too hard to do. She knew the process because her father, grandfather, and uncle had many times taken her through it. But she just couldn't seem to make it to a state of total reflection, and at her age, why should they expect her to. Anakin had taken to teaching her the basic katas all initiates learned and in the course of this instruction had taught her how to calm her mind. Once she had achieved that, he began teaching her the art of mediation through movement. She rather liked that idea. She leaned over and looked at her father; he was so still, did he fall asleep? She moved over a couple feet toward him and waved a hand in front of his face; he didn't move. Sitting down in front of him to wait, she crossed her legs and blew out a big breath.

**Coruscant**

Palpatine sat in his office putting up the appearance of working hard for the Republic, when in actuality he was reworking his plans. A flicker in the force caught his attention. Focusing on that tendril, he dove into the dark currents and smiled.

_Did you miss me my apprentice?_

**Naboo**

Obi-Wan's breath stilled at the uninvited intrusion. So he had been right; it was Palpatine's voice he had heard on Tatooine.

_/ I think you have me confused with someone else /_

_/ Oh no, young one. It is you who has forgotten his place /_

_/ Indeed I have. It was good of Master Jinn to remind me /_

A dark tendril swept in before Obi-Wan could stop it. His jaw clenched, his hands fisted, knuckles white as he fought the seeking vine; strands spread out in an attempt to consume him. He jerked forward catching himself on his hands. The darkness quickly poured itself into him, intent on reminding him of what he had given up.

He heard a low cackle drift through his mind. He vaguely wondered what had caused him to answer Palpatine's call let alone try to go after the remnants of the bond on his own.

_/ Why do you struggle, young one /_ The Chancellor falsely crooned, trying to placate his former student.

Jamiyan moved back as her father suddenly fell forward. Her gaze widened when he briefly opened his eyes and yellow orbs glanced her way. She could feel the black cloud again, the same dark feeling that had reached for her father back home. Scrambling to her feet, she cautiously walked forward and leaned down until she could see Obi-Wan's face, his eyes tightly closed.

"Daddy?"

When no answer was forthcoming, she patted his shoulder. "Daddy, what's wrong?!"

She pushed against his shields, tugging on the bond.

Palpatine's attention diverted to the interference. He plunged toward the speck of light to be met by a forceful shove from his former apprentice.

_/ What is it you're protecting, my apprentice? /_

The young man cried out in anger. Jamiyan was lifted off the ground and tossed onto the cushions of the sofa. He opened his eyes and focused on his daughter long enough to tell her to leave. Tears welled in her eyes and her chin trembled.

His features momentarily softened, his eyes losing the amber color they held. "Run!" he urged her.

Getting to her feet, she ran in search of her grandfather.

_/ Don't you wish you knew! /_

The darkness clenched in an iron grip, causing the younger Jedi to clutch his head in pain. Obi-Wan threw a burst of light into the mix; the darkness momentarily recoiled like a serpent before striking back. With the minute distraction, the younger man was able to build an impenetrable shield around the bond he shared with Jamiyan; he would die before he allowed Palpatine to know about his and Siri's daughter.

**X**

Qui-Gon and Cliegg sat on the bank of the lake just outside the house while Anakin and Owen took advantage of the cool water.

"It seems like yesterday that Obi-Wan was teaching those two how to swim," Cliegg commented.

When no answer was forthcoming, Cliegg turned to the man beside him. "Are you all right?"

Qui-Gon's facial skin had taken on an ashen appearance – his eyes unfocused.

Firmly grasping the other man by the upper arm, Cliegg shook him. "Qui-Gon?!"

The Jedi blinked once, then twice before focusing on his grandpadawan's stepfather. "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you all right?"

Not sure what he was feeling or sensing, Qui-Gon tried to shake off the odd sensations he was getting through the force. "I'm not sure."

"PAPPAW!"

Both men turned when they heard the panicked voice. Rising from where he was seated, Qui-Gon met the child half way and swept her up in his arms. "What is it, Jame?"

She tried to tell him what had happened but in her flustered state she couldn't get the words out. Anakin suddenly appeared by his side, looking toward the house. "Something's wrong."

Jamiyan leaned back enough to look her grandfather in the eye. "Daddy's sick!"

"How do you mean?"

"His eyes were yellow." Her voice shook as she recalled the amber that stained her father's gaze.

Quickly handing the little girl to Cliegg, he assured her he would look in on the situation.

Anakin entered the house one step ahead of Qui-Gon. As the two made their way through the dwelling, they abruptly stopped when they came upon a small living area that contained a fireplace. The object of their search was currently on his knees; he looked up at his surrogate father and padawan, his eyes half blue, half amber.

"Help me!" he whispered, his voice hoarse. The younger man was winning a battle he had not prepared himself to fight, but the sith was not giving up easily.

Qui-Gon kneeled in front of his former padawan, Anakin kneeling beside him. When the elder Jedi brushed against the other's mind, he came up against iron clad shields. "Let me in."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Can't…shields are holding him back." His jaw tightened, teeth clenched. With another burst of light, he pushed against the searching tendrils.

Having felt what his brother was trying to do, Anakin didn't wait for an invitation. Locating their training bond, he pushed his way in; his mentor jerked back.

_/ Ah, your replacement has arrived /_

Fully opening himself to the force, Anakin offered himself as a conduit for his brother to siphon the light through. Pulling on the force, Obi-Wan latched onto Anakin's presence calling for a downpour of pure radiance. The force rushed to him, using his padawan as its funnel. An untainted smile blossomed on Obi-Wan's lips as he felt the surge that traveled the tightly spun cord explode through the end like a volcanic eruption, sending sparks into all corners of his mind leaving nothing hidden. The darkness screamed as if it had been burned and slunk in upon itself, evaporating into dust.

Dark whispers grew around the confines of Obi-Wan's mind. Long icy fingers once again took a chance, reaching toward his bond with Jamiyan. Blisters rose upon the phantom hands as the light scorched them, the appendage limping its way toward the blocked off bond.

_/ What secrets do you keep?! /_

Reaching one hand up to grasp Anakin's arm Obi-Wan nodded once, knowing his younger brother would understand what he intended. Together the two sought out the remnants of the bond that had once tied a young padawan to a Senator turned Chancellor of the Republic and grasping the remains in their entirety, they used the force like an acid to burn it down until there was nothing left but a raw gaping hole. The darkness lifted and Obi-Wan collapsed.

Catching his former apprentice before he could hit the floor, Qui-Gon lifted him onto the sofa. Anakin pulled back from the training bond and studied his brother.

"Anakin?" When the padawan turned his gaze on his grandmaster, the elder asked, "Was it _him?_"

Anakin nodded. "He's gone now."

"How?"

"We destroyed the remaining portion of their bond. He won't be able to torment him anymore." Anakin hesitated a moment when Obi-Wan moaned. When the older man quieted, he asked, "Do you know how to heal –"

Anakin's words were cut off when Qui-Gon grasped the meaning behind the boy's earlier statement. "Show me!"

The padawan led Qui-Gon to the raw area of his brother's mind. The Jedi immediately set about to stop his former apprentice from going into shock. Healing waves encased Obi-Wan's psyche, soothing the pain, mending broken vessels and healing burnt tissue. The young man had taken a great risk in doing what he had to permanently sever all connection the Chancellor had retained after Qui-Gon had long ago found and severed that link. He could feel Obi-Wan relaxing under his ministrations, the younger man settling into a restful slumber. Withdrawing from his task, Qui-Gon smoothed back the hair from Obi-Wan's forehead.

"We should let him rest."

"Should he see a healer just in case? We could contact Garen; he deals with stuff like this."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. He'll be fine." When the padawan would have protested more, the elder Jedi held up a hand. "Trust me, young one, he'll be fine. Why don't you go finish your swim, he'll be sleeping for a while yet."

With one last look toward his brother's now peaceful features, the young one relented.

"Pappaw?" The voice was nearly a whisper.

The elder man motioned for the child to enter the room. Once she had cautiously made her way to him, he picked her up. They both looked down at the still form on the sofa. "Is Daddy okay?"

"He just needs some sleep. Would you like to stay for a while?"

Jamiyan's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No," she whispered. "He scares me."

"He didn't mean to, little one."

"The clouds came back."

"Your father and uncle took care of that."

The little girl wound her arms around Qui-Gon's neck. "Please, Pappaw." Her bottom lip quivered. "I don't want to stay."

Figuring this situation could only be assuaged by her father, Qui-Gon turned to leave the room. Cliegg stood in the doorway. "She managed to get away before I could stop her. A wiggly one that."

The Jedi smiled. "She's much like her father in that regard. He refused to stay anywhere I left him when missions turned hazardous. He always managed to make it to my side and into the chaos. I could never tell him this, but he saved both of us more times than I can count with his defiance."

"Well, from the young man I've come to know he hasn't changed much."

**X**

Jamiyan ran to hide behind her grandmother when she saw her father walk out onto the patio. Shmi looked down at the little girl before glancing at the doorway. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed at his daughter's reaction. Having just woken up, he hadn't yet caught up with himself as to what had happened.

"Jame?"

When the little girl's hands tightened on Shmi's tunic, the elder woman turned and knelt down in front the child. Having heard of what had happened from Anakin and Qui-Gon, Shmi tried to reassure her granddaughter. "He's your father, little one."

The little girl looked at her grandmother and shook her head. "Don't want to, please gramma?"

Puzzled and somewhat hurt by the child's behavior, Obi-Wan nevertheless assured his mother that it was fine and inquired as to where Qui-Gon had gone. Once having gathered the information, he looked at his daughter and half smiled. Receiving no answering gesture, he reluctantly turned to find his mentor.

Anakin and Owen, fascinated by what they could do with the wet sand, sat on the lake shore building small structures and digging trenches from the lake's edge back into the villages they were creating, bringing the water into the center of the little town.

Absently reaching up to massage the back of his head as a dull ache made itself known, Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled at the two older teens. Walking a little further, he came upon his mentor and sat down beside him.

"How long have they been at it?"

Qui-Gon looked down toward the shore at the two young men. "It's kept their attention for the last hour or so. Before that they were swimming."

"I must have been more tired than I thought; I don't remember falling asleep." He paused a moment as he watched a wave roll in behind Owen, clashing against his legs and knocking him down. He heard his padawan laugh and then watched him duck as Owen made to throw sand at him. Turning his attention to Qui-Gon, he noted his puzzlement. "Jamiyan's acting out of the ordinary; is there something I should know."

"What do you remember about earlier today?"

"Practicing katas with you and then meditating."

"And after?"

He had never liked this aspect of his training: Qui-Gon asking a question in response to his question just to make him think about something from all possible angles. His lips tightening, he nevertheless politely asked, "Care to enlighten me?"

He had just finished speaking when images began to flash through his mind. Obi-Wan looked back toward the dwelling. "She's afraid…of me," he whispered. He stood and made his way back toward the house. Reaching the veranda where Cliegg, Shmi and Jamiyan sat, he slowly approached his daughter.

"Jame." He stopped next to a chair and sat down, a few feet away, when the child stepped back and grasped Shmi's hand.

"I know you're frightened; I would be too had Pappaw acted that way. I'm sorry for tossing you the way I did but it was to protect you not to hurt you. Daddy would never hurt you, Jame. Not on purpose."

Jamiyan looked at her father, his eyes were the blue-grey she always remembered them being and his actions were those she associated with him. Her grip loosened slightly.

"Are you better?" Came the small voice.

"Yes, I'm better." He reached out a hand, hoping she'd take it. The child stepped back and then paused. She looked at her grandfather standing in the doorway. "Is Daddy better?"

When Qui-Gon nodded, she returned her gaze to her father. She stepped toward him when she saw a tear escape the corner of his eye. Another step forward and his breath hitched. She stopped and chewed on her bottom lip. She reached for him through the force and felt him withdraw slightly before accepting her presence. She could feel the ache in his head. "It's not dark anymore." She frowned. "The cloud's gone, but you hurt."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "It's just a headache, nothing to worry about."

Moving forward a few more feet, she grasped Obi-Wan's hand. Not wanting to scare her, he slowly pulled her to him. He felt little arms wrap around his neck, the small frame fitting comfortably within his embrace.

**X**

**Nine Months Later**

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Anakin asked for the umpteenth time since they started packing.

Obi-Wan stopped putting his tunics into his travel bag and looked at his brother. "I'm fine and now's the perfect time; he won't sense what's coming."

"Don't you think he'll be on guard not having that link, even as messed up as it was, to track you through? He's a sith, Obi-Wan. He knows the way they turn on one another."

"Are you comparing me with the sith?"

"No, I'm saying that he hasn't given up his claim as your master."

Obi-Wan sat down on the chair in the room he had claimed while there. "I don't plan on making Jamiyan an orphan. We've trained rigorously for the last year, Anakin. We're as ready as we can be. Besides, I didn't exactly plan on waiting this long to confront him in the first place. And if we play it by script we won't have to do this alone."

"He has a way of getting under your skin and making you lash out in anger." The young man quickly held up his hands in surrender when Obi-Wan started to object. "I know…Qui-Gon's been working with you on that and you've gotten better, but Qui-Gon isn't Palpatine."

"You're right. But he was there when I was training with him and he's confronted him more times on my behalf than I can count. It's time we stand on our own and for good or bad, we take care of the mess we've gotten ourselves into."

When Anakin looked at him in askance of 'our mess,' Obi-Wan reminded him, "You went to him for training, regardless of the reason."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	42. Unexpected Visits

**(January 3, 2011: Author's note in Profile in regard to lack of update!)**

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long delay; I lost track of the storyline and got stuck. I kept thinking about it and it's been on my mind for a while but I couldn't get the words to flow. I decided to sit down and just start writing and whatever came out was what came out. So, this chapter is the result. It's rather shorter than the others but it's a chapter nonetheless.

**Previously On Life Beyond the Code:** The family was staying at the Lake Country on Naboo, allowing time for Obi-Wan to heal from the surgery on his shoulder and Shmi from what she went through at the hands of the Tuskens. During meditation, Obi-Wan sought out the remnants of the bond he had at one time shared with Palps to find that the old man manipulations were still coming through the broken strands. In doing so, he found himself in a battle with the sith that he wasn't prepared for. With Anakin's help, they destroyed the remaining parts of the bond and sent Palps packing. After nine more months of training and such, Anakin and Obi-Wan are returning to Coruscant in preparation to face Palpatine.

And now, on with the story…

Hope you enjoy! :)

Again, I'm sorry for the year long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Nine Months Prior**

The Chancellor stumbled, barely catching himself before he hit the floor. A snarl disfigured his lips, his eyes turning a sickly yellow. With a growl of frustration, he hefted himself up onto the chair beside him, leaning forward with his head in his hands. Kenobi was to blame for this discomfort, he and that Skywalker brat! The former was hiding something, something that Sidious had come so close to finding out. His mind felt raw; the final piece of the bond connecting him to Kenobi having been burned and sealed. The elder's hands shook with rage. With a piercing yell, lightening flew from his fingertips destroying the artifact that stood across the room. _This isn't over._

**X**

**Present**

Having searched everywhere else he could think of, the padawan finally located his master standing on the Council's balcony, his piercing gaze focused on the Senate Building in the distance. When he came to a stop beside him, the elder asked, his eyes never leaving their focal point. "Has Dren discovered anything yet?" The words were softly spoken, almost deceptively so.

Anakin shook his head and then sighed. "No, but he has another ten reels to search through."

Obi-Wan turned and leaned back against the banister. "It's time, padawan."

"Let Dren finish his work and if he comes up empty handed, then we'll confront him." When the older brother looked to protest, Anakin quickly continued, "You promised we'd do this first."

The elder nodded. "So I did." His gaze met Anakin's. "I'm tired of waiting." He rubbed a hand over his face, disgusted with the way the day had turned out. "Did you hear his speech today? He wants the Jedi Council to answer to the Senate, to take missions based on what they feel is important in the galaxy and not based on actual need. And he mentioned the Trade Federation several times in regard to confrontation."

Anakin leaned against the railing, listening to his brother's concerns. He started to comment but stopped when he heard the clicking of a cane against the duracreet floor of the balcony. Master Yoda appeared around the corner, stopping to lean on his gimer stick.

"Allow the Senate to dictate to the Jedi Order, the Council will not."

"And exactly how do you plan to stop this amendment from going through?"

Yoda tapped the end of his cane on the toe of Obi-Wan's boot. "Time there is for discoveries to be made."

**X**

The two chose to reside in Qui-Gon's apartment during their stay. When Anakin woke the next morning, he found a note from his brother simply stating that he had some errands to run and would return soon. Knowing better than that, Anakin crumpled the flimsiplast and threw it across the room. _How stupid can he be?_ Frustrated, he returned to his room and got dressed; he had a wayward brother to retrieve.

Obi-Wan walked into the Senate building, choosing to take the stairwell to his destination rather than the lift. Climbing the stairs would give him time to gather his thoughts. He hadn't planned this; it was a last minute decision. He was going to face his former mentor and hopefully get a feel for what the man had planned. He knew the living corpse wasn't quite over losing their bond. He would have to tread carefully if he wanted to regain the Senator's trust. He stopped walking and leaned back against the wall. _What am I doing?_ He took a deep breath and rubbed a hand wearily over his brow. _Maybe a confrontation would make him reveal himself; maybe if provoked…._ He started walking up the steps again. When he reached the door he needed, he opened it and went through into the corridor that led to the Chancellor's office.

The secretary instantly looked up when he entered. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see the Chancellor."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Obi-Wan made a subtle motion with his hand. "I don't need an appointment."

The receptionist paused a moment, frowning, as if thinking about what he'd said. Hesitantly, she repeated, "You don't need an appointment. You can go right in."

Offering the young woman a shallow bow, Obi-Wan took a step toward the door but then stopped and took a deep breath. Centering himself in the force, he entered the office.

Palpatine was unaware of the intrusion as he was busily working at his desk when his uninvited guest walked in. Stopping by the door, the younger man drew a force cloak around himself as he had been taught by the man in front of him. Without the bond and with the Jedi shielding his presence, it was some time before the Chancellor looked his way. Though momentarily startled, Palpatine covered well.

"I wasn't aware you were on Coruscant. Did we have an appointment that I've overlooked?" he questioned. The elder man was on guard that much was clear.

Stepping out of the shadows, Obi-Wan slowly walked across the room, stopping just before he came to the chairs in front of the desk. Looking around, a dozen or more memories washed over him of his time spent in this man's company. To no one in particular, he murmured, "I was so naïve to think that you actually cared."

A puzzled look crossed the Chancellor's face before smoothing out into a calm facade. "Did you come here to reminisce or was there a reason?"

Obi-Wan walked the remaining distance to one of the chairs in front of the elder man's desk and without being asked, he sat down. "You knew it was inevitable."

Palpatine sat there quietly, his features placid as he thought about what the younger man had just said. Rising from his seat, he walked a few feet to the window to the left side of his desk and looked out. "I know not what you speak of, Knight Kenobi."

"So we're back to this are we?" The Knight stood and walked over to the window, mimicking the stance of his onetime mentor. "Seemingly unaware of one another, neither speaking the truth."

The Chancellor turned slightly to view the other man before resuming his vigil over the city below. "If I recall my history correctly, your Order seems to believe that is the way of the sith."

A corner of the Jedi's lips twitched in amusement. "From my own research on the matter, I would say that sounds about right."

"And is it not so, according to the data I've read, that the apprentice of such a species is usually one to turn on his mentor and in turn take his own apprentice?" The elder man raised one eyebrow as he glanced at the Knight.

"So I've been educated. I believe it's called the rule of two; would you agree?"

Palpatine nodded his consent of the statement. "I have to wonder what such an apprentice could possibly have to hide that would lead him to break a bond that ties him to the mentor he wishes to replace."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and replied, "I would say that if such a creature existed today, his apprentice may have found something else worthwhile to occupy his time. Thereby, negating his need upon the man he once called mentor."

The Chancellor turned and walked toward the center of the room. "I have to wonder if there is something more to such an accusation. You see, from my studies, I have discovered there were apprentices who thought they could hide family connections. Connections that had gotten to the sith learner and in turn corrupted their ideals."

"Or," the Jedi interrupted, "perhaps the learner in that situation learned long ago that the man he once called friend was out for his own gain, and that he was just a tool in obtaining the desired goal."

"Ah," Palpatine replied. "I've also read that once a being goes down the dark path, forever will it dominate his destiny." The elder man seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Or was it Master Yoda I heard quote such a statement?"

Obi-Wan turned to the Chancellor. "Indeed, Master Yoda often quotes the very same." The Knight took a few casual steps forward and stopped. "Something Master Yoda told me that I'm sure you haven't heard is that he was wrong. You see, there was one who came back from the dark side, granted he wasn't deeply immersed but he was well on his way. The fact that he had enough conscious left about him was what led him back to the light."

The younger man took to pacing slowly in front of the window. "I have to admit though, from what I've heard, he did have some lingering dark side traits that rear themselves now and again, but he's learned to control them to such a degree that the traits work in his favor; they no longer hold him back." Obi-Wan stopped his pacing to stare at the man across the room. "So as you can see, the history you read is no longer valid."

"And yet, with the right motivation, that young man could once again come crashing down."

The Knight half smiled. "True, and yet he's already been as low as he can possibly go."

Palpatine smiled in return. "There are depth's I'm sure he has yet to discover."

"And yet his strength in such matters would astound you I'm sure."

The elder man gave his guest a grim smile. "The history discs were quite detailed in regard to the punishments apprentices received from the master, especially when associated with betrayal."

The Knight chuckled. "I didn't realize that returning to the side of the force one was originally educated in was considered disloyal."

The outer edges of the Chancellor's eyes were encircled with a yellow tint. The Jedi smirked. "You might want to be careful there; you seem to be losing your composure."

Before Palpatine could reply a ruckus in the outer chamber had both men turning toward the door. The receptionist came through the double entry with a young man and a Jedi Master, who looked to be trying to restrain the Jedi Padawan, behind her. Turning toward her employer she said, "I'm sorry Chancellor; I tried to tell them you were indisposed."

The elder man smiled kindly at the young woman. "It's all right, my dear. Please return to your work."

Once they were alone, Anakin walked over to his brother while Master Windu spoke quietly with the Chancellor.

"And you say I'm reckless; what did you think you were doing?"

"I was having a nice chat with the Chancellor of the Republic, Padawan. And what would you be doing here?" The Knight tilted his head slightly to the left and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm here to get your sorry self back to the Temple! Are you actually trying to disrupt everything we've been trying to do since we returned?"

"I don't think now is the time to talk about this, do you?" The elder brother quickly gestured with his eyes as to the reason they should be discussing the situation elsewhere.

The younger man released a pent up breath. "I was worried."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I apologize, Anakin, I didn't actually plan this."

Anakin started to say something when Windu approached them. "Are you two ready to go?"

Feeling somewhat cheeky, Kenobi asked in a mocking imitation of a respectfully quiet voice, "Are you asking? If so, I don't think I've quite finished what I –"

Mace grabbed the younger man by the arm and pulled him to and out the door. When they were some distance from the Chancellor's office, Windu replied, "And here I thought Jinn taught you more respect for your elders."

Anakin smirked. "If it's the same lesson Obi-Wan's been trying to teach me, then that one just doesn't seem to stick."

Releasing the younger man's arm, the Jedi Master turned to glare at the youngest of the trio. "Why Yoda allows you two in the Temple I'll never know."

Stepping outside the Senate building with his charges behind him, the elder man asked, "Did you get what you came for?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not in the way I would have liked. With the Senate being in session and the corridors busy, we could have been interrupted at any time as the two of you demonstrated. He wasn't inclined to speak openly, only in passing."

"Dren got it recorded; it's a start. He obviously has a grudge with you for decimating the remaining fragments of the bond," Anakin noted.

"That and the fact that I thwarted him when he tried to find mine and Jamiyan's bond. He knows I'm hiding something and he hinted about family connections."

"Let's just hope his hinting is aimed at me and Qui-Gon," Anakin replied.

The trio entered the Temple through the docking bay entrance and stopped momentarily before going their separate ways. Mace turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "The next time you think of gallivanting over to the Senate without back up – don't! We promised Qui-Gon we'd look after you two and we aim to do just that, understand?"

When the Knight nodded, Windu continued, "I'm serious, Kenobi! This isn't like when you were fourteen and gave us the slip when you snuck out after curfew. Jinn about had my hide when he returned and found you in the med ward sick from being out in the cold half the night."

The Knight tried to hide a grin. "I did take responsibility you know."

"And a lot of good that did! Now off with you…and stay out of trouble!"

* * *

**I apologize again for the year long wait. As stated in the author's note, I lost direction on this story for a while.**

**I would love to read your thoughts on the story. One word, one sentence or a paragraph, any length review is welcome! :)**


	43. Stubborn Masters and their Younglings

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone…I wanted to explain a little bit about the next two chapters (44 & 45) before you begin reading. It may seem like the eventual confrontation is being drug out now that the boys are back on Coruscant and looking for something to bring Palps down. And if it does, it is not intentional. After rereading the story and thinking on it for quite some time, it seemed plausible that closure was needed in as much of the events in Obi-Wan's life as possible before confronting Palpatine.

Obi-Wan has been through quite a lot in this story. Some of which are listed below, and I may have missed some being I didn't look back at the chapters:

* His experience with the dark side as a padawan and his friendship with Palpatine

* The forged death of his mentor by the Jedi Council in an earnest desire to protect Jinn

* The finding of a family who took him in and taught him how to love

* The taking of Sebulba and Watto's lives (touched the dark side) in order to find and rescue Anakin on Tatooine

* Learning his master was alive and no one bothered to tell him for four years. He had to discover it on his own with the hints the force was giving him.

* His re-encounter with Palps on Naboo

* Preventing Shmi's death (touched the dark side briefly and then had to reign in his padawan)

* His fight with Anakin in the Tusken camp

* His marriage

* His daughter

* His wife's death

* His friendship with Khloe…_and_

* His fight in keeping Palps at bay and exposing him for who he truly is has taken its toll.

If Obi-Wan is to confront Palpatine, then he needs to confront the past in order to do so. This chapter (44) shows a little with Chapter 45 showing more, that he's held it all in, not releasing it as he should. At least, that's how it's supposed to come across.

I hope that made sense. And I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Mace speaking to Qui-Gon on a comm. unit with visual screen**

"I'm telling you Qui, somewhere along the way that boy has picked up your stubborn streak! And in the words of Master Yoda, 'need that he does not!'"

Qui-Gon chuckled at the agitated expression his colleague was wearing. When his laughter died down, he asked, "Did he tell you what he was thinking when he went to confront him?"

Mace shook his head. "No. Only that he hadn't planned it. Which brings me to wonder why you haven't shown up yet; I didn't figure you one for staying put."

"He charged me with Jamiyan's care."

"So I guess you're working on a plan to transfer that charge to someone else?"

Qui-Gon allowed a small smirk to appear. "Possibly." Crossing his arms on the table in front of him, the Jedi leaned forward. "You wouldn't happen to know if Garen Muln's currently in Temple would you?"

The councilor shrugged. "I could check the mission dockets."

"Please do," Jinn replied. "And if he's available, assign him to Naboo. I'll update him on his assignment once he arrives."

"And how long should I allot for this task?"

Features becoming more serious, Qui-Gon replied, "Indefinitely, at least for now." Changing the subject back to his former apprentice, he said, "Mace, I need you to make sure he doesn't confront him alone. He can handle himself, I've no doubt of that, but they're meant to do it as a team. Obi-Wan seems to have forgotten that part."

"I'm a man of my word, old friend, you know that. But you'd better hurry up and get here. I don't like being responsible for your younglings. They tend to be more trouble than they're worth."

Before Jinn could reply, Mace continued, "You know, Kenobi could get himself into some scrapes when he was younger but he always knew where to draw the line. Ever since Skywalker showed up or should I say ever since the Naboo mission, since he chose to live outside our jurisdiction, those lines seemed to have vanished."

Hiding a smile, Qui-Gon asked, "Are you saying that Anakin is a bad influence?"

"No, I guess I can't really say that since it would appear that Skywalker is the one keeping Kenobi in line here as of late. But I don't think you're supposed death helped matters any. He was on his own for too long, he's developed some rather unethical habits as far as the code is concerned."

"And yet you allow them," Qui-Gon reminded.

Mace nodded, deep in thought. "He kept his word: he and Siri kept their relationship quiet in regard to the rest of the Order as well as the familial connections he's made. The only ones who know are his closest friends and they're so loyal to him they won't disclose any information. Though Master Yoda does wish he'd allow Jamiyan to be trained here at the Temple."

Qui-Gon shook his head to the negative. "I don't think that will ever happen. He promised Siri that Jamiyan would have the same freedom he's had: to choose her own path in life. But I promise you my friend, between myself, Anakin and her father, she is being trained well."

"Qui, I have to tell you…the Council is rather concerned about Obi-Wan. When this is over, they want to speak to him about his situation," Mace informed him.

The Jedi brow furrowed in question. "What situation?"

"There are some on the Council who are tired of making adjustments, so to speak. He's been given freedoms that the rest of the Jedi are not allowed unless they choose to abdicate their position within the Order. My opinion is that they want to make their position clear: that there are limits to what they will and will not allow," Mace explained.

"I see," Qui-Gon murmured. "So they want to use him and Anakin to save the Order and then try to chain them down to rules and regulations."

"Other than acting like you at times, he's done nothing wrong within the confines of his duty and the missions he's been assigned. His personal life he keeps personal as it should be, not letting it interfere with his responsibilities. Master Yoda and I don't intend for the situation to go farther than it needs to. For once, I need you to trust us on this."

"I'll leave it in your hands…for now," Qui-Gon agreed.

Just thinking of something, Mace changed the subject. "You know, from what you've told me about their lives on Tatooine, I'm thinking if we bring Mrs. Lars here that might straighten the two of 'em out."

Jinn couldn't hold back a hearty laugh at the Council member's logic. "You'd be looking at two sullen young men if you went that route, my friend. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to arrange a few things here before I leave." Qui-Gon pointed a finger at his friend. "Not a word of my impending arrival."

Mace grinned, thrilled at the prospect of being relieved of Jedi sitting. "I wouldn't dream of it, Jinn."

**X**

**One Week Later**

"Have you found anything?"

Dren sat back while tapping the fingers of his right hand on the desk. "All we've got is the conversation you had with him a week ago and the shot of him having a breakdown of sorts nine months prior."

Anakin's brow creased in thought. "Breakdown?"

"Well, that's what it looked like. What caught my eye about it was the fact that an artifact across the room shattered, but he never touched it. I thought that odd since he's not supposed to be force sensitive, unless he's a delayed case. I've only ever seen non-trained children have accidents like that and it's usually when they're having a tantrum. There was also a strange light but from the angle of the lens I couldn't tell where it was coming from."

"That has to be it," Anakin murmured. He turned his gaze on his brother. "The time frame coincides with when we severed the remaining fragments of the bond."

Obi-Wan nodded, deep in thought. Fixing his gaze on Dren, he asked, "Can you bring up that clip so we can view it?"

"Sure, give me a minute."

Dren's fingers flew over the keyboard as he entered a parameter of dates to bring up the scene the two wished to see. Pulling the fragment from the database, the mainframe began playing the sequence.

Kenobi and Skywalker leaned in over each side of Dren's chair as they carefully viewed the segment. Pointing to the screen, Obi-Wan said, "Back it up just a bit."

The technician rewound the video and began playing it forward once more.

"Can you slow it down?" Anakin asked.

"Sure." Pressing some buttons, Dren was able to reduce the speed in which the film played.

Pointing to the screen, Obi-Wan said, "Freeze it there."

The three looked at the picture and then at one another. "Is that what I think it is?" Dren asked, somewhat confused.

"To the trained eye, yes," Kenobi answered. "Can I have a copy of this?"

"Coming right up," Dren obliged. "Are you going to the Council?"

"Not yet…we'll show this to Master Yoda first and go from there," Obi-Wan replied, taking the data disk the technician had copied the segment onto.

Anakin gave Dren a pat on the back as he and Obi-Wan turned to leave. "Thanks."

"Anytime…and good luck!"

Without turning back, the two simultaneously replied, "Jedi don't need luck!"

Dren laughed as he muttered, "I'm thinking you're gonna need all the luck you can get."

**X**

The door opened before they could properly ring the buzzer. Entering the apartment, the two offered a bow of respect to the grandmaster of the Order.

"Found something have you?" the elder master asked as he continued to tend to the numerous plants hanging about his quarters.

"We believe so," Anakin replied as he sat down on one of the cushions on the living area floor.

Obi-Wan frowned at his apprentice's ease in making himself at home.

Noticing the look, Anakin asked, "What?" Gesturing toward the ancient Jedi, he informed his mentor, "He told me to make myself at home anytime I'm here."

"Anakin, that was years ago and for one visit only. It isn't polite to just assume it's a standing invitation," Obi-Wan replied, now taking a seat next to his brother.

Hearing the argument between the two, Yoda walked over and sat down in a chair specially made for his size. Assuredly he said, "Good it is that comfortable he feels, Obi-Wan. A vision I had of a different future where welcome he did not feel." The elder's ears lowered slightly. "Dark future it was."

Silence permeated the air for several long minutes before the elder master shook himself from his revere and turned his attention to the younger of the two. "Standing invitation it is young Skywalker, for you and your master. Welcome here you always are." Noticing the disk Obi-Wan held in his hand, he asked, "Evidence you have found?"

Somewhat disturbed by Yoda's words, Anakin nonetheless took the disc and placed it into the terminal on a table beside the Council member. "We think so, Master." Slowing it down to half speed, he paused the video and pointed to what they had noticed during their previous viewing.

"Hmmm…." The Jedi said, his eyes squinted in thought. "Force lightening you believe it to be?"

"I'm more familiar with it than I would like to admit," Obi-Wan murmured. "Is this enough to place the Council on alert?"

"Believe so, I do. Present this at this afternoon's meeting we will. If not seen as proof, suspicious it is and in need of watching." Taking the disc out of the reader, he handed it back to the younger master. Changing the subject he relayed a request, a slight smirk on his lips, "Requested to see young Skywaker, Senator Amidala has."

"She's here?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Anakin.

"Surprised are you?" Master Yoda asked.

"Well, yeah, we left her and the others on Naboo," Anakin replied.

"Arrived yesterday, she did." The little Jedi's eyes twinkled, alerting Obi-Wan that something was up.

"I know that look," the young master said. As a youngling and padawan, Obi-Wan had seen that look one too many times to not know what it meant.

"Know soon enough you will," the elder replied cryptically. "Off with you…rest I need."

The Jedi stood and after offering a bow to the Council member, took their leave.

**X**

Walking through the corridor of the Temple, Anakin pulled his brother to the left toward the front entrance. "Do you care if we stop by and visit, Padmé?" Anakin asked with a hopeful grin. Seeing how happy the boy looked just knowing their friend was on planet, Obi-Wan couldn't help but see the child the young man had once been.

"Perhaps we should," he conceded. "I'd like to know why she's here."

"She's a Senator; why else would she be here?"

"Last I knew the Senate wasn't in session and besides, she promised to stay put until we got to the bottom of this mess," he reminded. He glanced at his younger brother from the corner of his eye. "So when are you going to tell her?"

A slight hitch in the younger man's step was the only indication that led the elder to believe that the padawan knew exactly what he was talking about but wasn't about to admit to it. "What do you mean?" Anakin asked with a sideways glance at his master.

Coming to a stop, Obi-Wan grabbed hold of Anakin's arm and turned him around. "I once asked her how long the two of you were going to dance around this issue and she said almost the exact same words."

When Anakin looked away, Obi-Wan sighed. "It's no secret how you two feel about one another; the whole family sees it. She may be older, but age has a way of losing its gap the older two people get and that gap has pretty well closed now that you're twenty."

A sense of sadness crossed Obi-Wan's face before he was able to contain it. "Don't wait too long to tell her how you really feel. Believe me, time has a way of passing by too quickly, and it can get away from you before you know it."

Knowing exactly what his brother was referring to, Anakin confessed, "I don't know how to tell her. Even if she feels the same, how do you bring something like that up?"

A fond half smile found its way to Obi-Wan's lips. "I had the same problem with Siri when we met again after the Tatooine fiasco. I didn't know what to say to tell her that nothing had changed in the way I felt about her, but I didn't get the chance before.…" a mild blush stained his cheeks as he remembered his beloved walking up to him before he could utter a word and kissing him with such force he couldn't help but reciprocate. After that they had found it relatively comfortable to talk through their feelings and possible future plans, coming up with one that led them down a path neither had ever regretted.

Anakin cleared his throat in embarrassment of the memory for he had been witness to the scene. "Yeah well, I don't think I have it in me to do that."

**X**

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked surprised by the person who met them at Padmé's doorwary.

"Khloe?" They both asked at the same time.

"Hello," she replied with a smile. Stepping forward, Anakin swept her up in a hug. She laughed softly as he set her down. "Still a charmer I see," she said affectionately, as she looked upon the young man she thought of as a younger brother.

"I'm just glad to see you," Anakin admitted. "Even if you were supposed to stay away from Coruscant for the time being."

Glancing at the elder of the two, she paused a moment before offering Obi-Wan the same welcome.

Holding on a little longer than he should have, Obi-Wan stepped back but before he could say anything, she led them to the common room and asked them to wait before disappearing into another room. A few moments passed before she reappeared with Padmé at her side.

Upon seeing the two men, the senator grinned and hurried over, jumping into Anakin's arms. The young man twirled her around once before setting her down on her feet.

"I've missed you," he said.

"It hasn't been that long, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded.

"Don't mind him, he's in a bit of a cranky mood," Anakin assured her, a smirk on his lips. He glanced at Khloe in a thoughtful way and then back at Padmé with a gleam in his eye. "Perhaps she can teach him how to smile again while he's here." He looked at Khloe and gave her a quick wink.

"I am not cranky," Obi-Wan replied indignantly. "But I would like to know what the two of you are doing on Coruscant," he said, effectively changing the direction of the conversation.

Ignoring the Jedi's formal tone and posture, Padmé stepped over to her friend and wrapped her arms around the elder man's neck, giving him a hug. Whispering near his ear, she said, "It's good to see you too, Obi-Wan."

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "My apologies, Padmé…but you assured me that you'd stay on Naboo."

Pulling back, she offered them both a guilty smile. "I know, but duty called. The Senate has reconvened and my presence is required."

Startled by the news, Anakin asked, "It's a bit early isn't it; I thought the break was to last another month."

"It was scheduled to, but intermissions have been cut short before," she replied. "We were just about to eat second meal, will you join us? We'd be interested in hearing about your investigation."

Agreeing, the two men removed their cloaks and placed them over the back of the sofa and followed the two young women into the dining area.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here," Obi-Wan said quietly, refusing to let the topic go as he walked with Khloe to the dining table.

"Several of Padmé's handmaidens weren't able to accompany her due to some training requirements, which were schedule to end a week before the Senate reconvened. With the change in schedule, she asked if I would accompany her instead. When Sabé and Dormé arrive in several weeks' time, I will be returning home." She glanced at him as they arrived at the table. "Does that meet with your satisfaction?" she inquired with a bit of a cool tone.

He pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to be seated before responding. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you," he whispered, his reply taking on an icy tone to equal the glare she had given him.

"I honestly couldn't tell with the reception I've received," she replied.

Anakin took hold of the glass beside his plate and took a long drink as he watched the two bicker. Padmé smirked at the scene as she rested her elbows on the table in front of her and clasped her hands together, leaning her chin on her knuckles.

Noticing the other two occupants observing their dispute, Obi-Wan quieted and went about serving himself some lunch.

Once everyone had begun to eat, Padmé prodded, "So?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her impatient tone and said, "We may have made some progress," he offered.

"How so?" Khloe asked, taking a bite of her meal.

"We have a meeting with the Council this afternoon to present our findings," Anakin explained.

"What have you discovered?" Padmé inquired.

"A recording we hope will prove what we've been telling them for years," Obi-Wan replied, taking a drink to wash down the bite of food he had just eaten.

"Hopefully it'll be enough for them to take the matter seriously and if not, then we keep going until he exposes his true nature," Anakin supplied.

"And how will you get him to do that?" Khloe asked, taking a bite of her meal.

Setting his beverage down to the right of his plate, Obi-Wan said, "We improvise."

"Meaning you use aggressive negotiations?" Padmé asked knowingly.

"Possibly," the elder brother admitted, a teasing glint in his eye. "Hopefully it won't come to that," he said in a more subdued tone.

Changing the subject, Anakin asked, "How is everyone?"

Padmé smiled. "Shmi and Cliegg are enjoying the Lake Country; Jamiyan is certainly keeping them on their toes."

"Owen is staying with my parents at the Naberrie Estate, which Beru couldn't be happier about," Khloe added.

Sputtering the drink he had just taken, Obi-Wan glanced at them sharply. "Why is my daughter with her grandmother? She's supposed to be with Qui-Gon."

The two women looked at one another before turning their attention back to the meal in front of them.

Taking in what they weren't saying, Obi-Wan closed his eyes in realization and just as quickly opened them again. "I see."

Placing his napkin down beside his plate, he pushed his chair back and stood. "Thank you for the meal, ladies. Anakin, I'll see you back at the Temple." Without another word, he was gone.

Surprised by his brother's departure, Anakin looked back at their hosts. "What's going on? Why does he have a problem with mom watching Jaims?"

"Because she wasn't originally left in Shmi's care," Khloe explained.

Realization crashed down upon the young man causing Anakin to release a sigh of frustration. "He's here isn't he?" he turned an accusatory glare on the woman he had come to love. "And this was a distraction," he accused.

"No, this was most certainly not a distraction," Padmé scolded.

"But he came with you, didn't he?" Anakin asked as he stood, already knowing the answer.

When the Senator didn't reply, he moved over the few feet to where she was sitting and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. "I know you were only trying to help, but Obi-Wan really doesn't need this right now." He started to leave when she spoke.

"And what about you, Anakin, how much more can you take?" Padmé stood and followed him to the door. "You don't always have to be the one to make amends between the two of them. They did just fine as Master and Apprentice before you came into their lives. Let them work this out on their own."

"You don't understand," he said, turning back to face her. "He's only trying to keep you all safe."

He looked back at Khloe. "That's why he was acting the way he was."

He split his attention between the two women. "You don't know what Palpatine is capable of; Obi-Wan is. He's seen it and so have I, just not to the extent he has."

"Qui-Gon knows too," Padmé assured him. "It was he who saved Obi-Wan and kept him in the light all those years ago. Trust him."

"I don't know how!" the Padawan admitted somewhat heatedly. _Why couldn't she understand?_

"Not when it comes to this. Padmé, you haven't seen him when he's struggling with it. The dark side still lingers even after all these years and every chance it gets, especially in his weakest moments, it tries to drag him down. Don't get me wrong, he's stronger than we all know especially having fought this for so long, but when it comes to Palpatine it's like he loses reason. He…there's just so much you don't know."

He paused a moment, running a hand through his unruly locks before sitting down on the couch, unexpectedly tired. He looked at the two young women as they each took a seat across from him.

Looking down a moment to gather his thoughts, he explained, "It's just been the two of us for so long that I don't know how to not be there to look out for him…he took care of me and raised me as if I was his own. He's my brother, blood relation aside, Padmé. He left the Order for me and allowed me the choice of where we lived."

He smiled in remembrance. "Tatooine wasn't his idea of a home, far from it actually but he went because of me, because it's where I needed to be. He helped Cliegg free my mother; he was the one that pulled us together to become a family."

Guiltily, he refused to meet Padmé's eyes as he continued, skimming over the surface of a longer story. He knew that Khloe already knew the details having learned them from his brother. "He didn't turn his back on me when I touched the dark side on Tatooine in an attempt to escape from Watto, or when I went to Palpatine for training thinking I could somehow get the man to incriminate himself. An experience that didn't turn out well, I assure you. Obi-Wan was of course angry and disappointed with my choices, but he didn't turn me away. I can't just forget that. That counts for something."

Not negating his feelings, Khloe assured him, "Yes, it does count for something. But perhaps it's time that he learns how to stand on his own again. You're a _team,_ we know. And none of us would do anything to come between the bond you both share as brother and friend but in this one thing, Anakin, you need to let go and trust him enough to let him deal with it alone."  
Feeling a nudge through the bond he shared with Obi-Wan, he lowered his shields.

_They're right, you know; as much as I hate to admit it,_ his master interrupted. _Take the rest of the day and spend some time with her._

Transferring his attention to the training bond, Anakin asked, somewhat disconcerted that his brother knew about the situation. _I didn't think you'd lower your standards to ease drop._

Obi-Wan could just imagine the slight frown on the younger man's face. With a amusement in his tone, he tried to assure the younger man. _Calm down, Anakin, it couldn't be helped…you were so distressed you were broadcasting everything to me._

Frustration easing, the padawan replied, _Great, even when you're not here you know what I'm doing…sorry, Obi-Wan._

A chuckle and then…_Only when you allow it, little brother._

Taking a deep breath, he closed the connection and focused on Padmé. "What are you smirking about?"

"So did he agree with me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"How'd you know?"

She looked back at Khloe and then to Anakin. "We've been around the two of you long enough to know when the bond is being used."

"Yeah well, he said I should enjoy my time here."

"As well you should," Khloe agreed. "And I think I should take in the sites of Coruscant while I'm here. If you don't mind, I think I'll excuse myself. You two enjoy yourselves."

Once Khloe had taken her leave, Padmé took Anakin's hand and led him back to the dining table and gently but firmly pushed him back into his seat. "Let's finish eating."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	44. Fear not the future, Weep not the past

**Chapter 45**

**Fear not for the future, weep not for the past.** _(Percy Bysshe Shelley)_

Obi-Wan was almost to the Temple when he felt frustration coming through the bond he shared with his padawan. Opening the connection, he was surprised by how loudly the youth was broadcasting the situation. Having listened to the conversation, he rubbed a hand over his face before tugging on the connection to let Anakin know he had heard everything. Giving the youth the day off, he hoped the younger man would take advantage of it and get some much needed rest in whatever form it came in.

His thoughts then found their way to Khloe. She was the closest thing Jamiyan had to a mother figure in her life since Siri's death. With the missions he and Anakin had been on these past years, he had had to leave his daughter with the Lars' for safekeeping. He visited at every opportunity and missed her terribly during their separations. In his absences, he had discovered through a conversation with Shmi that Jaims had taken a liking to Khloe, the two visiting together often.

He rubbed a hand over his chin in thought. On their way to Naboo after the Tusken camp incident, Shmi had told him that Khloe was engaged. He still missed his wife terribly. But he was beginning to understand Siri's last request of him even as a part of him fought against it. Having returned to Tatooine with Qui-Gon and Anakin after she died, Obi-Wan had isolated himself for some time, only spending sporadic moments in the company of his makeshift family.

It wasn't until Khloe had come to visit that he discovered life continued on even in his grief. She had helped him as only a true friend could. Due to their time spent in one another's company years before, she was familiar with his idiocies and never once allowed him to wallow in self-pity no matter how much he would have liked to at times. She was always straight with him even while understanding his pain.

It was during this grieving process that he and Khloe had rediscovered and rekindled the close friendship they had shared in the earlier years of his time on Tatooine. He hadn't thought to ask Khloe if she and her fiancé had ever tied the knot, but then he and Anakin hadn't been invited to a wedding and he assumed she would have invited them so he guessed that maybe they hadn't yet gotten that far. The joy he felt upon seeing her at Padmé's apartment was quickly replaced by a flood of worry: how could he concentrate on what he had to do if he was worried about his friends and family? That was the whole reason he and Anakin had left them behind. _Attachments meant liabilities._

"This is ridiculous," he whispered to himself. Arriving at the Temple parking bay, he pulled the speeder in and parked the vehicle. Having turned off the engine, he took a few minutes to try and gather his thoughts, to reign in the frustration at knowing that his stubborn master was once again butting in where he didn't need to be.

"Jamiyan's fine you know. She practically pushed me out the door when I told her I was coming to help you…whether you wanted it or not."

Berating himself for not being more aware of his surroundings, he convincingly acted as if he had known the man was there all along. Not bothering to turn toward the voice, the Knight clenched his jaw before replying, "I don't need your help." Getting out of the vehicle, the Jedi walked toward the temple entrance, his former mentor trailing behind him.

"Of course not!" the elder Jedi snapped at his former protégé. "You would rather put yourself in harm's way and when there's no way out, then, just maybe you might ask for help!"

Turning around with such force that his cloak swirled around him, Obi-Wan snidely replied, "You're supposed to be protecting my family!"

The two were oblivious to the other occupants in the hallway who were now hurrying to leave the two to their disagreement. Open arguments were not a common sight in the Temple and these two were, at one time, the last two Jedi that anyone would have expected to see in a heated discussion in public. Ever since Jinn returned from the force and Kenobi returned from an extended absence, it seemed the two couldn't help but be at odds over one thing or another.

Those around them often wondered what had happened to disrupt the friendship between the two, not understanding that their disagreements were a result of a closer relationship due to the events the two had endured. Obi-Wan's experience with the dark side and Palpatine wasn't common knowledge within the Order; an occurrence the Council had kept under wraps along with much of Obi-Wan's time on Tatooine raising a child he had taken as his apprentice.

"As I told you, she's perfectly safe! Captain Panaka and his men are keeping watch and Master Muln and his padawan are also on hand if need be."

"Garen's on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked, a faint sliver of hope in his voice.

His mentor offered a small smile. "I promised you I would make sure that your daughter and your family were protected. Do you really believe I would leave them with less than the vow I made?"

"But you're still here," he accused. Not wanting to admit that the part of him that would always be this man's apprentice felt a sense of relief and safety knowing his mentor was there to back him up.

"I'm here to make sure she doesn't become an orphan," Qui-Gon said kindly but with quiet conviction. "Even if it means my end."

The young Knight took a step closer to his mentor. "You don't get it do you? You're a liability and I…." Swallowing, the younger man stared at the man he thought of as a father and then turned toward the lifts he had been walking toward.

Keeping pace with his former apprentice, the two arrived at one of the tower lifts and stepped inside. Pressing the button for the Council Room antechamber, the lift began its ascent.

"You keep forgetting that you don't have to do this alone," Jinn continued. "You and Anakin are in this together, it isn't one or the other. And if the Force allows, I plan to keep you both grounded." Pressing the stop button on the lift, the elevator lurched once before pausing in its pursuit to the top of the spire.

"Talk to me, young one," Jinn implored, knowing there was more to the anger and frustration that Kenobi was just barely holding at bay.

The Knight shook his head to the negative, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

Having raised this particular Knight, the master knew the younger man wouldn't divulge what had him on edge until forced to, just one of Kenobi's quirks the Jedi had learned early on. Qui-Gon reactivated the lift, sending it back down to the main floor. At Obi-Wan's look of disapproval, the older man casually stood guard over the control panel until the elevator gently settled. When the doors opened, he took the younger man by the arm and pulled him through the corridors as if he were an errant apprentice who had overstepped some bounds.

Guiding Obi-Wan into the star map room, the closest non-occupied area he could find, Qui-Gon closed the door and entered a code to lock the door, indicating it was currently in use.

Turning around, he said, "Talk to me."

"I have an appointment with the Council," Obi-Wan said, not meeting the elder's gaze.

"I've spoken with Mace; they'll wait." Qui-Gon started to cross his arms over his chest as he had done many times in his life, but a brush from the force told him that that stance would only cause him to appear unapproachable and condescending. So instead, he took a seat on one of the cushioned benches in the room and waited.

Obi-Wan activated the galaxy map and walked around the room, knowing he wasn't going anywhere until his master got what he wanted. But that didn't mean he couldn't drag out the inevitable.

The corner of Qui-Gon's lips twitched but he refused to show his amusement. "You'd do well to remember I play this game well, padawan. And you'd also do well to remember how patient I can be."

Sitting forward, Qui-Gon clasped his hands together in front of him, deciding he would go first. "I came to Coruscant because I was worried about the two of you. I also came because you were both driving Master Windu to the retirement home." He caught a slight smirk on Obi-Wan's face with the latter of the statement, a twitch at the corner of the younger man's lips.

"My question is why did you confront him alone?"

"I don't know," the younger man answered, stopping in his perusal of the stars around the room. Turning toward his master, he said, "I guess I thought I could somehow get him to confess what lies underneath."

"From what I've been told, whatever the two of you discussed affected Palpatine's composure. Mace said he appeared rather frazzled after having dealt with you." Qui-Gon explained, his eyes studiously watching his former apprentice.

Obi-Wan rubbed a finger over his bottom lip in thought. "I wanted to know how much he knew," the Knight admitted, finally getting to the point of his visit. "On Naboo he was going after the bond I have with Jaims, and you more than anyone knows I couldn't allow that. I had to know if he knew."

"And does he?"

"He suspects something, but I could tell that he isn't quite sure what it is I'm hiding." The Knight walked over to the side of the room and leaned back against the wall. "Why is Khloe here?"

"She was concerned about you," Qui-Gon said matter-of-fact.

"You shouldn't have allowed her to come to the Capital," Obi-Wan reprimanded.

"I think you know how difficult the Senator can be when she's lobbying for someone's rights," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in an exaggerated sigh. "You're a Jedi Master and you couldn't stand up to a politician and a young woman from Tatooine?"

Qui-Gon smirked. "I was following your example when Siri arrived on Tatooine with Garen."

"That doesn't even deserve a response!" the younger man chided.

Qui-Gon held back the chuckle that tried to escape at the Knight's indignant response. "Padawan, when are you going to realize that she wouldn't want you to keep grieving this way?"

Qui-Gon stood and walked over to his former apprentice. "You made her a promise and yet you fight it every step of the way!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," the Knight bit out.

"Don't I?" Jinn asked, his voice quiet. "Or was it someone else that was there when Tahl died?"

If looks could kill, Qui-Gon Jinn would have been lying on a funeral pyre. "_She_could have been saved and you refused to do anything to help her!"

"A fact I live with every day," Jinn admitted.

Obi-Wan pointed to himself, ignoring his masters reply. "And I paid the price having to live with a cold hearted ba…." The younger Knight trailed off not wanting to visit that time again and yet knowing that this was a discussion they had never had.

"Bastard," Qui-Gon finished for him in a soft tone. "I was indeed that. And because of how I dealt with Tahl's death, I didn't see what was going on with you and Palpatine. I lost myself in my grief over the death of the woman I loved and in the process, I almost lost you as well."

He placed a hand on the younger man's arm, not sure the action would be welcomed. When Obi-Wan didn't pull away, he continued, "You've been pretending for the last three years that you're fine, that you're over her. But we all know differently. You have thrown yourself into mission after mission, and when you have downtime you throw yourself into taking care of your child: a child who looks so much like her mother minus the color of her eyes."

"I can't lose anyone else," the younger man admitted, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I feel the pain of her absence every single day. The place she occupied in my mind is barren. I reach for her through the force sometimes forgetting that she isn't there anymore, only to find that Jamiyan has extended herself to fill that void somehow knowing what I'm looking for. She's three and a half years old for force sake!"

He shook his head in disgust. "I'm not blind you know," he said in a deceptively quiet voice, before continuing a little louder, "I see the pity in everyone's eyes: a widower who has lost his wife and has to raise his daughter on his own. So I imitate someone whose life is what everyone wants it to be. I laugh when I'm supposed to, I joke when it's required, I do what everyone expects because it keeps them happy." He raised his eyes to look at his master. "For four years I thought you were dead and unlike you, Siri isn't coming back. I can't go through that again."

He threw his hands in the air in frustration as he moved away from the wall. "My own padawan thinks he has to take care of me and keep me out of trouble. How backward is that? I'm supposed to be the one he can count on, the one who teaches and takes care of him!"

"I can remember a young man who did the very same when I couldn't take care of myself. You healed a broken man's heart, padawan. You helped me learn to live again after Xanatos' betrayal and after Tahl's death. So I can understand Anakin's actions perfectly. You aren't the only one who has lost. When you both thought me dead, Anakin grieved too, only he took that grief and turned it into something else: he took care of you as he's doing now. When Siri died, he lost a woman who he came to love as a sister. The Lars and I lost a surrogate daughter while the Whitesuns lost a friend. If you think you've been able to hide all of this from Anakin, you are sadly mistaken. That young man thinks that if he doesn't keep watching out for you, then he's going to lose you too. Not death per say, but something much worse. Your padawan is not someone who can let go easily despite appearances."

Obi-Wan listened with rapt attention as his master laid it all out in the open. Swallowing, he asked, his voice sounding like the youth he had been when seeking direction from a man who he somehow thought knew all the answers, "So, what do I do?"

Taking a seat on a cushion a few feet away, Qui-Gon force pulled another one over to lay before him. Motioning to the pillow, he invited the young man to sit down across from him. "You must find the peace you need, the peace you deserve before you face Palpatine again…or else all is lost." Jinn replied, his voice serious and sure in its wording.

"What have you seen?" the younger man asked.

"You will fall if you do not let go of what you fear to lose most," his master replied. Looking upon the man he had raised, Qui-Gon said in a gentle voice, "Whether you realize it or not, little one, the events of the past have fractured you. Caught up in the bustle of life, you have not yet allowed yourself time to heal."

Upon hearing the long ago term of endearment, Obi-Wan glanced at his mentor, taking in the changes the years had wrought. "What kind of Jedi am I if I can't live up to what I was taught?" the Knight asked in a quiet voice.

"That, my padawan, is when you trust in the Force. For only in the Force will you find the strength to fight, and to heal. Apart from it you can do nothing, but in and through it, you can do things you never imagined." His master's words were so sure, so confident; it almost felt as if the Force itself were speaking through him.

Hesitating several minutes, Obi-Wan finally acquiesced and did as his master bade, feeling a pull from the force unlike anything he had ever encountered before. Closing their eyes, Qui-Gon followed his apprentice into the Force, helping him to let go of the past, of the grief of losing his wife, something the Knight fought and tried to hold onto only to realize that letting go didn't mean forgetting the woman he had loved…still loved, but letting go of the hurt her departure had left behind.

With the aid of the force, Qui-Gon also helped him to deflate the fear he had of losing the family who had taken him in after his mentor's forged death, as well as the self-deprecation of ever having touched or trained in the dark side. Lessons were learned and taken to heart; now the Knight only needed to act on them. Taking over and distancing the young man from his mentor, the Force led the Knight to finding his way in mentoring his young protégé, helping him to realize that Anakin's unconventional training was the will of the Force and as such the Light had always been with them, guiding them. Once Jinn was certain that events had been dealt with and not just hidden away, he stepped back as an observer. Watching as the Force continued to heal the wounded soul of its elder Chosen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
